


Come Undone

by ChibiChan89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Partying, Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChan89/pseuds/ChibiChan89
Summary: Ian Gallagher gets to know his high school crush, Mickey Milkovich, through his close friendship to Mandy Milkovich, and the two of them starts to fool around in secret. However Terry Milkovich will soon be released from jail and so their dirty, little secret has to stop. It's hard on both of them and neither are sure they'll be able to call it quits, but it's a dangerous game when you're a gay southsider teenager.





	1. The first encounter - and some weed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Ian and Mandy and Mickey (who has been held back) starts in the 11th grade. It's summer and our boys slowly get to know each other. It's my first fanfiction and English is not my native, so I'll love some feedback and please; have mercy on me ;)

Ian grabbed his backpack as he headed to the front door of the Gallagher house. It was almost 7:45 and he didn’t want to be late again. Summer was over and Ian was back in school along with most of his siblings. The first days of school Fiona had asked him to walk Liam to the Alibi, where Kev and V would take care of him until Fiona was off from work again. Fiona had a new job and couldn’t look after Liam anymore and as a good big brother Ian of course loved to take Liam. However.. Because of the extra time it took walking Liam to the Alibi, Ian had been late for school the first two days of the new semester, and unlike the rest of the Gallagher clan he hated being late. This morning he really wanted to get there on time and so he discreetly headed towards the front door. Ian almost made it, when he heard the voice of Fiona and he silently grunted to himself.

“Ian, can you take Liam to the Alibi again? I can’t make it today, I’m already late as it is,” Ian turned around and look at Fiona, who balanced plates in one hand and Liam on the other arm. Lip was still sleeping and both Debbie and Carl were already out of the door.

“I’ve been late the last two days, Fi, I really wanna make it to school on time today,” Ian sighed, already knowing the answer.

“Please-please-please, I promise I’ll take him tomorrow,” Fiona pleaded smiling while she jumped towards Ian, offering him the child on her arm. He hesitated for a moment and looked at Fiona. “Please?”

“Promis?”

“Pinky-swear!” Fiona answered with a convincing smile, her brown eyes sparkling. Ian sighed and picked up Liam from her arm.

“Fine, let’s go, little man,” Ian said playfully while reaching down for Liams shoes with the kid on his arm.

“You’re a lifesaver, Ian, thank you,” Fiona praised and kissed Ian on the cheek before waving goodbye to Liam. Ian closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. He looked at his smiling little brother.

“Should we run to the Alibi today, Liam? Huh? Wouldn’t that be fun,” Ian took off heading to the Alibi with a laughing Liam on his arm.

***

“Fuck,” Ian cursed as he made it out of the Alibi. He looked at his watch. 8:03 already and there was a good 10 minutes walk from the Alibi to school. Ian ran his fingers through his messy hair before heading towards the school. No need to hurry now, he was already late. As he made his way to school he crossed paths with the Milkovich house. Ian wondered if Mandy had made it to school yet. Usually Mandy made it on time - like Ian often did - but since she had started dating Max from gym class this summer both of them had been late and even skipped some classes. Ian stopped outside of the Milkovich house and admired the trashy house. There was a.. Uniqueness to the house, Ian agreed with himself. Without hesitation he picked up his phone and called Mandy. He looked up at windows on the facade of the house while he waited for her to pick up.

“Mm.. ‘Ello?”

“Morning Sunshine, you at school?” Ian teased while a smile spread across his lips. Mandy was obviously not at school yet.

“What do you think, Einstein?” She yawned with a giggle.

“Wanna go to school together? I just dumped Liam at the Alibi.”

“Sure, I’ll get ready. How far away are you?”

“Outside of your house,” Ian answered jokingly in a low, creepy voice, not taking his eyes off the house. Mandy laughed and soon she appeared in one of the windows, waving to Ian.

“You’re such a stalker! I’m coming down in a minute, just go on in! The door’s probably open.”

“Oh okay,” Ian answered as Mandy hung up on him. He’d never been inside of the Milkovich house before. He made his way up the stairs and sure enough, the door was already open. Ian slipped through the door and looked around. He’d always thought of his own home as a mess, but seeing the Milkovichs now.. His place was like a palace compared to this dump! Beer cans everywhere, overall dirty and a weird smell in the air. Ian frowned his nose as he looked around.   
All of a sudden a door behind him swung open with a bang. Micky Milkovich walked out of the room, rubbing his eye with one hand while scratching his crotch with another. He was wearing a stained wife beater, boxers and some grey socks, walking to the kitchen. Ian was frozen in that moment. He’d never been this close to Mandys brother, let alone in the same room as him, just the two of them. Micky usually hung out with the other rebels on the basketball court or the smoke benches in the back of the school, never really making it to classes. It was a wonder why Mickey hadn’t been kicked out of school yet.   
Ian watched the movements of the raven haired, his heart skipped a beat. There was something about Mickey.. Something indeterminable about him and it always made Ian uneasy, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It made his hands sweaty and his heart beat faster. Maybe it was his badass attitude or his cute butt, no one knew. Mickey made it to the refrigerator and opened a beer, taking a sip of it before closing the refrigerator again, noticing Ian standing in the livingroom, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“The fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?” Mickey asked loudly, putting the beer on the table next to him before intimidatingly making his way to Ian. Clearly Ian had caught Mickey off guard and Mickey wasn’t having anything like that this early in the morning. He grabbed hold of Ians collar and pushed him up the wall, Ian hitting his head.

“Ouch, relax, man! I-I’m here to pick up Mandy,” Ian stuttered while Mickey dragged him towards the front door by the collar. Mickey was stronger than Ian had thought.

“Oh yeah? Well not anymore, you ain’t,” Mickey scoffed, looking Ian in the eye with a smirk and raised eyebrows. His eyes were an incredible icy blue. Quit beautiful, Ian thought without noticing he was just about to be thrown out of the same door he’d just entered.

“Mickey, you asshole! Stop, for fucks sake,” Mickey looked over his shoulder, seeing Mandy standing in the kitchen, staring angrily at him. The redhead seconds from being thrown down the stairs on the porch sighed, obviously relieved. “Ian came to pick me up before class, you idiot! Let him go,” Mickey looked back at Ian, the two boys staring intently at each other. Ians heart racing as Mickey released him with a hard push.

“Dodged the bullet there, huh, Gallagher,” Mickey said huskily as he walked towards Mandy in the kitchen, leaving Ian at the door.

“Jesus, man..” Ian breathed and walked back into the house.

“Well, your little boyfriend coulda just told me that.”

“I did! Not a morning person, I assume?“ Ian commented, making his way to the kitchen and getting a flick off from Mickey in return.

“Shut your ugly face, Mickey! Shouldn’t you be going too?” Mandy looked up at her brother while tying her laced shoes.

“What the fuck for? Not like I’m gonna go to some lame college anyway,” Mickey commented, belching out the words. Ian observed the two siblings, while Mandy went to get her coat on the couch. “And since when do you do school, A-cup?” Ian couldn’t helt but snort out a laugh. Luckily Mandy didn’t hear him, but Mickey took notice when Ian covered his mouth with his fist.

“None of your business, shithead!” Mandy groaned, obviously annoyed at her older brother. She grabbed Ian by the arm before leaning in towards Mickey. “But if you wanna stay home, being a loser as usually, be my fucking guest! C’mon, Ian!” Mandy tugged at Ians arm and the two headed out the door.

“Play nice with the other kids, okay?”

***

“He’s, uh, quit something your brother, huh?”

“He’s an asshole, that’s what he is,” Mandy whispered as she and Ian pretended to be listening during their lecture with mr. Weich. “Sorry he was such a jerk to you, Ian, we don’t usually get visitors. At least not that early in the morning.”

“No problem,” Ian smiled and looked down on the book on his table. “At our place people walk in and out like it’s the fucking subway! Guess it can be kinda of annoying.”

“Still no excuse for kicking out like that,” Mandy murmured looking back up on the blackboard in front of the class. She sighed heavily, “Such a dick..”

“..And with that, please grab a partner and find a place nearby where you can discuss question 3-5, and then we’ll pick up the rest of the questions here in class. Let’s say,” mr. Weich looked at the watch on his arm. “15 minutes. Be back in 15 minutes, everybody!”

“C’mon, Ian, I know where we should go,” Both Mandy and Ian grabbed their books as most of their classmates walked towards the door. Mr. Weich was already gone, probably going out for some coffee, so the two of them jumped out of one of the windows and walked towards the smoke benches in the back of the school. Except for a couple of smokers hanging out by one of the benches, Mandy and Ian were the only ones in the area. The benches were placed behind the school, surrounded by bushes and a couple of trashcans. The two of them sat down on the backrest of the bench, dangling their legs on the edge of the seat. Ian pulled out a pack of smokes and offered Mandy one, which she happily accepted. They inhaled and leaned their heads back, enjoying the sun on their faces.

“I love mr. Weichs classes,” Ian purred as he took another puff of the smoke.

“Yeah, he’s such a fucking slacker! Probably hates his jobs,” Mandy giggled and look at Ian, who was still enjoying the sun on his face. “How’s Kash?”

“Good question,” the redhead opened his eyes and stared out in the air, while exhaling.

“What? You’re not seeing him anymore? Why not? Sex’s no good?”

“Well, sometimes, you know.. it just doesn’t work out,” Ian shrugged and looked at Mandy. It had been weeks since he’d seen Kash. Kash didn’t really do anything for Ian anymore. The last time they’d been at it Ian had felt obligated to do it. He felt nothing for Kash anymore, not even when it came to random fucking. Nothing. No, no more Kash.

“Mhm.. And you think I’d buy that?”

“What?” Ian looked confused at Mandy, who was leaning in with a smirk on her lips.

“C’mon, Ian Gallagher, don’t you think I know you by now? Really?” She teased, but Ian kept looking at her confused, he really had no idea what she was talking about. The two of them had been hanging out since 8th grade and now that they were in the 11th grade they were closer than ever before. Mandy was like a.. third sister to Ian by now.

“What are you talking about, Mandy?”

“Such a cutie as yourself, you don’t run free on the market for long! You’re a catch! There must be someone or at least some guys, hm?”

“Haha! You’re the best, Mandy,” Ian laughed and hugged the brunette with one arm, kissing her hair.

“Are you serious? No new boy-toy? For real?”

“Yeah, for real,” She looked doubtfully up at him, but Ian nodded. “I think I need to be by myself a little, you know.. Keep my mind on school and other important stuff.”

“Hm,” Mandy snorted, not really buying his explanation. “I’ll give it a week,” she winked at him and he grinned. Suddenly Mandys expression changed and she looked at something behind Ian. “No fucking way..!”

“What?” Ian asked confused as he heard the guys on the other bench cheer. He turned around to take a look at what they were cheering at.

“Ey, look what the cat dragged in,” one of the guys yelled when Mickey entered the smoking area, where they were all sitting. Mickey was wearing some worn-out jeans and a long-sleeved, black shirt. The spiky hair was combed back and his lips curled up in a sexy as hell smirk. Ians heart started racing and his pants tighten slightly at the sight, the shirt perfectly hugged the raven haired and his toned body. “And just in time for the third joint of the day!”

“Douchebags,” Mickey nodded as he greeted the three guys at the other bench and made his way to Mandy and Ians bench. “Losers,” he greeted Mandy and Ian while lightening his own smoke. He sat down next to Ian, who suddenly had crimson colored cheeks.

“Thought you weren’t going to some lame college and stuff, so.. what are you doing here, Mick?” Mickey looked at his sister while inhaling.

“I’m not, just nothing better to do,” he leaned back with a grin, stretching his legs. “Besides you gave me an idea.”

“Oh can’t wait to hear this one,” Mandy mumbled. 

“Shut it, Mands. What better way to spend my day listening to some boring lectures from Weich while making some business?” Mickey held up 6 small bags with weed between his fingers.

“You’re selling those at school?” Ian asked, surprised Mickey had the guts to do it in front of the whole school. Usually dealers kept business to the place under the bridge, next to Milkovich house.

“Hell yeah, the best way to make some easy cash, you know? High school kids are desperate,” Mickey laughed, playing with the small bags between his fingers. “You want some?”

“Do I get a discount?”

“Why the fuck should you get discount, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, talking around the smoke between his lips, staring down at Ian.

“Maybe because you were such a prick to him this morning,” Mandy snapped, leaning over Ian towards Mickey, threatening him with her index finger.

“Go fuck yourself, Mands! Like I’m gonna give some random dude you’ve been banging the last 24 hours a discount,” he put the bags back in his back pocket, shaking his head. Ian couldn’t help but notice Mickeys nicely shaped ass when the bags where put back in the pocket. “This is some seriously good shit!”

“Like fuck it is! You probably mixed it up with some cheap shit, like you usually do,” Mandy hissed at him, leaning even more over Ian. Ian watching the two siblings yell at each other.

“Keep your voice down!” Mickey hissed back and the two siblings glared at each other. Meanwhile Ian, still leaning back, noticed the bags of weed slowly making their way out of Mickeys back pocket. It would be ridiculously easy to just grab a couple of them without Mickey noticing! Mickey wouldn’t notice, he was way too occupied with Mandy. Ian felt an urge to grab them, perhaps he could slip one of them out of the pocket while the two of them argued. Ian bit his bottom lip, Mickey was such a jerk to Mandy, and it would be a fun way to get back at him. Besides it had been forever since he and Lip had shared some good weed. As Ian discreetly grabbed hold of one of the bags the other 5 followed and suddenly all 6 of the bags were in Ians hand. Shit! Did he really dare to steal all of them? Steal from Mickey Milkovich? “Jesus, why don’t you make your pretty, little mouth useful and find Max or something, huh?”

“You’re the biggest asshole on two legs ever, Mickey,” Mandy groaned angrily, putting out her smoke and taking her books as she walked away from the benches. Mickey watched his sister leave.

“Shit, that time at the month, huh,” he snickered and looked back at Ian, who was still sitting on the bench with him, looking nervous and pale for a moment. Mickey hadn’t noticed!

“Or maybe she’s just tired of you calling her a slut on a daily basis,” Ian shrugged and stood up. Mickey stared at Ian, still with a smoke in his mouth. He was actually weirdly impressed with the Gallagher kid. Only few dared to talk back at the Milkovich members, let alone Mickey Milkovich.

“Whatever, shouldn’t you be studying or some stupid shit?”

“Yeah.. Yeah, I should,” Ian nodded. The two of them stared at each other shortly before Ian left. Mickey looked over at the three guys on the other bench, watching them chatting and smoking weed, wondering if he should offer them some of his ‘good shit’ or whether the 8th grader would pay more for the bags. “Hey,” Mickey jumped surprised, snapping out of his thoughts and looked up at Ian, who apparently were back. “Um, by the way, if you do have any bags left by the end of the day, I’d like to buy some.”

“Heh, like there’s gonna be any left when word gets around I’m selling,” Mickey scoffed, self-confident. Ian nodded with a grin on his face, looking at the guys on the other bench.

“I have a feeling there’s gonna be some left.”

“U-huh? And why the fuck’s that, wise guy?” Mickey smiled mischievously at Ian, who slowly walked away from the raven haired boy.

“Just a feeling,” Ian smirked down at Mickey, who raised his eyebrows. Ian had no idea what had gotten into him, but it was kind of intriguing playing with fire like this - or playing with Mickey!

“M-hm,” Mickey hummed while taking a puff of his smoke. Ian turned around and was about to leave.

“Oh and maybe you can rethink the whole discount thing again,” Ian shrugged at his own suggestion, watching Mickey frown.

“And why the fuck would I do that?”

“Just.. Think about it, okay,” Ian said finally leaving Mickey by himself. He had quite the nerve, Mickey thought to himself, wondering if Ian had some weird bet with someone or maybe the kid was just dumb. Mickey threw away his smoke and walked towards the guys at the other bench. They gave him lazy greetings and grinned as he sat down on a bench opposite of them.

“‘Sup, Milkovich? What brings you to the place of learning?”

“Fuck off, Jeff. Like you ever learned anything, but spelling your own fucking name right at this piece of shit school,” Mickey grunted. “You got any joints left?”

“Nah, man.. Was our last one. Sorry, bro,” another sighed. This made Mickey smile, while he leaned back.

“Well, boys, this is your lucky day,” he reached towards his back pocket, looking for the small bags of weed he’d placed there. When he discovered the pocket was empty his eyes widened. The bags were gone. He couldn’t believe it. No wonder Gallagher played such a badass earlier. “Motherfucker..”

***


	2. A game of catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is feeling a little paranoid of Mickey finding out about the stolen weed - and with good reason!

Mandy and Ian made it back in time for mr. Weichs class, found their places as mr. Weich started on another on of his speeches. As much as Ian loved mr. Weichs chill classes he hated how slowly the time passed by when the teacher decided to make a speech about fucking nothing. Ian wondered if Mickey had discovered his weed was gone yet. A small smile appeared on Ians lips as he fantasied about how Mickey would throw a tantrum, when he discovered it. There was something sexy about Mickeys hot temper, Ian couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it sure as hell turned him on. Everything from his icy blue eyes to his ‘don’t give a fuck’-attitude turned Ian on, but when Mickey hissed and cursed.. Damn.. Ian could feel himself get hard just by the thought of it. However that didn’t mean he wanted to get caught by Mickey, hell no! He didn’t have a death wish or anything after all. Ian had just been tired of listening to Mickeys no-good comments about Mandy. Actually he didn’t really know what had come over him when he took the weed, he suddenly had an urge to tease Mickey. It excited him - the danger of Mickey finding out.

The bell rang and everybody rushed out of the door. Ian got up and playfully shoved Mandy towards the door. “Hey!”

“Guess what?”

“What?” Mandy asked with a heartwarming smile, looking up at Ian. The two of them left the classroom and headed to the canteen. Ian pulled out the small bags of weed from his pocket, showing them to Mandy. She gasped and slowed down her pace. 

“No way, Ian!” She stared at him. “Haha, no fucking way!”

“I got ‘em when the two of you were arguing, couldn’t help myself,” Ian explained as they continued walking. Mandy took the 6 small bags from him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Haha, you’re crazy, Ian Gallagher! Mickey’s gonna have your ass,” Mandy laughed, she couldn’t believe he’d done that. Mandy playfully hit him on the arm. “Didn’t know you had it in you. What are you gonna do with it?”

“Well, I actually only wanted one, but when I took one the rest of them followed suit and besides Mickey was such a jerk to you, so.. I’m gonna give the rest to you. If you want ‘em?”

“Are you kidding me?! Of course! I got him by the balls now,” Mandy laughed, offering Ian one of the bags back before putting them in her backpack. “You’re such a funny guy! I swear, one week and you’ll have a new boy-toy, you’re seriously a catch.”

“Thanks, Mandy, but this barely makes me a catch,” Ian laughed. They found their table in the backend of the canteen, placing their backpacks on the ground before sitting down.

“Believe me, Ian, anybody who dares standing up to Mickey Milkovich is a fucking catch,” some of their classmates joined them at the table, while they found their lunches in their backpacks. “Or insanely stupid, but I know you ain’t, so,” Mandy winked at Ian, biting down on her sandwich.

“Who’s insanely stupid, Mands?” One of the boys asked.

“My brother, Mickey,” Mandy shrugged as she ate her sandwich. “Ian stole some weed from him today,” she continued and the boy nearly choked on his food.

“For real?!”

“Yes, for real! He’s indeed a brave man,” Mandy purred and leaned up against Ian.

“Or a dead man, are you kidding me, Ian? What were you thinking?”

“Jason! Shut up, just because you’re such a fucking coward!”

“No, no,” Ian interrupted, taking a sip of water from his water bottle. “It was a dumbass move, Jason, I agree! But Mickey was such a jerk to Mands today, you shoulda seen him, and I just saw an opportunity to piss off Mickey while getting back at him”

“Yes, there you go, Jason! Revenge,” Mandy purred again and the rest of the table laughed. Though Ian secretly wished Mandy wouldn’t give him away like that, Mickey would probably just think he dropped the bags or something. How would Mickey even know it was Ian? He would have no proof and Mandy would definitely not call him out. Fore sure. She just bragged about it to her friends. And besides.. If Mickey suspected Ian he would have found him by now. And he hadn’t.

***

“You think Mickey knows his weed is gone?”

“Who the fuck knows. Doesn’t matter,” Mandy shrugged as they shared a smoke on the basketball court. “You’re scared, Gallagher?” She teased.

“Nah.. It’s just—”

“Easy, Ian, I won’t snitch, you know that,” Ian nodded, trying to hide his nervousness, inhaling the smoke. It was 3 o’clock and they had been waiting for their teacher to enter the classroom a couple of minutes now.

“I know.”

“Seriously, don’t worry, Ian. I won’t let that jerk touch you,” Mandy stroked his hair and Ian felt a twitch in his body. He wouldn’t mind Mickey touching him. “There she is.”

“Okay, let’s go,” they put out the smoke and jumped in through the window, ready for their last class of the day.

***

Ian couldn’t sit still during class, the thought of Mickey and his brothers beating him up for being such a smartass actually scared him right now. Mandy would without a doubt have his back, but she couldn’t be around him 24/7. It made Ian wonder why they hadn’t heard anything from Mickey. Usually when Mickey was at school everybody knew and everybody talked about it, but today.. Nothing. Not even a mention. It worried Ian. Maybe Mickey would jump him when he and Mandy made their way home from school? The different scenarios were overwhelming, he had to get some fresh air.

“Miss, can I please be excused? I need to take a leak,” Ian asked as he rose from his chair.

“Straight forward as always, mr. Gallagher,” the teacher murmured without looking away from the blackboard she was writing on. “You can go, but be quick.”

“Thanks,” he entered the empty hallway and walked towards the exit. He seriously needed some fresh air. This day had surprisingly eventful, almost a little too eventful and if he was busted by Mickey - well, the mere thought of it both made him jumpy and a little excited. It would be so hot, telling Mickey off, maybe fight him a little and eventually make him suck his dick. However that would never, ever happen and Ian knew that, but one could hope, right?   
Before he could reach the exit a certain raven haired boy appeared around the corner, fists slowly rubbing against each other. Ians heart sank and this was probably one of the first time he wasn’t excited to see Mickey. How the fuck did Mickey find him? Ian stopped immediately and stared at Mickey. At least he didn’t have his brothers with him. So far so good.

“Mickey,” Ian stuttered, discreetly looking for another exit or some other way to escape. “I-I didn’t know you had any more classes today?”

“Cut the bullshit, Gallagher, you know damn well why I’m here,” Mickey said coldly, slowly approaching Ian. Ian tried to back up without making it too obvious.

“I don’t know what you’re talking—“

“You little motherfucker,” Mickeys voice growled. “You wanna fucking die, huh? ‘Cus this is how you fucking die!”

“Shit,” Ian cursed as he ran the opposite way of Mickey, who chased after him. He’d never run this fast before, not even that one time when Karens dad had chased him and Lip out of his house for getting a blowjob from Karen.

“Running’ll only make it worse, Gallagher!” Mickey yelled as Ian sharply turned a corner, Mickey almost slipped as he chased after him.

“Think I’ll take the chance,” Ian answered, breathless from running away. How could Mickey keep up like that? He was literally 6-7 feet from him, no matter how Ian tried to shake him off. Ian cursed under his breath and ran towards the canteen. No one would be at the canteen by now, school was almost over and maybe Ian could hide behind the counter in the corner. It would be a big risk, but if he pushed the exit doors to the school yard open before hiding maybe Mickey’d think he ran out of the school. Worth a shot, but he needed to distract or slow Mickey down somehow.   
Suddenly it was like his prayers were heard when a door opened in front of him and a class of 9th graders filled the corridor in front of him. “Coming through, excuse me! Hey outta the way, ladies!”

“What the hell?” Some of the 9th graders cursed as Ian pushed his way through the crowd.

“Look, look! It’s Mickey Milkovich,” Ian shouted as Mickey turned the corner, looking down the crowded corridor. Ian was standing in the middle of the crowd, pointing at Mickey.

“Fuck,” Mickey hesitated as he glared at Ian who answered his glare with a smirk. Icy blue and green met for a moment before Ian turned around, running and all the girls turning their head towards Mickey, staring him down.

“Mickey!”

“Oh my god, it’s Mickey Milkovich!”

“Hey Mickey,” the girls whined as Mickey made his way through the crowd. The girls at school swooned over him and he could pick and choose between the girls as he pleased. However he usually didn’t. Girls never really interested him. He’d occasionally fuck one or two at parties, but it was far from his favorite activity.

“Hey, outta my way for fucks sake!” Mickey growled as he tried to make his way through the touchy feels of the girls. Finally he made his way through the crowd and he entered the canteen. It was empty and the exit doors were open, slightly moving as if someone had just opened them. Mickey ran to the doors and looked outside, searching for some movements of the redhead. It was empty in the school yard and Mickey knew Ian couldn’t possible have gotten that far away. “Ian Gallagher!” Mickey sang as he turned around, investigating the big hall of the canteen. “I know you’re in here!”

“Fuck,” Ian whispered, hiding behind the counter. He carefully looked behind the counter, catching a glimpse of Mickey looking around among the tables.

“That was such a pussy move, you know. Using kids to get away like that,” Mickey called while looking for Ian. Ian knew it was only a question of time now. Mickey would search all of the canteen to find him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ian whispered as Mickey approach the other counters, opposite of him. Maybe he could sneak out of the door without Mickey noticing? He took one last look at Mickey, searching the other counters, before he slowly crawling his way towards the exit, still hidden behind the long counter.

“Gotcha,” a husky voice snickered behind him as he felt two hands grabbing his legs from behind.

“Fuck,” Ian hissed as Mickey turned him around on his back, pinning him to the floor. Mickey was on top of Ian.

“You fucking idiot, thinking you could get away from me,” Mickey was holding Ians hands down, sitting on top of him as he leaned against Ian. “Where’s the weed, Gallagher?”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Ian asked, obviously playing dumb. He was such a bad liar, even Mickey could hear the lie in his voice.

“Are you serious? You really do have some kind of death wish, huh?”

“I don’t know where your shitty weed is!”

“Or maybe you’re just a fucking masochist,” Mickeys face was inches from Ians. The threatening words didn’t really work on Ian however. He felt his dick throb in his pants and slowly grow from the mentioning of sexual references while having the raven haired on top of him, and suddenly he imagined the two of them intertwined in some hot S/M game.

“Ugh,” Ian moaned, trying hard to hide the pleasure in the sound. He prayed Mickey wouldn’t notice the hardness in his pants. How the fuck could his body respond like that, totally ignoring the threats of a beat up? Mickey was a classic brawler and he’d beat Lip up pretty good the last time, why was Ian thinking sexy thoughts instead of fearing for his own life?

“Stop fucking squirming and tell me where the fucking weed is, Gallagher,” Mickey ordered, struggling to hold down the strong redhead, eventually grabbing Ians collar and raising a threatening fist in the air.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Ian yelled, biting his lip as he tried to push Mickey off of him. Mickeys ass brushed over Ians hard crotch and the raven haired felt the hardness underneath him. For a moment Mickey hesitated his punch as his eyes met the squirming redheads. The two of them staring at each other, Ian breathing heavily. Shit, Ian thought, Mickey had definitely felt his semi-hard cock rub against his ass. Mickey was definitely gonna beat him up now.

“You think he’s still here?” They heard a couple of girly voices from the front door of the canteen as a sound of a door echoed in the canteen. Three girls from the 9th grade entered to look around for Mickey. Mickey looked over his shoulder, happy the counter hid the two of them. Ian was not about to miss this chance however; he flipped Mickey over when Mickey had lowered his guard. He pinned the confused boy to the floor, stared into his eyes before standing up.

“Here he is, girls,” he waved at the girls and ran out the exit before Mickey could react. “Come get him!”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Mickey sighed, running his hands down his face as he lay there on the floor. Ian jumped away while the girls approached Mickey. The raven haired got up and looked around, Ian was nowhere to be found however. That coward. Mickey ignored the girls while thoughts ran through his head; what had just happened? Maybe it was his imagination? Did Ian Gallagher really have the hots for him? Suddenly a feeling he couldn’t describe send chills down his spine, confusing him further.

“Mickey, I heard you once knocked out Bryan from the 12th grade, is that true?”

“Yeah, you knocked him out with one punch, isn’t that right?”

“Mickey, I got some tickets to the movies, wanna go watch that new Tarantino movie tonight?” Mickey, who was still ignoring the girls, moved towards the exit, his head heavy with thoughts about what’d just happened.

***


	3. Shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still playing a game of catch, but feelings and hormones soon get the best of them - and this time some innocent smut! And we'll be presented to the Gallaghers cozy morning routine.

Mandy was done with school for the day, but Ian hadn’t come back from his bathroomvisit, and Mandy wondered if her fuckhead of a brother had gotten his hands on Ian. If he as much as curled a single hair on Ian she’d flip. She picked up Ians stuff and left school, walking down the street. When she crossed the street Ian jumped out from behind a bush near the train platform.

“Hey, where the fuck have you been? Miss Jones’s gonna have your ass tomorrow, you know that, right?” Mandy called as Ian crossed the road. Ian looked fine, no bruises or anything and Mandy sighed from relieve. 

“She can pick a number,” Ian snickered, grabbing his backpack from Mandy. “Mickey caught me in the hallway.”

“No way?!”

“Yeah,” Mandy stared at him, she couldn’t believe it, he didn’t have a single scratch! How did he do it? Tell Mickey some lie about the weed? Nah, Mickey would never believe him!

“But.. You’re okay? I-I mean, he didn’t beat you up or anything?”

“Nah, but he tried, believe me,” Ian grinned, taking a smoke from Mandys pack. “He chased me down the corridor, but luckily some 9th graders were in the way.”

“Haha, you’re such a lucky bastard, Ian Gallagher,” Mandy laughed as they shared the smoke, walking home together. “What are you gonna do now then? You know you can’t run from him forever and Mickey’s not gonna give up on his weed.”

“I don’t know, laying low a couple of days maybe? What are you gonna do with the weed?”

“Smoke it, silly,” Mandy teased, punched him playfully on the arm as they approached the Milkovich house.

“You’re gonna tell Mickey about the weed?”

“It depends,” Mandy answered, looking up in the sky. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You want me to give it back to him?”

“Hm,” Ian sighed, thinking about it for a minute. “You think he’ll let it go if he gets it back?”

“Hell no, you’ll get your beating no matter what,” Mandy snickered. “But if I give it back to him it’ll be over. One beat up and he’s done with you.”

“U-huh. So my options are.. Get beaten up or.. Get beaten up, I guess?”

“Hey, you were the one stealing from Mickey Milkovich and you know what happens to people who steals from Mickey,” Mandy flicked her fingers in the air. Ian felt uneasy.

“Fuck..”

“You’re such an idiot, what were you thinking anyway?” Mandy giggled as they made their way down the road. Ian shrugged, hopelessly.

“He was such an ass to you today, I wanted to get back at him!”

“My knight in shining amour,” they made it to the Milkovich house and Mandy kissed Ian on the cheek. “See you tomorrow? If you’re alive anyway!”

“Maybe, yeah,” Ian sighed as Mandy closed the door behind her, leaving Ian alone on the street. He looked around, paranoid Mickey might be spying on him, waiting for the perfect moment to jump him. With a last look at the Milkovich house Ian rushed home before going to the Kash and Grab.

***

Mickey heard Mandy slamming their front door and he jumped up from the couch. He knew Mandy knew about the weed and he wanted his weed back - now! He approached her as she entered their livingroom.

“Yo Mands, where’s my weed?”

“The fuck are you talking about, shithead? Didn’t see you much at school,” Mandy obviously tried to avoid the topic, but Mickey wasn’t having it.

“Cut the smalltalk-shit, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Mickey grabbed her by the arm. “The weed Gallagher stole from me, I know you know where it is.” Mandy glared at him, not amused either. The two of them were the hot heads of the family and they always seemed to collide. If one of them were in a mood they’d quickly get a rise out of the other, escalating the whole situation to the worse. “You wanna play it like this? Hm? Fine, I’m gonna find the bags myself then,” Mickey hissed, grabbing her backpack out of her hands.

“Stop, Mickey, it’s my bag! Give it back,” she tried to fight him back with no effect, Mickey just turned around and went through her stuff in the backpack.

“Well-well-well, would you fucking look at that,” Mickey sang, turning around and showing her the 5 small bags of weed. Mandy shot him an angry glare while crossing her arms over her chest. “Seriously? Mandy? How stupid do you think I am?”

“Stupid enough not to notice someone stealing bags of weed from your fucking back pocket,” this time Mickey shot her an angry glare. 

“Where’s the last bag?”

“There’s one missing?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? I thought you only had 5—”

“I’m sure.”

“But sometimes these kind of bags can get mixed up—”

“I’m fucking sure!”

“Well, math’s never been your strong—”

“Where’s the fucking last bag, Mandy?!” Mickey hissed through his teeth, Mandy did really grind his gears today, but she didn’t even flinch. Then it dawned upon him. “Gallagher?”

“If you as much as touch a single hair on his beautiful head, I’m gonna fucking kill you, Mickey, I’m serious,” Mandy threaten when he pushed her away, going to get his shoes.

“I’m shitting my pants already,” he said coldly before leaving the house.

***

It was dark and Kash and Ian had just closed down the shop for the night. Kash would probably ask Ian if he wanted a ride and maybe Ian should take it - thinking about the whole weed and Mickey situation. However he didn’t real feel like spending any more time than necessary with Kash. It had been weird ever since they’d stopped fucking and Ians day had been weird enough already - he didn’t need an awkward ride with Kash too. They locked the door and Ian was about to leave, but Kash stopped him.

“Uh, you want a ride, Ian? It’s kinda late.”

“No, I’m good. Thank you, Kash,” Ian nodded, heading home.

“You sure? It’s no problem.”

“No, I need the fresh air, Kash, thanks. See you next time,” he turned around the corner og walked down the street. The sky was a deep blue, not quit black yet and the stars were therefore barely visible. Ian sighed, what a crazy day. What had gotten into him? Stealing from Mickey Milkovich? He was such an idiot! But Mickey was so hot.. Ian’d never been this close to the infamous bad boy and it actually excited him, having Mickey chase him like that. Even though it was only because of some damn weed. Having those piercing blue eyes wander his body, those hands touching him roughly and feeling the bittersweet breath of the raven haired on his face as he pinned him to the floor of the canteen. Shit, Ian thought as he bit down his bottom lip, trying to shake those arousing thoughts out of his head as he walked on. He could feel himself getting hard again. The streets were empty except for a couple of homeless guys, wandering around the alleys of the street. The air was calm and warm. Ian felt himself relax as he walked home when suddenly a way too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Fresh air, huh, Gallagher? Lamest excuse I ever heard,” Ian turned around and saw Mickey walking besides him, casually strolling along.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered and paused for a moment, awaiting Mickeys next move, but Mickey didn’t seem especially aggressiv or threatening. Surprisingly he followed Ians movements and stopped to look back at the redhead.

“You know, I could really go for a smoke,” Mickey said casually, confusing Ian even more. “Or maybe something.. stronger… Like.. Like..”

“..Weed..?”

“Yes! Yes, exactly, Gallagher! Weed.. You wouldn’t have to, you know, have some on you now? Huh?” Ian knew where this was going and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the passive-agressive act. This made his hard-on from earlier even harder and Ian did his best to hide it, feeding on the electric chemistry between the two of them.

“I don’t have your stupid weed, Mickey, cut it out already,” before Ian could even finish his sentence Mickey had pinned him up against the building behind them. Mickey placing his forearm over Ians throat.

“You sure about that, Gallagher? Like absolutely, fucking sure? Hm?”

“Ugh,” Ian coughed, feeling slightly choked.

“‘Cus I’m pretty fucking sure you got one of my bags in your backpack back at home, just like Mandy got the rest of ‘em in hers,” Mickey whispered, his face inches from Ians, just like earlier in the canteen. They stared into each others eyes. Mickey felt this weird feeling again, a sweet and bitter feeling running through his body. A feeling he’d never felt before. Ian on the other hand began feeling a little annoyed, tired of the fucking weed he’d been chased for the entire day, but also felt slightly aroused. “Wanna try again, hm? Where’s my weed, Gallagher?”

“I. Don’t. Know. Milkovich,” Ian spelled out through his teeth, the lack of air making him breath heavily. By the mentioning of his last name Mickey felt another rush go through his body. This time it shot straight down his crotch and he felt a slight urge to push harder against the redhead, feeling his body against his. As Mickeys thoughts were clouded by arousal Ian noticed the light redness across Mickeys cheeks. Mickey couldn’t help but look at Ians sweet, rosy lips and he had to chew on his own bottom lip not to give in to the other boy and press their lips against each other. The sight of Mickey, flushed and biting down on his lip while staring at Ians lips, send chills down Ians spine. “Can’t breath,” he whispered and Mickey looked up into his eyes again.

“Suits you well enough, mumbles,” Mickey commented before he punched Ian in the stomach. Ian fell to the ground, holding his stomach as he squirmed from the pain. The punch was hard enough to empty Ian for air. Mickey observed Ian for a moment, the weird feelings still running through his body. It was such a indeterminable feeling and it pissed Mickey off. He’d been pissed off ever since Ian’d stolen his weed, but this feeling was like fuel to the fire. Why did he all of a sudden feel that way about the redhead? He’d never really noticed the boy before and now every time he laid eyes on him he felt butterflies. He almost couldn’t control himself. “I want my weed back tomorrow, Gallagher. Understand?”

“I-I..” Ian couldn’t speak, still hurt from the punch. He looked up at Mickey, who kneeled down beside him.

“If I don’t get it tomorrow.. Well,” Mickey looked Ian up and down. “Let’s just call this a friendly warning, a kind of discount if you will. I won’t be as gentle on you next time. Alright?” Mickey smiled, patted Ian on the cheek and left him on the sidewalk.

“Fuck,” Ian coughed, watching Mickey walk away from him as he lighted the smoke in his hand. How could Ian even think Mickey Milkovich would let the weed get away that easily? Sure, now the bad boy knew he existed, but the raven haired seemed obsessed about the weed. Not Ian. But how could Ian even think that his move would develop to something more between the two of them..? Mickey wasn’t gay! Did he really need to remind himself of that? Ian cursed at himself for getting involved in the Milkovichs like that, while he stumbled home. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Ian woke up, feeling slightly beat and sore around the ribs. He looked out of the window. Rain poured down the window for the first time in months. Another reason to skip school today, Ian thought. Lip and Carl had left the room, probably eating breakfast with the rest of the Gallaghers. Ian grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom before heading downstairs.

“Ey, look who’s up,” Fiona greeted Ian with Liam on her arm when he jumped down the stairs after his hot, relaxing shower. As usually the house was quite chaotic in the morning. Debbie and Carl sitting by the table eating their breakfast and chatting loudly while Fiona made lunch and Lip cleaned the kitchen. Frank was sleeping loudly on the couch. Ian sat down next to Carl, pouring some cereals in a bowl.

“Morning guys,” Ian mumbled.

“Fiona, I need some money for the field trip today, do you have any?” Debbie asked, her mouth full of cereal.

“Frank probably has some coins in his pockets, go check it,” Lip answered as he swung a dishcloth over his shoulder. Debbie went to get the money from Frank on the couch.

“Ugh, we’re going to a field trip next week too,” Ian growled and ran his hands down his face, cursing those stupid field trips to different colleges. The trips were supposed to inspire and motivate students to apply to college, but everyone knew it was just an excuse for the teachers to get a day off and the students to skip school without having any consequences. 

“Really? We’re going to a museum with stuffed animals and stuff, so fun! Where are you going?” Debbie asked excited as she sat down next to Ian again.

“Enjoy it, Debbie, field trips at your grade are great and actually fun,” Lip commented.

“Yeah, think I’ll just skip mine. You need help with Liam today, Fi?” Ian asked as he ate the cereal.

“Oh no, Ian, I’ll take him today. You’ve been such a big help this last week,” Fiona smiled and placed the lunchbags on the kitchen counter. “I got you guys two sandwiches with salami and cheese, and box of juice.”

“It won’t be a problem, I’m not in a hurry today,” Ian told her, taking a sip of his coffee. Fiona frowned her brows.

“You sure? Thought you had early classes every day this semester.”

“Yeah well..”

“I heard you stole some weed from Mickey Milkovich, is that why you’re not going to school today?” Carl asked and looked up at Ian. His eyes were sparkling with pride. “You’re so cool, Ian! Stealing from the Milkovichs like that.”

“What..? Where did you—” 

“What?! You stole weed from Mickey Milkovich?” Fiona yelled, passing Liam on to Lip. The whole family stared at Ian. “Are you outta your mind? The Milkovichs are a bunch of psychos, you know that!”

“I know, I know, I couldn’t help myself,” Ian tried to explain. “Mickey was such a dick to Mandy and I-I just wanted to get back at him—”

“Get back at him, Ian?! Are you for real,” Fiona sighed and sat down next to Ian, placing her head in her hands. “Jesus.. Why would you even get involved? They’re such a dysfunctional family, there’s nothing you can do to change that!”

“Hey, Ian was just trying to help Mandy,” Debbie defended her bigger brother and clapped Ian on the shoulder, smiling proudly at him.

“Helping? By stealing weed from Mickey..? That ain’t no help, Debbie,” Fiona explained. But it was no use.

“You got some kind of death wish, Ian?” Lip laughed. “Mickey’s gonna have your ass, remember that time when Aaron from basketball accidentally took Mickeys booze at the Johnsons’ party?”

“Do you still have the weed, Ian?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good, give it back to him then.”

“What?!” The Gallagher kids screamed all at once. Fiona looked confused at them.

“What?”

“He can’t do that, do you even know the Milkovichs, Fiona?” Lip scoffed in disbelieve.

“They’re gonna beat Ian up if he even gets near that house,” Debbie nodded.

“We can fight them! I’m with you, Ian,” Carl cheered excitedly.

“No, no, no! No one’s gonna fight anybody! Ian, give Mickey the weed back and tell him you’re gonna go to the police if he—"

“That’s so low, Fiona, even for you,” Lip sighed. “We’re southsiders, c’mon.”

“Lip’s right. I’m not gonna get the police involved. It’s just some stupid weed anyway!”

“Okay, whatever. Do it your way then. Just,” Fiona sighed, running her hands down Ians cheeks. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t wanna see you all beaten up because of some ’stupid weed’.”

“I’ll go with you to school, Ian. Then Mickey can face the both of us, what do you say?” Lip said as he handed Liam to Fiona.

“Yeah, I’m coming too!” Carl jumped up and down excitedly. Fiona ruffled his hair as she passed him.

“You wish, killer! Now get your stuff and get to school, Carl and Debs,” Fiona called and the two kids left the house, Carl clearly disappointed. “I’m gonna go. Now, Ian? Please.. Okay?”

“Don’t worry, Fi, I got him,” Lip said, armwrestling with Ian as they made their way to the front door. Ian knew Mickey’d be waiting for him at school and maybe Fiona was right; maybe he should just give Mickey the weed back and take the few punches, but he’d rather get his ass beaten and keep the weed. At least the weed could loosen up his pain from the beating. So he didn’t bring the weed and walked to school with Lip. The two of them chatting all the way to school like they always did while the rain poured down around them. The weather was hot and the raindrops quickly dried out, only leaving the brothers slightly moist. For a moment Ian forgot all about the weed and his secret crush on Mickey Milkovich.

***

Mickey was laying in his bed, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking back on last night, still pissed. Not pissed because of the weed anymore, but pissed because of the weird feeling he’d felt as he'd touched Ian. Why the fuck did the redhead bring those weird feelings up in Mickey? It was a weird attraction he’d never felt with anybody else. He wondered if Ian had felt the same. As soon as that thought entered his mind he shook his head. Why did it matter if Ian felt the same? Mickey wasn’t a faggot. He was into pussy, not some gay ginger. Damn right! 

Mickey flipped over on his bed and closed his eyes. School could fuck off today. So could Ian. The rain was hitting his window loudly and he was not about to walk all the way to school, getting all wet and shit. Ian was probably on his way to school by now. He was such a teachers pet. Even though Mickey was 2 years older than Ian he’d been held back in school and went to the same classes as both Ian and Mandy. He knew Ian was never late, always made his homework and a little rain probably didn’t stop him either. Mickey imagined the readhead with rain running down his face, wet clothes and steamy hot, nipples visible through the wet shirt he was wearing. When that sight entered Mickeys mind he felt himself grow hard. He grabbed his pillow and buried his head in it, cursing away his hard-on. What the fuck was wrong with him? Without a warning Mandy came through his door, holding her backpack.

“Yo shitface, you’re coming to school or what?”

“The fuck, Mandy! Don’t you ever knock?!” Mickey yelled surprised, jumping up from his bed to stand in front of the window, turning away from Mandy as he tried to hide his erection.

“Sorry, your majesty! Classes starts in a few, wanna go together?” Mandy walked over to Mickeys bed and sat down, looking around the messy room - not really bothered that Mickey made such a big deal of her entering his room without knocking. Mickey flipped her off.

“That weather sucks, not worth going to school,” Mickey growled and sat down next to Mandy since his hard-on already had calmed down. Mandy raised an eyebrow. Her brother usually didn’t complain about the weather.

“Okay,” she said softly.

“You can fuck off to school by yourself,” Mickey sighed and shoved her shoulder before going to the bathroom.

“Whatever, loser.”

“And tell Gallagher I’m coming for my weed later today, okay!” Mickey yelled from the bathroom as Mandy walked out of his room.

“I’m not your fucking secretary, tell him yourself!” Mandy slammed the front door and walked towards school. Meanwhile Mickey stepped into the shower, the cold water hitting his face. It was too warm for a hot shower and he had to calm himself down. No more thinking of Gallagher. Mickey just needed his weed back from him and that was it. But as soon as Gallagher entered Mickeys thoughts he felt his cock throbbing from excitement. Even the cold water couldn’t stop his erection from growing. Mickey cursed under his breath as he stretched out his arms, leaning the hands upon the bricks on wall.

“Shit,” he whispered after a couple of minutes as he grabbed around his hard cock, slowly starting to jerk it. It was no use, it would keep grow if he didn’t do something about it. The hardness of his dick caught him off guard. It had been a long time since he’d been this hard and presumably with no effort at all. Alone the thought of Gallagher drove him mad and incredible hard. Mickey moaned as Ian again made his way into his thoughts. The mental picture of his red hair, green eyes and freckled skin made Mickey shiver as he pumped his cock harder and harder. While feeling the deepest pleasure he’d felt in a long time, Mickey cursed at himself for thinking about the Gallagher kid while jerking off, but he couldn’t stop. A vision of Ian kneeling down in front of Mickey, taking his throbbing mandhood into his mouth was almost too much. Mickey tighten his grasp around his dick and licked his lips, imagining the redhead sucking him off. Precum slowly appeared and after a few pumps Mickey came hard out on the wall of the shower, resting his forehead up against the wall. The water quickly washed all the evidence away. For at moment Mickey was filled with a feeling of pure bliss, before the angry and confused feelings returned. “Fucking hell!” He cursed and kicked some of the soap bottles out of the shower.

***


	4. Mickey Milkovich and his beautiful, blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's still mad about the weed - Ian does his best to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback, everybody :D

“Hey Gallaghers,” Mandy smiled as she spotted Ian and Lip outside of the school. The two boys were leaning up against the fence, barely sheltered while sharing a smoke.

“Hey Mands,” Ian greeted as Lip looked her up and down as discreetly as he possible could. He’d been there before, but damn, she looked good today! “Mickey’s not with you?”

“Ah no,” she hesitated as she noticed Lips wandering look. “Princesses don’t like rain apparently. He somehow figured out that you gave me the weed and caught me redhanded last night.”

“Shit, that’s why he showed up outside of the Kash and Grab,” Ian mumbled and Mandy stared back at him.

“He caught you too? Did you give him the weed?”

“No, didn’t have it on me. He just punched me a little and told me to get it for him today,” Lip nodded as he looked back at the school. Of course! Mickey didn’t know how to communicate with anything but his fists.

“And as I told Ian, he might as well keep the weed, play dumb and get a little beaten up. Mickey’s got to give up at some point and that way Ian at least got some free weed out of it,” Lip grinned, ruffled Ians red locks and getting a soft punch in the ribs in return.

“Yeah well, at least you’re off the hook today. There’s no way Mickey’s gonna go to school in this weather,” Mandy smiled as the three of them made their way to classes.

***

The weather cleared up during noon and only a small drizzle remained. Mickey decided to pull on some clothes and get to school. If he didn’t go through with his threats he’d lose his thug-credit and reputation. And that would be over his dead body! Even if it meant kicking Gallaghers ass. He threw on some jeans, a black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of Converse before walking out of the door. As he walked towards the school he put the hood on and buried his hands in his pockets. He could barely feel the drizzle and yet it somehow cooled his warm body at the same time. If he could get Gallagher before lunchbreak was over Ian would be a walking evidence of Mickeys reputation as a badass thug. That’s the way it should be. None of that faggot shit he’d been struggling with earlier. He needed to get his act together. No one stole from Mickey Milkovich unpunished. Usually he’d bring his brothers along, but there was no point in brining them along this time - after all it was just a small bag of weed. No reason to make it a bigger deal than it already was. At least that was what Mickey told himself.  
Mickey entered the school yard and looked around, most of the kids were still eating their lunches. Now he only had to find Ian Gallagher and put an end to the whole weed-situation. He entered the schools canteen, looked around and quickly found Ian and Mandy at their usual table. The mere sight of the redhead made Mickey swallow hard, thinking back on this morning. Mickey felt blood run to his crotch and did his best to ignore it as he made his way to their table.

“Ey,” Mickey greeted, surprisingly calm and not aggressive. Ian and the rest of the table looked up at him, silently. Ian felt his heart race. “You got my weed, Gallagher?”

“Jesus, Mickey, can’t you just cut it out? It was one fucking bag,” Mandy groaned as she turned around on the chair to look directly at her big brother.

“Shut it, Mandy,” Mickey snapped and stared down at Ian, who just looked up at him. “Well?”

“No, Mickey, I ain’t got your weed,” Ian said, already knowing what came next. Mickey scoffed, rubbing the side of his nose with his knuckles.

“Right, okay. C’mon, Gallagher.”

“Look, Mickey—”

“You want your little friends’ lunches covered with blood or what? Hm?” Mickey asked threatening as Ian rose from his chair. The two of them standing eye to eye in silence. “Didn’t think so. C’mon,” Mickey marched out of the canteen.

“Ian, don’t go with him,” Mandy called as Ian left the table. Ian ignored her and walked outside, following the raven haired. Mickey walked around the school, down behind the basketball court. They were alone there. Finally Ian made it to the spot as Mickey waited for him.

“Listen, Gallagher, I’ll give you one last chance, okay? But only ‘cus you’re my sisters friend, alright?” Mickey lighted his smoke and looked over at Ian. “If you bring me the weed tonight I’ll let you go with that little punch last night, ‘kay?”

“So generous.”

“Don’t push your luck, Gallagher. Do we have a deal?” Ian felt his heart begin to beat harder and something made him wonder why Mickey suddenly was so.. Friendly? Somehow he didn’t really buy the whole ‘you’re my sisters friend’ excuse. Usually Mickey enjoyed beating people up, it was kinda his thing. Ian suddenly felt oddly confident. It was like he suddenly had the upper hand and he was really curious why Mickey would let him off that easily. Ian would love to push the hot tempered Mickey around and push his buttons as he did so.

“Just.. Let me get this straight,” Ian said, rubbing his chin. “You’ll let me off the hook.. Because I’m your sisters friend?” Ian smirked as he saw Mickey roll his eyes, clearly he pushed his buttons. Ian knew he’d regret the sentence later, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah.”

“Getting soft on me, Milkovich?” Ian really couldn’t help it. It was so tempting pushing Mickeys buttons. Mickey was so sexy when he was all pissed. As Mickey heard the comment his eyebrows raised.

“Know what, Gallagher? Fuck it,” Mickey cursed around the smoke between his lips and he walked threatening towards Ian.

“No-no-no-no, wait,” Ian held both of his hands up before Mickey could jump him. Mickey gripped the collar of Ians navy blue, long sleeved shirt and waited for Ian to finish his sentence.

“Well?!” Mickey hissed impatiently. Ian carefully considered the next words. Of course he didn’t want to get his ass kicked, but his pride and curiosity was in the way. He looked into the icy blue eyes as he considered what to say next. He felt his heart skip a beat. What he wouldn’t do to just drown in those pretty, blue eyes forever. They were so beautiful. Mickey wasn’t beautiful. Mickey was hot, dirty and a hothead, but his eyes.. Ian had never seen a more beautiful pair of eyes. All of a sudden Ian was shaken out of his deep thoughts by an impatient and angry Mickey. “Well!”

“Uh, yeah,” Ian mumbled, still unsure whether he should take Mickeys offer or stand strong. He eventually chose the latter. “It’s just.. You didn’t answer me earlier.”

“What?”

“Are you getting soft on me, Milkovich?” Ian asked and caught Mickey off guard as he shoved the raven haired guy into the bushes behind them, hoping to make a quick escape while overpowering him. In that exact moment however Mickey kept his hands stuck on to Ians collar, so Ian flew into the bushes as well. Mickey landed on his back, moaning from the pain as Ian tried to crawl over him to get away, but Mickey quickly grabbed a hold of his left leg.

“The fuck you’re going?!” Mickey breathed as he crawled on top of Ian, who was on all four and struggling to get away from him. Ian turned around on his back to kick Mickey off, but the raven haired was too quick and in less than a second he had Ian pinned to the ground, placing himself on top of him.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Ian yelled, trying to distract Mickey from punching him in the face.

“You’re practically begging me to kick your ass, Gallagher!”

“I know, I know, just wait a fucking second,” Mickey frowned at the redhead, who was laying in the moist grass. They were surrounded by bushes and had gotten dirt all over them. Mickey was waiting for Ian to finish his sentence, but as he waited for the respons those fucked up butterflies returned in his belly. Yet again he felt an urge to grind his body against Ians dirty, panting body. No one would notice them here in the bushes. Lunchtime was long gone and the school had quiet down as people had returned to their classes. As Ian searched for words Mickey felt his heartbeat rise and his dick throbbing underneath his pants. He wanted Ian. As Ian twisted underneath him, flushed cheeks and out of breath Mickey felt overwhelmed with arousal. All doubt was gone by now. Mickeys clouded eyes caught Ians attention and for a moment none of them moved.

“Fuck it,” Mickey panted, feeling himself giving in to his urges. Ian looked up at him, confused as Mickey fumbled with the buttons on his pants. When Mickey opened his jeans and exposed his white boxers, clearly hiding a semi-erected cock, Ian himself hurriedly started to get undressed. He couldn’t believe what was happening, but he didn’t want to question it either. It was like a dream come true. As he pulled off his shirt Mickey paused for a moment, still sitting on top of Ian with open jeans. Thousand thoughts flew through Mickeys head, but as soon as he saw Ians toned, dirty and slightly flushed body all sense and logic disappeared. Ian threw his shirt and looked up into the icy blue eyes, his dick throbbing against his pants and Mickeys round ass. Ian feared Mickey was having second thoughts, so he grabbed Mickeys ass firmly, gently massaging each of the cheeks with his large hands while they looked at each other. Mickey rolled his eyes in pleasure and leaned into Ians chest, moaning quietly.

“Sch,” Ian hushed and flipped them over, placing Mickey on the ground with him on top. As Mickey pressed his body against Ians, Ian dared to push the white boxers off of the raven gaired, feeling the soft skin of that perfectly round ass and a hard dick against his stomach. No protest from Mickey. Ian felt himself getting harder, his dick painfully trying to escape his pants. As he squeezed those cute asscheeks Mickey moaned again, a little louder this time, lost in an ocean of pleasure. In that exact moment he didn’t care if anyone heard or noticed them. He wanted more, he craved more. More Ian. “Mickey, shush.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” Mickey moaned, pushing Ian off of him. Ian snickered, entertained by Mickeys consistent fuck-off attitude. It was a huge turn on. “Just fuck me already, Gallagher,” Mickey crawled onto all four with his pants and boxers around his ankles, looking over his shoulder at Ian who was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, but eventually he started opening his pants. Ian had never seen a more arousing or sexy sight in his entire life; Mickey Milkovich on all four, his cute ass in the air, looking longing at him, ordering/begging him to fuck him. Their eyes met again and Ian grabbed hold of Mickeys hips as he positioned himself behind the raven haired, still with his boxers on.

“Suck,” Ian demanded and offered Mickey two of his fingers. Mickey willingly licked and sucked on the fingers, panting heavily. For a moment he thought he’d faint from arousal; it felt so pleasurable, but yet hard and painful. He’d never felt this good. Ian placed the wet fingers at Mickeys entrance. It was tight and pink, kind of adorable. Ian slowly and tenderly entered one finger, and Mickey moaned again. “Fuck,” Ian cursed as he placed one hand over Mickeys mouth. Nothing was going to get in his way of fucking Mickey, but Mickeys sweet sounds of pleasure could get them busted and Ian wasn’t risking that! Mickey was so tight. It would take some time warming him up to Ians 9 inches, but Mickey didn’t seem to be bothered by that fact. Ian gently played with his finger in Mickeys ass, which made Mickey breath even heavier. The redhead felt himself nearly bursting out of his pants from arousal. Shit, he wanted to enter that cute, tight ass and just pound it. It took all of Ians self-control not to just jump Mickey and pound his sweet ass. After a while Ian grew impatient and entered his second finger which made Mickey collapse his upper body on the dirty ground.

“Fucking hell, Gallagher, just fuck me already!” Mickey growled as Ian kept his hand over his mouth.

“Quiet,” Ian demanded and released Mickeys mouth, slapping his ass with the freed hand. Mickey growled and panted impatiently, but eventually accepted the order. Ian continued fingering Mickeys cute butt with his two fingers, gently but at the same time firmly as he tried to find that sweet spot inside of him. The sight drove Ian crazy and as he entered the third finger Mickey moaned even louder than before, which made Ian place his hands over Mickeys soft lips again. There it was, that sweet spot. Mickeys impatiently gave in and grabbed his own dick and pumped it hard.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” the raven haired panted behind Ians hand, which again was resting over his mouth. This took Ian by surprise; he knew he had some fucking skilled fingers, but to come already from a few minutes of foreplay? Ian felt Mickey tighten around his fingers.

“No—”

“Fuuuck,” Mickey hissed as his cum covered the ground underneath him. Ian felt Mickey tighten even more around his fingers and shiver as the orgasm hit the raven haired bad boy. Ian, slightly disappointed he didn’t get to fuck Mickey, gently pulled out his fingers and sat down next to the panting Mickey on the ground. For a moment they were silent, only Mickeys heavy breathing could be heard. Mickey was laying on the ground, not moving a muscle while thinking about the experience he’d just shared with Ian Gallagher. He turned around on to his back, pulling his pants back on again, brushing the dirt and cum off him. “Shit, that was pretty good, Firecrotch.”

“We’re finished?” Ian asked bluntly, obviously still hard as a rock as he sat there, surrounded by bushes. Mickey shot him a quick glance before picking up his pack of cigarettes and lightening one.

“Pretty damn good,” Mickey ignored the question as he exhaled, feeling blissful and got up from the dirty ground. Ian looked puzzled and aroused up at him as Mickey collected his stuff and stepped out of the bushes. “Bring me my weed tonight, ‘kay?” He ordered before leaving Ian in the bushes.

“Fucking Milkovich,” Ian groaned, burying his head in his hands before putting on his clothes again. The last 6 minutes felt like a dream. He couldn’t believe he’d almost - almost - fucked Mickey Milkovich, the man of his dreams. His wet dream for the last one and a half year. Ever since he’d started to hang out with Mandy Mickey’d occupied his thoughts, slowly making his way into Ians secret, dirty thoughts. Ian would have never known Mickey was gay. Mickey constantly surrounded himself with hot girls and had probably fucked half of the girls at school by now. Ian had never even considered Mickey being gay. None supposedly did. But Ian’d seen a spark of someting in the eyes of the raven haired, just before they went at it. A glimpse of arousal, longing and.. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Was it hurt or something darker? Those beautiful, blue eyes tried to hide something. He felt butterflies in his belly, blushing by the thought of Mickey and his blue eyes. And he had the opportunity to get with him again tonight. If he could swallow his pride and bring him the damn weed..

***


	5. Gone baby gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to cope with the whole Ian-situation, but it's kinda messing up him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so productive this week, so I'll add another chapter again tomorrow, when I've read the chapter through :)

Ian entered his house, it was silent, no one in the kitchen or livingroom. It was almost dinnertime, 6:35, so Ian figured Fiona and Debbie were probably shopping for dinner. He threw his jacket on the Frank-free couch and walked up the stairs, looking for Lip. Lip was laying in his bed, reading a book while Carl had passed out on Ians bed.

“Hey,” Ian greeted in a whisper and looked up at Lip.

“Hey man,” Lip smiled, looking Ian up and down. “You don’t seem as beaten up as I’d imagined you’d be by the end of the day.” Ian snickered as he gently moved Carl from his bed to Carls own bed, trying his best not to wake him.

“Nah, I sneaked my way out of it this time.”

“But didn’t Mickey find you at lunch? Mandy told me he came to get you,” Lip threw the book on the beside table next to the bed and sat up straight, one leg dangling from the bunk bed. 

“Uh yeah, he did,” Ian scratched the back of his head as he leaned back in his own bed. “He just wanted to threaten me some more. Stubborn as hell!”

“I’d say so! Still wanting the weed back?”

“Yeah. I’ve told him I don’t have the weed like a million times by now.”

“Either he’s figured you out or he’s dimwit,” Lip sighed. “It’d say the latter,” the two brothers snickered, Ian secretly disagreeing. Mickey was brighter than people gave him credit for and he’d figured Ian out in a second, when he found out his weed was gone. He was no dimwit.

“Guess so..”

“Anyway! Why don’t we get rid of the evidence then? That way he’ll never find out and he won’t have any proves. We could roll up some joints and head to the arcades,” Lip suggested as he jumped from the bed and down to Ians. Ian chewed his bottom lip; he still hadn’t decided whether he wanted to give the weed back to Mickey or not. After his little fool around with Mickey earlier today he’d longed to meet up with him again and the weed was a perfect excuse to do just that! Maybe find out whether what they’d shared were for real or just a one time thing. It couldn’t just be a one time thing, Ian was sure of it. He’d barely touched Mickey before the raven haired had cum all over the ground. Only some gentle strokes from three fingers in his ass had pushed him over the edge. That fact alone convinced Ian it wasn’t just some random hook up. Mickeys moans and twisting body.. No, it couldn’t just be hook up. “Ian?”

“Let’s do it,” Ian snapped out of his deep thoughts and reached for his drawer. The weed was hiding below his notebooks, rubbers and some magazines. Lip went to find some papers for the joints and the two of them started rolling them. “So you and Mandy, huh? You guys on speaking terms again?”

“Yea, you know me and my gentle, forgiving nature, right? Can’t help myself.”

“Right,” Ian laughed, both of them concentrating on rolling the joints.

***

Mickey kicked his covers and moved around on his bed, feeling uneasy. It was midnight and no sight of the redhead. Mickey was sure Ian would give up and bring him the weed this time. Why the fuck was he so stubborn? Both of them knew Ian’d stolen the weed from Mickey. Mickey refused to be the laughing stock of the school and if Ian didn’t bring him back the weed his thug-credit would definitely fade.

“Argh, shit,” Mickey groaned and got up from the bed, walking to Mandys room. “Mandy! Ey Mandy!”

“The fuck, Mickey,” Mandy hissed as she appeared in the doorway, keeping the door half-opened. “Max’s sleeping, what do you want?”

“What’s the Gallaghers’ address?”

“You,” Mandy looked over her should before she continued, making sure Max was still fast asleep in her bed. She stepped out in the hallway and closed the door behind her. “You’re going to the Gallaghers?”

“Yeah.”

“Now?”

“Yes, Christ! What’s the address?” Mandy sighed and ran her hands down her face, resignedly.

“It’s because of that fucking weed, Mick? Seriously, let it go already! You’ve been acting all obsessed these past days. Yes, I stole some of your weed and gave Ian one bag because he’s my fucking friend and you’ve treated him like shit. Besides you got the rest of the weed back and—”

“Did I ask your fucking opinion, Oprah? No! You have the fucking address or not?” Mickey groaned, waving his arms around as he cut her off. Mandy raised her eyebrows for a moment.

“Fine. Fine, Mickey, you get it your way,” Mandy finally said and grabbed the doorknob. “I’ll text you the address.”

“Great,” Mickey turned around and walked towards the livingroom.

“But Mickey?”

“Hm?”

“Can you please.. Just don’t hurt Ian, okay? I’ll get you some new weed, alright?”

“Mands, you know it’s not about the weed. I can’t let a fucking Gallagher get away with stealing from me. We’re Milkovichs,” Mickey leaned up against the wall and the two siblings looked knowingly at each other in silence. Mandy knew exactly what he meant.

“But he’s my friend, Mickey,” Mickey rarely saw this gentle side of Mandy. She was such a tough southside girl usually. Mickey loved this side of her, but there was no place for gentle souls in their household. Both of them knew that. Mickey sighed deeply.

“I know, Mands.”

“Please? Mickey? For me?” Mickey growled frustrated.

“Fine, I won’t break his arm or anything. I’ll keep it as PG-13 as I can,” Mandy smiled, knowing that in Mickey-language this meant keeping the beating to a minimum - which was tough for a Milkovich to stick to. Small bruises, maybe a box on the ear and stuff like that. Nothing serious.

“Thanks, Mick.”

“And you get me that new weed, alright?”

“Deal.”

***

Mickey looked up at the Gallagher house. It was quite and peaceful, not anything like the Milkovich house. It was past midnight and Mickey had no idea how to approach the redhead. Deep down he’d just wanted an excuse to get out of the hellhole of a house he lived in, and feel that warm feeling he’d felt in the bushes with Ian. But he had no plan - no idea how to do this. He didn’t even know where Ians room was in the house.

“Shit,” he sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking around for a solution. No luck. Nothing. The Gallaghers garden was too clean, no crowbars or iron pipes he could use to open their door. Mickey walked around the house, considering the backdoor for a moment before he saw it was already half-open. He stepped up the stairs and looked around in the kitchen. Frank was snoring loudly by the dinner tabel, he’d probably nodded off during a talk with one of the kids. Lights were still on and Mickey looked around before heading upstairs. He studied the many doors before taking his pick. Clearly the redhead must be sleeping in the room with the yellow warning tape around the doorframe. Mickey gently opened the door and spotted the redhead in the bed opposite of the door. He was about to burst ind when he noticed Lip and Carl sound asleep in their beds right next to the door. Bitting his bottom lip Mickey tried to figure out how to approach Ian. Luckily he saw both Lip and Carl slept with their iPods and headphones in their ears. He tiptoed his way to Ians bed, making sure neither Carl or Lip woke up as he did so. He kneeled down and covered Ians mouth.

“Mhat,” Ian mumbled, struggling drowsily and half asleep before noticing Mickeys blue eyes looking down at him. “Mickey?” Ian whispered confused.

“C’mon, Firecrotch, don’t wanna wake up the whole house,” Mickey explained as he left the room. Ian looked over at Carl and Lip, who was still sound asleep. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants before following Mickey down the stairs and out on the porch. The two of them sat down on the stairs, Mickey offering Ian a smoke. The weather was warm and moist, classic Chicago late summer night.

“What are you doing here, Mickey?” Ian yawned as he took one of Mickeys smokes. Mickey lit Ians smoke.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mickey said briefly.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckles, wondering what he should tell Ian. Yes, he couldn’t sleep that night, but that wasn’t the reason why he was there. “And, uh, I just wanted to let you know Mandy’s gonna get me some more weed, replacing your part of it.”

“Really?” Ian asked, puzzled. He was still drowsy and a little confused. Was this really about the weed? Again? “So.. You came all the way here to tell me that Mandy buys you some new weed..?”

“N- y-yes,” Mickey stuttered. This was the first time Ian had heard the big, bad Mickey Milkovich stutter like that.

“That’s so sweet of you,” Ian teased and looked intently at Mickey, who was looking down at his smoke between his fingers.

“Fuck off! I thought we had a deal anyway? What’s up with that, Gallagher, you’re a fucking liar too?”

“It wasn’t as much a deal as it was blackmailing,” Ian disagreed with a shrug and a smile. Mickey glared at the redhead, who was resting his head tiredly on his knees with a goofy smile. He looked so hot with his red bangs falling down in front of his face as he looked at Mickey. Fuck! He was so mesmerizing with his cute smile and deep, green eyes! 

“Whatever! Mandy’s got you covered, so consider yourself lucky,” Mickey snapped, no longer enjoying the conversation. Why had he even come here? Why the fuck did it matter that Gallagher knew he was off the hook? “You can sleep safely in your little bed tonight, Gallagher.”

“That’s nice to know,” Ian murmured and he looked straight ahead as Mickey did so too. The two of them looked silently out into the summer night, neither of them knowing what to say. “Your sister’s amazing, you know.”

“Yeah, she’s fucking amazing,” Mickey growled, throwing his smoke as he got up and stepped down the stairs. “See ya!”

“Where are you going? Mickey!” Ian called confused as the raven haired walked down the street, ignoring him. What the fuck was wrong with him? Walking to the Gallaghers in the middle of the night to tell Firecrotch that he was off the hook, ‘cus of his fucking sister? What the actual fuck?! Mickey walked quickly, deeply focused on getting home as quickly as possible. A mix of shame, regret and embarrassment filled his head, and it pissed him off. He kicked one of the garbage cans hard as he passed them on his way home, grabbing the lid of one of the others, bashing it into a tree. He was furious. Fucking furious!

________________________________________________________________________________

Ian woke up the next morning, feeling rather drowsy as he stretched his body. For the first time in a couple of days he didn’t feel all uneasy about going to school - Mickey had finally dropped the whole weed situation. However he still questioned why Mickey had been at his house in the middle of the night, just to tell him Mandy would cover his share of the weed. He’d been rather tired when Mickey dragged him out of bed and could barely remember their conversation. But he remembered Mickey leaving without a word.. Why did he just leave like that?

“Morning sleepyhead! Ready for the weekend?” Lip grinned with a toothbrush hanging out his mouth while fist pumping. Ian nodded sleepy.

“I was born ready,” Ian replied sarcastically as he walked to the bathroom. Lip threw his toothbrush back in the cup by the sink before Ian closed the door behind him. Lip jumped down the stairs joining Carl, Debbie, Fiona and Liam in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning,” he greeted and took some of the toasts on the kitchen counter. “How was your field trip yesterday, Debs?”

“It was great! We saw so many wild, stuffed animals and we got to touch them and stuff! It was amazing—”

“Lip, it’s friday! Friday!” Carl yelled energized, interrupting his sister and Lip gave him a high five.

“I know, buddy! Finally, huh?”

“You up to no good again this weekend, Lip?” Fiona asked with a wink as Lip joined the rest of them by the dinner table.

“Whatcha talking about, Fi? I’m always up to no good, you know that,” Lip smirked back at her, taking a big bite of the toast as he looked at her.

“Can we go to the arcades later, Lip? You promised we would go this weekend,” Carl asked and tugged at Lips sleeve.

“No can do, buddy! But maybe tomorrow, yeah?”

“Aw, I thought we could go tonight,” Carl sighed disappointed. “Can you take me to the arcades then, Fiona?”

“I can take you, Carl,” Ian said as he walked down the stairs. Lip shook his head as he chewed his toast.

“Nope, you’re going with me tonight. Sorry, Carl,” Lip looked apologizing at Carl who in return shot him a glare. Ian went to the kitchen counter to grab some breakfast.

“What are you talking about, Lip?”

“Mandy invited us to a party at the Johnsons tonight, their parents are out of town and you know what that means,” Lip grinned goofily at Ian.

“What does that mean?” Carl asked, curious about his older brothers plans for the night.

“Wait, you’re back with Mandy..?” Fiona asked confused and looked at Lip, who was clearly ignoring her. Ian scoffed as he was about to take a bite of his toast.

“It means beerpong, poolparty and—”

“And lots and lots of girls,” Lip finished Ians sentence with a clap. 

“Guess not then,” Fiona commented as she continued eating her breakfast.

“Not that you care, I know, but.. Girls!” Lip continued, referring to Ians sexual preferences and the family laughed as all of them finished their breakfast, slowly making their ways to whatever they were up to that Friday morning. Lip and Ian walked down the street toward school.

“Thanks for the invite, man,” Ian said as he lighted his smoke.

“No problem, Mandy’s the one inviting,” Lip answered as he took the smoke Ian was offering him.

“I don’t assume you guys are back together after that ‘girls, girls, girls’ comment back there?” Ian snickered.

“Nah, we’re cool. She’s with Max now anyway.”

“Right,” Ian nodded. “Never really stopped you before though.”

“True. But listen don’t you think we’ve had enough of the Milkovichs for the time being?”

“I guess so,” the two of them laughed. They walked in silence for a moment before crossing the street, heading toward the Milkovich house. “I’m gonna see if Mandy’s up, okay? See you at school?”

“Sure, see ya, man,” Lip waved as he kept walking. Ian walked up the stairs, entering the already open door. He was about to walk to Mandys room when he heard someone slam a door somewhere in the house.

“Mickey?! Is that you, you fucker!” Ian heard Mandy yell. She appeared from around the corner, only wearing some hotpants and an oversized t-shirt. When she discovered it was Ian her face looked all disappointed.

“N-no, it’s just me. What’s wrong?”

“Ugh,” Mandy groaned and waved her hands. “Mickey hasn’t been home since last night and I promised the Johnsons I’d get them some weed for the party tonight, but all the weed you stole are gone now. I’ve looked everywhere!”

“Wow,” Ian mumbled and looked confused at Mandy. He wondered if Mandy knew Mickey’d been at his house last night? “You worried about him?”

“Fuck no, I just want the weed. Mickey told me I could take it since he’s going to the party too, but surprise! It’s gone and all of a sudden he is too. Typical Mickey!” Mandy walked to her room to get dressed for school and Ian followed her. Maybe Mandy wasn’t worried about Mickey, but Ian could feel a pinch of nervousness when she mentioned he hadn’t been home since last night. 

“Well, I guess this isn’t the end of the weed saga after all,” Ian joked, but Mandy just glared at him.

“Not in the mood, Ian. I’m so pissed! He’s been a jerk all week and now this.”

“I think he’ll be back before the party starts, Mickey never misses a party, right?” Ian said and put his arm around her neck as they walked out of the house. Mandy nodded, but kept complaining about her bigger brother. It concerned him, not knowing if Mickey was alright. He was probably just drunk sleeping somewhere under a bridge or something. Or maybe he was at some girls place. Maybe he’d crashed at Angies place and.. Ian felt a sting of jealousy through his body, not liking the thought of Mickey with some random girl at all. He tried to ignore his silly thoughts while listening to Mandys whining. What a shitty start of the day!

***

The day was beyond slow, if you asked Ian. Classes had been terribly slow, lunchbreak bored him and this last class was moving at a snail's pace, he couldn’t get Mickey out of his thoughts. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he getting it on with some - ugh, Ian couldn’t even finish that thought.

Finally the bell rang and Ian rushed home. He needed a nice, long bath since he’d spend the entire day thinking about a certain raven haired bad boy. Nice, quiet and long baths however were rare in the Gallagher house, but he crossed his fingers Fiona had taken Carl, Debbie and Liam to the arcades for the afternoon. As he walked up the stairs he held his breath, hoping to find the house empty.

“Hello?” He called as he crossed his fingers. “Anyone home?” No respons. He threw his backpack, jacket and shoes as he jumped up the stairs. Just to make sure he checked all of the rooms; no one. “Yes,” he whispered and quickly got undressed. He stepped into the shower, turning on the water. At first it was freezing, but after a minute the soft drops warmed up. Ian sighed deeply, leaning up against the wall in bliss. His thoughts quickly wandered back to the time with Mickey underneath the bushes. What he wouldn’t give to have such a moment with Mickey again and for a second he imagined the raven haired surprising him in the shower. Stepping into the shower, gently leaning in for a kiss. Ian imagined Mickeys lips were soft and sweet, barely brushing his lips before the two of them hungrily ate each other, their tongues dancing as Mickey ran his hands down Ians toned body, and Ian grabbing the back of Mickeys neck, making sure he stayed in place while they pressed their bodies together. Their cocks touching, making both of them shiver from the contact and pant breathlessly as they parted. He felt himself get hard and he slowly started stroking his throbbing member. By now he was pretty confident he would get the chance to fuck Mickey, but would he ever get the chance to kiss him? Would Mickey let him? No one knew, but Ian sure as hell would love to find out. As he started pumping his hard dick he imagined Mickey yet again bending over, that perfect ass just inches from his dick. Ian fantasized about how it would feel, pressing his hard cock up Mickeys tight hole, going all the way in by the first thrust, really feeling the raven haired tighten around him. The sight from the bushes returned and he suddenly came all over the shower curtains. Shit, alone the thought of that sweet ass..? Ian surprised by himself quickly cleaned up the cum on the curtains. He clearly had issues, he thought to himself. 

***


	6. Party hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mandy and Lip go to a party and Mickey's still missing. But Mickey Milkovich has never missed a party before in his life..

Mandy jumped to the door as she heard knocking. When she opened the door Ian and Lip were standing outside on the porch. Ian was wearing a Bordeaux, long-sleeved shirt and some semi-tight jeans with a dark brown belt while Lip wore a striped shirt with black jeans - both dressed to impress. Mandy smiled excited to see the two Gallaghers.  
“Hey guys, come on in,” she greeted them and the two of them entered the house. Lip had never been inside of the Milkovich house, but somehow everything looked exactly as he’d imagined, a little messy and dirty. Max was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and waving at the Gallaghers.

“Gallaghers, welcome! Ready to party?” Both Ian and Lip cringed at that question, but politely cheered back. Max was such a dork!

“Hell yeah!”

“Are we waiting for someone or are you guys ready to go?” Lip asked as Mandy ran back and forth, packing her purse as well as a bag of booze. She was wearing a black and red striped dress, which was both short and tight, perfectly hugging her slim figure.

“In a minute, I just gotta pack something,” Mandy winked at Lip as she walked back to her room to get the last couple of things. Lip smirked before sitting down next to Max, cheering with their beers. Ian walked to Mandys room.

“Hey, is Mickey back?”

“No, asshole’s still not been home and he’s not answering his phone,” Mandy sighed and searched for something in her drawers. “But fuck him, we don’t need him or his weed to have fun tonight, right?”

“Nah,” Ian chuckled with a shrug and smiled at Mandy, who wrapped her arms around his neck. “I guess not.”

“C’mon, hot stuff, let’s go get drunk!”

***

The four of them approached the party at 11 pm. The Johnsons’ house was one of the biggest houses in the southside with a large frontyard and a pool in the backyard. The frontyard was already messy with beer cans and red cups. Lots of people were standing on the porch, smoking and drinking as they laughed and chatted. Lip led the way and greeted different people on the way. They made their way to the livingroom, chatting as they observed the party.

“You want some punch, Mands?” Lip asked, teasingly taking the role as her escort in front of Max. Lip couldn’t help himself and the confused expression on Max’ face was priceless!

“Sure,” Mandy giggled as Ian and Lip left for the kitchen. They slowly made their way through the crowd, giving Lip a chance to check out the girls on the way.

“You’re playing with fire, you know that, right?” Ian asked as the two of them poured punch up in a couple of red cups. Lip snickered.

“I know, I know, I couldn’t help myself. He’s such a dork that Max.”

“He actually is, yeah,” Ian scoffed, pouring some more punch in his cup. “But Mandy can’t tell the difference between when you’re flirting with her and when you’re just mocking her boyfriend. You know that,” Lip sighed and turned around, leaning up against the kitchen counter as he looked around the huge kitchen, filled with girls from both the south- and northside.

“As usually you make a good point, little brother. How did you become so wise with a father figure like Frank and a big brother like me, huh?” Lip joked and reached around Ians neck to nudge his red locks.

“What can I say? I’m a fucking miracle,” Ian laughed and fought back. The two of them playfully punching at each other for a while before Mandy interfered.

“How long can it take to get me some fucking punch, Jesus, Gallaghers,” she smiled flirtatious at them, reaching for her drink on the counter. “C’mon! Max and I dare you to a beerpong competition.”

“Hell yeah, bring it on, Mands!” Ian yelled joyfully as they walked back into the big livingroom. Max was already waiting for them by the table.

***

It was around 0:30 when Mickey showed up outside of the Johnsons’ house that Friday. From the look of it the party was about to peak; the sound of the bass still loud and steady, people chatting, drinking and dancing both outside and inside of the house. Not that Mickey really noticed since he seemed to be utterly wasted as he showed up outside the house, two giggling girls by his side, who were just as drunk. They approached the house and were greeted as people from the party noticed them. One of the Johnson twins was outside of the house, taking a smoke with some others when he noticed Mickey.

“Ey Milkovich! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t make it tonight,” the twin laughed as he walked towards Mickey, holding his arms out wide. He embraced the raven haired in a big, tipsy bearhug.

“Like I’d miss one of your parties, Johnson,” Mickey belched. The girls quickly found their places under Mickey arms again.

“No, didn’t seem like something you’d do, man,” the Johnson twin rubbed his chin with the hand he was holding a beer in as he looked at Mickeys face. Mickey looked slightly beaten up and dirty - more than he used to. One of his eyes had a dark purple ring around it, slightly swollen and one of his cheekbones were bruised as well. “Mandy’s inside, go find her. She’s been really worried about you.”

“Mandy? Worried about me?” Mickey scoffed as they walked pass the twin and the rest of the people out on the porch, entering the house.

“Milkovich,” the twin called and Mickey looked over his shoulder, back at him.

“Be nice to your sister, we don’t want any unnecessary drama or fights tonight, okay? We only wanna party!”

“Whatever,” Mickey grumbled as he for a moment sobered up a little by the mentioning of his sister. He rubbed his not bruised eye with his knuckles and looked around. People were chatting as they hang out around the house while some danced in the middle of the livingroom. Mickeys heartbeat started beating faster as his eyes caught a glimpse of a certain redhead in the backyard. Ian was standing outside by the pool, talking and drinking with Mandy, Max and Lip. It looked like they had fun. All of them, except for Max who looked bored, was laughing and chatting. Mickey wasn’t ready to face Ian yet and he sure as hell wasn’t ready for Mandys bitching. No.

“Hey Mickey-man, should we go get a drink?” One of the girls under his arm asked. She was obviously the most wasted one out of all of them. Mickey frowned, barely realising the girls were still clinging to his sides and disgusted by the nickname one of the them had given him.

“Sure, fuck off and get some more booze, girls,” Mickey slurred and the girls stumbled towards the kitchen. “Jesus,” he sighed and looked around for a place to sit down, he was still sore from the fighting from last night. He’d been at the warehouse, where the southside kids gathered at nights to make bets on streetfighters and watched fistfights. Mickey had been one of the fighters last night and of course he’d won nearly every single fight except for one. Not bad and he’d earned some good money on it too. Totally worth it! It had distracted his weird emotions, numbed him for a couple of hours until he’d started drinking again - he was still a little numb, but the sight of Ian had already fucked him up and those weird feelings had returned immediately. He needed booze. Now! Mickey headed towards the kitchen to get drunk and numb again.

***

Half an hour had passed, but Mickey couldn’t seem to get back to the numb and drunk stage he’d been at when he arrived. Damn Firecrotch! Fucking him up like that, he thought to himself while leaning over the kitchen counter, watching the party slightly more sober than before.

“Mickey..?” As soon as Mickey heard the voice he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. “Mickey, is that you?! What the hell?!” Mickey turned around and saw his sister standing in front of him with open mouth and widened eyes.

“Why if it isn’t my one and only little sister,” Mickey tried to brush her off of him as he walked towards the livingroom, away from her.

“Oh no, you don’t, Mickey Milkovich! Where the fuck have you been? Huh?” Mandy hissed and lightly pushed him by the arm, making him look at her. Mickey sighed, tipsy as he saw her expression. “Oh my god, Mickey, what happened..? To your face..?”

“Hey, hey, is everything okay here?” The Johnson twin from earlier asked and looked at the siblings, holding one arm up to separate them from each other.

“Yes, Matthew, everything’s fine,” Mandy said, keeping her eyes on her tipsy and bruised brother. Mickey was looking down, tired and slightly drunk. “C’mon Mick.”

“Fuck off, Mands! I didn’t come here for a fucking interrogation,” Mickey snapped as she tried to take his hand. He moved his hand away from her and glared at her, not amused by his sisters caring offer.

“I’m not gonna.. Oh just come the fuck on,” Mandy rolled her eyes and calmly took her brothers hand before dragging him upstairs, leaving the Johnson twin in the kitchen as he shook his head and walked back to hosting the party again. They found a room and closed the door behind them before sitting down on the bed. “Mickey, where have you been? You smell like shit! What are all those bruises?”

“Christ, Mandy, would you chill the fuck out! You’re not my fucking mother,” Mickey growled as he yawned and laid down on the bed. “‘m fucking tired, man.”

“Have you been drinking since last night?”

“Yeah, dr. Phil, I’ve been drinking, okay? Nothing else to do around here, you know,” Mickey explained, closing his eyes as he got comfortable on the bed. Mandy looked at him, feeling kind of helpless. What was going on with Mickey these last couple of day? He seemed uneasy, was acting weird and not like himself. She wondered if it was because Terry would be released from jail soon. Usually the Milkovich kids got all excited and looked forward to the return of their father, but as they got older and older it didn’t matter as much to them anymore. Terry was actually just a nuisance. Mandy joined Mickey, laying down next to him as she watched him snoozing off.

“You’re such a smartass, you know that?”

“Whatever you say, sis,” Mickey yawned as he waved at her. Mandy couldn’t help but chuckle. She loved her brother so much, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass! Like right now, she’d been so worried and annoyed at him for disappearing like that, but it didn’t seem to bother him that she’d been worried sick. 

“I was so worried about you, Mick. You can’t just disappear like that,” Mandy said softly as she watched Mickey.

“Mhm..”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, if you just left for good like that.. That’s my worse nightmare,” Mickey sighed, but didn’t open his eyes or answer her. He knew. He knew already and he would never leave Mandy. Never. If he did decide to leave for good he’d make sure she was taken care of or take her with him. But Mandy knew that already, he was sure of it. She was just mothering him right now. “You jackass,” she sighed and eventually hugged Mickey, laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that in silence for 10 minutes before Mandy rose from the bed.

“Well, I’m gonna get you some water. We need to sober you up a little. You stay here, understood?” Mickey raised both of his hands, surrendering. Mandy felt rather sober when she stumbled down the stairs to get her brother a glas of water. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Ian talking to some of their classmates from mr. Weichs class. Ian waved at her as he noticed her.

“You can’t just bail in the middle of beerpong, Mands, c’mon! We’re not done yet, we can’t leave it at a draw!”

“Mickey’s here.”

“Mickey’s here?” Ian repeated and felt a light rush go through his head. All of a sudden he felt a need to sober up. He discreetly fixed his hair, running his hand through his thick, red hair.

“Yeah. Looks like he’s been drinking since last night, he’s all beaten up and smells like the fucking Alibi,” Mandy poured some water into a glas as she spoke to Ian. Though she felt kind of sober she looked drunkenly focused on the water and distanced as she poured water in the glass. Ian, who was straightening out his clothes, frowned as he noticed the tone of her voice and behavior.

“Since last night..? Why?”

“I have no idea, it’s Mickey. No one knows why the fuck Mickey acts like he does. I think he’s been at the warehouse too, he’s all beaten up with a beautiful purple eyes and all.” 

“What?!”

“Yeah, it’s crazy. I don’t know what’s with him lately,” she noticed Ians concerned expression and paused before walking upstairs. Was Ian really this worried about Mickey? Eventually Mandy nodded towards the stairs. “C’mon, Ian, wanna join me as I sober him up?”

“Sure,” Ian smiled and walked upstairs with Mandy. The music and chattering died down as they approached the room Mickey was resting in.

“I’ll bet he’ll be thrilled to see you, thief,” she joked before they entered the room. “Look who I found, Mick,” Mandy sang. “Your favorit redhead in the whole world. Lucky you ain’t got no weed he can steal, huh,” Mandy teased and gave him the glas of water. Micky scoffed and looked up at Ian for a moment, pausing before he sat up and drank the water. Ian looked Mickey up and down as Mickey sat on the edge of the bed. It really did look like he came straight from the warehouse. Mandy observed as Mickey emptied the entire glas in one sip.

“Jesus, dehydrated much? You want some more?” Mandy asked as she sat down beside Mickey.

“Nah.”

“Well, you’re gonna get it. You need to sober a little up.”

“I don’t wanna sober up, I want a beer and go down to the party! The whole reason why I came here in the first place,” Mickey whined childishly and glanced at Ian for a second. The redhead in return shot him a heartwarming smile, which made Mickey look away again.

“Yeah, yeah, you can do that later. Be right back,” Mandy kissed him on the cheek before she got up from the bed and headed out of the room. Ian was still standing in the doorway, looking at Mickey. They were silent for a moment. Mickeys black, sleeveless hoodie along with his jeans looked dusty and a little dirty.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothin’,” Mickey slurred as he rubbed his nose with his knuckles. He was still tipsy. The feeling and thoughts he’d tried to drink away the last 24 hours were still there. Especially after seeing Ian again. Mickey sincerely wish it was just some weird phase or something, he really did, but.. The sight of Ian brought it all back. Mickey cursed at himself, hating that warming feeling rushing through his body as Ian moved towards the bed and sitting down beside him. Hating that his heart started racing faster.

“Okay? It looks kinda bad being nothing,” Ian said and gently reached for Mickeys bruised cheekbone. Mickey shivered by the touch and quickly moved away from Ians hand. They stared at each other. Mickey felt dizzy and confused.

“Fine,” Ian said as he got up from the bed. Mickey felt his heart drop, deep down he hoped Ian would stay and talk. Make him talk, ‘cus he couldn’t get himself to talk. He just couldn’t. Besides not knowing what to say Mickeys pride and stubbornness prevented him from saying something - anything! - to Ian at that moment. Ian however didn’t leave the room, but closed and locked the door. He turned around, leaning up against it and looking down at Mickey. “If you don’t wanna talk about why you’re all beaten up, then maybe you wanna tell me what all that shit was about last night?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night, Mickey! When you broke into my house, woke me up and dragged me outside to talk about absolutely nothing in the middle of the night? And then just leave? What was all that about?” Mickey nervously swallowed and kept his eyes on the door, avoiding Ians glance.

“I told you already! Are you fucking retarded, Gallagher?”

“You obviously think I am since you expect me to buy that bullshit, Mickey,” Ian said, clearly frustrated. Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he’d gone to the Gallagher house in the middle of the night. It was some kind of urge that had made him do it, but he couldn’t tell the carrot top that. Ian sat down on the bed next to Mickey. “Well?”

“I don’t fucking know, okay! I don’t—” Mickey stopped in the middle of the sentence as Ians green eyes caught his attention. That damn feeling of lust and longing rushed through his body again, and this time he couldn’t stop himself. The urge was too strong. Out of the blue Mickey grabbed Ians collar and pressed his lips against the redheads. Ian was shocked. Mickey Milkovich was kissing him! Kissing.Him! As soon as he recovered from the shock Ian quickly kissed Mickey back, pressing his soft lips against the raven haired. Mickey tasted like beer and dirt, but Ian liked it - it was so different from kissing Kash or any other of the guys Ian’d been with. An entirely different feeling of want and lust ran through his body. This kiss was sweet, innocent and slow. Both took their time to feel the others lips. Ian grabbed the back of Mickeys neck, not wanting him to disconnect. Mickey shivered by the touch and a muffled moan escaped his lips.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered as their lips parted. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Finally both of them gave in. Ian slowly ran his hand from Mickey neck and through his raven hair. Mickey leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as he reached out to and grabbed Ians collar now with both of his hands. Their lips met in another, more passionated kiss. Ian gently teased Mickey by licking his lips and eventually forcing his mouth open, slowly entering his tongue and playing with the raven haired.

“Fuck, Firecrotch,” Mickey moaned and leaned back on the bed, forcing Ian to follow him. It was even better than Mickey had imagined, kissing Ian. As Ian laid on top of Mickey they both felt the hard bulge in each others pants, and Mickey smirked when Ian sneaked both of his hands underneath him to grab his ass and started slowly grinding him.

“You won’t get away this time, you know that, right, Mick?” Ian panted in Mickeys ear as he bit down on the earlope. Mickey gasped and Ian tightened the grab around each asscheek.

“Ugh,” Mickey whimpered, feeling Ians throbbing member through the fabric, rubbing against his own. “Fuck, get undressed already!” Ian smirked as his eyes met Mickeys begging ones. It was like both of them had forgotten that they were actually attending a party and waiting for Mandy to return with another glass of water for Mickey. It didn’t matter at that moment. All common sense was out of the window.

“Impatient, are we?” Ian teased and pressed his lips against Mickeys, capturing the moans escaping the raven haired in his mouth. Mickey started fumbling with the buttons on Ians pants, but the redhead quickly pinned his hands over his head.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?”

“Shut up,” Ian groaned and kissed Mickey down the neck, receiving quiet whimpers from him. Suddenly someone tried to open the locked door and both of them looked up at the door, low-key panicking.

“Mickey? Ian? Why’s the door locked? Hello?” Mandy called as she continued to try opening the door. 

“Damn,” Ian hissed.

“Off, Gallagher,” Mickey ordered and Ian let go of his hands. Both of them quickly got up from the bed, straightening their clothes and hair while they tried to calm down.

“S-sorry, Mandy, the wind must.. Uhh, have slammed the door shut! Just a sec,” Ian yelled and closed his pants. Mickey walked towards the door and was about to unlock and open it when Ian forcefully pressed him up against the door, pressing his groin up against Mickeys butt. Mickey groaned surprised. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“The fuck! Mandy’s right outside,” Mickey hissed in a whisper as he looked over his shoulder and caught the look of Ian.

“Don’t care,” Ian flipped Mickey around by the hips, grabbing him by the chin and pressed his lips against Mickeys, their tongues gently playing with each other again. Ian cut the kiss short and caught Mickeys dizzy eyes. “No avoiding me this time, Mick,” Ian knew Mickey had intentionally avoided him, even though Mickey wouldn’t admit it - not even to himself. It wasn’t going to be like that, Ian would make sure of that. “Understood?”

“Whatever, Firecrotch,” Mickey smirked as he breathed heavily, aroused from Ians grinding. He shoved Ian out of his way and opened the door.

“What the fuck, you guys? There’s no wind in here,” Mandy giggled, still feeling slightly drunk and looked puzzled at them. “You’re up again, Mick? Feeling better? Look, I even got you some chips.”

“I felt fine even before you dragged me to this fucking room! Now can we please go party before we die from fucking old age?” Mickey snapped and grabbed the chips from Mandy before he left the room, leaving Mandy and Ian.

“Well, I’ll be damned. He really cheered up, what did you say to him?”

“Nothing in particular. Think he was just.. a little exhausted, needed a quick pick-me-up, you know,” Ian shrugged as the two of them walked out of the room. Mandy nodded, impressed by Ians ability to cheer Mickey up.

***


	7. The long walk home

The party went on for some hours before people slowly started leaving. Ian and Mickey had exchanged glances throughout the party, no conversation or touches, just plain old eye contact, which drove both of them crazy with lust as the ongoing drinking increased. When it was around 3 am the Gallaghers, Milkovichs and Max decided to head home, genuinely drunk and ecstatic. Max wasn’t as drunk as the rest of them, so he walked ahead, obviously tired and in need of sleep. Mandy, Lip, Ian and Mickey walked together, chatting, laughing and occasional singing drunkenly.

“I looove the Johnsons’ parties,” Mandy yelled and threw her arms around Lips neck. “They’re always so much fun!”

“The only thing missing was the fucking pool,” Mickey agreed as he put a smoke between his lips. Ian quickly found a lighter in his pocket and lighted the smoke before Mickey could do so himself. Mickey looked intensely up at him as he lighted the smoke, his eyes screaming ‘fuck me’. The two of them had a hard time containing themselves from the many hours of glances.

“Yeah, what’s up with that? Just ‘cus someone fucked in the pool last time they won’t use it anymore? It’s like fucking 86 degrees, man!”

“No fair, it’s like.. what about our fucking human rights, man,” Ian agreed with his brother as they walked down the street.

“Oh c’mon, guys! What’s with all the bitching, huh?” Mandy laughed and placed her hands on her hips as she jumped ahead of the boys.

“Uh, were you even present at that party?! It’s fucking hot, Mandy,” Lip argued and waved his arms at the girl. “We coulda might as well benefited from that nice, cool pool!”

“You’re just a bunch of pussies bitching like that,” Mandy teased and leaned towards Lip. “Bitching away!”

“You calling me a bitch?”

“And a pussy,” Lip snickered, he loved this aggressively, flirtatious side of Mandy. She was a pure definition of a southside girl.

“I dare you to say that again,” Lip playfully threatened as Mandy ran away from him with a squeal, calling him a bitch and a pussy over and over. Ian saw his moment to wrap his arm around the neck of the smaller raven haired boy when their siblings ran down the street. Mickey quickly shoved the arm away.

“The fuck you’re doing?”

“Relax, Mickey, they’re not even looking.”

“They could be in a moment, you don’t fucking know that,” Mickey hissed as he took a drag from his smoke, ignoring Ians look.

“It’s not even a big deal,” Ian purred drunkenly and sneaked his arm slowly around Mickeys neck again. This time Mickey just looked resignedly up at Ian. “Friends can wrap their arms around each other like this, right?”

“Hm,” Mickey groaned as he looked at Lip and Mandy again. They were still running around and teasing each other.

“Friends can lean against each other, like this when they’re drunk and need some support, right?” Ian slurred and leaned a little more up against Mickey, his arm still wrapped around his neck.

“Whatever, dork,” Mickey growled around the smoke in his mouth and it seemed like he was warming a little up to Ian. Ian smirked and Mickey looked down.

“Friends can whisper in each others ears, like this, yeah?” Ian asked and moved his lips towards Mickeys ear. He gently breathed into Mickeys ear as he licked the earlobe, making Mickey shiver.

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned, feeling his pants tighten when Ian gently bit down on his earlope. An entire night of lustful glances had driven Mickey mad with lust, but he had to control himself. He had to!

“And friends can do this, right?” Ian panted in the ear as he moved his arm from around the neck to Mickeys waist, caressing his side.

“Gallagher,” Mickey warned with a purr.

“And this?” Ians hand slowly made its way from Mickeys chest to his cute, round butt, caressing each cheek before squeezing one of them with his palm.

“Shit, stop,” Mickey hissed, pushing Ian away from him as he made sure Lip and Mandy didn’t catch a glimpse of them. They were stilling chatting and laughing further up the street. Ian wasn’t having any of that, so before Mickey could blink Ian had pushed him up against a shed they passed. The shed was hiding behind two bushes and a street lamp. Mickey dropped his smoke in the wrestling.

“Don’t think so,” Ian slurred and pressed his body against Mickeys. Ian leaned in as he kissed Mickeys neck. Mickey nervously looked out at the street, not wanting Mandy and Lip to notice they were gone. Those lips however were so distracting. This blissful feeling running through his body and his hard-on growing. “Mickey,” Ian panted as he felt up the raven haired. The mentioning of his name made Mickey swallow hard.

“Firecrotch, stop, for fucks sake,” Mickey moaned. Ians hands were all over him and he wanted Ian so bad. He wanted him to fuck him. For real this time, no fucking foreplay or some shit.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this,” Ian whispered and looked Mickey in the eyes. As he did so he opened Mickeys jeans, his throbbing member popping up from the white boxers. Ian took a good look at Mickeys hard cock as he started stroking it and look up at Mickey again. Mickey was blushing and Ian enjoyed the reaction from the usually snappy raven haired. “I can see you clearly want this.”

“Since when do you - oh fuuuck,” Ian kneeled down in front of Mickey and took his hard cock into his hand, slowly licking and sucking before swallowing it, taking it all the way to the root. Mickey felt his knees get weak and grabbed hold of the trash can next to them, nearly falling down on to it. It was like Ian was sucking for his dear life as his head bobbed up and down. Shit, the redhead gave good head! Mickey’d tried many of the girls at their highschool, but none of them did half as good a job as Ian. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the shed, trying to keep his balance and running his fingers through Ians hair as the redhead continued bobbing his head up and down. Ian’d decided to give the raven haired an unforgettable blowjob, making sure Mickey was his, so while taking all of his dick inside of his mouth and throat, he ran his hands up the back of Mickeys thighs. Gently massaging them and eventually running his hands up to his ass, giving each cheek a hard squeeze. Mickey could feel himself getting close already and it was embarrassing that he couldn’t manage to last longer, but the raven haired didn’t care right at that moment. All he cared about was Ian, Ian swallowing his dick and shooting his load down Ians throat. “G-Gallagher, stop, I—”

“Come, Mickey, come,” Ian panted between sucks and grabbed hold of both of Mickeys butt cheeks, pushing his dick deeper down his throat. As he tightened his hold on Mickeys butt he swallowed the manhood one more time and Mickey opened his eyes wide from the incredible pleasure. He was so close! A fear of not being able to control himself and cum instantly if he looked down into those green eyes in front of him, shot through him, but he couldn’t contain himself.. Mickey looked down at the redhead, who was kneeling in front of him and had his cock deep down in his throat, sucking for dear life. Green eyes met blue and Mickey came hard as Ian retained their stare and swallowing every single drop.

“Yes! Yes-yes-yeasss,” Mickey moaned quietly, emptying his load in the redheads throat. Mickey slid down the shed and landed on his bare ass when he was done. Ian grinned from ear to ear as he wiped his lips clean. Mickey panted heavily and barely had any energy left as he looked lazily up at Ian. “Fuck, Firecrotch..”

“I’m gonna have you begging me to fuck you in no time, Mick,” Ian breathed confidently as he crawled between Mickeys legs. Mickey scoffed.

“Fuck off,” he playfully slapped Ian on the cheek and closed his pants. Deep down he knew Ian was right; he was already begging for it, but he couldn’t get himself to say it out loud or do anything about it. He just couldn’t. The two of them stumbled to their feet, Ian gently helping Mickey by the arm. He was still weak from the most amazing blowjob ever. As they made their way out of the hideout they found Lip and Mandy looking for them on the street. Mandy threw her hands up in the air.

“There you are! Where did you go?”

“Oh Mickey just got sick. Had to hold his hair and shit,” Ian answered nonchalantly and the three of them stared at him in disbelieve. Ian knew Mickey would never correct him and he enjoyed the shocking expression on Mickeys face. Oh yes, he did!

“Ha! Couldn’t hold the beer down any longer, huh, Milkovich,” Lip yelled as they all started walking again, everybody ignoring the comments about holding Mickeys hair.

“Shut up, Gallagher,” Mickey growled annoyed, eyeing Ian. “Both of you!”

“Awww, my dear, big brother! Becoming a real lightweight on your old days,” Mandy teased as she wrapped her arms around Mickey.

“Fuck off, all of you,” Mickey groaned. Damn Ian for making up such a sucky excuse! The siblings split up when they passed the Milkovich house. Mandy jumped joyfully up the stairs and Mickey dragged his still weak legs after her. He observed the Gallaghers walk on. That redhead really did a trick on him. That beautiful red hair and deep, green eyes. Mickeys body was much more relaxed and calm after these past hours in the company with Ian. It was like Mickey was living his life for the first time ever. Maybe - just maybe - it was a good thing. The whole.. Gay.. thing had seemed so wrong and Mickey had beaten himself up for having those feelings and thoughts for days, but now.. With Ian it made sense, everything felt right and good. So good! It was like Ian was his savior. Savior from his usual shitty life. Mickey felt joy, excitement and happiness for the first time since his mother had been alive and well. That hole his mothers death had left in his soul suddenly felt filled with.. Ian and the warm feelings he brought up in Mickey.   
Ian looked over his shoulder as he and Lip walked on. His eyes caught Mickey looking down at them from the porch. Mickey looked so vulnerable in that moment and it made Ian smile. Until Mickey noticed Ian looking back at him and he flipped off the redhead before walking into the house. Ian snickered and turned back to his conversation with Lip.

________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Hangover snacks

Mickey woke the next afternoon from the sound of rain pouring down his window. Tired and hungover he looked over at the window, watching the grey and almost black sky through the water running down glass. Loud sounds from the kitchen caught his attention; Mandy was talking with Iggy and Joey. They were talking about Terry arriving home earlier from jail, he could hear. Mickey sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fists. The last thing he wanted to do that day was to welcome home his father.

“Mickey, are you awake?” Mandy called and knocked on his door before entering it without Mickeys approval.

“Yeah, ‘m awake. Terry’s coming home today?”

“Nah, but they’re gonna release him earlier, in a week or so Joey says,” Mickey stumbled out of bed and put on some sweatpants before following Mandy out in the kitchen.

“Ey mr. Lightweight is up! Morning princess,” Iggy snickered goofily as Mickey sat down next to him. They were all siting around the kitchen table except Mandy who was making late breakfast.

“Shut up, assface,” Mickey flipped Iggy off and took a sip of one of the beer cans, not even looking at Iggy. “So why are they releasing him early? Doubt it’s because of good behavior.”

“Overcrowding, I think,” Joey nodded as Mandy placed a plate of eggs in front of Mickey. “Hey! What about my eggs, Mands? I was here first!”

“Shut it, Joey. Mickey’s just as hungover as me, he needs his eggs right away. You can wait a minute or two,” Mandy coldly answered as she continued cooking. It was no secret that Mickey was Mandys all time favorit among the Milkovichs brothers. Joey grunted, unsatisfied with the situation.

“Hm,” Mickey muttered, considering the whole Terry-situation. None of the Milkovich siblings seemed rather cheerful about the news. The house was more quiet and peaceful without Terry and his drunk friends around. Plus they all had way more freedom to do whatever they wanted to as opposed to when Terry was home. He had some strict house rules. “Well, to this times freedom! Let’s see how long he’ll last this time around.”

“To freedom,” Mandy laughed as the rest of them joined Mickey in a cheer.

***

This Saturday was dull and boring - nothing to do except watching the rain pour down. In the livingroom Debbie, Carl and Liam was sitting on the floor, watching some wrestling on the TV while Lip was laying on the couch, smoking as he looked at his phone. Fiona was at work and no one knew where Frank was, as usually. Ian jumped down the stairs and joined his brother on the couch, sitting across of him on the couch.

“What are we watching?”

“Dunno, some stupid wrestling shit,” Lip murmured, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“It’s not stupid! It’s El Diablo,” Carl cheerfully told Ian.

“Wow,” Ian nodded, pretending to be interested. He looked at the window, the rain was still pouring down. He sighed and leaned back in the couch, wondering what he wanted to do this dull Saturday. Ian barely felt hungover and was actually pretty upbeat. Must have been all the fun he’d had with a certain raven haired last night. A feeling of excitement ran through his body as he thought about the evening. Mickey was so hot! As much as Ian loved giving in to Mickey he also loved teasing and catching the raven haired off guard; giving him a blowjob nearly in front of his sister and Lip last night had been the biggest thrill and turn on ever! Watching Mickey so nervous and yet so willing blew Ians mind. That rush and the feeling of Mickey gave Ian the shivers.

“What’s wrong?” Lip asked as he felt his brother shiver, still looking at his phone.

“Nothing,” Ian smiled and got up from the couch. “Have we got any food?”

“Nah, Fi said she’d bring back dinner when she’s off from work,” Lip answered.

“Hm.. Hoped we had some hangover snacks,” Ian murmured and looked inside of the fridge. 

“Sorry, bro.”

“Think I’m gonna go get something to eat at the Kash and Grab, you guys want anything?”

“Pringles! And a coke!”

“Some cookies too, Ian!”

“Yeah, lots and lots of Pringles. Barbecue Pringles! And remember the dip,” Lip added when Carl and Debbie yelled their orders. Ian nodded with a laugh and left the house, putting on his hood as the rain poured down outside.

***

After buying the snacks for his siblings at the Kash and Grab Ian had stopped outside of the Milkovich house. He’d felt an urge to stop by, just checking in on Mickey, wondering how much he remembered from last night. After all Mickey’d been on a drinking parade since Thursday. Ian walked around the house and found Mickeys window. He clearly remembered where Mickeys room were located in the house. He looked around on the ground and found a couple of small rocks, which he one by one threw at the window. No reaction. Maybe Mickey wasn’t home. Ian picked up some more rocks and threw a couple more.

Mickey was laying in his bed, reading a magazine when he heard the rocks hit his window. At first he thought it was just the rain, but after a few more rocks he figured it was something else. He drowsily got up from the bed and looked out of the window. Some hooded guy was standing outside of his window.

“What the fuck..?” Mickey whispered as he opened the window. “What?” Mickey yelled at the stranger as if it was an everyday-thing having a hooded stranger throwing rocks at your window. Ian moved his hood away and looked up at the raven haired with a wide grin. His red hair darkening as it got wet.

“Hey!”

“Gallagher? What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and wondered if you needed some hangover snacks?” Ian showed the bags in his hands, filled with chips, dip and other snacks. Mickey smirked.

“There’s a ladder right next to you. On the right,” Mickey pointed at the ground and sure enough; there was a ladder in the middle of the mess. Ian put up the ladder and crawled in through the window with the bags. “Better get rid of the evidence,” Mickey murmured and pushed the ladder back on to the ground.

“Hey,” Ian greeted as Mickey turned away from the window, facing the smiling redhead.

“Show me what you’ve got, Gallagher,” Mickey ignored Ians greeting and grabbed one of the bags, sitting down on his bed and pulling up his legs. He dug through the bag, looking for anything interesting. Ian sure had bought a lot of snacks. “Nice, all the good stuff from the shithole?”

“Yeah, Kash gave me a discount,” Ian smirked and Mickey rolled his eyes by the mentioning of discount.

“You sure love your discount, huh,” Mickey commented as he kept looking for snacks, referring to the issue about the weed earlier that week.

“I do,” Ian mumbled, sitting down on the bed opposite of Mickey, who was concentrating on the snacks. “How are you feeling today?”

“Got a little headache, but it ain’t bad.” Mickey looked up at Ian as he ate a Snickers. “You?” Ian smiled and shrugged.

“Not bad either,” Mickey nodded and leaned back up against the wall. The two of them shared a look before Ian looked down at his hands. “You.. You remember last night?”

“Hm?”

“I mean.. You remember—”

“Do I remember you sucking me off?”

“Ye-yeah..?” Ian stuttered, feeling all flushed as he looked at Mickey, who unfazed looked back at him.

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded, his voice sounded hoarse. Ian kept looking at Mickey, hoping there would be more than just a ‘yeah’ in that sentence. Mickey looked down at his Snickers bar and paused. “It was fucking amazing..”

“Hm,” That was all Ian needed to hear! Ians smile widened and he leaned forward, grabbing Mickey by the back of his neck, forcing their lips together. Mickey tasted sweet. Mickey didn’t fight back, he answered Ians kiss and quickly parted his lips, allowing Ians tongue to enter his mouth. Mickey threw the bag and snacks down from the bed, spreading his legs as Ian moved closer. Both of Ians hands grabbed a hold of Mickeys hair as Mickey started taking off his pants. This time they were on the same page; no fighting, no hesitation. Ian broke away from Mickey and the raven haired looked up at him, slightly confused. Ian pulled Mickey all the way down on the mattress by his legs and threw his own shirt away. Mickey hurriedly took his off as well before grabbing Ians hair and pulling him down for another passionated kiss. “This time..” Mickey breathed heavily into their kiss as Ian pulled away for a moment. Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back and pushed his pants and boxers down, grabbing that perfect ass. “This time I’m gonna fuck you, Mickey Milkovich,” Ian panted, forcefully opening Mickeys mouth with his own before kissing and biting the neck of the raven haired. Mickey moaned, feeling himself harden underneath the grinding redhead.

“Yesss..”

“You hear me? I’m gonna fuck you, fuck you so hard,” Ian moaned and pulled Mickeys pants and boxers all the way down without removing his lips from Mickeys neck before opening his own pants.

“Are you waiting for a fucking invite? Get on me already, Firecrotch,” Mickey panted and looked down at Ians body, noticing the big, throbbing nine inch dick between Ians legs. For a moment Mickeys eyes widened; Ians dick was really big, bigger than he’d imagined.

“Listen,” Ian whispered and taking a hold of Mickeys chin, making the raven haired look up at him. The two of them were completely naked, grinding up against each other on the bed. Mickey waited for Ian to speak, trembling from the touch of him. “Turn around.”

“Gallag—”

“Do as you’re told, Mick,” Ian snapped and smirked down at him. Fuck, Mickey wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to maintain himself. The mere touch of Ian made him go crazy with lust.

“I—”

“Now,” Ian ordered and Mickey finally turned around on his stomach with a groan. He felt Ians hard cock against his asscheeks, shivering from the connection. Mickey buried his head in his pillow as Ian moved down between his legs. Ian grabbed his ass and separated the cheeks, looking down at that pretty, pink spot. He paused to enjoy the view for a moment. He couldn’t believe Mickey Milkovich was laying, ass in the air before him, totally at Ians mercy. Ian loved it. Loved the power and especially that it was over Mickey. The tough bad boy. Without warning Ian started licking around the spot, which made Mickey gasp loudly.

“Oh God,” Mickey moaned down in the pillow as Ian kept licking around his entrance. This was not what he’d expected, but fuck! It felt amazing! After the small tease Ian stuck his tongue inside of his entrance, slowly rotating the tongue inside of Mickey. Mickey had never felt such pleasure! He felt lightheaded as the entire world was spinning. Ians tongue played with his entrance, slowly licking around the pretty, pink hole before gently sticking his tongue inside of him every now and then. Every time Ian stuck his tongue in Mickey gasped loudly. Ian looked down at Mickeys backside, watching him squirm under his touch. It felt so good - a little too good! “S-s-stop!”

“You like that, huh?” Ian whispered, watching Mickeys movement. Even though he told him to stop his body certainly didn’t. His ass was in the air, leaning into Ians tongue. Ian smirked, he had Mickey wrapped around his little finger by now. Ian reached underneath Mickey, grabbing his rock hard cock as he continued licking him. Mickey whimpered, overwhelmed with pleasure. No one had ever touched, kissed or licked him like Ian had, it was pure bliss. Ian jerked Mickeys dick as he continued torturing him with pleasure by rotating his tongue inside of Mickey. After a few minutes Mickey felt himself getting closer. How the fuck did the redhead do it? Usually it took Mickey almost 15 minutes to come when he fucked girls, but then again.. None had ever fucked him like Ian had. Mickey wasn’t ready to cum yet. He wasn’t ready for the pleasure to stop already. “Galla.. Ah! S-stop-stop-stop! I’m gonna cum!”

“M-hm,” Ian refused Mickeys request even though the raven haired tried to fight him off. Ian tightened his grab on his asscheek and forcefully drove his tongue all the way inside only to pull it out all the way while jerking him off. Ian kept it going until he felt Mickey tighten around his tongue, and Mickey came hard out on the sheets and Ians hand. The raven haired collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Fuuuck,” Mickey whimpered, still burying his head in the pillow as he felt slightly embarrassed. No one had ever licked him in the butt. No one, but damn, it felt amazing! Ian smiled slyly, satisfied with his work. He slapped Mickeys ass while cleaning his hand on the sheets before sitting up on the bed again.

“I think you’re ready for me, baby,” Ian breathed and flipped Mickey over on his back. The raven haired looked flushed, his cock wet from cum, but still standing strong. He looked so vulnerable and breathlessly sexy. Ian took his time enjoying the view.

“What..?” Mickey panted, still out of breath.

“You got any lube?” Ian leaned down, their faces inches apart. Mickey was still lightheaded and confused from the orgasm.  
“I-in the drawer,” he pointed, dropping his head back down on the pillow, exhausted and Ian opened the drawer, finding the lube immediately. Ian positioned himself back between Mickeys legs, pressing the lube out on his fingers. Mickeys eyes widened as he looked at the redhead concentrating on the lube. “What—”

“Nah-ah, Mickey,” Ian shook his head as he moved his fingers down to Mickeys entrance. He played with the cute, pink entrance again before pushing his finger all the way inside and found that certain sweet spot, causing Mickey to flinch from pleasure. “I told you I was gonna fuck you this time.”

“Gallagher—”

“Your body’s practically begging me to fuck you, Mickey. Don’t deny it,” Ian panted and stretched out Mickey before covering his hard cock with the lube. Mickey tried to push himself to protest, but only a weak moan escaped his lips. It felt too good, Ians fingers playing with him that way. But he was afraid. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself if Ian continued. That last little bit of self control left in him was hanging in a thin thread. No one however had ever seen this vulnerable side of Mickey Milkovich. No one and Mickey wasn’t sure he was ready for Ian to see it. But those fingers.. That touch.. Those eyes..

“Fuck me, Gallagher,” Mickey finally panted and Ian looked up at him, studying the raven haired and the look he was giving him at that moment. Ian would never do anything against Mickeys will, but he knew both of them wanted this. He leaned in and caught Mickeys sweet lips in another deep kiss. 

“Mickey,” Ian breathed as he stroked Mickeys throbbing member. Mickey sighed and breathed heavily. Before moving forward Ian took a last look at Mickey, making sure the raven haired was ready for him. When he finally caught those beautiful, blue eyes Ian knew he was ready. Mickey didn’t have to tell him, Mickey never told him what he wanted anyway, but somehow Ian knew this time. Ian placed his cock outside of Mickeys ass, positioning it. Slowly he entered the head of his cock, gently pushing inside of that tight hole. Shit, he was so tight and felt so good! Mickey threw his head back in pleasure.

“Aw fuck, Ian!”

“Yes, baby,” Ian moaned, slowly and steadily making his way all the way inside of Mickey. He paused for a moment, letting the raven haired getting used to him. Mickey panted hard, tearing at the sheets underneath them. After a few moments his eyes met Ians again and Ian slowly started thrusting.

“Christ, Ian, I-I.. I can’t,” Mickey begged, placing each of his hands in Ians hair, twisting his body from pleasure. On one hand Mickey longed to climax again and on the other hand he wanted this feeling to last forever. It was obvious that Ian fucked him up in more ways than one.

“Sch, relax. Relax, Mickey,” Ian leaned down and started nibbling on his earlobe, trying to make Mickey relax a little. The raven haired was all tense and panted hard, overwhelmed with pleasure, but eventually he loosened up and Ian started thrusting again. “Fuck!” Ian cursed under his breath, already feeling close. Mickey was so tight. He looked down at his high school crush underneath him. Mickey was rock hard, stretching his arms above his head, grabbing the pillow as he bit down on his bottom lip, eyes tightly shut. Ian speeded up the pace and started jerking Mickey off.

“No fucking way,” Mickey moaned loudly, opening his eyes to look down at their bodies grinding against each other. How could he last when it felt this good? He had already felt what he thought was the maximum of pleasure from Ian licking him, but now he felt a new and stronger sense of pleasure.

“Mickey! Mickey, look at me,” Ian moaned, pounding harder and harder. Mickey hesitated, but looked up into the green eyes. Ian smiled gently, running his thumb over Mickeys bruised cheekbone as he cupped his face with his palm, Mickey instinctively leaning in to the touch. “Yesss..!” Ian grunted, picking up the pace as he jerked Mickeys cock harder and quicker. The entire bed creaked and one could fear they would break it any time soon.

“Fuck! I-I’m gonna - uhhh - Ian, I’m gonna cum!” Mickey hissed through his teeth, doing his best to hold back, tearing at the sheets again. Ian threw his head back as he grabbed Mickeys ass, squeezing and pounding it harder.

“Cum for me, Mickey!”

“Yes..! Fuck me, Ian!” As Mickey moaned Ians name and came all over their stomachs, Ian felt himself explode inside of Mickey, feeling the entrance tightened around his cock. Ian couldn’t believe it. Mickey had actually used his name during sex! It had pushed Ian over the edge hearing that sexy voice moan his name. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, both of them breathing heavily, exhausted and sweating. Finally! Ian felt blissful as a smile spread across his face. Nothing could compare to this - ever! A warm and overly ecstatic feeling rushed through the redheads body while he felt Mickeys breath on him. He wanted to cuddle up with the raven haired, but knew that would probably be pushing it too far, so instead Ian looked around to find some tissues while they calmed down. He gently pulled out when he saw the Kleenex placed on top of the drawer, picked up some tissues and cleaned himself up before turning to Mickey, offering him some clean tissues. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Ian smiled and Mickey cleaned himself up. Mickey was still flushed and it looked like he was glowing. Mickey caught Ian looking at him goofily and wrinkled his nose.

“What?”

“This was nice. Finally getting to fuck you,” Ian teased and crawled back in bed next to Mickey.

“Shut up!” Mickey growled, feeling a little exposed and embarrassed.

“Oh, now you’re all shy and shit?” Ian laughed and wrapped the blanket up around them as they laid down on the bed. Mickey turned his back to Ian, tucking at his pillow as he made himself comfortable. “Hey Mick?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry I stole your weed,” the sentence was so unexpected it made Mickey chuckle, but he didn’t say anything. He was too exhausted and tired to deal with it. Ian took his silence as a sign of acceptance of his apology and he hugged the raven haired even tighter, making him groan softly.

“Don’t get used to this, Gallagher,” Mickey yawned.

“Why not? I kinda like this,” Ian asked as he hugged the raven haired from behind, nuzzling and smelling his hair and neck. The raven haired smelled so good and even better after a round of amazing sex. Mickey sighed and tried to hide how much he liked having Ian wrapped around him like that and how he wanted to lean into the soft touch, loving the tenderness and feeling of security. 

“Whatever,” Mickey couldn’t tell Ian he felt that way about him and his magical touch. He wouldn’t. Though Mickey stubbornly hid his true feelings from Ian the redhead could see straight through him; The quiet moans and sighs Mickey made as they cuddled gave him away. Ian knew Mickey liked him or at least liked the sex. And that was good enough for Ian right now. It would take some time before Mickey would open up to him, but Ian was patient and willing to wait for Mickey. He didn’t want to push him in any way. They’d do this Mickeys way. The two of them quickly dozed off and fell asleep, Ian embracing Mickey from behind.

***


	9. A dirty, little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you guys for reading my story - I know the plot with Terry getting out of jail is taking some time and I'm sorry about that -.-; I'll try to hurry and get to it - Hope you like it though! :D
> 
> NB: No smut in this one, sorry!

“Mickey? Mickey?” Ian woke up, hearing shouts and knocking on a door. For a moment he’d forgotten where he was, but when he looked to his left and saw Mickey sleeping on his arm he remembered. Ian smiled, watching the raven haired sleeping peacefully. It was the first time he’d seen Mickey so relaxed and peaceful. It made Ian smile even wider when he noticed their intertwined fingers. The redhead was pretty sure Mickey was fast asleep, so he gently squeezed Mickeys hand before brushing his raven locks out of the way and placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “Hello?!” The knocking on the door turned to pounding and Ian looked over his shoulder at the door. It was Mandy, he could recognize her voice.

“Shit,” Ian cursed and panicked, gently pushing Mickey off him before throwing his clothes on. He stumbled around, rather confused. Was he missing anything? He got clothes on, bags of snacks, did he miss anything? No. He opened the window he’d crawled through earlier as Mandy kept yelling.

“I know you’re in there! I heard your disgusting moans earlier! Open the door!” Ian was about to jump out of the window when he noticed the ladder was gone.

“Oh fuck,” Ian looked back at the door. From the sound of Mandys voice it would only be a second before she knocked down the door. He had to jump. Ian took one last look at Mickey, who was amazingly still sleeping peacefully. How he wanted to take a picture of Mickey as he laid there in the bed and save it as his screensaver; this was a sweet and somehow innocent side of the raven haired. There was no time however and besides Mickey would kill him - like literally kill him if he took a picture of him while he slept. Ian looked back on the ground and jumped. He landed on his feet, felt a slight pain in his ankle, but ran home anyway, ignoring the pain. It was not hard ignoring the pain as he was still feeling all excited, happy and blissful about their afternoon together.

“Mickey! I’m serious, I gotta tell you something!” Mandy yelled as she bursted through the door, finally waking up Mickey.

“What the fuck, Mandy?!” Mickey hissed as he sat up on the bed, looking confused around the room. At first he was pissed about Mandy bursting in without any warning and next his heart dropped, thinking Ian was still in the room. But Ian was nowhere to be seen and the bags were gone. All signs of Ians visit were gone, except for the used tissues laying all around on the floor.

“You’re alone..?”

“Yeah, what the fuck did you expect?” Mickey hissed as he put on some sweats. Mandy looked suspiciously around in the room. Something had definitely gone down in this room, judging from all the tissues on the floor. Disgusting!

“You clearly had some kind of visit earlier,” Mandy teased as she kicked some of the tissues up at Mickey.

“Knock it off,” Mickey growled. “What do you want?”

“We have to go pick up dad next Sunday. Tony just called,” Mandy told Mickey as she sat down on his bed. Mickey went to the bathroom to take a piss.

“Already? Thought they woulda keep him longer than that.”

“Yeah, well.. Guess again. Just thought you might wanted to know,” Mandy sighed and looked around. “Who did you fuck earlier?”

“What?”

“I heard your.. moans and stuff. It felt like a fucking earthquake, the whole house rocked back and forth,” Mandy giggled as Mickey washed his hands. 

“Uhh.. No one in particular, just someone from the party last night,” Mickey blushed as he stuttered and dried his hands, cursing himself for not being more careful. Everybody was home, why did he and Ian have to be so loud!

“Oh really? Tell, tell, tell,” Mandy smiled at her brother as he walked into the room again.

“Nah, you don’t need to know that, Mands,” Mickey laughed nervously and messed up her hair as he walked past her. He looked out of the window and down at the yard, the ladder was still laying on the ground. Had Ian just jumped out of the window?

“Oh c’mon! I thought we told each other everything,” Mandy begged, fixing her hair and looking at Mickey, who pulled on a warm hoodie.

“Yeah, *you* fucking tell me everything! You really don’t need to know who I’m messing around with, it’s no one in particular. Seriously,” Mickey said and leaned up against his drawer. Mandy frowned. Why was Mickey acting so shady? He’d never had any trouble babbling about his conquests.

“You’re hiding something, Mickey. I know you.”

“Whatever.”

“She’s special this one, huh?”

“What? No!”

“C’mon, Mick, why so secretive?” Mandy stood up from the bed, walking towards Mickey. Mickey knew why he was secretive. No one knew he was gay for Gallagher and no one needed to know! It was his dirty, little secret with Ian and that’s how it should be.

“Believe me, you don’t need to know who it is, okay?” Mickey pushed her down on the bed, wrestling her and tickling her to make her forget it.

“Haha, stop, Mick! I’m gonna find out somehow! You know that,” Mandy laughed and tried to fight off her bigger brother. Suddenly she felt a wet spot on the sheets. “Iuw, stop! It’s wet! Disgusting! Let me go!”

“Not so cocky now, huh, bitch,” Mickey laughed as he pushed her towards the wet spot on the sheets.

“Stop, you fuckhead! Is that cum?!”

***

“That was a rather long trip to the Kash and Grab,” Lip commented as Ian walked through the door, panting hard from the running and the pain in his ankle. They were all sitting exactly where Ian had left them three hours earlier; Debbie, Carl and Liam in front of the TV and Lip laying on the couch. Lip looked at his phone and nodded. “A whole three hours trip!”

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” Ian murmured, trying to avoid the subject. “I got Pringles, dip, some Snickers, coke and cookies for you, Debs!”

“Yay!”

“Save it for later, guys, I’m making dinner,” Fiona called from the kitchen. Ian was about to walk towards the kitchen when Lip grabbed his sleeve.

“Kash?”

“Nah,” Ian smiled at Lip. “Just stopped by Mandy, giving her some hangover snacks too.”

“Good for you, Ian! You need to find someone your own age and not some old, married fart,” Lip said as he returned to his phone. Ian smiled down at his brother before walking to the kitchen, bringing Fiona the snacks.

________________________________________________________________________________

The following Sunday was even more lazy than the rainy Saturday. Rain was still pouring down and the temperature had dropped, almost chillingly. Ian looked out of the window as he was laying in his bed, hands resting behind his head. He should be studying before work, but something - or someone - kept distracting him. A certain raven haired bad boy entered his mind every now and then, making it hard to focus on anything. Ian pulled out his phone from his pocket, looking hesitantly at it. He’d never called in sick without actually being sick, but this day he seriously considered it with Mickey clouding his mind like that. He really did a trick on him; making him feel butterflies and shit. Ian had never expected to feel this way about Mickey. It was intriguing and exiting to fool around with him, but these past days Ian’d felt.. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but one thing was certain, he liked Mickey. A lot more than he’d expected at first.

“Ian?” Fiona called from downstairs, making the redhead snap out of his deep thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to work? Will you be home for dinner?” Ian sighed and looked at his phone before getting up from the bed.

“Yes, I’m off at 6 tonight!”

“Great! Can you bring me some stuff from the Kash and Grab on the way then? I need some rice and soya for dinner tonight.”

“Sure, Fi,” Ian threw some jeans and a dark green t-shirt on before heading towards the Kash and Grab. He was actually scheduled to work from 11:00-6:00 on Sundays, but today he wouldn’t get much homework done anyway, so he might as well head to work earlier. Maybe then Kash would let him go before 6:00. 

“Can’t we get pizzas for dinner instead of that rice-shit, Fiona?” Carl growled as Ian jumped down the stairs, finding his youngest siblings on the couch. “I’m so sick of Asian-food!”

“Uhm.. No,” Fiona smiled as she waved at Ian from the kitchen. Carl snorted, unpleased and crossed his arms. Debbie was playing with Liam next to Carl.

“Maybe I can sneak some pizzabagels back from work for you, Carl,” Ian whispered to Carl while putting on his shoes. Carl turned around to look at Ian.

“For real?” Ian nodded. “Thank you, Ian!”

Ian waved goodbye to his siblings, closing the door behind him. It was almost chilly outside. As he passed the Milkovich house he couldn’t help but smile at the Milkovich brothers, who were sitting outside on the steps of the porch, smoking. Joey and Iggy were loudly discussing something with Mickey sitting in the middle of them, smoking quietly as he looked at the rain pour down in front of them. Mickey looked unaffected at Ian as he passed them by, blowing out smoke through his nostrils. Ian blushed with a smile and looked straight ahead again, feeling Mickeys eyes in the back of his head.

***

“Hey,” Ian greeted Linda, who was sitting behind the counter, looking in a magazine. She looked up and smiled at the redhead.

“You’re early?”

“Yes,” Ian nodded as he took off his hoodie, putting on the apron. “I have a lot of homework today, so I was thinking.. Since I’m here early maybe I could go home at 5:00 instead of 6:00?”

“Hm,” Linda considered his suggestion, eyeing the young boy. “Let’s say 5:30, okay?”

“Deal,” Ian smiled and went to the back of the store, grabbing a box of apples. Linda smiled gently before returning to her magazine. She was so nice when Kash wasn’t around.

“I’m going at 3:00, so you can just close the store when you leave, okay?”

“S-sure. Kash’s not coming today?” Linda shot him a hard glare, Ian instantly regretting his question.

“No, he’s not, Ian.” That was the end of their friendly conversation and Ian started working, focusing hard on moving those apples from the boxes to the baskets on the shelves. The two of them had never talked about the uncomfortable love triangle and Ian wasn’t sure it was a good idea to bring it up anyway. Rather just ignore and pretend like nothing ever happened between the three of them.

***

Ian looked at his watch, when Linda started packing up. He was surprised it was already around 3:00. He continued to move boxes from the backroom to the front of the store, where he put the different products on the shelves. 

“Well, Ian, I’m gonna go in a minute,” Linda called, making her way to the bathroom in the back of the store. Ian looked up from the box of cocolatebars he was about to place on the shelf.

“Okay,” he answered as the front door opened. In walked a smiling Mandy with a not nearly as merry Mickey. “Hey guys!”

“Hey Ian, I knew we would find you here,” Mandy smiled and walked over to him, hugging him from behind.

“What are you doing here?”

“You have one guess,” Mickey said coldly, making his way to the fridges, looking around on the shelves.

“We were out of eggs and you know how the boys get when there’s no eggs,” Mandy said and nodded towards Mickey, referring to his bad mood. “So are you done with the English homework for tomorrow? And the math assignment?”

“No, haven’t had the chance to make them yet,” Ian answered as he placed the bars on the shelves, discretely looking at Mickey while doing so. The raven haired was still looking around on the shelves in the fridge. “You?”

“Nah, not even close. Wanna come over later and make them together?” Mickeys ears perked by the mentioning of Ian coming over later. 

“Sure,” Ian smiled at Mandy as Linda walked out from the bathroom in the back. She looked around at them, frowning by the sight of Mickey, who just shot her a glare in return. She ignored them and went to grab her bag and jacket.

“Just a reminder; this isn’t a café or some cozy hang around place for high school kids, okay?” Linda commented as she put on her jacket. “And Ian, Remember to lock up the store before you leave later,” she added and opened the front door, pausing for a moment. “Oh and I’m keeping an eye on you, Mickey Milkovich,” Linda turned around to look at the raven haired, pointing at the surveillance cameras at the ceiling. Mickey scoffed.

“I will, Linda. See you,” Ian called.

“Cunt,” Mickey snorted when Linda left the store, putting a can of beer in his pocket and walking around the shelf to join Ian and Mandy on the other side. “You’re out of Snickers again, Gallagher?”

“Yeah, you ate the last one yesterday, remember?”

“You came by yesterday?” Mandy asked, puzzled and Mickey shot Ian a furious glare. If looks could kill.. Ian stared at Mickey, immediately regretting his comment.

“N-no, no! I-I mean yesterday as in Friday, before the party! Haha, remember? I got you that Snickers at the Johnsons?” Ian laughed nervously, placing some more cocolatebars on the shelves, feeling his face getting warmer. “Jesus, I need a fucking calendar or some shit, thought for a moment it was Saturday!”

“Oh,” Mandy said, looking the nervous redhead up and down. She could tell Ian was hiding something. “I don’t remember you bringing snacks to the party..”

“Fuck that! You got the eggs, Mands? Let’s get outta here,” Mickey hissed, still glaring at Ian, who tried to focus on the bars. Ian nearly exposed their little secret and Mickey was furious, Ian could tell by the death stare the raven haired had given him.

“I’ll go get them for you,” Ian said and hurried to the refrigerator, where the eggs were placed. The siblings walked to the counter and Ian joined them.

“Great! I’ll see you later then, Ian?” Mandy smiled as she gave him the money and he packed their items in a paper bag.

“Yes, I’ll see you, Mands,” Ian greeted as she exited the store, followed by Mickey. “Bye Mickey.”

“Idiot,” Mickey shook his head at Ian before slamming the door behind him. Ian cursed himself for being so careless.

***

At 5:30 Ian turned off the lights and locked the store, carrying a bag of rice, soya and some pizzabagels in his hands. The last couple of hours had felt like an eternity! The rain had stopped for the first time in days and the sun was shyly peeking out from behind the clouds. Ian lighted a smoke as he walked home, thinking about his blunder earlier and cringing, remembering Mickeys furious look. He would probably kill him later, Ian knew Mickey wouldn’t let it go easily and he actually feared the consequences. The worst that could happen would be Mickey calling off their little fling, which would be a bummer. The biggest bummer ever!  
During dinner with his familie Ian was mentally absence, fearing what would happen between him and Mickey later. They had to talk. Lip saw straight through Ian as they ate, their siblings chatting away and laughing while Lip wondered what bothered his younger brother.

“You okay, Ian?”

“Huh?” Lip elbowed Ian in the ribs as he’d zoned out for the third time during dinner.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian nodded, looking down at his plate. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem kinda zoned out. What’s going on up there?” Lip pointed at Ians head with he back of his fork as he chewed his food.

“It’s nothing, just tired from all the work,” Ian shrugged and ate some of his food, Lip clearly not buying it. Lip figured it would be the same reason Ian had been gone for three hours yesterday. Something was up.

“Kash?”

“No! No, I.. I’m just tired, ‘kay?” Ian smiled at Lip, trying to assure him everything was alright. Lip was the only one who could read Ian like that and usually Ian appreciated it, but today he wished Lip would cut it out. Ian stood up, brining his plate full of food to the kitchen sink. “I’m gonna go, have to study with Mandy.”

“Okay, but don’t be out late, Ian! It’s monday tomorrow, remember,” Fiona called as she fed Liam food. Ian left the house with his homework while Lip wondered why Ian was acting so weird.

***


	10. Strike one

“Hey Ian, c’mon in! We were just finishing up dinner,” Mandy greeted Ian by the door and Ian followed her to the kitchen, where Mickey, Joey and Iggy was sitting. They had finished their dinner and Mandy was in the middle of cleaning up after them. “Grab a seat, I’ll be done in a minute.”

“You want some help, Mands?”

“Help with the dishes? You some kinda of girl, Gallagher? That’s women’s job, doing the dishes,” Joey joked, making Iggy chuckle as they drank their beers. Mickey sitting in silence, not very amused about the whole situation.

“It’s called good manners, idiots! You could actually learn something from Ian,” Mandy hissed, smacking each of them on the back of their heads, making Mickey snicker. “I would love some help, Ian. Could you go get some towels from the bathroom? We’re out of dishtowels.”

“Sure,” Ian said as he took of his jacket, laying it over one of the chairs and walking to the bathroom. Mickey eyed the redhead while bitting his thumb, wondering if this was his chance to gently remind Ian about the importance of keeping their little fling a secret? He’d been rather horny the entire day and the sight of the redhead didn’t help, but he was too pissed.

“If you’re just gonna sit on your ass while we clean up can you please go fucking sit somewhere else, douchebags?” Mandy asked demandingly. Her three brothers looking up at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Since when are you the boss around here, Mandy?”

“Joey!” Mandy yelled, becoming increasingly more annoyed at the three of them.

“Okay-okay,” Joey murmured and he left the kitchen with Iggy. Mickey however didn’t even move a muscle as he stared back at Mandy.

“Leave, Mickey!”

“Why?”

“Because I fucking say so!”

“I’m not in the way, am I?” Mickey shrugged and took a sip of his beer, not breaking eye contact with his sister.

“Why do you even wanna stay in here? We’re just doing the dishes and talk about homework. You’ll die from boredom.”

“Sounds like so much fun,” Mickey commented sarcastically, sending Mandy a teasing smirk.

“Fine! Whatever, be that way,” she sighed and turned around to wash the dishes in the sink. Ian returned from the bathroom, a towel in each hand. Mickey looked up at him as he passed by, their eyes met. “Thank you, Ian! You wanna wash or dry?”

“Dry,” Ian answered with a smile and looked back at Mandy while she continued washing the dishes. Ian leaned up against the counter from where Mandy was washing the dishes, looking directly at Mickey with a smile. Mickey stared expressionless back at Ian, taking another sip at his beer while Ian took another plate from Mandy.

“Did you get a chance to take a look at the homework when you got off from work?”

“Nah, actually not. Had to help Fiona with dinner when I got home,” Ian placed the plate in the cabinet behind his head before taking another wet one, drying it off with the towel.

“The assignment sucks! We have to write an analysis of some stupid book about a whale.”

“Moby Dick,” Mickey corrected her as he looked at his sister with a smirk. Mandy looked back at him with a hard glare.

“You still here?” Mickey just snickered.

“Wait, an analysis of the whole book? It’s fucking huge, have you seen it?” Ian asked, finally taking his mind off of Mickey for a moment.

“No, just the first and last chapter. It still sucks though,” Mandy agreed with him as she handed him another plate. “You think we’re allowed to make the assignment in groups?”

“I have no idea, but if we’re allowed to hand it in as a group we could ask Jason and Mariah to join us?”

“Great idea, Ian! Mariah loves them books,” Mandy cheered, handing Ian the last plate before placing glasses, forks and knives on the metal drainer on the table, leaving them there to dry. 

“We better have something prepared for tomorrow though,” Ian grinned, already reading Mandys mind.

“Aw, you’re such a goodie goodie, Ian Gallagher! No point in starting on the analysis without the other two, right?” Mandy begged and wrapped her arms around the redheads neck. Ian laughed, feeling Mickeys eyes on them. Mickey felt a slight touch of jealousy as he watched the two of them and decided to look away as he drank his beer.

“Whenever you idiots are done arguing make me some popcorn,” Mickey stood up for the first time since Ian’d arrived and left for the livingroom. “‘m gonna watch a movie.”

“Movie?” Mandy repeated and looked back at Ian with a wide smile.

“That actually doesn’t sound like such a bad idea,” Ian eventually shrugged.

“Really?! Yes! Hey Mickey, whatcha gonna watch?”

“Dunno yet, think Iggy got some new DVD’s. Wanna take a look?” Mickey came back into the kitchen, leaning up against the door frame as Mandy started preparing some movie snacks. Ian couldn’t help but smile at the raven haired. He obviously wanted to spend time with him otherwise he would have left a long time ago and not suggested watching a movie.

“You guys can take a look, I’ll make some snacks,” Mandy suggested, waving them away. Mickey took a look at Ian before leaving the kitchen, heading towards Iggy and Joeys room. “Oh, just no Steven Seagal shit this time, okay Mickey?”

“What?!”

“No, seriously! Anything but that,” Mandy called as the two of them walked through the empty house. Joey and Iggy was sitting on the porch, smoking and talking. Mickey and Ian walked to the room, no words exchanged. When they entered the room Mickey quickly closed the door and pushed Ian up against the door, grabbing a hold of his collar.

“What the fuck, Mickey?!”

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’-me, Gallagher! What the fuck was that at the shithole today, huh?! You better start taking some fucking brain medicine or some shit, ‘cus you were about the blur out our little secret right in front of Mandy! Got damn it,” Mickey shoved Ian harder up against the door, Ian hurting the back of his head.

“Ow! I know, I’m sorry, Mick!” Ian hissed, scratching the back of his head where he’d hit the door. Mickey was staring angrily at him. Ians soft eyes looked back. “It was an accident.”

“I don’t give a fuck! There’s no place for accidents, you hear me?!”

“Yes-yes, I hear you! Loud and clearly,” Ian mumbled, holding up his hands while Mickey kept him in place, up against the door.

“A single accident or mistake and this,” Mickey pointed between Ian and himself. “This can’t be happening, understood?” Ian swallowed nervously. This was exactly what he’d feared. His heart dropped and he felt sick. Was Mickey gonna break it up now? They had barely begun and Ian was already addicted to the raven haired, thinking about him all the fucking time. Wanting him, missing him. He couldn’t. Ian wouldn’t let him.

“I understand,” Ian whispered, looking into the beautiful pair of blue eyes. Mickey nodded and loosened his grib on Ians collar. Mickey took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face as he turned away from Ian. The redhead waited for Mickeys respons, he was nervous about what Mickey was thinking, and dared not to ask. Silence filled the room as Ian waited for Mickey to say something.

“Fucking hell, Firecrotch,” Mickey finally sighed. Ian felt a tone of warmth and forgiveness in Mickeys voice, which made him immediately close the wide space between the two. He hugged Mickey from behind, ran his hand through the raven locks of hair and inhaled his scent.

“I’m sorry, Mick,” Ian whispered into Mickeys ear as they stood there for a moment. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now fuck off,” Mickey ordered and Ian instantly obeyed, sitting down on one of the Milkovich brothers bed, Mickey followed the redhead. He fixed his hair, looking over at Ian. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Uh, I dunno,” Ian answered puzzled. He scratched the back of his head as Mickey moved towards the movie shelf, looking at the DVD’s. Mickey was still pissed from earlier and not in the mood to snuggle or fuck, and deep down Ian knew that, but deep down he’d hoped the raven haired would jump at the opportunity for some make up sex. Not that it would ever happen with Mandy, Iggy and Joey in the house. But still - it would be nice! Ian definitely had to learn Mickey the joy of make up sex. Another time maybe, Ian was still a little unsure of how far he could push Mickey. Mickey had been really furious earlier and Ian didn’t want to cross that fine line since it seemed he was out of the doghouse now.

“What about some Steven Seagal?”

“Uhh,” Ian struggled between picking a fight with Mandy or Mickey. Considering what had just gone down he chose to take his chances with Mandy. “That sounds great..”

“Excellent!”

***

Time flew away, Ian enjoyed being stuck between Mickey and Mandy on the couch while watching the movie. As they watched the end credits roll over the screen Mickey stood up from the couch, yawning loudly.

“It’s over?” Mandy murmured as she woke from the noise. 

“Fuck yes,” Mickey smiled and stretched his body. Iggy and Joey joined him in the stretch. Ian couldn’t help but glance at Mickeys cute butt as he stretched his body right in front of him.

“Fucking amazing movie, man!”

“One of the best,” Iggy agreed with Joey as the brothers walked to their room, yawning and chatting away.

“I can’t believe you jerks picked a fucking Steven Seagal movie, the one thing I asked you not to pick,” Mandy mumbled, unsatisfied and tired from dozing off on the couch while watching the movie. Ian grinned as he helped her cleaning up the bowls of popcorns and snacks.

“Oh c’mon, Mands, it wasn’t that bad?”

“That bad? I fell fucking asleep,” Mandy elbowed Ian in the ribs as they walked to the kitchen. Mickey was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching them cleaning up as he opened a beer. 

“It’s not the movies fault you’re a fucking lousy movie watcher, you fall asleep during movies all the time, Mandy! No matter who’s on the screen,” Mickey laughed and sipped the beer can. Ian snickered, watching the raven haired bad boy sipping his beer on the kitchen counter. If Mandy wasn’t present Ian would definitely have jumped Mickey right there; positioning himself between Mickeys legs, pressing their bodies together and feeling Mickey up and down while sticking his tongue inside of his sweet, warm mouth. Shit, not now-not now, Ian thought to himself as he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

“Not true! Moulin Rouge was amazing and I could never fall asleep during that,” Mandy argued and pushed Mickeys leg away, making room to place the bowls and glasses on the counter. Mickey snorted as he scooched over.

“Aw, c’mon, Mandy!” 

“What? You liked it too,” Mandy shrugged and smiled teasingly up at her brother, who blushed and almost crushed the can in his hand, drops of beer flying from the cans lid. He shot Mandy a cold stare, hoping Ian hadn’t heard her, but Ian had most certainly heard it all and was laughing hard. It was so unexpected that the big, bad Mickey Milkovich liked a musical like Moulin Rouge, it made Ian crack up.

“Shut up!”

“It’s true, Ian, he’s got the entire soundtrack on his iPod! I swear,” Mandy giggled as Ian leaned up against the counter, where Mickey was sitting and looking back and forth between Ian and Mandy, still blushing.

“The entire soundtrack?!” Ian laughed, clapping Mickey on the knee. Mickey was not amused.

“Fuck off! It’s fucking Bowie and shit! Legendary songs, ‘kay!”

“What a lame excuse, Mickey! Just admit it already, it’s embarrassing if you keep making up excuses!”

“I had no idea Mickey Milkovich was into musicals,” Ian chuckled as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

“He is so into them! Except Hairspray, right, Mick? It was bit too much,” Mandy winked.

“Whatever, you know what? Fuck you and fuck you,” Mickey flipped both Ian and Mandy off as he jumped off the kitchen counter, leaving the kitchen and slamming the door behind him as he entered his room. Mandy and Ian were still laughing as they cleaned up the kitchen. After a couple of minutes of laughing and cleaning the kitchen and livingroom looked kind of clean. As clean as the Milkovich house could be, considering the amount of mess.

“I better go, we’ve got early classes tomorrow,” Ian sighed as they looked around the house, satisfied with their work. Mandy nodded.

“Yeah, good idea. Thanks for the help, Ian,” Mandy gave him a peck on the cheek.

“No problem. Uh, I’ll just take a piss before I leave, okay? See you tomorrow?”

“Will you come pick me up in the morning? It’s so nice having someone to go to school with,” Mandy smiled as she walked towards her room, waving Ian goodbye. Ian nodded with a smile as he opened the door to Mickeys room. Mickey was laying on his bed, reading a magazine. Ian couldn’t help but smirk at him as Mickey was acting all sulking and childishly ignoring him. It was adorable.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom before I leave,” Ian said as he pointed to the bathroom. Mickey however ignored him. Ian went to the bathroom with a chuckle. It had been a rough day for Mickey, first of all with Ians stupid slip at the Kash and Grab, and now the Moulin Rogue-comments from Mandy. However Ian found it incredible entertaining watching Mickey on thin ice. Somehow that side of Mickey made him even more endearing to Ian. It was a soft and vulnerable side of the raven haired. Everybody knew the bad ass, up-to-no-good, ‘I’m gonna fuck you up’ Mickey Milkovich, but only few knew this side of the bad boy, and Ian felt so honored that he was getting to know that side of him. Ian washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom, looking at Mickey who was still laying on the bed and reading. “Whatcha reading?”

“None of your business,” Mickey coughed as he continued ignoring Ians presence. Ian snickered and joined Mickey on the bed.

“Doesn’t look like nothing. A gun magazine?”

“M-hm,” Mickey grunted, trying his best to ignore Ian, who was laying on his stomach next to him.

“Cool,” Ian nodded, eyeing Mickey. “Sure you’re not hiding some kinda musical magazine inside of it?”

“Shut up!” Mickey finally acknowledged Ians presence and slapped him hard on the head with the gun magazine. “Stupid fucking Mandy!”

“Easy, tiger,” Ian chuckled smirking as he leaned in, longing to kiss the raven haired, who continued reading. “Why don’t we pick up from where we left off earlier?”

“Not in the mood, jerk,” Mickey tried to ignore Ians hand, caressing his stomach. Ians face was inches from Mickeys.

“I think I can help with that,” Ian murmured, running his hand down along the thighs, gently squeezing and messaging each of them while the other hand caressed Mickeys neck and hair. Mickey sighed, trying hard not to give in to the sweet touch of the redhead. He was still mad at him. “C’mon, Mick, you can’t be sulking forever. I’m sorry, 'kay?”

“I’m not fucking sulking,” Mickey snapped and threw away the magazine, leaning on his right arm as he faced Ian. Ian saw an opportunity to capture those sweet lips while he ran his hand through thick, dark locks of hair. Mickey immediately answered his kiss with slightly parted lips, gently letting his tongue out to play with Ians. Mickey had never been much into kisses and making out, he was more a let’s-get-down-to-business kind of guy, but with Ian it was different. Kissing and heavy petting with the redhead was hot. The kiss was long and passionated until Mickey bit down hard on Ians bottom lip, making the redhead flinch from pain.

“Ow! What the fuck, Mick?!”

“Suits you well enough, dumbass, insulting me in my own damn house,” Mickey smirked and leaned back down, reaching for the magazine on the bed. Ian rubbed his bottom lip, his turn to sulk.

“Jerk..”

“Idiot.”

“Musical-lover,” Ian snapped with a grin as Mickeys eyes widened.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Gallagher?!” Mickey yelled and Ian ran to the front door with a wave.

“See ya, Mick!”

________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Those scary thoughts

A new week had begun and Ian couldn’t be more excited to get to school because of a certain raven haired. It was like the sun was shining brighter and the birds chirped more than usually, Ian thought as he made his way to the Milkovich house. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, acting and thinking like some silly teenager in love for the first time ever. He jumped up the stairs, barely knocking on the front door before entering.

“Yo,” he greeted as he saw Mandy cleaning up in the kitchen and Mickey sitting by the dinner table, drinking.. coffee? Ian frowned at the sight. “Wow! Did hell freeze over? Since when do you drink coffee, Mickey?”

“Since we ran out of beer last night,” Mandy answered with a wink, bumping her hips on Mickeys side as she passed him. “Ain’t that right, sunshine?”

“Shut it, not in the mood. We need to go get some beers,” Mickey growled tired and pointed at her with his cup. 

“And by ‘we’ you mean..?”

“Exactly! You,” Mickey smiled slyly up at his sister, who just rolled her eyes in respons. Ian sat down next to Mickey.

“So.. With that established, you ready to go?”

“Just give me a minute, Ian,” Mandy cheerfully said as she went to her room to pack her back pack. Ian watched Mickey taking another sip of his cup. Mickey frowned at him when he noticed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ian mumbled and looked shyly down at his feet. He wanted to lean over and kiss the raven haired good morning, feeling those sweet lips. But he remembered Mickeys warning from last night, no clumsy fuck ups in front of anybody. It was their secret.

“Let’s go, losers,” Mandy called as she passed them, already dressed in a jacket and Converse on her feet, her backpack hanging from one of her shoulders. This was the second surprise of the day as Ian watched Mickey get up and throw the cup in the sink, following his sister.

“You’re coming too?”

“What does it look like?” Mickey looked over his shoulders at Ian, who followed them out of the house and down the stairs. “Jesus, Gallagher, and you’re supposed to be the bright one,” he chuckled as he lit his cigaret.

“Yeah, Mick’s really turning a new leaf, huh?” Mandy giggled to Ian and stole the smoke from Mickey as they walked to school. She inhaled and gave her brother the smoke back, placing it between his lips. “Wonder what could possible be the reason for that,” Mickey shot her a glare as she shrugged innocently. Ian tried to pick up on the unspoken words between the siblings.

“What?”

“Mick hooked up with some girl from the Johnsons’ party Saturday, but he won’t tell me who this secret lover is.”

“Really?” Ian grinned and looked back at Mickey, who was still glaring at Mandy and bitting his thumb nervously. If looks could kill Mandy would’ve died a thousand times by now. Ian knew Mandy was talking about him without knowing so and honestly her words warmth his fragile heart even though Mickey intentionally avoided his smug look.

“Yeah! She must be the reason he’s been acting so weird lately. Drinking coffee instead of beer and shit,” she teased and nuzzled Mickeys neck, who annoyingly shoved her out of his way.

“‘Cus I need to hook up with some random bitch to drink coffee? You need some fucking help, you’re disillusioned,” Mickey snapped and walked faster ahead, leaving Ian and Mandy behind. Mandy chuckled as she watched him ignoring them.

“Don’t you agree?”

“Huh?”

“That he’s been acting weird lately? The whole obsessive weed situation with you, 24 hour bender and now coffee?” Mandy shrugged as they walked.

“Well.. It ain’t that weird for a Milkovich to go on a 24 hour bender, is it?”

“Nah, I guess you’re right on that one,” Mandy nodded slowly. Ian wanted to ask her about Mickeys secret lover, but he stopped himself, nervous that she would look straight through him and find out about them.

“But yeah, kinda weird,” Ian mumbled as they arrived at the school, wanting to change the subject. “Did you ever find the weed you were supposed to bring to the Johnsons party?”

“No and you know why? That asshole smoked it all on his stupid bender,” Mandy groaned, sending him a knowing look of resignation. Ian snickered.

“That though sounds like a classic Mickey Milkovich move! You gotta admit that,” they walked into the school, heading toward the science building as Mandy sighed and nodded, agreeing with the redhead.

***

During the entire day at school Mickey and Ian exchanged glances whenever their paths crossed, and Ian could feel the butterflies in his belly increase in numbers. He tried to concentrate on class and Mandys endless chatter, but Mickey somehow continued to make his way into his thoughts. It didn’t help when they went to their chemistry class, which was located in the back of the school and had a view of the smoke benches. Ian sat by the window, trying not to look out at Mickey, who was sitting with some of his friends, smoking and talking. Ian chewed nervously on his pen, trying to focus on class, but eventually looked back at Mickey. The raven haired however didn’t seem to notice him.

“Are you done with the pen yet, Ian? I kinda need it to write down the results,” Mandy giggled and playfully elbowed Ian, who was still staring out of the window and chewing on the pen.

“Oh, sorry, Mands! Here you go,” Ian stood up straight, rubbing his neck nervously as he handed her the chewed up pen.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Nothing,” Ian replied quickly as Mandy looked out of the window, eyeing her brother with his gang. 

“He’s still at school..? He’s seriously acting strange. He’s never been at school for this long, I swear he’s all fucked up.”

“It’s that bad?”

“Yeah, he’s never at school during or after lunchbreak, I swear! Jesus, I’m almost starting worrying about him,” Mandy laughed as she started writing down the results from their experiment. “Iuw! Really, Ian?” She complained when she felt the wetness of the pen.

“Sorry!” Ian laughed and shrugged while leaning up against the table. His eyes wandered to the smoke benches again and this time he caught Mickey watching him. They locked eyes for a short moment before the raven haired looked down as he took another puff of the smoke and nodded, pretending to be listening to the other two sitting on the bench.

“Jason texted me, we’ve to meet up with him and Mariah after chemistry, they wanna be done with the assignment today, those geeks,” Mandy sighed and looked back at Ian, who was still staring out of the window. She frowned. “C’mon, Gallagher, what’s so fucking intriguing that you won’t help me out with the results of this very exciting experiment?” Mandy interrupted Ians thoughts again and the redhead, regretfully, covered his face with his palm.

“Sorry,” Ian groaned for the third time and cursed his wandering and unfocused mind. What was wrong with him? Had he already forgotten what Mickey had said last night? “I’m just bored - and I want a smoke.”

“Uh-huh,” Mandy nodded slowly, looking back and forth between Ian and her brother. She bit her lip and Ian could tell she was thinking something. Hopefully something good.

“What?”

“Mickey ain’t the only one acting strange,” she murmured and leaned in towards Ian. He could feel his heart beat race faster. If Mandy found out about them Mickey would kill him and that would probably be the end of their flirt - and the end of his friendship with the one and only Milkovich sister too. “You slept with someone as well, right?”

“I-I.. I,” Ian stared at her, scared what would come next. How did she do it? How did she stare right through both him and Mickey?

“I knew it! A new boy toy already? Who, who? Deets, please!”

“Uh,” Ian sighed from relief, Mandy had not figured them out. Fuck, he’d almost shit himself at that moment. He chuckled and ran his hand through his red locks. “It-it’s no one, just a guy I met at the party,” Ian lied and immediately mentally smacked himself for mentioning the party - just like Mickey had!

“At the party..? When? We were together like.. all night! When did you hook up?”

“Yeah,” Ian nodded, struggling to find an excuse. “I-I knew him already, so we kinda just.. hooked up afterwards. No big deal.”

“I didn’t see you talking with any hot guy at the party! Who is he?”

“No one, Mandy. Really no one, we’re not gonna get together again or anything.”

“Oh God, don’t be as secretive about this as Mick is. You’re like my best friend, Ian, I thought we told each other everything?”

“We do, Mands! There’s just.. nothing to tell. It was just nice to be out there again, you know,” Ian shrugged and tried focusing on their paper, writing some numbers down.

“So.. He was a rebound?”

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that,” Ian smiled at her and kept writing.

“Was he any good?” As soon as Mandy asked that Ian felt himself blush and his dick throb from the memories of his night with Mickey, the first time they’d made love. He swallowed nervously and hoped the brunette wouldn’t notice the crimson color spreading across his cheeks.

“Very. Very good, yeah,” Mandy screeched excited, trying to keep her voice down. After all they were still at class and supposed to work on the experiments.

“So cute!” If only Mandy knew Ian was talking about her brother.. “So why not keep seeing him? If it was that good?”

“Well, it’s kind of complicated. Don’t think he’s ready to be out and proud,” Ian explained as Mandy played with her hair.

“Aw, that’s too bad. You should never be ashamed of your sexual orientation. Ever! After all you didn’t choose it, like-like.. We didn’t choose to be born here in the southside and stuff,” Ian agreed with her and hoped deep down Mickey would feel the same way or at least knew that his own sister felt that way. It would probably mean something to Mickey. Having his sisters support.

“True. But can you blame him?”

“Not at all. Hell, how would I ever know how it feels like, being a gay southsider? I’m just glad you’re the way you are, Ian. You should never ever be ashamed of who you are. Never,” Mandy sighed and hugged Ians arm. Ian smiled down at her and kissed her hair.

“Thanks, Mands,” the brunette returned to the paper, writing and reading as Ian decided to sneak another glance at Mickey. The gang was still chatting and smoking, Mickey running his tatted hand through his dark hair. What he wouldn’t give to have Mickey running his hands through his own hair. Just like the first time they’d made love!

***

“Ugh, can we just be done with this already?! I’m bored,” Mandy whined and placed her feet on the edge of Ians chair. They were sitting with Jason and Mariah in the canteen, working on the assignment and it was nearly 5 o’clock.

“I don’t wanna hand in some shitty assignment, okay? Let’s just get the last question done and then we can go home and we won’t have to meet up anymore for this assignment. How’s that?” Jason groaned as he flipped through the pages of Moby Dick.

“Sounds good, Jason. Let’s get ourself together and get it done,” Ian nodded and gently patted Mandy on the knee as if saying she should take a chill pill. 

“Whatever.. What are we supposed to do now?”

“It’s the last question; what’s the moral of the book? Hm.. Basically you can’t take revenge on an animal and that’s what the book’s all about or something, right?” Mariah asked and looked at the others. Ian nodded and flipped through the pages as well. He tilted on his chair, balancing on the back of the chair legs, nippling on the pen from earlier. Mandy sighed heavily as she placed her head on the book in front of her on the table. School was over and empty, only a couple of other students walking in and out of the canteen while a few groups of people was studying as well as them. They had been working on the assignment for a few hours and Ian could feel himself getting tired.

“Yeah, isn’t that kinda it? Revenge on an animal is fucking stupid?” Jason shrugged, still looking down in the book.

“I’d say so,” Mandy yawned as Mariah grunted.

“But that’s it? I feel like a masterpiece like Moby Dick would have some huge moral, not only the revenge aspect,” Mariah shrugged and now it was Mandys turn to grunt, annoyed that they hadn’t figured it out yet. Ian chuckled and calmly stroked Mandys back.

“Maybe we should take five? Seems like everybody needs some fresh air to clear the thoughts.”

“Good idea, Ian. You guys want some from the vending machine?” Jason asked as he got up and Mandy cheered.

“Yes! I’m gonna go with ya!”

“No thanks,” Mariah mumbled and continued to read in the book. Mandy and Jason left the canteen to go find the machine in the corridor and Ian walked outside, getting some fresh air. The sun was still shining and only a couple of kids were running around, playing on the basket ball court. Ian pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placed a cigarette between his lips while he walked to the smoke benches. He sat down on one of the benches and inhaled deeply, looking at the bushes in front of him, his mind wandering yet again for the millionth time of that day. Suddenly someone took the smoke out of his mouth and Ian almost had a heart attack as he noticed the thief was Mickey. He’d been so lost in thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the raven haired approaching him.

“Mickey?”

“You’re still here, Gallagher?” Mickey snickered, enjoying Ians surprised reaction as he placed the redheads cigarette between his own lips, inhaling. Ian looked up at the raven haired as he sat down on the bench beside him.

“Y-yeah.. I’m making an assignment with Mandy in the canteen.”

“Hm,” Mickey nodded, exhaling while looking straight ahead. Ian watched the older boy closely.

“What are you still doing here? Seems like you’ve been here all fucking day.”

“You’ve been watching me, Gallagher?” Mickey smirked as his eyes met the redheads. Ian chuckled and blushed.

“It’s hard not noticing you,” Ian whispered huskily and Mickey handed him the smoke. They sat there silently on the bench for a moment, watching the blue sky and sharing a smoke. “So.. Who’s this secret lover from the Johnsons’ party Mandy’s been telling me about?” Ian asked as he looked over at Mickey, who snickered.

“She talks so much shit, so confident she’s caught me redhanded.”

“Hasn’t she though?” Ian asked, handing Mickey the smoke. They shared a look before Mickey broke the eye contact, not answering Ians question. “Why does she think you hooked up with someone?”

“Because she heard us. Saturday,” Mickey nodded, rubbing his nose with his knuckles. “Had to tell her I hooked up with someone at the party.”

“Fuck.. I didn’t know,” Ian murmured and ran his hands through his hair, clearly worried about the fact that Mandy had heard them. And now Ian’d told her he’d hooked up at the party as well as Mickey. Hopefully Mandy couldn’t put those pieces of the puzzle together.

“Yeah well, fuck that. She’ll never figure it out.”

“You don’t think so?”

“Fuck no! She’s so determined I hooked up with some bitch, she won’t even consider you as an option,” Mickey exhaled with a chuckle and Ians heart sank. Mickeys words reminded Ian about the fact that their relationship - or whatever this was - had to remain a secret. He’d never be able to tell Lip or anyone about them or how happy he actually was. It hurt to know Mickey would rather die than tell people about them. It hurt knowing they’d have to hide and keep it a secret. And it hurt to know Ian had no affect on Mickey and his opinion about them - maybe he didn’t even matter to Mickey. The raven haired couldn’t help but notice Ians expression change when he mentioned his supposedly hook up with some random girl. Or was it because Ian would never be considered Mickeys lover?

“Okay, then you’ve got nothing to worry about, I guess.”

“Guess not,” Mickey watched Ian looking down on the ground. Mickey didn’t know what to say, he’d never been in a situation like that. He felt an urge to cheer up Ian, but something inside of him told him not to be such a sissy. As Mickey watched Ian he noticed the muscular biceps on the redhead, moving underneath his t-shirt. Had he been working out? Mickey felt himself subconsciously lick his lips and looked back at the school. “There’s, uh, a lot of people left in the school?”

“Now? Nah, only us and a couple of other study groups in the canteen, I think.”

“M-hm,” Mickey nodded as Ian looked back at him. Mickey smirked at him and raised his eyebrows. Ian could feel the excitement shoot straight down to his crotch as Mickey looked at him. His heart started racing as Mickey stood up from the bench. “The restroom in the west corridor? By the library?”

“S-sure,” Ian agreed and watched as Mickey left the smoke benches. Ian looked around, making sure no one’d heard them as he finished his smoke, throwing it on the ground before walking back into the canteen. Mariah was still sitting by the table and Jason and Mandy’d just arrived back as well.

“Perfect timing, Ian, let’s continue,” Jason sighed as he sat down beside Mariah.

“Yes, I-I’m just gonna go take a piss real quick,” Ian stuttered while looking for some lube in his backpack. He was not gonna miss out on a chance of fucking Mickey at school.

“Please hurry, Ian, I don’t wanna stay here all night,” Mandy pleaded as she yawned. Ian smiled at her as he hid the small lube in his back pocket and walked out of the canteen. The school was empty, not a single sound was heard through the usually noisy corridors. Ian made sure no one was in the classrooms as he passed them until he reached the restroom, where Mickey was waiting for him, leaning up against one of the sinks with a sly smile on his lips.

“About damn time, Firecrotch,” Mickey smiled as Ian closed the door behind him. Ian returned the smile and pushed the raven haired into one of the stalls. He was in no mood for tender foreplay or sweet touches, he wanted to enter Mickeys tight, sweet ass and pound him like he’d never been pounded before. Showing Mickey that even though they couldn’t be open about it, that he belonged to him and no one else!

“Shut up,” Ian panted and pressed his lips hard against Mickeys, pushing him inside one of the stalls and they hit the wall of the stall. The aggressiv approach surprised Mickey and he struggled to keep up the pace when Ian grabbed the back of his neck, still pressing his lips against his while opening Mickeys pants.

“Fuck.. Gallagher,” Mickey moaned into Ians mouth when the redhead finally released his throbbing dick from the jeans. Ian started stroking it slowly, watching Mickey blushing from arousal while looking down at his dick in Ians hand. The raven haired panted hard, clearly aroused and eager to move on to some serious fucking, but Ian held him in place and kept stroking him. Mickey looked up at Ian, wondering what the hold up was all about. 

“Tell me you want me,” Ian answered the unspoken question and Mickeys eyes widened for a second.

“Fuck off,” he groaned, frustrated Ian didn’t just pound his ass already. Ian ran his fingers from Mickeys neck up in the dark locks and grabbed hold of the hair, forcing Mickey to look up at him.

“Tell me, Mickey,” Mickey could sense the insistence in Ians voice as he hesitated. He tried to reach out to the buttons on Ians jeans, but the redhead just moved away from the touch while still slowly jerking him off. The older boy groaned frustrated and aroused at the same time. He looked into the deep, green eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Even though he would never admit it Mickey realized at that moment that this was more than just occasional fucking; the way Ian made him feel, the way he made his heart skip beats every time they looked at each other and the way Mickey felt all warm inside when Ian was around. And it scared the shit out of him! Eventually a soft moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes shut, concentrating on the fucking instead of that sissy shit going through his head.

“Want you,” Mickey moaned and leaned into the firmly touch of Ian. Ian smiled when Mickey finally opened his eyes again, and the redhead pressed his body and lips against the raven haired.

“Yes,” he whispered as both of them opened their mouths, their tongues playfully dancing with each other while Ian pulled Mickeys pants all the way down, grabbing hold of his soft ass while doing so. Ian roughly turned Mickey around by the hips, pressing him up against the wall of the stall and finding the lube in his back pocket. He pressed some of it out on three of his fingers and slowly started playing with Mickeys cute, pink hole while keeping his other hand firmly on Mickeys neck, holding him in place before moving the hand down to Mickeys crotch, stroking his dick. “How much do you want me, Mickey?”

“Don’t- ahh,” as Ian entered the first two fingers a loud moan escaped from Mickey. Mickey bit down on his bottom lip while Ian entered the third finger, obviously lacking patience. While gently, but firmly stretching out Mickey Ian let go of his hard dick to release his own from his pants. Ian watched Mickey moan and squirm from his touch before pulling his fingers out and cover his dick with the rest of the lube. The sight of Mickey moaning and blushing was such a turn on and Ian silently wished he could spend the rest of the afternoon kissing, fucking or just watching his raven haired lover. Ian gently ran his clean hand from Mickeys dick to his hip to his neck, caressing the neck before moving it to Mickeys jaw, making the panting boy look up at him. As soon as those beautiful, blue eyes met green ones an urge to push Mickey harder against the wall and pound him like there was no tomorrow shot through Ian.

“Fuck,” Ian groaned, still looking at Mickey as he positioned his cock, trying his hardest not to just push it all the way inside the raven haired. “Spread your legs,” Ian ordered and Mickey obeyed as he slowly entered, letting Mickey get used to his nine inches. After a few minutes of letting Mickey get used to him Ian finally went all the way in and Mickey threw his head back in pleasure, trying his best not to let out a loud moan. Ian started thrusting his hips against the perfect ass while Mickey bit down on his knuckles, holding back loud moans. Ian held the raven haired in place by placing his big hands on the older boys hips, slowly speeding up the pace. Ian knew he wouldn’t last long this time either. The redhead pounded Mickey, pressing him harder and harder against the wall while going deeper for every thrust and Mickey eventually felt lightheaded while getting closer to climax. He grabbed his cock and jerked it as he tried to speak.

“Ian—”

“Fuck!” Ian cursed and came hard inside of Mickey, moaning and panting as he emptied himself in that perfect, round ass. The mentioning of his name pushed Ian over the edge yet again and the pure pleasure from climaxing inside of his crush rushed through his body. As his cum filled Mickey up he felt the older boy tighten around his rock hard dick, and he felt relieved that Mickey climaxed with him. Ian sighed loudly and leaned up against Mickey while both of them caught their breath, leaning up against the wall of the stall. Their panting echoed in the empty restroom and Ian decided to gently pull out after he grabbed some of the toilet papers and placed them underneath Mickey. They cleaned themselves up in silence and Ian grinned at Mickey as they buttoned their pants while walking out of the stall. Mickey looked around, making sure the restroom was still empty.

“Damn, Gallagher,” Mickey panted satisfied as he looked up at the grinning redhead. Ian grabbed Mickey by the chin and leaned in for a kiss when Mickey moved away from him, surprised by Ians move. The scary thoughts of this being more than just fucking entered Mickeys thoughts again, which made him move away from the redhead. “Wow, hey!”

“What?”

“Didn’t you get the memo? The fucking’s over,” Mickey snapped coldly, but Ian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the act. Because that’s what it was - an act and both of them knew that. Why did Mickey feel the need to reject him like this? He was slowly growing tired of Mickeys tense and rejecting behavior towards him, after all they were all alone in the restroom.

“I know the fucking’s over,” Ian answered, leaning up against Mickey, who was standing by the door of the stall they’d just fucked in. “I could feel you tighten around my cock when I made you cum all over the wall,” he whispered in Mickeys ear and placed both of his hands on the door, cornering him with his body. Ian could feel it, the weird, sickening feeling inside of him. He reminded himself about the promise he’d made to himself: to do this Mickeys way and patiently wait for him, but Ian couldn’t help his feelings. He needed to know that he mattered to Mickey, that this was more than just fucking. “Stop acting so got damn cold toward me, Mick,” Mickey glared up at Ian when the redhead looked down at him. Somehow that sentence really pissed Mickey off and a part of him wanted to punch Ian right in the face. Mostly because deep down Mickey knew exactly why he acted cold towards the redhead. He really did act, but he had to act cold towards Ian. He couldn’t allow himself to lower his guard and let Ian in. He just couldn’t. Not with Terry on his way out of jail.

“Get out of my way, Gallagher,” Mickey growled, not breaking eye contact with the redhead. But Ian didn’t move. “Don’t make me fucking do it,” the threat didn’t work because Ian wasn’t moving. 

“Or what? You’re gonna beat me up? Again?”

“Heh,” Mickey snickered, rubbing his nose with his knuckles.

“I know you like me, Mick, don’t try to deny it. You feel it too, I know it,” Ian said huskily, still cornering Mickey, who hesitated. Mickey had never experienced a situation like this before; having to reject someone who he actually cared about. It was no problem rejecting the girls at school, breaking their hearts one by one, but Ian.. Mickey didn’t want to intentionally hurt him, because he really did care about that damn carrot top. But Ian was really pushing his buttons right now and why? The raven haired was convinced he’d made his conditions about.. This thing they had going on clear yesterday.

“Keep your damn voice down! You think this is anymore than random fucking? Huh? You’re dumber than I thought,” as soon as the words had escaped his mouth Mickey regretted them, but he kept his face straight, not wanting Ian to see.

“I know it’s more than just random fucking! And so do you.. I-I.. Fuck! I can’t get you outta my head,” Ian hissed, feeling the pressure from beneath his throat. Shit, it was about to burst out! How he really felt about Mickey and how he hated the fact that they had to keep it a secret. Keeping it a secret wasn’t really the issue, but it became a problem whenever Mickey acted so cold and like he didn’t care about them. Like Ian was disposable to him. If at least the raven haired could show some emotions or affection towards Ian whenever they were by themselfs, but no. Ian took a few breaths before continuing, looking back at Mickey, who just stood there up against the door, waiting for Ian to continue his sentence. “Whenever I see you my palms get sweaty, my heart beats faster and I wanna fucking jump you when I see you, no matter who’s around and who sees! I don’t care, I—”

“So what - you wanna hold fucking hands too now?”

“Mickey,” Ian whispered, leaning in, but Mickey wasn’t having it, especially not with all this emotional bullshit.

“I told you to knock it off, Gallagher,” Mickey yelled and shoved the redhead up against one of the sinks in the restroom while he struggled not to react instinctively and punch that beautiful face. Ian looked down at him, not scared or impressed by the move Mickey’d made. “No, I don’t ‘feel it too’! I feel nothing! Except when your dick is up my ass and your big mouth’s shut, and that’s how I fucking like it! Get it?!” Mickey let go of Ians clothes and left the restroom.

“You’re such a bad liar, Mickey! You don’t even believe your own lie,” Ian yelled calmly as Mickey walked out of the restroom. When Mickey heard the comment he was about to throw a fit and return to the restroom, when he saw Mandy further down the hallway, walking towards him and waving. Mickey cursed under his breath and continued walking away from the restroom, ignoring Ians last comment. He was beyond pissed! Why did Ian have to ruin it like that? It was a good fuck! A really good fuck, but that ridiculous small talk afterwards..! And those fucking thoughts and feelings.. He felt sick!

“You’re still here, Mick?”

“What does it fucking look like?”

“Wow!What’s grinding your gears, man?”

“None of your damn business,” Mickey growled as he passed her, placing the smoke between his lips. “See ya at home!”

“‘Kay,” Mandy murmured and watched her big brother walk out of the school. She scratched her hair while wondering why he suddenly was in such a bad mood when someone interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey Mands, sorry it took so long! Let’s get that shitty assignment done,” Ian greeted as he approached the brunette, walking out of the same restroom Mickey had just exited. Mandy turned around and looked suspiciously up at him before looking back at the exit where Mickey’d just walked out. She looked back at Ian again and frowned.

“So this is where you were hiding.. Why’d you use the restroom here?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a perfectly good restroom right next to the canteen. You know, where we’re sitting,” Ian smiled nervously, trying his best to hold back tears and that sickening feeling Mickey had left him with.

“Yeah, but it’s fucking filthy. Pee all over the place! I like the restroom by the library, it’s neater.”

“Uh-huh,” Mandy nodded and they headed toward the canteen again. “I saw Mickey leave just now. He was in a really shitty mood, you know why?”

“Mickey was just here?”

“Yeah, you didn’t see him? He left the exact same restroom as you. Just now.”

“Huh. No, I guess we missed each other.”

“Uh-huh,” Mandy clicked her tongue, not buying Ians story one bit. “Okay. So.. Even though you and Mickey are practically the only ones using this restroom by now you don’t notice each other? Bullshit!”

“What are you getting at, Mands?” Ian swallowed nervously as they kept walking back to the canteen.

“You use a restroom which is located furthest away from the canteen, but why? The fact that Mickey just used the exact same restroom doesn’t have anything to do with you choosing that restroom? Or is it just a coincidence?” Ian felt like he was going to puke or have a heart attack as he struggled to look straight ahead and not give himself away with the crimson color, which was spreading across his cheeks by now. Mandy yanked at Ians sleeve as they stopped and looked at each other. “What’s going on, Ian?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You’re staring down Mickey the entire chemistry class and now both of you are storming out the same restroom? Mickey obviously pissed!” Mandy paused and looked up at Ian, but the redhead just stood there, silently. She gasped as she realized the reason for Ians strange behavior. “You’re having a crush on Mickey?!”

“What? No!”

“Yes, that’s it! I know that look, Ian. You’re in love with him? That’s why you’ve been acting strange lately? Both of you?”

“I-I think you’re misunderstanding, Mands,” Ian nervously placed his hands on her shoulders. “There’s nothing going on. Seriously!”

“Oh right, you really think I’m that stupid? I can see it in your eyes, Ian! You’re in love with my brother?” Ian was lost for words, Mandy had finally figured them out and now it was for certain; Mickey would kill him. Literally. Ian tried to speak, but only small, slurring sounds escaped his lips. Mandy sighed and hugged Ian, stroking his red locks. Ian was confused.

“Mandy, you’re getting it all wrong! There’s nothing between me and Mickey, I-I.. I don’t even know him that well!”

“Obviously not, you know he’s not gay, right?”

“Yes, I know. I know, that’s why there’s nothing going on between him and me. I really didn’t notice him in the restroom before,” Ian pointed back towards the restroom, but Mandy just bit her lip.

“Ian, I won’t judge you. You can tell me if you’re in love with him,” Ian rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly, running his hands down his face in frustration. “I mean, I don’t understand you, but I won’t judge you. Hell, half the girls at this school have been there and some of the girls at the northside too. Obviously he has some kinda.. I don’t even wanna think about that - iuw! Anyways I know how it feels to be in love with someone, who you can’t have or be with. I do. And it sucks, it really does!”

“But Mandy—”

“Don’t, Ian, don’t treat me like I’m some fucking retard. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before, it all makes sense now,” she said and continued walking towards the canteen. Ian watched her walk and decided to follow her. That was it. Game over. Their secret was out, but luckily only his part of it. He could work with that and Mandy was one of his best friends, he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone about it. “Was that why Mickey was so pissed before? Did you tell him you’re in love with him or what?”

“Uh, no. No, I don’t know why he was in a bad mood. But with Mickey it can be anything, right?”

“I guess,” Mandy smiled up at Ian. “I won’t tell anyone, Ian. I promise.”

“Not even Mickey?”

“Not if you don’t want me to, no. But does he know? That you’re in love with him?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. He’s kinda thickheaded! I guess he would only know if I told him straight out,” Ian shrugged feeling quite sad inside, knowing that maybe his feelings toward Mickey didn’t matter anymore.

“He really is dimwitted - lucky for you! I’ll keep my big mouth shut for you,” Ian returned her heartwarming smile and placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the canteen.

“Thanks, Mands.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - I really appreciate it :3 I'm kinda on fire these days, so I'll upload again within the next couple of days!


	12. Fixing the marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you guys for your sweet, sweet comments ^^ I'm so-SO happy you like my fic and I'll upload again soon!

A couple of days went on without a single exchange between Ian and Mickey. Ian had stopped coming by in the morning to pick up Mandy and Mickey had stopped going to school again. That Wednesday however Mandy invited Ian back to her place to study and the redhead had unwillingly agreed to come since the Milkovich brothers were out of the house all afternoon. They were sitting on the couch, reading og writing down notes, their legs playfully intertwined.

“What did you get at the third question? The one about the cars and breaking distance,” Mandy asked innocently as she kept her eyes on the book. Ian looked up from his book and snickered.

“That’s an excellent question, Mands. Maybe if you actually tried to figure it out yourself you wouldn’t have to ask me about every single question.”

“Shut up, Ian! I’m just asking ‘cus I’m stuck at this question, ‘kay? Help a girl out, man!”

“Nice try,” Ian laughed when Mandy pouted at him.

“Please? I promise I won’t ask again - unless I’m really stuck again,” she pleaded, but Ian just raised his eyebrows, not buying a single word she was saying. She offered him her littlefinger. “Pinky-promise?”

“Fine,” Ian sighed as he handed her his notes and Mandy started copying his calculations. He looked around the livingroom while he waited for her to finish. “So where’s your brothers today?”

“They’re at my cousins. Something about dads release from prison, they’re gonna throw him a stupid party or some shit - again!”

“That’s nice of them.”

“It’s a fucking waste of time, if you ask me,” Mandy shrugged while she wrote. Ian chuckled.

“You don’t have much faith in your dad, huh.”

“Well, after spending my entire life watching him get thrown in and out of that shithole I’d say I’m just being.. Rational,” she smiled while handing Ian his notes back. Ian nodded.

“I feel the same way about Frank and his soberness. It just ain’t ever gonna happen.”

“We’re fucking miracles, you and I, you know that?” Mandy joked and they cracked-up laughing. They went quiet again and returned to the books. However Ian couldn’t focus on the homework, being back in the Milkovich house without resolving things with Mickey made him uneasy. He would hate facing Mickey for the first time in days while they were surrounded by people and had to pretend nothing had happened between them.

“Have you.. Been talking to Mickey lately?”

“About what?”

“You know,” Ian shrugged, not looking at Mandy as he asked. Mandy sighed as she watched his poker face.

“No, he hasn’t mentioned anything and.. And I promised you I wouldn’t tell him anything about it and I haven’t.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Do you want me to talk with him? About it?”

“No, no, it’s okay, Mands. I was just wondering. Silly me,” Ian chuckled halfheartedly. It hurt Mandy to see him that way, all down and heartbroken.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure, yeah,” Ian nodded and looked up at her with a smile. “Let’s move on to question four, how about that?”

***

Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckles as he made his way down the street with his brothers, Joey and Iggy. He had been in an unusually bad mood the last couple of days and it didn’t help he had to spend his precious afternoon making banners and shit for Terrys homecoming. They were finally done and on the way home again.

“I hope Mandy’s making dinner, I’m fucking starving,” Joey yawned when they approached the Milkovich house.

“Don’t count on it! She’s been at Max’ place the last few days, you’ll just have to put on the apron yourself, Joey,” Iggy snickered goofily as he elbowed Mickey in the side. “That’d be a pretty sight, right, Mick?”

“Whatever,” the two brothers had tried their best to cheer up Mickey and getting him to talk the entire afternoon, but he’d been ignoring both of them and their cousins. Iggy sighed resignedly as the three of them walked up the stairs and into the house.

“Yo Mandy! You’re home?” Joey called when they entered. Mandy and Ian was still sitting on the couch, making their homework and Ian nearly jumped by the sight of the Milkovich brothers. He’d hoped he would be out of the house before they returned, but apparently they were early.

“Yes, shithead, I’m right here! No need to yell,” Mandy snapped, taking a quick look at Ian before getting up from the couch. “I thought you were gonna be gone all afternoon?”

“Think again,” Iggy chuckled as he and Joey passed them, walking into the kitchen to look for food. Mandy tried her best to hide Ian behind her and crossed her arms when Mickey walked in, throwing some plasticbags with banners on the floor. Even though he tried to hide it Ians appearance was clearly a surprise to him and he paused for a moment, standing there in the livingroom, locking eyes with the redhead, who was still sitting on the couch.

“Why are you guys home already, Mickey?”

“Since when do I have to report to you when I’m coming home?”

“You don’t, I was just asking,” Mandy snapped back, standing in front of her brother, blocking his view of the redhead. “As you can see I have a guest over and it would be nice to get a heads up before you jerks spoil our study hall.”

“Whatever! We’re living here too, Mandy, in case you haven’t noticed,” Mickey told her as he passed her, heading to his room before yelling: “I can come home whenever the fuck I want - regardless of who’s visiting you!”

“Mandy, do we have any food?” Iggy called while Ian locked eye with Mickey for the last time before the raven haired entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Mandy rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Ian again.

“I don’t know, Iggy, why don’t you fucking check yourself?”

“I better get going,” Ian smiled as he packed his stuff.

“Yeah, sorry about this. I was certain Mickey’d text me when they were on their way. I don’t know what’s with him lately,” she mumbled while looking at Mickeys closed door. “He’s acting so aggressively lately. You don’t wanna stay for dinner? I know it’s a little awkward for you, but we can just order some pizza and go eat in my room?”

“That sounds nice, Mandy, but I’d better go.”

“My treat?”

“Mandy—”

“Aw, c’mon, Ian! I haven’t seen you at all the last couple of days,” Mandy pleaded and tugged at his sleeve. “Fuck him,” she mouthed and nodded towards Mickeys room. “He’s gonna stay in there all night anyway, he’s done that the last couple of days.”

“Mandy,” Ian sighed, but he couldn’t resist those puppy eyes Mandy made at him and eventually he nodded with a resignedly smile.

“Yes! Boys,” she called. “We’re ordering pizzas from Stefanos tonight!”

“Hell yeah,” Iggy yelled and stormed out of his and Joeys room. “I’m gonna have a number 7 with extra cheese and Joey’s gonna - Ey Joey! A number 12 for you, right?”

“You know it, brother,” Joey answered from their bedroom. Iggy was obviously the one most excited about pizza and made sure their orders were registered before he left Mandy and Ian alone in the livingroom again.

“What do you want, Ian?”

“Just a number 3, thanks, Mands.”

“What about you, Mick?” Mandy called as she grabbed the phone by the kitchen counter, entering the number of the pizzeria, but there was no answer from the raven haired. Ian noticed the silence and couldn’t help but wonder if it was his presence that bothered Mickey. “Mickey!”

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” Ian asked and Mandy rolled her eyes, walking to her brothers room and knocking hard on the door.

“Mick! We’re ordering pizzas, what do you want?”

“Nothing,” Mickey growled from inside his room.

“It’s my treat, sure you don’t want anything?” Mandy leaned up against the doorframe as Mickey popped out his head.

“You serious?” Mandy nodded. “Hm. A number 21 and fries. And beer!”

“Okay-okay, don’t ruin me, man,” Mandy shot him a soft smile as she called the pizzeria and returned to Ian, who was sitting on the couch. Mickey looked over at the redhead and Ian could feel the butterflies in his stomach. This time Mickey kept the eye contact longer and when he closed his door again Ian was almost certain he saw a glimpse of hurt in those beautiful, blue eyes. Ian scratched the back of his head as he leaned back on the couch, feeling rather confused by the look Mickey had shot him. “15 minutes!”

“What?”

“Our pizzas’s done in 15 minutes, silly,” Mandy giggled as she jumped down next to him on the couch.

“Okay,” Ian chuckled. “Should we go get them now then? It takes what - 10 minutes? Walking to Stefanos?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go call Max for a minute, he’s been texting me like crazy the last couple of hours,” she shook her head. “He’s really pushing my buttons lately. That jerk!”

“Why?”

“Ever since the party at the Johnsons he’s been acting all jealous and shit.”

“Why? What happened at that party?” Mandy shrugged, not taking her eyes off the phone. “C’mon, there must be a reason he’s jealous, Mands!”

“It’s Lip. Max thinks he hit on me at the party. Like I’d ever go back to that shipwreck,” she realized what she’d just called Lip and she stared regretfully up at Ian. “No offence!”

“None taken,” Ian laughed as he saw the expression on her face. “Lip can be an asshole sometimes!”

“So can I.. I’ve been telling him daily since the party that there’s nothing going on between us, we’re just friends, but he just keeps going on and on about it, like some fucking jealous housewife!”

“Aw, cut him some slack, Mands! You know how it feels and besides.. I get why he’s jealous at Lip,” he grinned at her as he puffed her shoulder. Mandy blushed before laughing loudly.

“Shut up, Ian! You know we’re just friends,” she shoved him back before getting up from the couch and walking to her room. “I’ll be back in a minute!”

“Sure,” Ian sat alone in the livingroom and heard Mandy almost immediately yell at Max. He picked up their math book and tried to concentrate on reading. After five minutes of yelling Ian couldn’t help but listen to the conversation Mandy was having with Max, if you could even call it a conversation. It was mostly just Mandy screaming and yelling at him. Ian leaned over the backrest of the couch, listening closer when Mickey walked out of his room and in to the kitchen, catching Ian listening to Mandys phonecall. Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian before looking back at Mandys closed door.

“Hope you’re not waiting for her to finish? That can take all fucking night,” the raven haired commented as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Ian scoffed and watched Mickeys movements.

“Well, we’re supposed to go get the pizzas. They’re done in about 10 minutes.”

“Really?” Mickey joined Ian in the livingroom, eyeing him as he took a sip of the can. “Ain’t gonna happen,” he snickered and emptied the beer before walking to Mandys room, throwing the can in the kitchen sink, belching. “Ey Mands! We’re gonna go get the pizzas!” Ians heart dropped when he heard the statement from Mickey.

“Wait, what!” Ian heard Mandy yell before slamming her door open, staring at Mickey. She was all flushed and exhausted from all the yelling. “Who’s getting what?”

“We’re gonna get the fucking pizzas since you’re too busy fixing your little, shitty marriage,” Mickey nodded towards Ian and Mandys eyes widened when she looked at Ian before returning to Mickey. “Don’t know about you, but I’d like to eat tonight.”

“Wait-wait! I’ll go with you, just give me a second—”

“Don’t even bother, sis, we’re gonna be back in no time,” Mickey cut her off before walking to the front door, grabbing his worn-out boots. Mandy hesitated and looked over at Ian, who nervously got up from the couch.

“You ok?” She mouthed at him and the redheaded nodded, reassuring as he followed Mickey out of the door. Ians heart was racing, but he assumed this would be a perfect opportunity to fix things with the older boy. The two of them walked out on the street and toward Stefanos pizzeria at the end of the street. Mickey pulled out a smoke as they walked.

“I haven’t seen you at school lately,” Ian commented before Mickey lighted his smoke. Mickey inhaled and shook his head.

“Nah, been busy with my dad’s release and shit.”

“Oh yeah? When’s he getting out?”

“Sunday.”

“Uh-huh,” Ian nodded, stealing glimpse of Mickey while they walked. Somehow it didn’t feel as awkward as Ian’d feared. “Only a few days left of freedom then?”

“Pretty much,” Mickey nodded and they continued walking toward the pizzeria, now in silence. The silence somehow wasn’t awkward either though they haven’t seen each other in a couple of days. Mickey cleared his throat. “You’ve, uh, stopped picking up Mandy in the mornings?”

“Yeah, well.. Not really, I just,” Ian bit his bottom lip, considering whether he should be honest or not. Did he believe Mickeys own excuse about why he hadn’t been at school? Not really, but perhaps that wasn’t important. Something told Ian he knew exactly why Mickey had avoided him. “It didn’t feel right stopping by your house after what happened at the restroom,” Ian honestly told Mickey and waited the probably hot-tempered respons.

“Makes sense,” Mickey exhaled, not really expressing much other but absence of interest. When he thought about it, it didn’t really surprise Ian that Mickey wasn’t a kind of let’s-talk-it-out type. However Ian knew the encounter’d had an impact on Mickey as well, and Ian wouldn’t let Mickey get away with such a lame response, ignoring their little fight.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, man, you made it fucking awkward with all of your bullshit about feelings, how you wanted to hold my fucking hand and shit!”

“I actually didn’t say that. You did,” Ian chuckled and snatched the smoke from Mickey, placing it between his grinning lips. Mickey still didn’t look at him, but frowned at his respons.

“Whatever! Gimme that,” Mickey pouted and grabbed the smoke from Ian as the redhead smugly grinned at the raven haired, who eventually looked at him. Ian somehow felt relieved even though they hadn’t talked about the real issue. He’d been so scared of losing this thing with Mickey for good. They shared playful glances before Mickey shook his head. “You’re a fucking literalist now?”

“M-hm! Do you want to?”

“Wanna what?” Mickey asked confused as they approached the pizzeria. Ian snickered before answering.

“Hold my hand?”

“The fuck do you think, Gallagher?!” Ian couldn’t help but laugh at Mickeys hot-tempered reaction to his obviously teasing question as the raven haired threw his hands in the air and with a smoke in the corner of his mouth. 

“Relax, Mick,” Ian laughed as he wrapped one arm around the smaller boys shoulders. Mickey seemed to accept the touch and Ian moved closer, breathing into his ear, “it’s a joke,” making Mickey shiver before he shoved the redhead away.

“Dork,” Mickey adjusted his jacket, trying to hide the small smile spreading across his lips without any luck. That warm and reassuring feeling he’d felt the last week had finally returned, and Mickey actually felt happy for the first time in days. Those scary thoughts weren’t as scary anymore. Damn ginger! They entered the pizzeria to pick up the pizzas and walked back to the Milkovich house, chatting about nothing and everything along the way.

***

Even though they had originally decided to eat the pizzas in her room, away from Mickey, Mandy and Ian decided to eat together with the rest of the Milkovich family. Iggy and Joey were done with their pizzas in no time, which left Ian, Mickey and Mandy in the kitchen, eating, chatting and drinking beers. Mandy was low-key concerned about Ian, but it seemed like everybody enjoyed the conversations and dinner. Even Mickey had cheered up for the first time in days, chatting and joking mostly with Ian, who also seemed to enjoy the company. 

“Well, Mandy, we ought to continue with the assignments.”

“I don’t think I’ll survive any more math assignments today, Ian, please! We’ve done nearly half of the assignments, let’s skip the rest of them and do them tomorrow,” Mandy yawned as Ian placed all of their plates in the sink. Both Mickey and Mandy were still sitting by the table, drinking their beers.

“I bet you didn’t make a single one of those assignments! It’s probably Firecrotch over here who’s been making all of them,” Mickey snickered as he took a sip of his beer, feeling a little lightheaded from the alcohol. Ian felt warm inside by the mentioning of his nickname while Mandy raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Firecrotch?” She asked and Mickey froze, which made Ian chew tensely at his bottom lip while cleaning the plates. Mandy looked wondering at Mickey and back at Ian, who had his back to the siblings while he cleaned the plates.

“Yeah,” Mickey snapped and paused, trying to think of a reason to call Ian Firecrotch other than the fact that the redhead was fucking amazing in bed. “You haven’t noticed his hair? It’s like fucking fire!”

“Of course, smartass, but.. Firecrotch?” Mandy frowned, still thinking it was a weird nickname for Ian. Mickey shrugged nonchalantly as he emptied his beer.

“Fucking carrot top then, whatever,” Ian tried his best not to laugh out loud - and Mickey was giving *him* a hard time with his lack of discreetness.. Mickey was one to talk right now!

“Anyway,” Ian snickered as he turned around, facing the two siblings and leaning up against the kitchen counter. “Yes, let’s just call it a day, Mands! We’re not supposed to hand in the assignments until Friday anyway.”

“Ah perfect,” Mandy winked and got up from her chair, trying to forget that weird nickname Mickey had given Ian. “Thanks for cleaning up, Ian, you’re such a big help every time you come over.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Ian smiled, glancing over at Mickey.

“I’m going to Max’ place, so we can walk together, at least some of the way?”

“What?” Ian asked bluntly, not quite getting that Mandy was throwing him out of the house. But of course - why would he want to stay at her house when she wasn’t there? Right?

“Aren’t you on your way home? We’re done with the homework, right?”

“Y-yes, if you’re going to Max’ then I’m going home,” Ian stuttered with a chuckle, feeling Mickeys eyes watching him from the dinner table. They were all a little intoxicated from the beers they’d shared during dinner. Mandy nodded with a smile as she went to get her jacket.

“Great! Just give me a moment, then I’ll be ready to go!”

“In Mandy-language that means fucking 20 minutes - at least.”

“Shut up, Mickey, I’ll be quick,” Mandy called as she left the kitchen.

“Sure,” Mickey snickered, looking back at Ian. The redhead was still leaning up against the counter and now returning Mickeys longing look, clearly enjoying the sight of his secret lover again. Mickey swallowed hard, feeling himself blush - it was probably the beer, he told himself, but at the same time he couldn’t kid himself any longer, he felt it in his body; he’d longed for Ians touch and lips the entire evening, and it felt like pure torture just being around the redhead. Mickeys fingers flinched around the beer can as he felt his dick twitch and licked his lips, not taking his eyes off Ian. A few seconds went by, the two boys lustily staring each other down and no sight of Mandy. The air was thick with lust and unspoken words, and eventually Ian made a move.

“Mandy! I’m just gonna use your bathroom before we leave, ‘kay,” Ian called as he looked over at Mickey, who was still sitting on a chair by the dinner table. 

“Okay, take your time, Ian!” Green eyes met blue and Ian could feel a tickling sensation in his crotch before he left the kitchen, walking through Mickeys messy room and into the bathroom in the back. It didn’t take Mickey long to take advantage of the situation and he hurriedly followed the redhead out on the bathroom. The risk and fear of Mandy finding them together quickly faded away as Mickey made his way to the bathroom - every common sense was gone and the raven haired didn’t care about anything else, but getting to Ian and feel his body against his again.   
He closed the door to his room before entering the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and grabbed Ian by the hair and forcing their lips together as he ran his fingers through the soft, red locks of hair. Mickey kissed Ian so deeply and hungrily that it surprised the redhead and he stumbled back, landing on the edge of the bathtub. Before Ian could respond Mickey climbed him, sitting on his lap and pressing their bodies together. Mickey couldn’t controll his urges and lust any longer. Having to go for days without Ians gentle touch felt like pure torture and he’d had enough. He needed his daily dose of Ian Gallagher! Shit, he’d missed him so much! Mickey wanted to tell Ian he’d missed him, that he was sorry for those hurtful words in the restroom, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Ian wouldn’t understand.. The raven haired pulled away when his lungs needed air and looked into Ians green, sparkling eyes, resting their foreheads against each other as both of them panted.“Damn Mickey.. Is this an apology for the restroom-incident yesterday?”

“Don’t ruin this, Firecrotch,” Mickey whispered huskily before pressing his lips against Ians again, ignoring the cheeky comment. He ran his tatted hands down Ians chest, feeling every single muscle underneath the dark fabric of the shirt and eventually ending up playing with the strap of Ians jeans. Ian sighed heavily into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around Mickeys waist, pressing their bodies even closer together and ran the other hand through dark locks and to the back of his neck, holding him in place. As Mickey felt the soft yet firm touch he too sighed heavily, which Ian took as an invitation and entered his tongue into Mickeys warm, sweet mouth. It tastet like beer and pizza number 21 with a slight touch of tobacco. Ians tongue teasingly pushed Mickeys around inside of the raven haired while Ian moved his hands down to caress that perfect, cute butt. This made Mickey even more lightheaded and he tugged at Ians pants, indicating his impatience and horniness. This made Ian smirk slyly into the kiss when the raven haired started grinding their crotches together, both hard as rocks.

“Shit,” Ian moaned from their wet kiss as he began to get a little worried about the fact that Mandy maybe was waiting for him outside of the room. “Mandy’s gonna be here any minute, Mick.”

“Fuck her, we’ll be quick,” Mickey groaned displeased and ran his hands up to Ians face again, placing his hands on Ians cheeks as he continued kissing him deeply. It made Ian smile even more; Mickey had missed him. He could feel it in his touch and kiss, there was something apprehensively and desperate in it. Shit, he’d missed Mickey too, but he wasn’t quite ready to forgive the raven haired yet. The thought of leaving Mickey that unsatisfied and aroused was so intriguing, and would be a perfect punishment. It would be a lot of fun to experiment a little with Mickey Milkovichs selfcontroll, and this was a perfect opportunity for Ian to do exactly that as well as getting a little revenge on top of that. However the raven haired was quite a good opponent, grinding his sexy body up against Ians, making sure he felt his hard-on with every grind and playfully wiggle with his irresistible butt. Ian could feel himself grow harder.

“It-it’s you.. Ahh, it’s your rules, Mick, remember?” Ian pointed out between pants as Mickey started opening his belt. The comment made Mickey pull away, looking intently into green eyes. “We gotta be careful.”

“Do you ever learn to just shut the fuck up, Gallagher?”

“I-I don’t care if she catches us, but you — ahh,” Ian moaned a little too loudly when Mickey ripped his belt out of the way, opened his jeans and started stroking his 9 inches cock through the white underwear. The soft touch of Mickey nearly made him lose all self-control, but Ian knew if he lost controll now he wouldn’t be able to go through with the punishment and God, how he wanted Mickey begging him to fuck him. Really begging him! Not like he’d done before with small moans and whimpers, no. Ian wanted Mickey clawing him with sexual frustration and desire, hornier than ever before. “Mi-Mickey,” he panted and grabbed Mickeys jaw with his big hand, gently pushing the grinding bad boy away from him. “Stop. We’ll get busted.”

“Like that ever stopped you before,” Mickey scoffed frustrated and leaned towards Ian again. The redhead couldn’t help but snicker at how endearing Mickey was when he was horny and needy. All of a sudden all the conditions the raven haired had made up for their relationship flew out the window, and all that mattered was them getting it on. But Ian wasn’t risiking it again and since he’d no idea how Mickey would react if Mandy found out about them, he’d rather follow Mickeys rules now than get a quick fuck - even though he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk if they stopped now. He was rock hard!

“Mickey!” Ian said in a harsh tone before grabbing both of Mickeys busy hands, holding them up as he made the raven haired look up at him again. Ian took a few breaths before continuing as he was having a hard time concentrating with Mickey on top of him, their dicks only separated by the soft fabric from Ians underwear and Mickeys jeans. “Stop. You don’t want Mandy walking in on us, right? Stop it.. You’re making it fucking hard for me to think clearly when you’re grinding me like that,” He tried his best to explain why he was stopping it, not wanting the older boy to feel rejected. Deep down Mickey knew Ian was right, but his body and mind was clouded with arousal and that weird, warm feeling he always got when Ian was around. It was like an addiction, like a drug and Mickey didn’t want that wonderful feeling to go away. Not now! Both of them panted hard and their faces were inches apart, breathing in each others breaths.

“Ian, I’m ready! You still in the bathroom?” Mandy called from outside of Mickeys room.

“Fuck,” Mickey finally groaned frustratedly through his teeth before looking away from Ian. Firecrotch was right. Fuck! No one said anything for a moment before Ian rose from the edge of the bathtub, gently carrying Mickey along before slowly placing the smaller boy on the floor, holding him by the butt. Mickey couldn’t get himself to look up at Ian, he felt embarrassed and rejected, but he couldn’t show or tell Ian that. After all he wasn’t a fucking girl! Ian on the other hand seemed to enjoy Mickeys pouting behavior as he embraced the raven haired by squeezing each of Mickeys asscheeks tightly, pushing the two of them together. He ran his hands from Mickeys butt and up around the frame of the smaller boy, hugging him tightly. They were okay again.

“Damn, Mickey,” he sighed while they felt each others hard-ons through their clothes. Mickey too inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment as he melted into the hot embrace of Ian. “I’ve missed you,” Ian growled huskily as he again gave Mickeys ass a tight squeeze, which made the raven haired roll his eyes from arousal. Before Ian could even let go Mickey had snatched him by the shirt, pulling him down to his level.

“You better come back and finish me later, Gallagher,” the threatening words were endearing and Ian couldn’t help but chuckle. Mickeys blue eyes however didn’t find it one bit funny; they were clouded from arousal and dead serious. “I’m fucking serious.”

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise,” Ian snickered before picking up his belt, pecked the sulking raven haired on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Mickey sexually frustrated with a nice, little wet spot on his pants. Mickey ran his hands down his face as he heard Ian apologizing to Mandy for being late and they left the house, chatting.   
After calming down with a smoke in his room it dawned upon Mickey what had just happened. They’d been so close to getting busted if Ian hadn’t stopped it in time. After all Mandy never hesitated to come barging into his room, she did so whenever she pleased. What was going on with him? He’d never been this bad at controlling himself, but after he and Ian had started to fool around Mickey found it harder and harder to controll himself. He was horny as hell and whenever Ian was around it seemed to get them both into troubles, barely dodging getting caught - whether it was that blowjob after the Johnsons party or right now. The scary thoughts from the restroom incidence entered his mind again, but this time they weren’t as scary. Was this how it felt to fall in love with someone? Was he falling in love with the redhead..? Fuck, he couldn’t. No. No way. Terry was on his way out of prison soon and Mickey knew his father would kill him if he caught him with Gallagher. Actually being killed would be merciful in his case. He’d probably get pistol-whipped, beaten up and maybe tortured by Terry and his friends. At least..

“Fuck..”

________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Falling in love with a Gallagher

Mickey woke up early the next morning, the sun shining in through the greasy windows. He hadn’t slept all night, turning and twisting from unease. Damn Gallagher leaving him blue balls! He grunted and sat up in the bed, looking at the clock on his drawer. It was 6:13 - way too early, but he couldn’t sleep. He jumped into some comfortable sweats and a hoodie before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and walking out to sit on the porch. He lighted his smoke and took a deep breath, leaning back against the railing.

“You’re up early?” Mandy yawned as she joined him on the stairs. She was wrapped in a blanket and her hair was big and messy. She reached for his smoke.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mickey mumbled as he handed her the smoke. 

“Really? That’s not like you, Mick. You can sleep through, like, hurricanes and shit,” but Mickey only shrugged. They sat in silence as Mickeys thoughts wandered off. The rejection from Ian last night had given him a kind of emptiness in his stomach and it bothered him. A lot! These feelings Ian’d kickstarted inside of Mickey overwhelmed the raven haired and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Ian popped up in his thoughts frequently now and he felt addicted, but not in the alcoholic or drug kind of way, no. It was a nice addiction. But in the end the redhead had been right, cutting off the make out session last night. This thing was a secret, a secret both of them needed to take to their graves, if necessary. Mickey sighed and took another puff of the smoke as he felt a slight sting of emotional pain in his chest. Mandy looked tiredly at her brother, noticing his watery eyes. “She must be real’ special,” she chuckled softly and took the smoke from Mickey again. Mickey looked back at her confused, not really concentrating on their conversation.

“Huh?”

“She must be really special, that girl from the party,” Mandy exhaled, not breaking eye contact with Mickey. “Since you can’t sleep and get all teary-eyed at six in the morning.” Mandy winked and Mickey shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

“Nah..”

“It’s okay, Mick. Kinda refreshing and nice to know you can feel that way too about someone. Not all thug and killer-like, haha! I like seeing you like this.”

“No, Mandy, it’s not..” Mickey paused, considering what to say next. “I’ve just had a shitty night, okay?”

“No shit! That’s how it feels like to be in love,” Mandy shrugged, looking out on the street. The street was quiet and peaceful. Mickey looked at his sister as he listened to her analyzing him. “You can’t sleep, you feel all uneasy and have lots of mood swings. One moment you’re on cloud nine and the next you feel all empty and sad inside. It’s the best feeling in the world!”

“Really?” Mickey scoffed around the smoke between his lips, trying to ignore the fact that Mandy had just explained exactly how he’d felt the last couple of days.

“Yeah, don’t you think so?”

“Wouldn’t know anything about that, I just slept like shit, okay?” Mickey threw away the cigarette, got up and walked into the house again. Mandy watched him leave as her smile widened. Like she’d buy such a lame excuse! Mickey was clearly in love and Mandy just knew it, she could almost smell it on him.

***

Ian woke up to the sound of his brothers wrestling in the hallway, right outside of their bedroom. The door was open and Ian could see them fight over who was going to the bathroom first, but of course it wasn’t a fair fight as Lip easily pushed Carl out of his way. The sulking expression on Carls face made Ian laugh drowsily as he got up from his bed.

“He won again?”

“Yeah, that asshole,” Ian put on his shirt and sweatpants before going downstairs with Carl to get breakfast.

“You know there’s only one solution to your problem, right?” Carls ears perked curiously as they joined Fiona, Debbie and Liam at the table.

“Morning boys!” Fiona greeted and handed them each a bowl. The two brothers ignored her as they took the bowls.

“We gotta pump you up, like a real soldier! Then you can beat him at his own game. How about that?”

“Yes!!”

“Whoa, whoa, who’s getting pumped up? And for what?” Fiona asked as she went to the kitchen counter with her and Liams bowls.

“Me! I’m gonna kick Lips ass, he’s always cutting in line at the bathroom! Even when I’m first. So unfair.”

“You know there’s other ways to express your feelings than physical violence, Carl, can’t you just talk with him about it?” Fiona nodded before returning to the dinner table.

“But this way is so much more fun, Fiona,” Carl whined and took a spoonful of cereals.

“Lip and I always solved our problems physically, Fi, remember? And look at us now! Happy as clams,” Ian argued jokingly before he took a sip of his coffee. Fiona shot him a doubting glance before getting Liam.

“I need someone to take Liam to the Alibi today, who’s volunteering? I’ve to open up the store and I’m already running late as it is,” Lip jumped down the stairs and nudged Carls head before sitting down next to him with a sly smile.

“Jerk!”

“You know the rules, little man,” Lip snickered. “You snooze you lose!”

“Hey Gallaghers,” Fiona raised her voice and all of them looked up at her. “Who’s gonna take him, hm? Lip? Ian?”

“Sorry, can’t do.”

“Yeah, me neither, I promised Mandy I’d pick her up before school,” both Lip and Ian shrugged. Debbie growled.

“Fine, guess I’ll do it again then,” Fiona rushed over to her little sister, kissing her on the cheek before going to get her stuff.

“You’re a lifesaver, Debs, thank you!”

“You’re picking up Mandy again? Thought you were done with that shit,” Lip asked and Ian snickered. It was true, after what had happened between him and Mickey he’d told Lip he was done picking her up because she always took forever to get ready and made them late - and Ian hated being late. So the excuse was partially true..

“Nah, man.”

“No? She’s not making you guys late anymore?”

“I guess I was just in a bad mood when I said that. It’s not that bad and we’ve only been late a couple of times.”

“You’ve been staying at the Milkovich quite a lot the past week,” Fiona said as she put on her blazer. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were secretly in love with Mandy or something,” she winked at Ian as she joked, receiving some giggles and chuckles from the rest of her siblings.

“Like Ian’d ever go for my sloppy seconds! It’d be more believable if he was in love with one of the Milkovich brothers,” Lips commented, making Ian nearly choke on his coffee, which made the rest of the Gallaghers laugh out loud.

“Fuck off, guys,” Ian laughed nervously as he wiped the coffee off his chin. Lip however couldn’t help noticing the crimson color spreading across Ians cheeks as the redhead walked up the stairs.

***

“Yo Mands, you ready?” Ian called as he entered the Milkovich house, carefully closing the front door behind him. The kitchen and livingroom were empty, and Mickeys door was closed.

“I’ll be right there, Ian,” Mandy called from somewhere in the house. “Just gotta do my hair!”

“‘Kay, just be quick! Mrs. Jones gonna kill me if we’re late.”

“I know, she hasn’t forgiven you yet for ditching her class last week,” the two of them yelled back and forth. “Fucking skank,” the mentioning of Ian leaving class made him smile. It was that day Mickey had caught him in the corridor, chasing after him because of the weed. Who’d thought that stupid move would lead to the secret lover situation they were in now?

“Yeah, she sucks,” Ian agreed nodding as he sat down on the couch while waiting for Mandy. “Hey, you seen my calculator? I think I forgot it here last night, couldn’t find it when I got home.”

“Oh yeah, it’s on the kitchen counter, I think!” A slamming sound surprised Ian and he looked over at Mickeys door, which was now wide open.

“Fuck, you’re noisy in the morning, Gallagher! Keep your voice down already, will ya,” Mickey growled moodily as he made his way to the refrigerator, not really looking at Ian. He was wearing navyblue boxers, white socks and a long-sleeved shirt which matched his blue boxers, and Ian could have jumped him right then and there! The tiredness, moody attitude with messy hair and that familiar, warm smell of sleep. For a moment Ian felt real love for the raven haired bad boy as he watched him leave the refrigerator and instead pour some coffee in a mug by the kitchen counter. Not just a crush kind of love, but real, deep love. It actually shocked him and he chewed his bottom lip to make sure he wasn’t gonna blur it out, like an idiot. Ian’d never felt love for any of the guys he’d hooked up with and it scared him a little that he’d feel that way with Mickey. Mostly because Mickey probably never would return that kind of feeling.

“Sorry, Mick,” Ian smiled while watching Mickey move around in the kitchen. "You’re still on the coffee-wagon, I see. No beers left from last night?”

“None of your damn business.”

“A little moody today, are we?” Ian teased as he leaned on his arm, placing it around the backrest of the couch to get a good look at the hottie in the kitchen. Mickey leaned up against the kitchen counter as he took a sip of the mug, not breaking eye contact with Ian, who just smiled slyly back at him. “I wonder why.” Mickey shot him a pissed off glare, because Ian knew damn well why Mickey was in such a bad mood this morning.

“You fucking know why, jerk.”

“I have a good guess, yeah,” Ian snickered and checked if Mandy was anywhere near. His experience told him Mandy would take her time getting ready, and he really wanted to cheer up Mickey befor he left for school. So he got up from the couch and walked to Mickey, who watched his move quietly. Ian walked in front of the raven haired and leaned in to him, running his hands along the straps of his boxers and placing each hand on his hips as he leaned his body against Mickeys. Ian couldn’t resist to smell his lovers scent and gently rubbed his nose into Mickeys messy, dark hair and inhaled. Mickey could feel his heart beat faster and swallowed hard. Ian noticed Mickeys dick throb slightly as it slowly grew against his thigh. “And something’s telling me I might be right.”

“Idiot,” Mickey breathed hotly while looking up into those green, sparkling eyes. “It’s your fault for making such a dick move last night,” Mickey whispered as he made sure neither Mandy or his brothers were no where to be seen. Ian only chuckled.

“I didn’t make up the rules, Mick, you did. It’s your rules, I just follow them. Now how can you be mad at me for obeying the rules you made up, hm?” Ian asked teasingly and closed the space between them, capturing Mickey in a passionated, hot kiss. The kiss made Mickeys knees weak and he placed the mug he was holding in his hands on the counter, running his hands up Ians muscular chest and further up in the red locks of hair. Ian smiled into the kiss before pushing Mickey harder up against the counter by the hips and running one hand up the back of Mickeys neck, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Ian did his best to fight against the urges boiling inside of him as he ran his tongue along Mickeys lips, teasing him a little before entering that sweet, warm mouth and tighten his grab on the back of his neck.

“There! I’m ready,” Mandy called as she walked out of her room. Mickey quickly shoved Ian away from him and turned around to lean casually in over the counter, not wanting his sister to see his semi-hard dick through his boxers. Ian chuckled and turned around to look at Mandy, who entered the kitchen with a smile. “Oh, you’re up again, Mick?”

“Yes, I’m up again! It’s fucking hard sleeping with the two of you yelling like a couple of idiots!”

“Always so cranky in the morning! C’mon, Ian,” Mandy giggled and dragged Ian out of the kitchen by the arm. “I promise you today won’t be the day where mrs. Jones gets to detention your ass, alright?”

“It better not be! Did you read the text for today?” Ian asked as he followed her to the livingroom, where she put on shoes and grabbed her backpack, which was placed next to the couch, seemingly untouched from last night.

“Ugh, no! I really couldn’t be bothered with that and besides,” she leaned in to whisper something to Ian before they left the house. “There was no time for homework when I met up with Max,” she winked and Ian laughed as they walked down the stairs. Mickey observed the two of them while he calmed himself down and drank some more of his coffee. He felt like an idiot! Getting all excited over a stupid kiss, like some wacky teenage girl. But God, how he cursed Mandy for disturbing them and how he wanted them to stay like that forever; feeling Ians sweet lips pressed against him, lean into his embrace and inhale his smell. To just stay in those muscular arms.. He ran his hands down his face as he leaned further in over the counter, resting his head in his hands. Why did Ian play him like this now? Acting all hard to get and shit. It was so hot and frustrating - really frustrating! Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard and before Mickey could react Ian was standing behind him, leaning up against him and holding him by the hips. 

“What the fuck, Gallagher?!” Mickey bounced surprised from the counter, but Ian held him in place, pushing him harder up against the counter from behind. Ian ran his left hand up Mickeys neck and gently cupped his jaw as he moved Mickey closer to his face before whispering in his ear.

“I just forgot my calculator,” Ian whispered huskily, his lips inches from Mickeys ear and the raven haired could feel his hard-on return instantly while closing his eyes in pure pleasure. He loved the feeling of Ians hot breath on his ear and the feeling of those lips barely brushing over his skin. “And forgot to tell you how hard I’m gonna fuck you later - just like I promised last night. I’m gonna do you so good that you’ll be begging me, really begging me. Begging me to touch you more, begging me to kiss you longer, begging me to thrust my hard dick up your cute, little ass and begging me to pound you harder!”

“Fuck, Gallagher..” Mickey breathed hotly, lost in Ians words.

“So you better not touch yourself until I get my hands on you again, ‘kay?”

“T-the fuck do you think I am, huh?!”

“You heard me, you’re not allowed to touch yourself! Then maybe - just maybe - I’ll help you take care of this,” Ian continued, ignoring Mickeys angry respons, now running the hand which was placed by Mickeys hips down the boxers, cupping a good feel of the erected cock, making Mickey gasp loudly as he felt Ians long fingers wrap around his sensitive manhood. Ian, satisfied with the reaction from the raven haired, smirked and playfully ran his tongue from beneath Mickeys ear, circling the earlobe before sucking it gently into his mouth as he inhaled the sweet scent of the smaller boy. “No touching. No nothing, understood?”

“You - ah! - you’re telling me what to do now?” Mickey panted, trying desperately to collect his thoughts while Ian was torturing him with his touches. The defiant answer from Mickey only made Ian chuckle as he stroked Mickeys neck and jaw as well as his dick. “Fuck you!”

“Insults won’t get you anywhere, Mick. Do we have a deal?” Mickey bit down hard on his bottom lip as he reluctantly leaned into Ians warm touch.

“M-hm,” Mickey finally sighed through his teeth, leaning further into the touch of the redhead, cursing himself for being so weak and horny - acting like a little bitch!

“Good - then just keep your part of the deal, so I can fuck your brains out later, ‘kay,” Ian snickered in Mickeys ear before letting go of the raven haired as he reached behind him and picked up the calculator he’d forgotten last night on the kitchen counter. Mickey flipped around and glared up at Ian, who just smirked back at him, amused by the sight of Mickeys cute, wet bulge in the boxers. They didn’t exchange a single word as Ian left again, leaving Mickey frustrated and hard for the second time this morning.

***

Ian tilted his chair and tried his best to concentrate on the assignments mrs. Jones was telling them about during class, but it was difficult with that eventful morning he’d had at the Milkovichs. Images of Mickey in his drowsy morning outfit flashed before his eyes every time he blinked. Shit, he really longed to make up with his raven haired lover, they indeed needed that round of make up sex and pillow talk. They’d never done any of that and the redhead longed for more than just sex as things were right now. He wanted all of Mickey, not just his sex; his mind, his smile, everything! Ian began to doubt that he would be able to wait until the end of the day to get his hands on Mickey. The bell rang and the students left the classroom, finishing the third class of the day as Ian and Mandy headed for the smoke benches.

“I really don’t feel like being at school today,” Ian sighed as they found a bench and Ian pulled out a smoke from his pocket. Mandy agreed.

“Tell me about it,” they shared the smoke as people around them slowly made their way to the next class. “I just know Mr. Weich’s gonna kill me slowly with that boring, monotonic voice in the next class!”

“Yeah,” Ian nodded, seriously considering to ditch the next couple of classes, just to go back to the Milkovich house. His hormones were out of control ever since he’d started hooking up with Mickey!

“Are you done with the math assignment for tomorrow?”

“Pretty much, just need to do the last two questions. You?” Ian asked Mandy as he handed her the smoke and she shook her head.

“No, still got a good four questions. Wanna come over and finish the assignment together after dinner?”

“You mean make the assignment for you?” Ian grinned, watching Mandy having a hard time keeping a straight face. She looked up at him with her blue puppy eyes.

“I mean make the assignment together, Ian,” she blinked innocently.

“Wish I could, Mands, but I’m working tonight.”

“Oh bummer,” she pouted, leaning back on the bench while crossing her arms. Ian couldn’t help but snicker at her pouty face. “I guess I’ll have to ask Max then.”

“He any good at math?”

“I dunno.. He should be able to help me, after all he’s a 12th grader!”

“Otherwise you could ask Lip, he’s pretty good,” Ian winked at Mandy as he inhaled the smoke. Mandy looked up at him with a goofy grin.

“Max would kill me, are you kidding me,” the bell rang and they headed toward mr. Weichs class. “Mickey’s actually pretty good at math, better than Max probably. Maybe I should ask him.”

“Mickey’s good at math?” Ian asked surprised as they strolled down the hallway.

“He was one of the best in his class - a couple of years ago, at least,” Mandy laughed. “Maybe a bad idea to ask Mick, he’s been so moody lately. It’ll be like playing with fire to ask him, I’ll ask Max,” Ian chewed on his lip when Mandy mentioned Mickeys bad mood. They entered the classroom and found their places in the back of the class. The Milkovich house would be a little safer to fuck around in with Mandy out of the way. Now Iggy and Joey were a bigger problem..

***

“Ey Mick! Mickey?” Ian called when he entered the Milkovich house for the second time that day. It was almost 4 o’clock and he was sure Mickey would be chilling with some Playstation or something along those lines. Ian had decided to stop by Mickey before he went to work, just to make sure he’d kept their little ‘deal’ and tell him that he’d stop by after work to screw his brains out, now that Mandy would be at Max’ until next day. Mickeys door was closed and Ian instinctively walked towards it as Iggy suddenly appeared in the kitchen, eating cereals from the box with a spoon. Ian was surprised Iggy used a spoon and not just his hand.

“Mickey’s not here,” Iggy munched before raising an eyebrow at Ian. “Where’s Mandy?”

“Uh, she went to see Max,” Ian stuttered and scratched the back of his head, Iggy’d really caught him off guard. “You know where Mickey’s at?”

“No idea, probably gone doing some business or Angie,” Iggy laughed goofily at his own joke. “Same-same, I guess!”

“Uh-huh,” Ian felt at sting of jealousy in his chest, but only nodded at Iggy, giving him a halfhearted smile.

“There something I can do for you?”

“Nah, I just needed to talk to Mickey,” Ian explained before heading back towards the front door. “Wait, Iggy?”

“Yea?”

“What’s Mickeys number?”

“Uh.. One second,” Iggy picked up his phone from the dinner table and scrolled through his contacts on the phone. “I was wondering why you’d come all the way here just to talk to him, but since you don’t have his number it makes kind of sense, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Ian laughed nervously, finding it funny that Iggy had no idea that the only reason he’d come all the way from school was to tell his brother how he was gonna pound his ass later that night. “I was in the neighborhood anyway, so I figured I could just stop by.”

“Whatever, here you go,” Iggy handed him his broken phone and Ian entered the number on his phone. It was actually a little weird they hadn’t exchanged numbers earlier, but Ian guessed it was a little more exciting without it. That way they had to bump into each other accidentally, which was kind of intriguing.

“Thanks, Iggy!”

“No problem, man! Now get the fuck out of my house, I gotta get to work,” Iggy laughed as he flicked off Ian.

“I didn’t know you had a job, Iggy?”

“It ain’t as much a job as it’s just a run. Me, Joey and Colin are gonna help some of dads friends with some coke from the northside,” those words were like sweet music to Ian. No one would be home that night at the Milkovich house. That’d be perfect!

“Mickey’s not going?” Ian asked, wanting to make sure his lover weren’t going to ditch him for some stupid coke-run. Iggy scratched the back of his head.

“Uh, he usually loves these kind of runs, but he’s been in such a bad mood lately, so I’m not sure.. He’s such a pain in the ass when he gets like that. He’ll probably come anyways.”

“M-hm,” there was no way Mickey was going to go on a coke-run after this morning. No way!

“Actually.. Now that I think about it.. We’re gonna need a second car if Mickey’s going with us.. That’s a problem,” Iggy rubbed his chin.

“Oh yeah,” Ian nodded while he pretended to listen to Iggy, secretly fantasizing about his and Mickeys night together. “Good luck with that, Iggy. See ya,” Ian smiled as he clapped Iggy on the back before leaving. He jumped down the stairs of the porch with his phone in his hands, wondering if he should text Mickey or just show up later when he knew the raven haired would be all by himself in the house. Ian couldn’t help, but smile goofily when he walked all the way to the Kash and Grab as images of all the things he’d do to Mickey later flashed before his eyes. Maybe he would leave earlier, tell Kash or Linda a lie about homework or a sick aunty.

***


	14. A night at the Milkoviches

Ian impatiently moved around on the chair behind the cash register as he felt rather hyperactive and uneasy. It was only 6:13 and he had around one hour, 47 minutes and 32 seconds left before he could get off from work. Time moved at a snails pace and Ian found himself check his watch every second minute, which only made the whole situation even more unbearable. It didn’t help that there’d been no costumers in hours and nothing to do except wait for some costumers to walk through the door. Both Kash and Linda were in the back, counting boxes and products while Ian kept an eye on the store. This only added to the annoyance; why was it necessary for them to keep him there when both of them were at the store anyway? God, he just wanted to get off from work and go see Mickey! Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ian looked over his shoulder, watching the costumer enter.

“Thought you might be here,” Mickey established expressionless as he entered the Kash and Grab.

“Mickey,” Ian exclaimed with a wide smile - shit, it wasn’t suppose to sound that corny or desperat, but Mickey only snickered while looking around the store.

“Just need to grab a couple of beers. When do you get off?”

“Whenever you do,” Ian smirked, making Mickey look at him like he’d told him the lamest dad joke ever, shaking his head. “In about two hours.”

“Good,” Mickey nodded while he went to get the beers at the end of the store. As he bended down to get a pack Ian took a long, good look at that great ass. It was the cutest, most fuckable ass Ian’d ever laid his eyes on. So round, pearly white and perfect. Ian swallowed hard, doing his best to fight the urges boiling inside of his body. Damn, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Mickey and his cute butt. “Iggy and Joey won’t be home until later tonight and Mandy’s at Max’, so if you want to you can come over when you get off from work.”

“I’d love to, Mick,” Ian said softly as Mickey joined him by the cash register. The redhead tilted his head to the side. “You’re gonna pay for that?”

“Yeah, saw towelheads bitch in the back,” Ian entered the beers in the cash register, not taking his eyes off the raven haired, who just looked down on his wallet. “And I’m not in the mood for troubles.”

“Right,” Mickey felt rather embarrassed about his lame invitation, but he really wanted Ian to come over since they’d have the house all to themselves that evening. He could swallow his pride this one time. Besides he would get a well deserved and amazing fuck out of it, which made the embarrassment all worth it. He hadn’t been able to get Ian out of his head the entire day (just like the past two weeks) or that promise he’d made in the kitchen earlier that morning. Eventually Mickey found some cash in his wallet and handed it to the redhead. “I’ll try to get off a little earlier since both Kash and Linda’s here, it shouldn’t be a problem,” Ian said as he took Mickeys cash, making sure he brushed Mickeys hand just long enough for the raven haired to notice and look up at him with his beautiful, blue eyes. God, how Ian loved looking into those piercing eyes, feeling himself drown in them.

“Whatever, don’t sweat it. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure. See you later, Mick,” Ian grinned as he watched his lover walk out of the store. Shit, he really needed to get off earlier! He wouldn’t be able to wait another two hours, he’d go crazy if he waited much longer. Surely Kash and Linda wouldn’t mind him going earlier?

***

Two hours later Ian finally made it out of the Kash and Grab. Damn Linda’d wanted to go over his work schedule for the next month just as he was about to leave, and Ian’d reluctantly stayed for an extra couple of minutes. Why hadn’t she just asked him during his shift? There’d been zero costumers and nothing to do anyways! Now he was finally on his way to Mickeys and he walked both targeted and promptly. The Milkovich house was dark except for some light in the livingroom window and Ian smirked to himself as he jumped up the stairs. He opened the door and saw Mickey sitting on the couch, smoking and playing Playstation with a beer on the table in front of him. The sight made Ian feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“‘Ey, grab a beer in the fridge and come join me, Gallagher,” Mickey greeted without looking at Ian while Ian threw his jacket on a chair and took off his shoes. Inside Ian was boiling over with sexual frustrations, but he did as Mickey told him and went to the refrigerator to get a beer before sitting down next to the raven haired on the couch. Mickey seemed so concentrated on the game, but Ian couldn’t figure out whether he was teasing him or if he was for real. “Here,” Mickey handed him one of the controllers without taking his eyes off the television.

“You serious?”

“Yeah, man, I’m winning! Look at this,” Mickey grinned as he knocked out his opponent in the game.

“Fuck off, Mick,” Ian chuckled as he threw the controller on the floor and took the smoke from between Mickeys lips, placing it in the ashtray at the table before he placed both hands on Mickeys cheeks, forcing the raven haired to look at him.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?! I was winning!” Mickey hissed.  
“Shut up,” Ian whispered huskily before pressing his lips against Mickeys. The raven haired surrendered instantly and closed his eyes as he dropped the controller on the ground, not really bothering with the Playstation anymore. So pathetic, Mickey thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Ians neck and leaned back on the couch, forcing Ian to follow him. Ian forcefully pushed his tongue into Mickeys mouth as he started fumbling with the buttons on his jeans, eager to get down to business.

“Thought you would come by earlier? I waited for like fucking forever,” Mickey panted as they parted, allowing Ian to get his pants properly off. Ian looked up at Mickey with a grin.

“Missed me, huh?”

“Just get on me already, Gallagher,” Mickey panted while Ian stepped out of his jeans and threw them on the ground, returning to the raven haired on the couch. With a big grin on his lips Ian helped Mickey out of his pants as well, pulling them off while he lay on the couch. The rest of their clothes soon followed their pants on the floor and both of them were naked except for socks and boxers.

“I missed you so much, Mick, couldn’t get you and your cute butt off of my mind the entire day,” Ian whispered while laying on top of Mickey, softly brushing locks of dark hair out of the way before pressing his lips against Mickeys again. Mickey felt a little tense by the mentioning of Ian missing him, so the redhead gently massaged his sides and hips as he started grinding him. Mickey couldn’t help but moan into the kiss when he felt Ians hands on him again. God, the carrot top had such a magic touch!

“You-you wanna - uhh,” before Mickey could say another word Ian had sneaked his hands beneath him to grab his butt, in the process dragging the boxers off as well as he gave the pale butt a squeeze. Mickey leaned into the touch with a loud pant when Ians squeezing fingers came closer to his asshole for every squeeze. Ian started playing with his tight hole as Mickey threw his head back in pleasure, giving Ian a clear view of his pulsing neck. Ian had always made sure never to leave any marks on Mickeys body, but he couldn’t restrain himself. He placed his soft lips on the side of Mickeys neck while Mickey moaned loudly with his head against the armrest of the couch.

“Shit, Mickey,” Ian swallowed as he sucked on Mickeys neck, discovering a new sweet spot below the ear while he felt his lovers hard dick against his toned stomach, which made he grind harder and harder against the raven haired.

“Fuck me, Ian,” Mickey panted huskily and ran his tatted fingers through the red hair. The mentioning of his name made Ians eyes cloud over with arousal and he bit down on Mickeys neck as he hurriedly threw both of their boxers to the ground, clumsily stepping out of his own before doing so without letting go of Mickeys neck. Mickey made a whimpering sound when he felt Ians teeth against his skin and Ian took notice. Mickey’d never made such a sound during sex, but Ian loved it. There was something tender and vulnerable about it.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Mick. You’re listening?” Ian grunted and turned Mickey fiercely around on his stomach. The raven haired breathlessly buried his head in the pillow on the couch as he listened to Ian. “You won’t be able to sit down for days when I’m done with you.”

“Then fucking do me,” Mickey growled impatiently and wiggled a little with his butt, still burying his head in the pillow. Ian chuckled as he leaned back on his heels, enjoying the beautiful sight. Mickey was so hot! He picked up a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket of his jeans on the floor and pressed some out on his fingers, before leaning down towards Mickey, nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose and lips, placing gentle kisses and licks as he did so.

“I won’t be as gentle with you this time, babe.”

“Whatever, I-I’m not made out of gl.. Glass,” Mickey looked up from the pillow and moved his head towards Ians, gently bumping their heads together before capturing the redhead in a open mouthed, sloppy kiss, teasingly slipping his tongue in and out of Ian. Without consideration Ian pushed two fingers into Mickeys sweet, pink hole, which made the raven haired disconnect their lips as he cried down into the pillow. Ian playfully curled his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot inside of Mickey while he ran a hand up into the messy, dark hair and grabbing tightly into it, making Mickey raise his head from the pillow. “Fuck!”

“I want to hear you. No hiding in the pillow,” Ian commanded, making Mickey shiver. “I wanna hear you moan my name, Mick.”

“Th-then get to the fucking already,” Mickey panted, feeling himself grow harder from the commanding tone in Ians voice and his hard way of handlening him by the hair. Ian snickered as he entered another finger and licked Mickey up the neck, stopping just below his sensitive earlope.

“Seems like my finger’s already doing a perfectly good job, making you moan like this,” Ian teased, whispering huskily into Mickeys ear. Mickey placed both of his hands on the couch to lift his upper body from the soft cushions beneath him and shoving his ass harder against Ians fingers. Ian moaned surprised, but quickly pulled Mickey back by the hair and reclaiming his power over the raven haired. Mickey bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to give Ian the satisfaction of moaning out in pleasure. Ian was surprisingly bossy in bed and Mickey felt totally out of control, which was both intriguing and frustrating at the same time. Mickey however knew how to turn the tables.

“Ian,” Mickey panted, knowing exactly what kind of control he had over Ian, when he used his first name. “E-enter me,” Ian felt lightheaded from hearing the words escape the raven haired. His self-control vanished instantly and he pulled the fingers out of Mickey, covered his rock hard cock in the lube and positioned himself between Mickeys legs.

“Yesss,” He gently entered Mickey, slowly going ballsdeep into him in one thrust and feeling Mickey tighten around him as he went deeper. Mickey, who was held in place by the hair, gasped heavily into the air and doing his best not to collapse into the couch from pure pleasure.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” he groaned as Ian reached as deep inside of him as he possible could. After staying there for a moment, letting Mickey get used to his nine inch dick he pulled out a little only to thrust right back in, getting a loud gasp from the raven haired. He picked up the pace, entering him deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Yes, Ian, yes!”

“Fucking hell,” Ian growled and let go of Mickeys hair to grab hold of those perfect asscheeks, pressing them down in the couch and watching them jiggle lightly as he pounded into that cute ass. Mickey arched his back, feeling Ian hit that sweet spot over and over with every thrust and felt his dick twitch underneath him as it was pushed down in the cushions. “I wanna see you.”

“What?” Mickey moaned, but Ian just grabbed him by the hips and threw him around as if he was light as a feather. 

“I wanna see your beautiful face when I make you come,” Ian licked his lips before leaning down, laying on top of Mickey and burying his face into the crook of Mickeys neck while he kept fucking him in a steady pace. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ians neck, overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth, safety and pleasure while Ian kissed and licked his neck. It had never felt like this; sure, they’d fucked a couple of times by now, but this felt like more than just a fuck. This felt like love.. Something Mickey’d never imagined or dared to hope for and now here he was; intertwined with Firecrotch, humping like there was no tomorrow! “Mick, I’m close,” Ian whispered heavily and moved his head from Mickeys neck, looking down at him as he kept fucking him. The beautiful, blue eyes looked up at him and suddenly the urge of telling Mickey that he loved him rushed through his body, like it’d done that same morning. Ian however ignored the thought and swallowed hard, feeling Mickey tighten around him and moaned loudly as he wrapped his long fingers around Mickeys throbbing cock. “I want you to come with me, babe.”

“Yeah,” Mickey answered breathlessly and placed both of his hands on the edge of the armrest behind him, grasping on to the fabric and pushing himself closer to Ian. Ian grunted and moaned when he felt himself getting deeper into Mickey and started jerking Mickey to the rhythm of his own hips.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned and looked down at Mickey, who closed his eyes in pure pleasure and arched his back to Ians touch. Drops of sweat appeared on Ians forehead and he breathlessly picked up the pace, feeling himself getting closer. He ran his other hand up Mickeys chest, caressed a nipple on the way before getting to his neck and eventually his lips. The touch made Mickey open his eyes again and he looked up at Ian, who was towering over him, jerking him off and running his thumb across Mickeys bottom lip. Mickey felt his heart racing like never before and slowly opened his mouth, letting Ian enter the tip of his finger into his mouth. Without breaking eye contact Mickey gently licked and eventually sucked on Ians thumb, which pushed the redhead over the edge instantly. Ian’d never seen a hotter or more arousing sight; Mickey Milkovich, panting and sweating as he sucked on Ians finger while Ian fucked him. Ian shot his load deep up inside of Mickey while focusing on jerking the raven haired off. The feeling of Ians warm cum inside of him made Mickey flinch, close his eyes and bite down on Ians finger before covering both Ians stomach and himself in his cum. Ian felt relieved that he’d been able to make Mickey cum only seconds after he did so himself, and tried his best to ignore the pain he’d felt when Mickey bit down on his finger. Both of them panted hard as Ian eventually collapsed on top of Mickey. They were covered in a mixture of lovejuice and sweat, but silently decided mutually to ignore that fact and caught their breathes instead. “God, that was perfect.. Perfect, Mick.”

“It was pretty good, yeah,” Mickey panted, still catching his breath. Ian chuckled into the neck of Mickey.

“Shut up, you know it was more than just pretty good. The pizza last night was pretty good. The weather lately’s been pretty good. This.. This was fucking amazing!”

“Whatever you say, Firecrotch,” Mickey grinned and lazily ruffled Ians red locks. “You’re gonna get the fuck off of me?”

“I kinda like it here,” Ian chuckled and made himself comfortable in the crook of Mickeys neck. 

“Well, you’re kinda crushing me, so c’mon,” Mickey motioned Ian to get up and Ian eventually rolled off of Mickey, letting him sit up. “Jesus, I’m all over me.”

“Yeah, funny how hard you came from a fuck only ranked as ‘pretty good’ in your book, huh?” Ian snickered, watching Mickey light up a smoke he’d placed between his lips before flipping him off. “The couch’s a mess too,” the redhead got up from the couch, leaving Mickey to sit alone on the couch. Mickey watched Ians movements as he walked into Mickeys room. Damn carrot top, he messed him up in so many ways. Ian returned with a handful of tissues and placed some of them on the wet spots on the couch before sitting down. He sat down next to Mickey, cleaning his own stomach as Mickey watched the muscles move underneath the freckled skin, thinking Ian actually was pretty hot looking. Ian looked at Mickey with a gentle smile.

“What?” Mickey snapped, feeling rather embarrassed that Ian had caught him looking at him. Ian just chuckled and lifted his left leg, placing it around Mickey, leaning into the back of the raven haired.

“Let me help you with that,” Ian gently said and ran some of the clean tissues up Mickeys stomach, wiping away the cum. For a second Mickey felt slightly provoked by the way Ian handled him, making him feel like a fucking kid, but Ians gentle touch and warmth made those angry feelings disappear instantly, and Mickey mentally sighed as he felt Ian lean his head on his shoulder. This felt good. Safe. Perfect. “Mick?”

“Hm?”

“I like you. A lot. You know that?” Ian asked almost in a whisper while he kept cleaning Mickeys stomach and chest. The words were confusing to Mickey and made him wonder why Ian told him that. He knew that already. After a short moment of silence Mickey eventually nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Mickey felt even more confused when nothing was added to the sentence. He’d expected Ian to continue his speech, but the redhead only finished cleaning him up and threw the tissues on the table in front of them. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickeys waist, nuzzling into his neck as Mickey continued smoking, loving the feeling of Ian wrapped around him like that.

“You, uh, just wanted me to know that or..?”

“Yes.”

“Uh-huh,” Ian kissed Mickey on the neck before getting up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. “Want some water?”

“Water? How about a fucking beer instead, you sissy?”

“Of course,” the redhead chuckled as he got himself a glass of water and Mickey a cold beer from the refrigerator. Mickey leaned back on the couch, still butt naked. “When are Iggy and Joey gonna get back tonight?”

“No idea, but it usually takes about five-seven hours when it’s a coke-run. Maybe a little longer when it’s at the northside,” Mickey shrugged when he grabbed the beer Ian was offering him. Ian sat down next to Mickey and watched the raven haired while taking a sip of his water.

“How come you didn’t go with them tonight?”

“Colin’s with them and three’s more than enough to pull of a run like that - besides we’d need a second car and we only have that shitty Buick right now.”

“‘Kay.. So.. The fact that I promised to fuck your brains out earlier today had nothing to do with you bailing on them?” Ian grinned as he took another sip of his water, not taking his eyes off Mickey, who at first raised his eyebrow, but eventually smirked back at him.

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself, Firecrotch,” Mickey snickered as he opened his beer with the smoke in the corner of his mouth.

“Am I?”

“What?”

“Flattering myself by thinking you’d rather spend your night with me than go on a coke-run with your brothers?” Ian asked and ran his hand from the backrest of the couch to Mickeys hair, gently massaging his scalp and looking deeply into Mickeys beautiful eyes. Mickey sighed deeply as he looked back at Ian. What did Ian expect him to say? It was like he wanted Mickey to say it out loud, but couldn’t he fucking figure it out without him saying it? Of course he’d rather spend his night with him. Mickey’d wanted to spend all his nights with him ever since they’d started this. “Hm?”

“Goddamn it, Gallagher—”

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Nah-no, you’re not wrong,” Mickey scratched the side of his head with his thumb as he tried to come up with a way of avoiding this uncomfortable conversation, but Ians gentle touch made it hard to think clearly.

“Mickey,” Ian sighed and got down on his knees, between Mickeys legs and placing his hands on the couch cushions as he towered in over him. Mickey chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Ian position himself between his legs. Ian looked up at him with a serious expression. “You need to grow a fucking pair and stand by your feelings toward me.”

“Excuse me?!”

“No, shut up, Mick!” Ian snapped back, obviously catching Mickey off guard since the raven haired speechlessly leaned back on the couch. “You really do! You’re such a coward—”

“A coward?!”

“Listen I like you - like really like you and it’s fine that you don’t want everybody to know about us - it’s okay, I get it! But stop pretending you don’t care about me, I know you do. You fucking like me too otherwise you wouldn’t have come to the Kash and Grab today to invite me over. Or chased me for days because of a fucking bag of weed,” Mickey scoffed and looked away as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. “Look at me, Mick!” Ian did his best not to raise his voice, but it infuriated him when Mickey just snickered at him like that. Like what he said didn’t matter or didn’t have any affect on him. Ian knew it did. Mickey glared back at Ian, not looking very amused. “I’m serious, Mick,” they glared at each other in silence.

“What the fuck do you want from me, huh?” Mickey growled as he glared back at Ian. Ian swallowed hard, feeling a little nervous as the adrenaline rushed through his body. He’d finally poured his heart out and now it was up to Mickey to decide what to do with it. Mickey confusedly shook his head as if looking for an answer in Ians green eyes. 

“I want you to—”

“You want a fucking serenade? A poem? Fucking chocolate and flowers? Yes! Yes, I fucking like you too! Do I really need to spell it out for you, huh!” A crimson color spread across Mickeys cheeks while he hissed back at Ian, who was taken aback by the words. Mickey felt out of breath and like he was going to be sick. He’d tried so hard not to let his emotions get the best of him the past couple of weeks and suppressed all the weird, sissy shit that had made him so uncomfortable. Now it was all out in the open and he felt ten times lighter. He’d never told anyone anything like this. No one. But it felt good - yes, he felt a little sick too, but somehow in a good way. All these feelings confused Mickey and he wasn’t sure what to say next, but eventually Ian smiled back at him and leaned in to capture him in a soft kiss. Mickey swallowed hard as he felt Ians soft lips brush over his own and he melted into the redhead. When they parted Mickey embarrassedly rubbed the side of his nose with his knuckles as he looked down, feeling uncomfortable with the silence and Ian just smiling goofily back at him. “You fucking happy now?”

“Yes, Mick. Very,” Ian chuckled and kissed his forehead before he looked deeply into Mickeys blue eyes, which were still looking down at his tatted hands. Ian gently grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. “Thank you, babe.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Mickey murmured and looked away from Ian again. Ian couldn’t help but snicker at Mickeys reply. After saying such sweet words - yes, those were sweet words by Mickey-standard - he still tried to act all cool and collected. Such a dork! An adorable dork.. Ian got up from the floor and grabbed the controller, which was laying next to him before throwing it at Mickey, who was still blushing and pouting adorably. 

“So.. Want me to kick your ass? Like last time?” Mickey looked up at Ian in silence, but Ian just shot him a cocky grin, which for a moment made Mickey forget the past conversation.

“Yeah, like that’d ever happen again.”

“Then show me what you got,” Ian snickered and sat down on the couch again as Mickey picked up the controller and offered Ian his smoke. He felt a little better now that they’d changed the subject.

“Okay, tough guy, let’s go!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! I hope you liked it! Our boys are slowly getting better at expressing themselves through words, which I think is sooo cute, gyah!
> 
> I've been real productive these last couple of days, so I'm gonna upload soon again :D AND I've decided this fic will have 30 chapters, so we're (almost) halfway there - Please leave a comment if you'd like to :3


	15. Bon appétit, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, you guys, thank you so much for all your sweet, sweet comments!! :D I'm so happy you like my story, yay :3
> 
> As promised, next chapter <3 However no smut in this one, just some goofing around and stuff - sorry!

“You’re hungry?”

“It depends - what you got?” They’d been playing Playstation for the last hour with Ian winning over and over again, which made Mickey curse and throw the controller through the room in anger, and Ian picking it up for him every time, laughing loudly. Ian had then eventually allowed Mickey to win once - of course without Mickey knowing and this seemed to be a perfect end of the game.

“Some eggs.. Beer.. And oh!” Mickey reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a half-eaten piece of pizza, presenting it for Ian, who was still chilling on the couch and now in a pair of boxers. Mickey wrinkled his nose. “A semi-eaten pizzaslice!”

“Tempting,” Ian joked as Mickey threw it on the kitchen counter in disgust.

“Whoever left that in there should get a kick to the balls.”

“We can just order something, Mick. I’ve got cash,” Ian yawned and stretched his body as he rose from the couch, joining Mickey in the kitchen. The raven haired was wearing his long sleeved navy shirt, boxers and socks. Nether of them could be bothered with pants in this hot Chicago weather.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve got plenty of eggs! What’s wrong with eggs?” Mickey reached for the eggs in the refrigerator, placing them on the kitchen counter. “You’re too fancy for eggs now?”

“Nah but—” Ian stopped himself before saying anything else. Mickey was looking back at him with raised eyebrows, awaiting Ians next words.

“Yes?”

“You.. You know how to make eggs?”

“Take a seat, Gallagher. I’ll make you some outta this world eggs, ‘kay,” Mickey motioned for Ian to sit down by the dinner table as he prepared to cook. Ian sat down in awe, could Mickey really cook? For real?

“You serious? You cook?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Whoa, Mick,” Ian grinned as he watched Mickey move around in the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients. He threw a washcloth over his shoulder before cracking the eggs into a bowl, not looking back at Ian.

“What?”

“I just.. I never knew you could cook.”

“Well, I ain’t no Gordon Ramsay or anything, but I know my way around a kitchen,” Mickey smiled as he turned around with the bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other. As he leaned up against the kitchen counter and focused on whipping the eggs in the bowl, Ian couldn’t help but smile. This was perfect: Mickey making him dinner after an evening of lovemaking and Playstation. Mickey’d never come across as a cook or anything like that, but Ian liked those surprising skills Mickey possessed. 

“That’s so sexy.”

“What?” Mickey looked up from the bowl with a frown.

“You,” Ian grinned and noticed a fade of crimson spreading across Mickeys cheeks. “That you can cook. It’s pretty hot, Mick.”

“Everyone should know how to fucking cook - it’s no big deal really, just basic survivor-skills. What, you never cook?” Mickey growled. He was still having a hard time learning how to accept all of Ians sweet compliments. They were sincere and honest, which made Mickey appreciated them as opposed to the ones he got from the hungry girls at school. Yirk - all they wanted was some hunky dick from the infamous bad boy, Mickey Milkovich!

“Sometimes,” Ian shrugged and rose from the chair by the dinner table, stepping towards Mickey. “When there’s room in the kitchen - which is never,” He placed his large hands on Mickeys hips as the raven haired stopped whipping the eggs and looked up at him. Ian sighed, those were indeed the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. So beautiful. Ian couldn’t help himself and leaned in for a kiss, placing his lips softly on top of Mickeys. This innocent move made Mickey close his eyes and kiss his redheaded lover back before pushing him away with the bowl.

“I’m cooking here, Gallagher.”

“I know,” Ian chuckled and nuzzled Mickeys neck with his nose, noticing the pretty, little hickey he’d been marking Mickey with earlier and placed small kisses around it. Mickey bit his lower lip, this.. This was exactly what he liked about Firecrotch. The tenderness, loving touches and sweet words. “I just love the thought of you cooking for me.”

“Jesus, you’re not hard to impress,” Mickey snickered as he snapped out of it and turned his back to Ian while whipping the eggs. He placed the bowl on the counter and reached for a pot while turning on the stove.

“Not when it comes to you, no,” Ian looked Mickeys back up and down as he prepared the eggs. Mickey shot him an unimpressed glare as he looked over his shoulder.

“That was so cheesy,” Ian couldn’t help but laugh. He winked and stuck out his tongue at Mickey, which made Mickey scoff before turning his attention to the eggs. “Haven’t even tasted the food yet! Dork.”

“You bring the best out of me, Mick,” Ian gave Mickeys ass a gentle squeeze before sitting down by the dinner table again. They were finally at a comfortable place together; Mickey was no longer as tense and cautious as he’d been when they first got together, and with the rest of the Milkoviches out of the house he finally showed Ian some kind of affection - in his own understated way and Ian felt blissful as he sat there by the table, watching Mickey cooking and chatting in a laid-back fashion. He was even able to touch and kiss his raven haired lover without getting a punch to the face (whether it was physically or mentally). Ian could really get used to this and he cursed the fact that Iggy and Joey would be home within a few hours. He really cherished this night. Who knew when they would get such a night again? Just the two of them, alone together. Mickey handed Ian two plates.

“Make yourself useful, Firecrotch, I ain’t gonna do all the work myself.”

“You’re seriously complaining about doing all the work, Mick?” Ian shot Mickey a challenging look and accepted the plates he was handing him. This made Mickeys lips curl up into an adoring sly smile. He was so fucking adorable when he smiled like that, Ian thought to himself.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but since I’m making you dinner the least you could do is set the damn table, alright?”

“Sure thing, babe,” Ian nodded and placed the plates on the table, eyeing Mickey as he turned around to finish up the food. “Just don’t complain about having to do all the work, alright,” his voice had that stern and ordering tone again, which send chills down Mickeys spine. Mickey tried to concentrate on making the eggs just perfect - he really wanted to impress Ian with his cooking skills even though Ian already was impressed by the fact that Mickey knew how to cook. But he was having a hard time with Ian flirting with him like this. Mickey felt Ians presence behind him and he chewed on his lip, trying hard to finish the food while Ian reached for the spoons on the kitchen counter in front of them. Such a lame move! “‘Cus we both know who’s doing most of the work here, right?” Ian kissed Mickeys hair and ran his hand up and down his side.

“You hear yourself right now? You’re the one complaining now!”

“Of course not,” Ian chuckled and caressed Mickeys chest, toned stomach and sides underneath his shirt as he watched Mickey subconsciously lean into his touch. “I’m enjoying every minute, Mickey, every fucking minute,” Ian whispered into Mickeys ear and while the raven haired leaned even further into Ians loving touch and closed his eyes. He didn’t notice his hand on the handle of the pot began to lean too and eventually the pot tipped, spilling eggs out on Mickey and the floor.

“Fucking—shit, fuck!!” Mickey hissed as he felt the hot eggs on his thigh, knee and foot, jumping away while trying to save the rest of the eggs in the pot. “Ian, got damn it!!”

“What?! What did I do?”

“You fucking distracted me! Jesus! Could you not fucking feel me up when I’m cooking you dinner?! Fuck!”

“Aw, c’mon! You know you like it.”

“Yes, and that’s the fucking problem, ain’t it?!” Mickey yelled as he pointed at Ian with the whisk before turning the stove off and threw the pot on to the counter, not bothering whether it would leave a mark or not. “Damn it,” he growled and kicked out in the air, trying to get the hot egg off his foot.

“Relax, babe, there’s still more than enough in the pot,” Ian said softly as he looked down in the pot before grabbing two clean dishtowels and turned on the cold water, moisten the dishtowels. “C’mere,” he motioned to Mickey and pulled out a chair for him while sitting down on a chair opposite of him. Mickey unwillingly and sulking sat down.

“Fuck, that shit’s hot,” he growled when Ian lifted his burned leg onto his lap and placed the cold and moist dishtowels on the burned skin of his leg and foot. However before he could place them properly on Mickey the raven haired pulled his leg away from him again. “Ow, for fucks sake, Ian! That shit hurts!”

“It’ll hurt even more if you don’t cool it down right away, Mick! Now gimme your leg.”

“No! You’re not putting that shit on my leg again, it hurts!”

“Mickey! Give me your got damn leg, now!” Ian hissed and eventually Mickey stretched out his burned leg. Ian carefully placed the dishtowels on his leg and foot again, making Mickey flinch for a second before getting used to the coldness. “Good thing you weren’t wearing pants,” Ian winked as he inspected the small burns. It didn’t look as bad as he’d feared in the first place. It wasn’t more than a light, superficial burn.

“Uh-huh?” Mickey growled and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling rather annoyed about the whole situation. He just wanted to serve Ian his outta this world eggs and here the twat ruined it all by distracting him like that. Ian looked up at Mickey as he gently rubbed his foot.

“It looks fine, just stay with this on a little while longer, ‘kay,” Ian rose from the chair and placed Mickeys leg on it. “I’ll get the eggs for us.”

“Fucking, stupid pot,” Mickey mumbled as he watched Ian pour some egg up on his plate and then some on his own. Ian chuckled gently, of course Mickey’d blame it on anything or anyone but himself.

“There-there, babe, the eggs looks fucking delicious! You want a beer?”

“Yeah,” Mickey growled while looking closely at his leg. Mickey lifted the dishtowel to look at the burned area on his leg. There was small, red spots where the eggs had hit him, but other than that the leg looked fine.

“Mickey!”

“What?”

“Don’t touch it! The longer you’re cooling down the skin the better,” Ian grabbed the dishtowel from Mickeys hand and placed it back down on the leg. “Here,” Ian handed him the beer. Mickey poutingly opened his beer, taking a big sip before looking back on the food on the table. 

“Well, I hope you fucking like it, I risked my right leg preparing these fucking eggs.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious,” Ian smiled as he took a big spoonful of egg into his mouth. It was actually pretty delicious! Ian felt a little guilty that he’d expected it to taste horrible, but how was he suppose to know Mickey was such a great cook? “Thank you for cooking for me, babe!” Ian grinned when he noticed Mickey looking intently at him as he tried to read his expression. So cute! He leaned over the table, placing a small kiss on Mickeys cheek, making the raven haired blush as he pushed his eggs around on his plate, hiding how happy it made him knowing Ian liked the food. It made him feel even warmer and fuzzier inside, whenever Ian called him nicknames like babe or baby. Sure, at first it had felt a little weird when he called him that without them fucking, but at the same time it made Mickey feel special and he really wanted to be something special to Ian. 

“Don’t mention it..”

“It’s really good though, where did you learn to cook like this?” The raven haired couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of Ian stuffing his face as he smiled happily back at him, cheeks filled with food. “I’ve never tasted eggs like these!”

“Christ, Gallagher,” Mickey started laughing, for a short moment forgetting about his burned leg before the movements made him aware of the burns again. “Ow! You look like a got damn hamster! What, none ever fed you eggs before?”

“Never like this, no, they’re sooo good,” Ian jokingly shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, making his cheeks grow even bigger from the amount of food in his mouth. Mickey laughed as he emptied his beer and Ian moved his chair closer to him, cheeks filled with egg as a drop of drool left his lips. “Sooo tasty that I wanna kiss the cook!” Ian yelled and embraced Mickey, kissing him all over his face while smearing a little egg and drool on him.

“Dork!” Mickey yelled back, laughing and struggled to push Ian away from him. “Get off! You’re filthy!”

“Just the way you like it,” Ian grinned from ear to ear as he looked into Mickeys blue eyes. Ian’d never seen Mickeys eyes like this before; they looked happy and he could tell Mickey was smiling entirely from looking into his eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes.

“Fucking dork,” Mickey snickered before capturing Ian in a passionated kiss, lightly pulling at the redheads boxers with his index finger, moving him closer to him. Damn leg, Mickey cursed his burned leg and foot, which were still placed on top of the other chair, making it hard for them to make out properly. They parted and looked at each other in silence. Green met blue and Ian gently wiped away the eggs he’d smeared all over Mickeys face as his smile widened. Suddenly they heard the front door slam and both of them froze as they saw Mandy walk in, mascara running down her face and her arms wrapped around herself. She sniffled, but paused when she noticed them in the kitchen, slowing down her pace to look at them.

“Ian..? What are you doing here..?”

“Mandy! I, uh, I.. Uhh,” Ian stuttered and slowly moved away from Mickey as he looked back and forth between the two siblings, he was low-key freaking out. How could he possible explain what he was doing at the Milkoviches without Mandy being home? Mandy knew Ian was in love with Mickey and finding them like this would definitely be the last piece of the puzzle. Mickey too looked shocked, breathing unsteadily as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, doing his best to come up with an excuse as well. “Mickey invited me over for dinner—”

“In your underwear..? Why..? What’s going on here?”

“What the carrot top said - thought you’d stay at Max’ tonight?” Mickey snapped and looked intensely at his sister, hoping she would ignore the situation she’d just walked into. “Why are you crying, Mandy?”

“Why am I..? What are you talking about, Mick! What’s with your leg? Why is Ian here? Why are both of you in your underwear..?”

“It’s that Max again? I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Mickey now desperately tried to change the subject, but it was no use as Mandy wiped away her tears and mascara, and sat down by the table. Ian could feel his heart beat so fast that it felt like it’d burst out of his body, Alien-style. He tried discreetly to catch a glimpse of Mickey, but decided to keep his eyes on Mandy, who confusedly looked at both of them.

“No, you’re not, Mick! What’s going on here?”

“Nothing!” Ian said almost in a yell, which made Mickey glare at him. “I-I mean.. Mickey had an accident with his leg! He was cooking and spilled some of the eggs on his leg, so we had to get rid of his pants to—”

“That explains Mickey, but why are you in your underwear?”

“Uh,” Ian stared at Mandy. “Well.. The weather’s pretty hot tonight, so..”

“Oh my God, guys, this is too weird,” Mandy growled and ran her hands down her face as she leaned back in the chair. Mickey and Ian glanced at each other while Mandy sighed loudly, still holding her face in her hands and leaning back. “I can’t deal with anymore weird shit tonight. Can’t you just tell me what’s going on? Is this some kind of bet or what?”

“Fucking listen then, Mandy! Jesus Christ, we’re just hanging out, is that so fucking hard to believe? And why do you even care what we’re wearing, huh? You’re some kind of fashion police now?” Mickey finally barked. Mandy looked back at him with a frown. “Fuck.. I need another fucking beer.”

“Yup,” Ian agreed and walked instantly to the refrigerator to get them a couple of beers. “You want one too, Mands?” Mandy shook her head while eyeing her brother. Mickey ignored her as Ian offered him a beer, he knew she tried her best to read him and he took a big sip of the beer while Ian sat down next to him again.

“Oh my God,” Mandy eventually whispered.

“What?” Both of the boys echoed, which only made Mandy even paler.

“Are you fucking?” The question was like a punch to the stomach and even though no one could tell, Mickey was mentally freaking out while he emptied his second beer that night. What was he gonna say? What could he say? Mandy was spot on with her question and all the evidence was in front of her; the two of them in their underwear, the tissues by the couch, the candlelight dinner - they would have a hard time denying it. Mickey knew Ian wouldn’t mind letting Mandy in on their little secret and it scared him, thinking maybe Ian would just surrender and tell her all about the two of them. Mickey casually placed the beer down on the table, eyeing his sister. Maybe it was just a question of time before someone busted them. Maybe. As he took a deep breath his nostrils widened and Ian feared what was coming next, observing Mickey through the corner of his eye. This was without a doubt the most uncomfortable situation Ian’d ever been in. Ever! It even beat the situation with Linda and Kash, hands down. No one said a word as the two siblings stared at each other and Ian was lost for words, not knowing what Mickey wanted him to do or say. Should he laugh or cry? Or both? Eventually Ian rose from his chair, receiving looks from both Mandy and Mickey.

“I’m sorry,” Ian stuttered as he looked down at the table, placing both of his hands on the edge of it. “I.. Hah, I really thought you understood, Mandy. I though you knew me. I thought you knew that just ‘cus you’re gay you can hang out with other guys without fucking jumping them and shit. I thought you understood that about me, Mandy, that I’m not like that. I really thought you did,” Ian swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off the table. He felt so bad blaming Mandy, he really did, but this felt like the only scenario realistic enough to save the whole situation. Guilt tripping Mandy like this was not what Ian wanted, it really wasn’t, but he had no other choice. It was a stretch, but this way he could change the subject and maybe even save their secret. “I’m so sorry I’ve put you in this situation, Mickey. Sorry,” Ian nodded at Mickey and looked into his blue eyes before walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his clothes and shoes, and slammed the door behind him. Ian felt sick, placing a fist in front of his lips as he walked down the empty and dark street, feeling his eyes water up. He struggled to put on his clothes and shoes while he kept on walking. He had to keep walking. If he stopped he was certain he’d run back and apologize to Mandy, apologize to Mickey and then their dirty, little secret was no longer a secret. And it had to be. It had to! He’d promised Mickey!

***


	16. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter with no smut - sorry, guys! I promise I'll do better with the next chapter ^.^;

“What just happened..?” Mandy asked confusedly as she looked back at Mickey. Ian’d left the house and Mickey seemed rather unaffected by the whole situation, which provoked Mandy even more. “Mickey, fucking say something! What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on, bitch! Didn’t you hear carrot top, huh? You need to get your fucking ears checked!”

“No, I’m not, Mickey, and I’m definitely not blind either!”

“Oh really? And what’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey yelled and rose from the chair, fiercely throwing the dishtowels Ian’d placed on his leg earlier on the ground as he unsteadily walked to his room. “Fucking hell! Get off my back, will ya?!” But Mandy wasn’t going to let him off that easily and followed him to the bedroom.

“It means I fucking see things as they actually are, Mick!” Mandy nearly got hit in the head by the door, which Mickey had slammed after he entered the room.

“Wow, you earned yourself a fucking medal then, I guess! Now get the fuck out of my room, Mandy!”

“You never invite friends over, you never cook for anybody! Hell, I didn’t even know you cooked?!” Mandy yelled back at her brother and watched him pick up a cigaret from his drawer. He eyed her as he lighted the smoke. “Just tell me what’s going on! Please!”

“There’s nothing to fucking tell, how many times do I have to tell you?! ‘M gonna spell it out for you?”

“Yeah, please do, ‘cus I’ve no clue why you would invite MY friend over for a homemade dinner without having some kind of agenda!” Mickey exhaled, looking intently at Mandy, who breathed heavily. It was so confusing - why would Mickey ever invite Ian over for dinner? Why were they in their underwear? Why did they act so weird? And how could Ian say and nonetheless think Mandy was that judging and unkind? She’d always been so understanding.. Or she did her best to be understanding. “Oh God,” Mandy eventually sighed as she sat down on the edge of Mickeys bed, placing her head in her hands. “How could I not have figured this out..? Ian’s the girl from the Johnsons party, right? He’s the reason you’ve started going to school again?” Mickey felt his heart beating loudly in his ears. Something inside of him stopped him from denying and it pissed him off. The words just seemed to disappear somewhere down in his throat. “That day at the restroom by the library—”

“Now you shut the fuck up, Mandy, you hear me?” Mickey hissed through his teeth and Mandy looked up at him with a stern look. “You’ve no clue what you’re talking about, so just shut the fuck up!”

“Mickey—”

“I’m serious, Mandy! Shut-the-fuck-up,” Mickey growled and walked to the bathroom. The two beers he’d emptied earlier made their impact on his body and he felt a little dizzy.

“Mickey, I won’t tell anyone. I-I promise, I.. I knew Ian had a crush on you, but I woulda never thought you’d even consider someone like.. Like Ian,” Mandy mumbled and felt bad for thinking the way she did. Of course she’d never considered Mickey being gay - he hooked up with every girl at school all the time! How was she supposed to know? “I mean.. I thought you were straight and all..”

“Christ, what did I just tell you?!”

“I know, I know! Sorry,” Mandy said quietly and watched Mickey return from the bathroom. He walked to the drawer and threw the different stuff on it on the ground, making room for him to sit on it and blow the smoke from his cigaret out of the open window. “How long..?” Mickey groaned at her question, but kept looking out of the window. Thousands of thoughts went through his head as he calmed down with a smoke. Game over. Mandy knew and he couldn’t deny it anymore. She was just as stubborn as he was and there was no way she’d ever give up on this. After all she’d pretty much busted them redhanded, making out in their underwear like that. So careless. So stupid. “Mickey?”

“Hm?”

“You.. You like him..?” Mickey scoffed and looked back at Mandy, who looked at him with anticipation.

“He gives fucking amazing head,” Mickey finally spoke, however still looking out of the window.

“So that’s a yes?” Mandy asked carefully, not wanting to push Mickey too much.

“The fuck do you think?” Was the snappy respons and it made Mandy smile. She knew her brother well enough to know exactly what that kind of snappy comments meant.

“Ian must be thrilled,” she leaned back on the bed. Mickey listened to her words as he felt a warm sensation inside of him. “He told me he liked you days ago, but I had no idea he had the guts to actually react on those feelings and tell you. I guess you’re just that irresistible,” she snickered, making Mickey blush a little while he looked down on their messy garden, spotting the ladder from the day Ian’d visited him. “I’m sorry if I.. If I made things weird between you two, I didn’t mean to.. I thought no one was home! Weren’t you supposed to be on a run with Iggy and Joey?”

“No,” Mickey responded bluntly as he took another drag. Mandy frowned.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“We’re not together, Mandy! We just fucking,” Mickey hissed and glared back at her.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Mickey nodded and handed her the smoke.

“Seems like a lot of work with that whole homemade dinner for a fuckbuddy?” Mandy smirked back at him as she exhaled and handed him the smoke back. It was Mickeys turn to frown now.

“A man’s gotta eat, fuckbuddy or no fuckbuddy. The dinner had nothing to do with him.”

“See, I just don’t buy that, Mick. When have you ever had a fuckbuddy over? I’ve certainly never seen you bring anybody home and now you,” she held up her hand as she counted all the indicators she could think of. “One: have Ian come over, two: serve him dinner - yes, I saw the two plates and beers. And three: you’re the one cooking! W-T-F! You don’t even cook for us!”

“I don’t give a shit what you think!”

“I know you don’t, but your actions tell me something else. Mick, it’s okay to like someone, you know?”

“I fucking know that! Jesus!” Mickey spat and jumped down from the drawer as he threw his smoke out of the window. He grabbed a long-sleeved shirt on the couch and pulled it over his head. The weather was a little chillier now the sun was gone.

“Okay-okay! Does Ian know?”

“Know what?”

“That you guys are just fuckbuddies?”

“Of course!”

“Oh,” Mandy nodded. “I didn’t know Ian was into those kind of relationships..”

“You gotta take what you can get, I guess,” Mickey shrugged and looked for his sweats when he remembered they were in the livingroom. He’d worn them when Ian came over and thrown them on the floor before getting it on with the redhead.

“Sounds like he should thank his lucky stars that you wanna fuck him then.”

“Right,” Mickey answered shortly and looked frowning at her with a shrug. Mandy scoffed as she shook her head.

“This is what I don’t get - why fuck Ian when you can have your pick of the litter at school?”

“Why not?”

“Because obviously he has feelings for you, like.. Genuin feelings!”

“Why are we even talking about this? Can you butt out of my business? Me fucking Gallagher has nothing to do with you!”

“I don’t want my best friend to have his feelings hurt, okay?! Ian’s so sweet and kind! Why choose him when you can fuck whoever the fuck you want at school? Find some random girl and fuck her instead!”

“Fuck off! You don’t get to tell me who I can and cannot fuck, alright sis?”

“I know I don’t, but..” Mickey walked out of the room to find his sweats in the livingroom. Mandy followed him and it was just now she noticed the big amount of used tissues on the livingroom floor. She wrinkled her nose. “But you’re just gonna fuck him, regardless how he feels about you?”

“Yeah,” Mickey shrugged as he put on his pants. Mandy slowly shook her head.

“That’s such a dick move!”

“Not when he’s agreeing to the terms! He knows this can’t be anymore than fucking, so why are you even worried?”

“Because sometimes people agree to do things they usually won’t agree to just to be with that one person they love, Mickey!” Mandy yelled and her words made Mickey sigh loudly as he looked resignedly at her. “That never occurred to you? I bet Ian only agreed to those terms, so that he could be with you.”

“Right,” Mickey scoffed.

“Not everybody’s as one-sided as you, Mick, thriving exclusively on sexual relations. Just.. Please consider Ian’s feelings, okay? I really don’t want him to get hurt because you’re emotionally crippled and don’t give a fuck about anyone but yourself,” Mandy snapped, looking Mickey dead in the eye before walking into her room. Mickey snorted dissatisfied. She was wrong! Yes, maybe he was a little emotionally crippled, but he did consider Ians feelings. He really did! From the moment he woke to the moment he fell asleep he considered Ian and his feelings. They occupied his thoughts constantly, making Mickey feel both sick and happy. He couldn’t deny that he liked that redheaded dork and he felt less and less embarrassed about those feelings. The feelings were no longer scary or annoying. They were.. Kinda nice.

***

Ian felt uneasy as he tried to hold back the tears, walking as fast as he could now with clothes and shoes on. It was not like he expected Mickey to follow him and make him go back, he knew Mickey would rather jump from a bridge than run after him, but in the moment Ian sincerely wished he’d do so. It was painfully clear from the absence of Mickeys words - both during their confrontation with Mandy and Ians exit - that the game was over. There was no more Ian and Mickey. They’d been busted and Ian knew that was the last drop - game over. Mickey’d told him days ago that if something like that ever happened they’d be over. The tears started running down his cheeks as he reached the Gallagher house, pausing for a moment as he looked up at the dark house. The lights were on in the livingroom so Ian walked around the house and jumped up the stairs to the back door, opening it as he saw Lip and Fiona sit by the dinner table, sharing a smoke and a beer.

“Hi Ian,” Fiona said cheerfully with a wide smile. Lip nodded while taking a puff from the smoke.

“‘Ey bro! Late night at the Kash and Grab, huh?”

“Uh.. Yeah, there was some, uhm..” Ian tried to explain his absence as he quickly tried to dry his eyes, covering up his sadness from his siblings.

“Are you okay, Ian? You look a little flushed,” Fiona asked and Lip took a closer look at his brother as well. Fiona stood up and walked to the redhead, cupping his head in her hands. “Have you been crying?”

“Whoa, dude, are you crying?” Lip jumped up from his chair, standing next to Fiona and Ian. No one hurt his little brother! No one! Ian couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and looked down as he sobbed, the tears running down his face. He felt ashamed and embarrassed crying like that in front of them.

“Oh no, honey, c’mere-c’mere. It’s okay,” Fiona hugged him tightly, caressing his hair as she motioned for Lip to go get some kleenex. They walked to the couch in the livingroom, ignoring Frank laying on the ground, snorring loudly. Fiona sat Ian down and Lip handed her the kleenex box. 

“What’s going on, Ian?” Lip asked as he sat down on the armrest of the couch next to Ian, who took a tissue from Fiona. Fiona jumped upstairs to find a blanket for Ian.

“It’s just.. It’s so stupid,” Ian sobbed, wondering if he dared to tell Lip. They told each other everything and since he and Mickey were probably over by now, he no longer needed to keep this secret from Lip. Lip always saw straight through him and he wouldn’t be satisfied with anything but the truth. Especially since it hurt Ian this much.

“It’s not stupid if you can get this upset about it, right? C’mon, Ian,” Lip gently ruffled Ians red locks. “Is it about Kash?” Ian rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s not Kash, Lip. Kash and I are over, we’ve been for a long time,” Ian sighed, shaking his head as he looked down on the wet tissue in his hands.

“Is that why you’re this upset?”

“No,” Ian scoffed, blowing his nose with the tissue.

“Okay.. Then you gotta give me something to work with, Ian. I ain’t no mindreader, you know,” Lip chuckled nervously and Ian nodded. He knew Lip could keep a secret, he would trust Lip with his own life. After a short moment of silence Ian inhaled.

“I.. I’ve been fooling around with Mickey Milkovich—”

“What?! *The* Mickey Milkovich?!”

“Sch! How many Mickey Milkoviches do you know, huh? Yeah! That Mickey,” Ian hissed in a low voice. “And keep your voice down, it’s a secret! I’m only telling you,” Ian explained and glared at Lip, who looked like he’d seen a ghost. Lip ran his hand through his hair as he tried to process what Ian had just told him. It was so confusing. Was Mickey gay? That Mickey?! And Ian and Mickey together? They were like the cat and dog. Nothing of what Ian had just told him made sense in Lips head.

“So.. Mickey’s gay?”

“Mickey’s gay?” Fiona repeated as she approached the boys with blankets in her arms. Ian looked over his shoulder at his sister, who were walking down the stairs.

“Ugh, shit,” Ian groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, relax, Ian. I won’t tell anyone. Is he the reason you’re crying?” Fiona asked as she scooted down on the couch next to Ian. The three siblings shared the blankets as they talked.

“Yeah..”

“I didn’t even know you guys were together?” Lip asked.

“We’re not, but.. We’ve been hooking up the last couple of days,” Fiona sighed and scratched her big, brown hair.

“This calls for a beer,” she got up from the couch and went to get some beers from the fridge. Frank flinched for a moment in his sleep.

“Grab me one too!” Fiona ignored her fathers request as she returned to the couch with three beers.

“So he really is the reason you're crying, Ian?” Ian nodded as Fiona handed him a beer. Lip grabbed one as well and they all sat down on the couch again.

“Mickey invited me over for dinner tonight ‘cus his family was out of the house, but Mandy walked in on us and.. It wasn’t exactly pretty and I tried to tell her it wasn’t like that, but I don’t think she believed me.. Mickey’ve made it painfully clear that if our ‘thing’ ever got out it would be the end of us and it.. It just hurts.. Much more than I thought it would,” Ian sighed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes again. Fiona gently stroked his knee. “I agreed that we would keep it a secret and all, I know, but.. I just thought that with time he’d be okay with.. us..”

“Oh Ian,” Fiona sighed softly as she kissed the back of his hand. “Not everybody is as free as you. I can’t imagine the Milkoviches being all accepting and tolerant to that kind of lifestyle?”

“That kinda lifestyle..?”

“You know what she means, Ian! Being gay is a pretty big deal when you’re a member of the Milkoviches,” Lip added and shrugged. Ian nodded. He knew exactly what they meant, he just had a hard time accepting it. Being gay was no big deal, hell even Lip had accepted the fact that Ian was gay and had learned to live with it. So could Mickey and his family!

“Ugh and with a father like Terry,” Fiona shivered as she took a sip of her beer. “I can’t imagine what that nasty homophobe would do if he finds out Mickey’s gay. His own son!” Ian hadn’t even thought about Terry. Fiona was right, Terry would probably kill Mickey if he found out.

“How long has Mickey been gay?”

“Uhh, I dunno.. I didn’t even know until last week. Don’t think Mickey knew either,” the memories of their first time made Ian smile for a short moment. He was convinced Mickey hadn’t known either until he and Ian had gotten it on.

“Cut him some slacks, Ian,” Fiona smiled and Ian looked confused over at her. Was Fiona really defending Mickey? “He’s probably all fucked up right now that Mandy’s busted you guys! And if you’re his first ‘gay fling’ it’s highly likely he’s confused, scared and maybe a little angry at himself for feeling the way he does with you. After all, it’s probably far from the standard at the Milkovich household to question the extreme, conservative upbringing they’ve had. ‘Mickey’s a man, he should act like one’, you know. Fuck a bunch of high school girls, knock one of them up and eventually marry her, right? That’s the Terry Milkovich way!”

“You clearly don’t know Mickey Milkovich, Fi. Scared? A little angry?” Lip laughed and drank his beer. Meanwhile it all made sense to Ian, that was exactly what was happening with Mickey. 

“Oh shut up, Lip! Like you’re so wise yourself,” Fiona kicked Lips leg with a playful smile. The livingroom went silent.

“You think that’s why he told me that? That we’re not really a thing?” Ian asked softly, taking a sip from his beer as he did so. Fiona and Lip both looked at each other. None of them really knew for sure. Hell, they didn’t even know Mickey was gay, how should they know why he did the things he did?

“I don’t know.. You might be the only one really knowing the answer, Ian,” Fiona stroked Ians red locks out of his face, smiling softly.

“Ehh, just dump his ass before he dumps yours, son. It will make the heartache much easier,” Frank mumbled as he sat up, scratching his messy hair and burping. Fiona rolled her eyes at their father. “You guys got beers?”

“If you shut up you can have the rest of mine,” Fiona sighed as Frank reached for her beer. Lip clapped Ians knee and nodded towards the stairs.

“C’mon, let’s hit the sack. We’ve got to get up in a few hours,” Ian nodded silently and both of them got up from the couch. Fiona grabbed Ians hand and squeezed it tightly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah..”

“Tomorrow’s another day, I’m sure you’ll figure everything out with Mickey. You just need a good nights sleep.”

“Thanks, Fi. Goodnight,” Ian smiled and followed Lip upstairs to their bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Making an effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep my promise, guys. I'm so sorry, no smut in this one either -.-; However!! I'll publish two chapters at once this time :D Enjoy and yet again thank you for all your sweet comments ;)

Ian woke up, feeling rather exhausted and empty inside as Lips alarm went off for the third time that morning. Did he really have to go to school today? While he covered his head with the blanket Lip finally stopped the alarm and jumped down from bed, ripping the blanket off of Ian.

“Rise and shine, lil’ bro!”

“No, let go! I don’t wanna,” Ian whined and grabbed the end of the blanket.

“Well, you gotta!”

“No!”

“It’s a recipe for disaster if you stay home after what happened last night! C’mon,” Lip explained, kneeling down to face Ian, who was still laying in the bed. Ian shot Lip an annoyed glare.

“I’m sick.”

“You’re not sick,” Lip laughed and tried to rip the blanket off of Ian again, but Ian was surprisingly strong this time. “Fine, you wanna be like that?”

“Yes,” Ian mumbled and covered his head with the blanket again. Lip went to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filled it with cold water, making Fiona wonder as she made breakfast. He heard someone come down the stairs and saw Carl drag his feet with a yawn.

“Whatcha doing, Lip?”

“Waking up Ian. Wanna come?”

“Hell yeah,” They jumped up the stairs and Lip kicked Ians bedstead. 

“Wanna try again?”

“Go away, Lip! I’m serious,” Ian growled and Lip send Carl a smirk. The younger boy had to cover his mouth from laughter.

“Oh, so I am,” Lip positioned the bowl right over the bed, where Ian was hiding his head. “One last chance; are you gonna get up?”

“No, for Gods sake! Leave me alone!” Fiona was still in the kitchen when she heard a mixture of loud scream and laughter from upstairs. She growled and threw everything in her hands before marching upstairs to Lip and Ians room. Carl was on the floor laughing and Ian was standing, heavy breathing and dripping wet.

“What’s going on here?! What happened?”

“Lip, that fuckhead! That’s what’s happening!” Ian yelled, pointing at Lip, who had fled to the bathroom, laughing.

“What the hell, Lip? The bed and sheets are all soaked now, c’mon!” Fiona sighed, pretty much ignoring the fact that Ian was the wettest one of all. She walked to the bed, ripping the sheets off the mattress, pillow and blanket. “Can’t you guys go for one day without messing something up in this house! Geez!”

“Thanks, Fi,” Ian snapped sarcastically before walking to the bathroom, pointing threatening at Lip, who was still laughing. “Fuck you, asshole!”

“I’m sorry, Ian, but.. But,” Lip laughed as Ian shoved him aside, making his way to the toilet. “You can’t stay home because of that fuckhead. You gotta get up and out, talking to people and shit. Staying home will only make it worse.”

“Don’t wanna hear your opinion right now, ‘kay,” Ian murmured as he took a piss. Lip had finally stopped laughing as Fiona joined them in the bathroom, leaning up against the doorframe with the wet sheets in her arms.

“It was shitty move, but Lip’s right, Ian,” Fiona elbowed Lip in the rips with a smile. “I know school’s the last thing you wanna be doing today, but it can actually help a lot, doing those practical, boring things when you feel the way you do right now. Take you mind off Mickey for awhile,” both of the siblings watched Ian wash hands. Ian sighed, looking down on the sink. He really felt like shit and the thought of facing either Mickey or Mandy made him feel even shittier.

“C’mon, man. We can go together,” Lip reached for the redhead and ruffled his hair before kissing his hair. The move brought a smile to Fionas lips as she watched the two of them looking at each other. “I’ll buy lunch!”

“Fine,” Ian eventually sighed as they made their way back to the bedroom.

“Alright!” Lip snickered. This was actually the perfect excuse to avoid Mandy at lunch today, Lip soaking his bed and owing him lunch. If he could distance himself from anything Mickey-related it would probably make the day a lot easier to get through. He shivered at the mere thought of facing the Milkoviches.

***

Mandy paced back and forth in the livingroom as she waited for Ian to arrive, he was already late. It was 7:48. She sighed as she picked up her phone from the table. She’d hoped Ian would come pick her up as he usually did, but of course he did seem kind of pissed at her last night. It messed with her head, because she was convinced that it was just a bad excuse or cover up Ian’d made when he’d told her how disappointed he was in her. Maybe he really was disappointed in her..? She decided to text him. 

7:50: “R u coming 2 pick me up today?”

7:50: “Sry, Mands! Need to take Liam to the Alibi, but I’ll see u at school!”

“What the..” Mandy whispered as she stared at the text. Ian never canceled or forgot their appointments. He’d been serious last night when he scolded her. Mickey walked into the livingroom from the porch.

“What?”

“Ian was supposed to pick me up today before school, but he just canceled. That’s so not like him.. I mean, you think he was for real last night? He must be real mad at me,” she explained, not taking her eyes off the phone. Mickey raised his eyebrows, but eventually ignored the information and walked to his room. He couldn’t care less, he told himself.

7:52: “Plz don’t be mad at me, Ian. I’m so sorry for last night, I didn’t mean to ruin your night. 4 real!”

7:55: “Don’t worry about it, Mands :)” Mandy grunted at the text before picking up her backpack and putting shoes on. Mickey walked out of his room as Mandy was about to leave.

“I can take you to school? Since Gallagher’s ditched you.”

“What?” Mandy paused for a moment and looked at her brother.

“Or you can walk on your fucking own,” Mandy had zoned out and Mickey didn’t feel like waiting anymore, walking towards the front door.

“No, wait for me, Mickey!” Mandy ran up beside him as they walked out of the house and headed to school. “It’s just that.. You’ve never walked me to school before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, right?”

“I guess,” They shared a smoke as they walked down the sunny street. “Are you gonna talk to Ian today? About last night?”

“What for?”

“Uh.. Are you kidding me? You really wanna leave it off at that?” Mandy chuckled in disbelief. She knew Mickey was stubborn, but this was just being plain thickheaded, insisting on not caring about the redhead.

“Can’t change what happened last night, can I?”

“Geez, you’re so thickheaded, Mick! Stop being so fucking stubborn and go talk to your boyfriend,” Mandy gently punched him on the arm, but only earned an angry glare back from Mickey.

“Keep your voice down, damn it!”

“Only if you promise to talk to Ian today! At least just to make things right again between the two of you,” Mandy returned the angry glare and the siblings stared at each other for a while. Eventually Mickey looked away with a groan.

“Fine, bitch! Have it your way,” Mandy smiled victoriously as they walked on.

“You might as well go to your own classes now that you’re walking me to school, hm?”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Mickey took a puff of the cigarette as they reached the school. The front yard was packed with students and the raven haired couldn’t help but scan the crowd for a certain redhead. “Where’s your first class?”

“At the science department, you?”

“My classes doesn’t start until nine. I’ll walk you to your class.”

“Oh really?” Mandy raised an eyebrow with a smirk, which made Mickey roll his eyes. It was kind of cute, Mickey walking her to school with the excuse that since Gallagher had ditched her he’d do it instead. And now he was walking her to class, but probably not because ‘his class didn’t start until nine’. Mandy was convinced he did it to meet Ian. Mickey was busy looking around the school yard and didn’t notice his sisters smug expression as they made their way to the corridors.

“This is it?” Mickey asked and pointed at the classroom. Mandy nodded, biting her lip. She almost felt nervous on Mickeys behalf - and actually also on her own. They entered the classroom and the few students already sitting down gasped silently by the sight of Mickey Milkovich.

“Yup! This is my spot,” Mandy smiled and walked to her chair, scanning the room for Ian, but with no luck. Hopefully Ian would walk through the door in time for her to apologize for last night Mandy hated having unspoken issues with her friends. Mickey sighed loudly, standing next to her desk. “Are you gonna wait for him to show up..?”

“Huh? No. They just, uh.. fixed up the curtains from last year,” Mickey nodded towards the windows. 

“Okay, freak,” Mandy giggled, not buying the small talk one bit. The bell rang and the classroom was quickly filled with students. Mickey tried keeping up the smalltalk with Mandy as he kept an eye on the door. No Ian. Eventually he gave up, feeling a little disappointed.

“Well, see you later, Mands,” Mickey waved as he left when mrs. Jones entered the classroom. Teenage girls sighing echoed as Mickey left and Mandy rolled her eyes at her classmates. As the raven haired turned a corner he almost bumped into that certain redhead he’d been looking for the entire morning. The meeting caught them both off guard and Ian immediately blushed, his heart racing. What was Mickey doing at school this early? And on a friday, no less! “‘Ey..”

“Hey,” Ian answered quickly, pausing as he waited for Mickey to say something. 

“I, uh, took Mandy to school.”

“Oh. Okay,” Ian nodded.

“You know, since you ditched her and stuff,” Ian nodded again as they looked at each other in silence. 

“I’ve gotta go. My class starts in a minute.”

“Okay,” Mickey mumbled, desperately trying to find the words to say before Ian passed him by, but he couldn’t find any. The redhead walked to the classroom as Mickey watched him, standing alone in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Seeing Ian had cheered him up, but he somehow felt bad. Bad for not saying what he deep down wanted to tell Ian; that he was sorry about last night and how he’d laid in his bed sleeplessly, staring out of the window while thinking about the redhead. He scratched his nose with his knuckles as he considered what the next move should be. Ian was obviously still sad, mad or whatever the fuck he was from last night. Maybe he could wait outside of the classroom? Wait for them to have a break from class and pull Ian aside and tell him that he was sorry about the whole situation? Mickey shivered at his thought, why was he suddenly so desperat and stalkerish? Who the fuck cared if the carrot top was mad about last night? “Fuck,” Mickey growled and walked to the canteen to get some breakfast. He was gonna wait for Ian to get a break from class. He needed to make Ian understand that he was sorry. Sorry about everything.

***

“Ian! Ian! Hey,” Mandy whispered and kicked one of legs of the chair Ian was sitting on. Ian looked at her while mrs. Jones talked about global warming. “I’m sorry about last night. You okay?”

“It’s okay, Mands,” Ian smiled halfheartedly and returned to mrs. Jones teaching, ignoring his friend. Mandy frowned. Ian was actually mad at her? Shit, she really needed to make some damage control. Of course Ian wasn’t aware that Mickey’d told her that they were fucking and stuff.

***

The bell rang and the students walked out of the classroom, leaving their stuff back in the room since they would continue the class after the break. As Ian stood up Mandy jumped up too, facing him with a big, apologetic smile.

“Ian, I’m so sorry for last night. I hope you know I would never, ever think of you as a slut or assume that you’d jump anything with a pulse just because of your sexuality? You know that right?” Ian was taken aback with Mandys many, almost screaming words. The desperation in her voice nearly made him chuckle.

“T-thank you, Mands.”

“I’m dead serious, Ian! Listen,” Mandy took his hand and held it up to her heart. “I love you and whatever I said last night that made you think I thought less of you regardless of your sexuality, I’m sorry, okay? So-so-so sorry!”

“Okay, okay! Thank you, Mandy,” Ian chuckled nervously as he removed his hand from her grasp. “You’ve been drinking a lot of coffee this morning or what?”

“Shut up, jerk, I was just so worried you’d be mad at me! You stormed out of the house without giving me a chance to explain myself,” Mandy smiled at him as they walked from their desks in the back of the classroom.

“It’s okay, Mands. Don’t think about it!”

“But I did! I slept like shit because I was so scared I’d lose you,” Mandy pouted. “You’re my best friend, you know.”

“You’ll never lose me, I’m not going anywhere,” Ian smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. He knew he was the one who should be apologizing, but he couldn’t tell her that since she’d obviously believed his lame cover-up.

“Thank God! All of this just because of my shitty brother,” Mandy growled as they walked out of the classroom. 

“Now that I think about it.. Why did you come home last night? Crying?”

“Oh Max was just being a jerk.. He’s been for a while now. It.. It was nothing,” She shrugged, not wanting to talk about her and Max’ issues. Ian accepted her quiet request as they kept walking and she hesitated to tell him about her conversation with Mickey, but when Ian ignored her comment about Mickey she decided to tell him. “I talked to Mickey after you left..”

“Talked or yelled?”

“Stupid!” Mandy giggled and elbowed him in the side. “We mostly talked! And he told me about the two of you. That you’ve been.. hanging out or whatever.”

“He did?” Ian froze and stared down at her in disbelief. Mandy smiled gently up at him with a nod.

“Yeah, he did.”

“Wh.. What else did he tell you?”

“Well, I kinda figured it all out by myself, thank you very much! Miss detective over here. You’re the ‘girl’ from the Johnsons party and the reason he’s been acting all weird and shit,” Ian was stunned. Mickey’d told her about them..?

“But I-I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry! Promise!”

“No.. No, that’s okay,” Ian couldn’t believe his own ears. Then their fling was most definitely over. Mickey’d never tell anyone about them, he’d made Ian swear on his life that he wouldn’t tell a living soul about them and now.. Now it was finally out in the open? Ian sighed. Of course! There’d been no way Mickey could explain away why Ian was at their place without Mandy. In his underwear no less! Ian’d tried his best to cover their tracks, but guess it wasn’t done good enough since Mickey now had told Mandy.

“He actually walked me to school AND to class today, and let me just say this: I’m positively sure that it wasn’t because of me,” Mandy winked at Ian as he snapped out of his thoughts. He frowned at her.

“Yeah, he told me he walked you to school because I ditched you.”

“What? You’ve talked to him?!”

“Yeah, well.. I ran into him in the hallway when I arrived,” Ian said and pointed back to their classroom with his thumb.

“Oh.. Did he say anything else?”

“Nope, nothing.”

“He’s so fucking stubborn, that dumbass! I told him he owned you an apology for last night,” this made Ian laugh as the bell rang again and they headed back to the classroom again.

“Mickey? Apologizing? I’d like to see that!”

“Well, you might just get the chance now. Look who’s waiting outside of our classroom,” Mandy snickered and pointed at Mickey, who was leaning up against the doorframe with a sandwich in his hand, chewing loudly as he looked discreetly into the classroom. Ian felt his heart sank and swallowed hard. Was Mickey there to confront him with the fact that they were over? To make sure Ian would keep his mouth shut? Was he gonna break his heart, trample it a little and then spit on it? Enter the knife deeply into his back and watch him bleed out? Shit, he was nervous! Mandy kicked Mickey lightly on the butt with her foot when they approached him. Mickey jumped and stared back at them, mostly at Ian. “‘Sup bro?”

“‘Ey..”

“Whatcha doing here, Mick?” Mandy smiled teasingly, making Mickey glare at her. She knew exactly what he was doing there!

“I need to talk to Firecrotch. I told you that already,” he growled annoyed. This adorable act from Mickey made Ians lips curl up into a smile, for a short moment forgetting about his heartache. Mandy snatched the sandwich out of Mickeys hand and took a big bite of it as she smiled at him.

“Well, that’s gotta wait, we’ve got class now!”

“Yeah okay, you can just go right ahead, Mandy,” Mickey firmly pushed Mandy into the classroom and turned to look at Ian, who crossed his arms. “Listen, man, I gotta talk to you—”

“I got class too, Mickey.”

“Fuck class, this will only take a minute, okay?” Mickey nodded towards the bathrooms, which were located further down the hallway. Ian grunted, considering whether he should go with Mickey or not.

“Can’t it wait? I really don’t feel like getting detention for skipping class on a Friday,” Ian explained and pointed back at the classroom, where Mandy was watching them from the doorway, eating the sandwich she’d stolen.

“Ian,” Mickey growled and walked back to Ian and Mandy. Hearing Mickey say his name without having Ians dick inside of him made shivers run down Ians back and his nine inch twitched underneath his pants. God why did his body betray him like that right now?! Maybe it was because it was the first time Mickey had called him by his actual name in public? Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad thing that Mandy walked in on them last night? “C’mon! I won’t keep you for long, okay? I just.. I need to talk to you—”

“Mr. Gallagher and miss Milkovich, class has already begun. Can you please come in and close the door behind you?” Mrs. Jones called from the blackboard inside the classroom. Mandy nodded at mrs. Jones before looking back at Mickey and Ian, who was looking intently at each other.

“Sorry, Mick! C’mon, Ian,” Mandy tugged at Ians sleeve before she walked back into the classroom. Ian shrugged apologizing at Mickey as he turned to follow Mandy. Mickey felt his heart begin to race as he watched the redhead turn his back to him and leave. Ian had never refused to talk to him and now Mickey couldn’t even get him to listen to what he had to say. Class or no class, Mickey felt anxious and even more desperat than earlier when he’d waited for Ian. As the teacher closed the door with one push Mickey almost instinctively blocked the doorway with his foot, pushing the door open again and stepping inside of the room as he looked at the backend of the classroom, where Ian was about to sit, starring at the raven haired. He was clearly taken aback by Mickeys move. Mrs. Jones turned away from the blackboard to look at the intruder.

“Oh! Mr. Milkovich, what I nice surprise! I haven’t seen you since the 10th grade, I think,” mrs. Jones smiled politely, not very impressed by Mickeys intense move, but neither surprised by it. She clearly remembered Mickey Milkovich. “You’re here join the class?”

“Fat chance - Gallagher! Are you really gonna be like this?” Ian dropped his jaw as he watched Mickey glare at him. The raven haired had all eyes in the room on him, but he didn’t seem to care, he just glared at Ian. Ians heart was racing - was Mickey seriously interrupting the class to make him talk to him? In front of everybody? After a moment of silence Mickey scratched his temple with his thumb. “You know we’re not fucking done talking—”

“Okay, mr. Milkovich, it was nice seeing you again, now please leave my class,” mrs. Jones finally sighed and motioned for Mickey to leave the classroom, but Mickey barely acknowledged her with a look. Ian remained silent as he looked challenging at Mickey, who scoffed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“You stubborn motherfucker.. I ain’t leaving ‘till you agree to talk to me!”

“Mr. Milkovich—”

“What’s it gonna be?”

“Mr.—” 

“Huh? Gallagher?”

“Milkovich! I’m gonna call the school security if you don’t leave right now, let’s go,” Mrs. Jones was losing her patience and walked the door, gently grabbing Mickeys arm, but Mickey only shoved her hands off of him with a frown. Ian felt cornered and of course he wanted to talk to Mickey, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear what the raven haired had to say. He definitely didn’t want Mickey to get into trouble because of him either.

“Fine, Mickey! I’ll talk to you after class,” Ian eventually spoke as mrs. Jones and Mickeys was having a stare-down contest. His response made Mickey smirk back at him.

“Now, mr. Milkovich!”

“Alright, alright! Keep your fucking pants on, I’m leaving,” he took one look back at Ian and left, mrs. Jones closing the door behind him.

“Good, now that that’s over, please turn to page 34, everybody!”

“Shit, he’s really out to get you, huh, Ian? What did you do this time?” Jason whispered to Ian, looking frightened while the girls in the classroom giggled and chatted quietly to each other about Mickeys bad ass attitude and how hot he was. Ian shrugged at Jason.

“I have no idea!”

***


	18. Talk it out

“Are you fucking crazy?! What the hell was all that about, Mickey?! Making a scene in front of everybody and staring down mrs. Jones! You know I’m already on her bad side and you acting like that certainly hasn’t helped,” Ian yelled and put his hands on his head as he was having a hard time processing what had just gone down in class, and why Mickey insisted on talking to him in front of the entire class. Weren’t Mickey the one paranoid about them being busted?! Ian had found Mickey by the smoke benches when he was done with mrs. Jones’ class. The area was empty except for the two of them and a student talking on the phone a couple of benches away from them. Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle mischievously at Ian as he lighted his smoke, eyeing the redhead who paced back and forth in front of him.

“You were ignoring me, man, what the fuck do you expect me to do? If you weren’t so fucking stubborn I woulda left sooner,” Ian looked annoyedly down at the raven haired, who just smirked back at him.

“Okay, well, I’m here now. Talk!” Mickey kept his eyes on Ian before motioning Ian to sit down beside him on the bench. Ian unwillingly sat down next to him. 

“I, uh.. I told Mandy everything.”

“Everything?”

“Well, I told her we’re fucking.”

“Are?” Ian asked confused, which made Mickey inhale deeply as he watched Ian uneasily rub his hands together.

“Yea, are. What? Aren’t we?” Ian shrugged, looking down on the ground as he kicked his sneaker in the dust. He was scared, not knowing what to believe. “I don’t know about you, but I’d like to think so..” Mickey said quietly and Ian looked him in the eyes. Green met blue and Ian felt all warm inside again. Mickey was not gonna break it up and he actually told him he wanted to keep seeing him, even though Mandy knew now?! If it wasn’t for that one person talking on the phone Ian would have grabbed Mickey, pressing their lips together and make up for the bad ending of their evening last night. Instead he just smiled sincerely at Mickey for the first time that day and nodded slowly.

“Me too..”

“Good,” Mickey nodded and placed the smoke back between his lips as he looked at the view in front of them. The bushes from the first time they’d hooked up were in front of them and it made the raven haired smile from the memories. He looked back at Ian, who was watching him like a silly teenager in love. “That’s it. That’s all I wanted to tell you - you can go now,” Mickey waved at Ian, but the redhead just laughed at his reply.

“So we had all this commotion for that? You know Mandy already told me you’d told her last night!”

“Bitch can’t keep her mouth shut. I knew it,” Mickeys otherwise happy expression changed immediately and he bit the corner of his thumb, thinking about Mandy and her big mouth.

“But why should she keep it a secret from me, Mickey? If you’ve already told her and obviously I know, so what’s the harm in her telling me?” Ian asked, but Mickey kept staring out in nothing. “Don’t worry, she won’t tell on us.”

“Nah, she won’t, I’m gonna make sure of that,” Mickey groaned threatening and threw away the smoke as he got up.

“Calm down! There’s no reason to get all worked up, she’s you sister. She won’t do anything,” Ian jumped up and blocked Mickeys way, making the raven haired look up at him as he placed his hands on his shoulder, comfortingly squeezing them. Mickey didn’t say anything, he just stared disbelieving into Ians green eyes. “She won’t, Mick!”

“If she does—”

“Oh my God! Are you even listening? She won’t, Mick! W-O-N-T,” Ian chuckled and crossed his arms, but Mickey didn’t find it one bit amusing and stared annoyed back at him. “C’mon, you hothead,” Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around Mickeys shoulders before they started walking back to school. “She’s your sister!”

“So what? She still got a big mouth and she better keep it shut! And if she doesn’t know that by now, Imma make sure she knows!”

“Could you please stop threatening your own sister right now?”

“Ian—”

“Besides I wouldn’t be threatening her as things are right now; she’s got quite a good thing on you now after all,” that only made Mickey growl unsatisfied with the situation. Ian smiled at the raven haired when he noticed the small hickey he’d left on Mickeys neck last night. He gently ran his indexfinger over it, making Mickey tremble and look wondering up at the redhead while they walked into the canteen.

“What? Stop it!”

“Nothing,” Ian smiled widely. It didn’t seem like Mickey had noticed the hickey yet, but Ian loved the thrill of leaving marks on his lover, especially when he didn’t noticed it. He definitely needed to do that more, marking him as his even though nobody knew who left hickeys on the hot tempered thug. “Want me to come over later and pick up where we left off from last night? Couldn’t really enjoy your delicious dinner last night with Mandy causing all that drama.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“M-hm! Your cooking was seriously sublime!”

“Do I look like a fucking housewife?”

“Housewife?” Ian laughed at Mickeys insulted attitude before they parted ways in the hallway. “You’d be a fucking great housewife, Mick!”

“Fuck off!”

***

“Yo, Lip! Over here!” Ian called as he stood in the doorway to the school yard, waiting for his brother to join him outside of the canteen for lunch. Lip nodded greeting as he spotted Ian and walked towards him. Ian looked surprisingly cheerful, standing there with a wide smile on his face, Lip thought to himself as he made his way through the crowd of students in the canteen. He’d bought two sandwiches and two Gatorades for lunch as he’d promised Ian earlier that morning.

“Hey, man. Where do you wanna sit?”

“How about the benches at the basketball court?”

“Sure thing, let’s go!” The sun was shining and the younger students, who ran around in the school yard, playing and laughing while the two brothers found an empty bench with a view to the basketball court. A couple of kids played basketball in front of them while they ate their lunches. “You seem to be in a much better mood now than you were this morning,” Lip commented and took a bite of his sandwich while watching Ian eat. A small smile spread across the redheads lips. “You guys made up, I assume?”

“Yeah, apparently he’d come clean with Mandy last night after I left,” Ian nodded and looked back at Lip, who just smiled gently at Ian. How his younger brother could go from a middleaged, cheating man to someone like Mickey was truly a mystery to Lip, and he certainly didn’t understand what Ian saw in that dirty southside thug. “She’d kinda figured us out when she walked in on us—”

“No-no-no-no, I don’t need to hear details, Ian, thank you very much!”

“Eating dinner, Lip. Chill out, man,” Ian laughed and watched Lip frown.

“So.. Now what? You two boyfriend and boyfriend now?”

“I dunno.. Nah, don’t think Mickey’s ready for such a big step,” Ian shrugged and looked down on his sandwich before taking another sip of his Gatorade. Lip eyed Ian. “I mean, no one even knows he’s gay!”

“That’s fair. I guess it’s a bit much finding out you’re gay, hooking up with you and get busted by your own sister in less than two weeks,” Lip snickered. “But you wanna, right?”

“Be his boyfriend?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Ian sighed and looked at the kids running around as they played basketball on the court. “I really do, but I don’t wanna push him, you know?”

“Sure, but you think he feels the same way you do?” The question made Ian glare at Lip, who quickly continued his sentence. “I mean, it’s pretty important you’re on the same page and shit, right? Look at Karen and me - we weren’t exactly on the same page either and.. I just don’t want you to experience the same with Mickey.”

“Mickey and I are nothing like you and Karen. No offence, Lip, but that was just an accident waiting to happen,” the sentence made Lip frown at Ian, who kept eating his sandwich.

“Fuck you, asshole!”

“No, Lip, I just.. Sorry! But Karen was such a bitch, she treated you like shit—”

“And you don’t think Mickey’s treating you like shit?”

“No, it’s—”

“Making you hide and deny your relationship like that?”

“I don’t think that’s a fair comparison, Lip!”

“Whatever, eat your fucking sandwich!” Lip growled and waved at Ian. The redhead sighed, but eventually kept eating and the two of them sat in silence, watching the kids in front of them. “Dick!”

“Sorry,” Ian murmured. This thing with Karen was obviously still a sore spot for Lip even though it had been months since she’d left. Ian’d been so absentminded because of Mickey he’d forgot about Lip and Karen, but he was convinced Lip had moved on with the way he was acting; all cheerful, partying and flirting with Mandy. “I really am, Lip. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a jerk, I thought you were over her?”

“I am, but you don’t have to rub it in my face like that,” Lip grunted and drank the rest of his Gatorade. It was obviously a lie, but Ian didn’t say anything. “Shit, we’re a pretty mess, huh?”

“What?”

“Our love life sucks! You’re in love with a closeted Milkovich and I’m in love with a bitch like Karen,” Lip chuckled, which made Ian chuckle as well. They were definitely a mess, both of them. “How did we end up like this?”

“Bad parenting,” Ian joked and Lip laughed even louder while messing up Ians red hair.

***

Ian and Mandy was at their last class for the day, and Ian continually clicked his pen, making Mandy frown at him before grabbing it from him.

“Stop that!”

“Hey!”

“It’s so annoying, Ian,” Mandy whispered with a grin as Ian rolled his eyes. Mentally Ian had checked out of school and was ready to enjoy the weekend, but with 45 minutes left of the class he needed to entertain himself otherwise he’d fall asleep from boredom. That’s when he thought of an even better idea than clicking his pen, and he found his phone in his pocket.

[Ian] 2:16: “You’re still at school?”

[Mickey] 2:19: “Who the fuck’s this?”

[Ian] 2:19: “Yours truly husband <3” 

Ian grinned at his answer and prepared himself for the angry reply from Mickey when he figured out it was him.

[Mickey] 2:20: “WTF??” 

Mickeys reply made Ian chuckle and roll his eyes.

[Ian] 2:20: “It’s Ian.. Damn, Mickey, you’re slow XD”

[Mickey] 2:20: “STFU! You’re stalking me now, Gallagher? Where did you get my number from?”

[Ian] 2:21: “I got my methods ;) When do you want me to come over, housewife? <3”

[Mickey] 2:21: “Never if you call me that again!!”

[Ian] 2:21: “Roger that ;* So when?”

[Mickey] 2:22: “The house’s packed tonight.. Dads friends are gonna set up for his release sunday.”

[Ian] 2:22: “I can just come over when they’re out then?”

[Mickey] 22:23: “It’s gonna be late, Gallagher. You sure you can stay up that late?”

[Ian] 22:23: “On a friday? I’ll try my best ;)”

[Mickey] 22:24: “Fine. I’ll text you then.”

[Ian] 22:24: “Can’t wait!” 

Ian proudly put his phone back in his pocket, a smug smile spreading across his lips. Mandy noticed and discreetly kicked his foot as she tried to get his attention.

“What’s with that smile, huh?”

“I just invited myself to spend the night at your place,” Ian smiled pretty satisfied with himself and Mandy giggled quietly.

“As much as I love having you over, Ian, I’m not sure I wanna be home now that you’re spending the night. I heard too many details for my liking last time!”

“Don’t worry, Mands, we’ll be quiet,” Ian winked at her. Mandy nodded sarcastically before shaking her head.

“I’m having a hard time imaging that since you probably tried to do exactly that last time, and look how well that worked out,” Mandy raised her eyebrows in disbelieve and Ian snickered as he blushed.

***

Ian impatiently moved around as he laid on the couch in the livingroom of the Gallaghers. He hadn’t heard anything from Mickey and it was 11:43 by now. Sure, the raven haired had told him it would be late, but Ian didn’t think it would be this late? Debbie had nodded off with Liam in her lap on the big armchair next to the couch and Carl was sleepily watching the news on the television. Fiona was talking loudly with Vee in the kitchen, chatting and laughing while they shared a bottle of wine. Ian sighed deeply and threw his phone on the couch before looking down on his younger brother, who sat on the floor in front of the television.

“You look a little sleepy, soldier,” Ian said softly and ruffled Carls hair.

“I’m not, stop! I’m watching this,” he growled and pointed at the television without looking back at Ian.

“Dude, it’s the news! It’ll be on again tomorrow. C’mon, I’ll tug you guys in. Debbie and Liam’s already at sleep,” Ian sighed and got up from the couch, gently picking up Liam from Debbies lap as she rubbed her eyes, awoken from the movement.

“What time is it..?”

“It’s nearly midnight, Debs. C’mon!”

“If I’m not even tired, why do I have to go to bed?”

“‘Cus Ian says so, Carl! Sleep tightly, guys,” Fiona called from the kitchen, overhearing Carls whining. Fiona and Vee waved at them as they walked up the stairs and Ian placed a sleeping Liam in his bed, wrapping his blanket around him and stroked his hair before looking over at Carl, who was pouting sleepily. 

“Why are you even home on a Friday? Don’t you have some stupid party or something to go to?”

“Not tonight, buddy!”

“Lip’s always at parties on Fridays.. I thought that you were supposed to party at least once every weekend..?”

“Sometimes something more important comes along,” Ian shrugged with a smirk.

“Like what?”

“You get one guess! Nighty, night,” Ian grinned and ruffled Carls hair before closing the door behind him as he left the bedroom. Debbie yawned while passing Ian in the hallway.

“Night, Ian!”

“Night, Debs,” Ian smiled at her before jumping down the stairs again. Hopefully Mickey would text him soon, he was getting a little fed up over waiting for so long. Then a thought entered his mind: was he being stood up..? He grabbed the phone on the couch and looked at the display. Nothing. Neither a call or a text. He looked at the clock. 11:52. “Fuck this..”

[Ian] 11:52: “Sooo..?”

[Mickey] 11:53: “Yeah..?”

[Ian] 11:53: “How much longer do you think your dads friends’ll be there?”

[Mickey] 11:53: “They’ve been gone for hours.” 

The reply made Ian drop his jaw. “Are you fucking serious..?!” Ian mumbled as he started texting back immediately. His angry mumble made Fiona and Vee pop out their heads from the kitchen as they watched him text.

[Ian] 11:53: “ARE YOU KIDDING?!”

[Mickey] 11:54: “JK, lol! Someone’s impatient, huh??”

[Ian] 11:54: “.. Not funny.. How long?”

[Mickey] 11:56: “Dunno.. 15 minutes?”

[Ian] 11:56: “You still want me to come over?”

[Mickey] 11:56: “Sure.”

[Ian] 11:57: “Smartass! I’ll be there in 15 minutes then!” 

Ian grabbed his jacket and sat down on the couch to put on his shoes.

“What’s up, Ian? Where are you going?” Fiona called from the kitchen as she and Vee sat by the dinner table with wide grins on their faces. Ian looked up from his shoes and smiled nervously.

“Uh, I’m just gonna meet up with Mandy.”

“Mandy? Now?” Fiona scoffed and looked at her watch before Vee elbowed her in the side.

“Geez, Fi, you’re acting like some old hag, nagging her kids not to stay out too late! It’s Friday, Ian’s fucking 17, let the kid go out and play! It’s only midnight,” Vee laughed and winked at Ian, who grinned back at her. You could always count on Vee!

“Like I could stop him anyway,” Fiona raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her glass of wine.

“They’re having a party at the Milkoviches?” Vee asked interested as Ian tried to escape from the intoxicated ladies. He shook his head with a polite smile.

“Maybe. I dunno, she just invited me over. Her dad’s getting out this Sunday, so I guess they wanna take advantage of having the house to themselves this last weekend.”

“Ah yeah, Terry Milkovich! How we’ve missed his ugly face around here, huh,” Vee rolled with her eyes and cheered with Fiona, who laughed at her statement.

“Hear-hear!” They emptied their glasses while Ian walked to the front door as he headed towards the Milkoviches.

***


	19. Born under a lucky star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was sooo hard to write, 'cus I really wanted to capture the whole atmosphere properly with a balanced mixture of emotions and smut (if that makes sense...), but I finally made it (yay!) :3 I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if it's a little cheesy at times ;) Enjoy!

Ian slowly approached the Milkovich house, a smoke was solid placed between his lips as he looked up at the house. Lights were turned on inside which made Ian hesitate. He didn’t want to burst in if it meant finding Terrys friends and the Milkovich brothers in the livingroom. He exhaled when he placed the smoke between his thumb and indexfinger, watching the house closely before grabbing his phone.  
  
[Ian] 12:16: “They’re still at your house?”  
  
Just as he’d texted Mickey the front door opened and Ian jumped surprised behind one of the pillars underneath the bridge next to the Milkovich house, hiding from whoever had just exited the house. It was Mickey. The raven haired walked out on the porch, looking around as he held his phone in his hands. This made Ian smile widely and he placed his cigarette between his lips again and walked away from his hideout.  
  
“Hey!” Mickey looked down at him and a small smile started spreading across his face. Before walking down to him Mickey looked over his shoulder, closed the front door and jumped down the stairs, putting the phone back in his pocket. When they met on the sidewalk Mickey grabbed Ian by the jacket and pushed him back behind the pillar he’d been hiding behind earlier.  
  
“Hey,” the raven haired greeted before throwing away the smoke between Ians lips and pressing his lips against the redhead, pushing Ian up against the pillar. Ian smiled into the kiss and placed his hand in Mickeys dark hair, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek.  
  
“Hey baby,” Ian whispered and wrapped his other arm around Mickeys waist, pulling him closer. The passionated greeting made the butterflies in Ians belly explode from excitement, and when Mickey playfully nibbled on Ians bottom lip the redhead couldn’t hold back a rather loud moan, which made Mickey jerk at Ians jacket.  
  
“Keep it down, Firecrotch,” he panted as he pulled away from Ian with a smirk.  
  
“They’re still in there?”  
  
“Yeah, they won’t fucking leave! Iggy invited them to stay for a ‘pre-party’ to dads homecoming,” Ian raised an eyebrow, but Mickey only shook his head, resignedly.  
  
“It’s Friday..?”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Thought he was gonna be released Sunday..? Isn’t it a little early to throw a pre-party?” Ian chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, but why waste a good opportunity to party? Thought you Gallaghers loved partying?”  
  
“We usually do,” Ian nodded, watching Mickey grin sassily at him as he ran his tongue along the corner of his mouth. “But I’m not really in the mood for a party tonight.”  
  
“Uh-huh? So what are you in the mood for then, Firecrotch?”  
  
“Do I really need to spell it out for you..” Ian sneaked his indexfinger around the rim of Mickeys pants, gently pulling him closer until their lips were inches from each other. “..Mick?” The move made Mickey snicker before looking back up at the Milkovich house again.  
  
“They’re pretty wasted already. I’ll give them.. 20 minutes and they’ll be passed out on the couch or on their way to the Alibi.”  
  
“So what are we supposed to do meanwhile?” Ian asked slyly, his eyes moving from Mickeys blue eyes to his pink, swollen lips and back up again. The air was thick with lustful chemistry as their eyes met. Mickey hesitated as he made up his mind.  
  
“Fuck it - use the ladder from last time, Gallagher, I’ll make them leave,” the raven haired patted Ians cheek before leaving him. Ian noticed Mickey adjusting his pants as he jumped up the stairs and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He snorted proudly and considered when he should make his move as he tried to listen to the voices coming from inside of the house. The chatter was a low buzzing sound, which didn’t seem to calm down and after a few minutes of waiting Ian decided to walk into the garden, looking for the ladder. It was placed on the exact same spot as he’d left it in last time. Ian placed the ladder under Mickeys window, like last time, and almost reached Mickeys window when he heard someone exit the house.  
  
“C’mon, Mickey! It’ll be fun!”  
  
“Yeah, c’mon! Why you no fun no more, huh? Make dad proud, you fucker and come party with us!” Ian heard Colin and Iggy yell as the small crowd left the house, stumpling down the stairs.  
  
“’m sure you’ll make dad plenty proud, Iggy!” Mickey yelled from inside the house and Ian froze, nervous about them noticing him, but from what he could hear and see they wouldn’t notice him even if he jumped right down in front of them. They seemed intoxicated in more ways than one. As Ian watched Iggy, Colin, Joey and a couple of older men walk down the street toward the Alibi he discreetly crawled in through the open window. Mickey was nowhere to be seen, but the house was quiet, which was rare in the Milkovich household and it calmed Ian down as he carefully looked out of Mickeys room, looking for his raven haired lover. Suddenly Mickey came walking towards the room with a chair in his hands.  
  
“Damn, Mickey! A few more minutes and I coulda just used the front door instead of the ladder!”  
  
“Jokes on you, huh?”  
  
“You’re gonna give me a show on that?” Ian asked with a smirk when Mickey passed him by with the chair, placing it inside of his room.  
  
“Fuck no! Privacy-insurance,” he scoffed and patted the chair before walking out of his room again. “Want a beer?”  
  
“A beer?” Ian grinned while following Mickey out in the kitchen. “ I thought I made it clear to you what I want.”  
  
“Jesus, I just wanted to offer you something to drink before we kick off the night. You’re gonna be thirsty, you know,” Mickey snickered and turned around to face Ian, who just smirked back at him as he leaned up against the kitchen counter. Mickey opened his beer and took a big sip of it before placing it on the counter. “Let’s go set up the privacy-insurance.”  
  
“Sure,” Ian grinned and followed Mickey, watching his perfectly round ass move underneath the sweats he was wearing. “Are we home alone or is Mandy stopping by again?”  
  
“You never know about that crazy bitch, but she’s at Max’, so hopefully she’ll stay there the entire night this time,” he shrugged and closed the door behind Ian when the redhead’d entered his room. Mickey placed the chair under the doorknob, making sure the chair perfectly blocked the door, so no one would be able to enter.  
  
“Did you go through with your threats earlier?” Ian chuckled and sat down on the bed, watching Mickey adjust the chair.  
  
“Of course! Had to remind her to keep her big mouth shut.”  
  
“How did she react?” Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Like she always does when I tell her to do things; like a crazy, psycho bitch!”  
  
“I can imagine,” Ian laughed and watched Mickey close the window before joining him on the bed, pulling his legs up. “How do you feel about your dads release?” Mickey frowned at Ian, pausing as he let the question sink in.  
  
“Why the fuck are we talking about my family right now?”  
  
“Because I care, Mickey,” Ian shrugged and made himself comfortable on Mickeys bed, leaning his back up against the wall. The raven haired just looked confusedly back at him, over his shoulder. “I care about you and I think that your dad’s release will effect us in one way or another. Don’t you think so?” Mickey chewed his bottom lip and looked down on his tatted hands, which were busy fumbling nervously with the sheet on the bed.  
  
“I dunno,” the raven haired tried to shrug off the question, but Ian could tell Mickey’d thought about it too. After a moment of silence Ian eventually spoke.  
  
“He’ll probably be thrown in again the day after his release though, right? He’s a sucker for picking fights at the Alibi as far as I can remember,” He asked jokingly and gently nudged Mickeys butt with his foot.  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Mickey snorted, but ignored Ians teasing move. Ian cursed himself for bringing up such a bummer of a topic and making Mickey feel all down. The silence was like torture and Ian moved away from the wall and hugged Mickey from behind, embracing him tightly.  
  
“Sorry, babe, didn’t wanna bring you down.”  
  
“You’re not,” Mickey snapped and looked over his shoulder at Ian. The redhead cupped Mickeys cheek and moved his face closer to his.  
  
“C’mere, let me take your mind off everything for tonight,” Ian whispered and carefully pressed his lips against Mickeys. Both of them closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. It was tender and soft, their lips brushing against each other. They parted and looked deeply into each others eyes. Ian couldn’t help but smile goofily back at Mickey, who was blushing with screaming ‘fuck me’-eyes.  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
“Nothing,” Ian shook his head with a chuckle. “I just thought about our first time. You remember? After the Johnsons’ party, here in your room.”  
  
“Geez, Casanova!” Mickey laughed and placed his hand on Ians face, pushing him away from him. “Who are you trying to impress, huh?”  
  
“You! Always you, Mick,” Ian grinned and wrapped his legs around Mickeys waist, pulling him closer and placed small kisses along the back of his neck while doing so.  
  
“You’d think you were tryn’ a get into my pants or something,” Mickey winked as they locked eyes and the joke faded away. Ian swallowed hard, feeling the urge of telling Mickey how he really felt about him, feeling the pressure from beneath his throat. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you!  
  
“Always,” the redhead answered in a low whisper and placed a hand on the back of Mickeys head, pressing their lips together once more. This time Ian forcefully pressed Mickeys mouth open with his lips, slowly tongue-fucking his pretty mouth, making the raven haired moan as he tried to wrestle back. Mickey turned around and got up on all four before crawling towards Ian, who leaned back on the wall again, their lips tightly sealed. Ian felt Mickey work on his zipper and they parted, looking deeply into each other eyes before Mickey with Ians help pulled both his jeans and boxer down, throwing them on the ground as he returned to the redhead and his throbbing hard-on. Both of them panted hard and Ian awaited Mickeys next move.  
  
“Want me to suck your cock?” Ians eyes widened as the words left Mickeys lips and he dropped his jaw, literally. The reaction was exactly what Mickey’d hoped for and a small smirk spread across his swollen lips. Ian had always been the one to suck, lick and fuck, but Mickey’d secretly fantasized about swallowing Ians big cock for days now. The mere thought made his mouth water. Ian however was stunned and just stared down at Mickey, his dick throbbing by the thought of those pretty, pink lips wrapped around his hard cock. “Is that a yes?”  
  
“Yes!! Yes-yes-yes-yes,” Ian quickly responded and adjusted himself a little before watching Mickey go down on him. The raven haired had never sucked cock before, but somehow he just knew he’d like it. To suck Ians long, thick cock! He leaned down, ran his hand through Ians red pubic hair before wrapping his hand around the root of the cock and gently licked it up and down the base a little awkwardly at first as he tried to find the rhythm, and eventually taking the head inside of his mouth, tasting the precum on his lips, which made his own dick twitch between his legs. “Ugh, yesss.. Mickey, God..!” Ian whimpered and threw his head back against the wall as his hands found their way to Mickeys dark locks. Mickey slowly started bobbing up and down, finding the perfect rhythm. “Shit, yeah!” Mickey smiled around Ians cock as he gently ran his tongue over the head, making the nine inch dick throb before continuing the movement up and down Ians long dick. Even though it was a little intimidating trying to swallow up all of Ians huge dick, Mickey felt himself grow harder from the feeling the weight of his lovers manhood on his tongue, filling up his mouth and making him drool all over both him and Ian. Ian tasted sweet, bitter and raw. A perfect combination! Mickey moaned as he swallowed even more of Ian, feeling his eyes watering and tried his best not to gag. “Fuck, Mickey..! You suck me so good, sooo fucking good.. You love having my big cock down your throat, huh, baby?” Ian looked down at Mickey with a smug expression. Shit, the sight of Mickey swallowing up his hard dick could easily make him cum right then and there. Just a few more inches and he’d be deepthroating him for good. Ian brushed a few locks of hair out of Mickeys face, making it easier for him to watch Mickeys full lips wrapped around him. His dick was now buried deeply in Mickey, pushing against the back of his throat. The dirty talk made Mickey look seductively up at Ian, who gasped and Mickey felt Ian throb violently inside of his mouth and throat, which eventually made him gag and he quickly removed the dick from his mouth, coughing loudly. The scene was both arousing and adorable at once, and Ian couldn’t hold back a loud laugh. Mickey scowled back at him as he coughed.  
  
“Fuck you, man!”  
  
“No, sorry-sorry, Mick! Babe, c’mere—”  
  
“No! Fuck you and your big ass dick,” Mickey yelled and touched his throat, which was a little sore from the hard work. He knew Ian was huge, but it was surprisingly hard deepthroating the redhead. How did Ian make it look so fucking easy to swallow Mickeys dick, huh? However it surprised him how much he loved the feeling of Ians hard dick, filling up his mouth and throat, nearly choking him. The thought alone made his mouth water again, but he wasn’t going to admit it to that jackass of a carrot top, who was still smiling and chuckling at him. Ian reached for Mickey and watched with hungry eyes how a mixture of drool and precum ran down his chin.  
  
“Sorry, babe, you did so good! Felt so fucking amazing,” Ian grabbed Mickey around the waist and dragged him up so the raven haired was placed between his legs, facing him. They looked at each other, Mickey still scowling and Ian grinning goofily back at him before slowly licking the juices off his chin. “You just got greedy, trying to swallow my dick whole. It was bound to happen.”  
  
“But you taste so fucking good,” Mickey leaned in to lick Ians lips, trying to catch a taste of the juice Ian’d just licked up from his chin, and Ian felt a lump in his throat. How was it possible to be so hot, so endearing and so fucking beautiful all at once? And how was _he_ so lucky to get to know this side of Mickey Milkovich? Not in a million year had he dared to hope for this kind of affection or devotion from Mickey, but now here they were; intertwined in each other, nose to nose and drowning in each others eyes and juices. Damn! He must have been born under a lucky star or some shit! Ian couldn’t hold it back any longer, he loved Mickey so fucking much, but he was afraid the notorious bad boy would be scared off if he told him, so he closed the space between them, feeling Mickey straddled his lap as he wrapped an arm around Mickey and held his head in place with the other one.  
  
“Fuck, Mick, you can’t say stuff like that, you’re gonna make me loose my shit,” Ian groaned before placing his mouth on Mickeys neck, trying his best to find that secret sweet spot beneath his ear like last time. Mickey threw his head back and ran his hands up Ians back, neck and hair, pulling the redhead closer as he smiled into the air, eyes shut tightly.  
  
“Oh yeah..?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian hummed into Mickeys soft skin and placed his hands on his butt, reenforcing the grinding movements Mickey’d picked up. Ian nibbled, bit and licked Mickeys sensitive spot on his neck, clearly leaving yet another mark on the raven haired. “You’re so dangerous, Mickey Milkovich.”  
  
“You’re one to talk, Firecrotch,” Mickey moaned and pulled Ian away from his neck by the hair, making the redhead look up into his sparkling, blue eyes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ve fucked me up in so many ways, don’t you know that by now?” Mickey asked and he seemed.. nervous or somehow insecure while saying the words? Ian held Mickey by the hips, stopping the grinding and looked awaiting up at Mickey with parted lips.  
  
“I.. I have..?”  
  
“Yes, dork!” Mickey growled and flicked the redheads forehead. “Wouldn’t invite you over and shit if you hadn’t.”  
  
“Mickey,” Ian exhaled deeply and smiled at the raven haired, who had crossed his arms and looked away from the redhead. He ran his fingers through Mickeys hair, moving locks away from the pretty face and forced Mickey to look back at him. Ians heart melted when the beautiful eyes returned to his. Mickey tried his best to glare at him, but his eyes gave him away. There was more than just annoyance, lust and sex behind those icy eyes. “You make me so happy.”  
  
“Shut up,” despite the snappy comeback Mickey knew deep down exactly what he longed to tell Ian; how his life had changed for the better after Ian walked into it, how Ian made his head spin like crazy, how he loved everything about Ian; his smile, his touch, his warmth. But it was hard explaining those feelings and Mickey wasn’t good with words. Ian seemed to understand and closed the space between them. No more words were needed. Ian removed Mickeys clothes, leaving the raven haired naked and exposed as he straddled Ians lap again. Their hard cocks touched, which made both of them moan into the kiss as their tongues wrestled, slowly intertwined. Ian placed his hands on Mickeys hips again, making him rock slowly back and forth as he ran his tongue along Mickeys bottom lip. This made the raven haired whimper softly and Ian smiled into their kiss.  
  
“C’mere, babe,” Ian whispered huskily as he pulled Mickey closer, placing his own dick under Mickeys butt and gently spread his cheeks. “We need some lube,” Mickey immediately reached for the drawer next to the bed and eventually found a bottle of lube, which he handed Ian.  
“Stretch me out, Ian,” he whispered in a low voice and Ian wasted no time opening the lube.  
  
“Fuck yes!” As Mickey leaned back he felt Ians potent dick rub up between his asscheeks, making him bite down on his bottom lip.  
  
“Shit, Ian, hurry up,” he breathed into the redheads ear as he leaned against Ian. Ian grinned while covering his fingers in lube and throwing the bottle on the floor. He grabbed one of Mickeys butt cheeks and ran his covered fingers down the crack as he looked up at Mickey. The raven haired looked back at him, locking eyes with the redhead while feeling Ian run his fingers up and down his crack. He swallowed hard and licked the corner of his mouth, not breaking eye contact. “You’re waiting for a fucking invitation or something, Firecrotch?”  
  
“So bossy,” Ian cutely brushed his nose against Mickeys before burying one finger in his lovers ass, making him close his eyes and gasping, falling onto Ians chest. “You’re gonna complaint about me preparing you properly for my ‘big ass dick’ now?”  
  
“Fucking smart mouth,” Mickey groaned, leaning his head against Ians shoulder. “Why don’t you put it to use instead?”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Ian answered and started kissing his collarbone before moving down Mickeys chest when he found a perky nipple. Ian licked the nipple and felt Mickey tense up, so he quickly shoved another finger into his asshole, avoiding another complain and replacing it with a long moan instead. That reaction made Ian smirk and he gently sucked on the nipple, surprisingly getting another whimper from Mickey in return as he caressed the sensitive nipple. Mickey suddenly felt lightheaded as Ians skilled fingers found his sweet spot inside of him and his body started grinding faster up against Ian. Ian moved to the other nipple, giving it the same wet treatment while fingerfucking Mickey faster. This made Mickey breath heavily and he grabbed Ian hard by the hair, looking at him with drowsy and sparkling eyes as he tried desperately to make Ian stop.  
  
“S-stop, I’m gonna c-cum!”  
  
“Come, baby—”  
  
“No, I want you inside of me!”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Now, Ian,” Mickey hissed and Ian smirked before pulling out his fingers, making Mickey flinch for a short moment.  
  
“‘Kay, okay, come closer,” Ian instructed and placed his big hands on Mickeys hips. Mickey moved closer to Ian, feeling a little unsure of how they’d do it. They’d never fucked in sitting position. Ian grabbed his dick with one hand as another spread Mickeys cheeks. Mickey looked over his shoulder, following Ians every move. “Don’t worry, baby,” Ian reassured his raven haired lover before pushing the head of his hard cock inside of Mickey. Mickeys eyelids flickered from pleasure as he felt Ian slowly enter him and he turned his head around to face Ian again, placing his hands on the wall behind them. Ian paused shortly, allowing Mickey to get used to him before he started thrusting gently. Mickey leaned his forehead against Ians while panting loudly. Shit, it felt so good, how could Ian feel so fucking amazing every time they hooked up?!  
  
“Oh fucking hell, yes,” Mickey breathed and opened his eyes to find Ian smile gently back at him.  
  
“Wrap your legs around me, baby,” Ian ordered and Mickey happily obeyed, wrapping his legs tightly around Ians waist and whimpering as he felt Ian go even deeper inside of him by the movement. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, pulling him as close as possible while Mickey placed his hands on his shoulders. “Shit, you’re tight..!”  
  
“Fuck me, Ian,” Mickey panted when he felt how perfectly good Ians dick brushed up against his prostate in this angle. The redheaded nodded breathlessly and moved Mickey up and down his dick. Drops of sweat appeared on their foreheads as the pace fastened and Mickey moaned loudly every time Ian thrusted up inside him. “Ugh! Yes! Fuck me harder!” Ian couldn’t help but watch his lovers expression for every time he pushed himself deeper into him. Mickey was frowning from pleasure, sweat dripping from his forehead and his lips parted while the sweet sounds escaped his mouth as his eyes was fixed on their bodies grinding up against each other.  
  
“Mickey - ahhh, Mickey,” Ian called between deep growls and the raven haired looked up at him. Ian cupped his cheek as they shared a sloppy kiss. “Look at me, baby,” Mickey again obeyed and felt his dick throb from excitement as well as his pretty, pink hole tightened around Ian, which made the redhead cry out from pleasure. Mickey was so fucking tight, it made him go crazy! Ian continued moving his raven haired lover up and down his dick while Mickey pushed himself down on Ians dick, hands again solidly placed on the wall behind them. The feeling of Mickey meeting his every thrust made Ian move his big hands from Mickeys hips to his full, round ass and pressed him deeper down on his dick, making the raven haired cry out.  
  
“Ian.. Ian.. Ian!” Mickey panted, feeling himself getting closer as he wrapped his arms around Ians neck and pressed his lips against the redheads. It was a somehow desperate kiss, teeth clashing and saliva everywhere, but it was hot. With those husky words and those swollen, sweet lips pressed against his own Ian was pushed over the edge and emptied his load inside of Mickey, who cried out even more when he felt Ians warm cum inside of him and eventually came too, completely untouched. They breathed heavily into each others mouths while their heartbeats raced on, resting their sweaty foreheads against each other. Their bodies had never been this intertwined, moist and sticky from sweat, saliva and cum. When they started breathing normally again and their hearts didn’t feel like they’d burst out of their chest, Ian fell back against the wall with a smug expression as he enjoyed the most beautiful sight ever; Mickey placed on top of him with his dick buried deeply in his milky white ass, cum dripping down from his chest and stomach, looking flushed and with a hot, well-fucked face, smirking down at him. “Damn, Firecrotch..”  
  
“Damn, Mick,” Ian chuckled lazily and motioned for Mickey to come closer, which the raven haired happily complied and they shared a lazy, tender kiss as Mickey leaned down to capture Ians lips. “Mmm.. I’m so fucking in love with you, Mickey Milkovich,” the words finally escaped Ians lips and he felt the adrenaline rush through his body as he awaited Mickeys response. Feelings of relief and angst entered his body. Surprisingly enough Mickey looked calmly into Ians green eyes, lips parted a little as if he tried to process the meaning of the words. Despite the silence from Mickey it had felt good to say those words to his raven haired lover. Ian didn’t regret them, it was the right time to tell him, but Ian wanted to make sure Mickey didn’t feel cornered or pressured to say something similar back to him. “You don’t have to say anything back, babe. I.. I just want you to know that’s how I feel. ‘Kay? You don’t have to say anything,” Ian closed the space between them as he pulled Mickey into a tight embrace “Don’t have to say nothing.” Mickey watched the wall emotionless as the words sunk in and he closed his eyes, returning the passionated hug.  
  
“Me too,” he eventually whispered into Ians neck and the redheads eyes widened from disbelief.  
  
“Wh-what..?” Ian knew he ought to be careful not to pressure Mickey, but this was exactly what Ian’d dreamed of for weeks now; hearing Mickey tell him he liked him too. “What’s that, Mick?” The redhead cupped Mickeys face as he tried to make him look at him. Mickey frowned as a crimson color spread across his face.  
  
“I’m-in-love-with-you-too,” the raven haired mumbled as quickly as he possible could. Ian couldn’t help the wide smile on his face while he watched Mickey look pouting away from him.  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“Fucking hell, Ian..! You need to get your fucking ears checked or something?! Yes, I fucking am, you idiot!” Mickey hissed, but flinched when he felt Ians dick throb inside of him. Ian hadn’t pulled out of him yet and the sweet words Mickey’d just said made Ians dick throb from excitement and happiness. “Jesus, can you get that out of me before you tear me a new asshole with it, huh?” Mickey growled as he looked over his shoulder, down at his own butt and Ian laughed.  
  
“Okay-okay,” he gently moved his semi-hard dick out of Mickey before the raven haired got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, leaving Ian naked on the bed with his back up against the wall. A small smirk spread across his lips as he watched his lover walk naked to the bathroom, pleased with the sight of his round ass jiggling lightly as he walked. The redhead could hear toilet paper being torn as Mickey cleaned himself up, his cheeks glowing a deep crimson color. Mickey looked at his reflection in the mirror as he got lost in his thoughts. Had he just admitted to Firecrotch that he was in love with him..? What did that even mean? That he wanted more than just Ians dick? That he wanted all of Ian..? His body? His mind? His soul?  
  
“Shit,” Mickey growled in low husky tone as he remembered their fight in the restroom earlier that week and how Ian’d insisted that it was Mickey who’d talked about holding hands. Was it his subconscious that’d made him even mention holding hands with Firecrotch at that time..? That was when it really sunk in.. Mickey realized he didn’t feel like puking anymore thinking about holding hands with the carrot top. It actually made him feel.. Happy.  
  
“Babe?” Ian called from the bed and Mickey snatched out of his silly thoughts as he looked away from the mirror.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love that you respond to that,” Ian teased before continuing. “Can you get me some tissues while you’re in there? We’ve kinda made a mess on your bed,” Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckles and cursed his rosy cheeks before grabbing the roll of toilet paper.  
  
“Catch!” Mickey called and threw the roll at Ian, who was laying spread out on the bed exactly as Mickey’d left him. The raven haired put on his boxers and a long-sleeved shirt before grabbing a smoke from the package on the drawer and joined Ian on the bed again. Ian cleaned himself up while eyeing the raven haired. He looked so cute with that messy hair, crimson cheeks and the slightly oversized shirt!  
  
“Cute,” Ian chuckled in a low voice and concentrated on cleaning his dick and stomach with the toilet paper, placing pieces of toilet paper on the sheets where some of their lovejuice’d landed. Mickey raised an eyebrow as he inhaled and shot Ian a glare.  
  
“What’s that, mumbles?”  
  
“Just think you look cute, that’s all,” Ian smiled back at Mickey, whose eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. “With that messy hair and well-fucked face,” the redhead elaborated and gave Mickey a peck on the cheek, making him blush an even darker color of crimson. “I feel so proud!”  
  
“You’re fucking crazy, Gallagher,” Mickey chuckled as his death stare failed to wipe off Ians stupid grin and he shook his head, placing the smoke between his lips again.  He joined Ian up against the wall.  
  
“Is that what you think? Hm?” Ian asked challenging before receiving an expressionless look from Mickey. “I’m definitely crazy in love with you, Mick. That you got right!”  
  
“Geez, what’s with you tonight, huh?” Mickey snorted around the smoke. “You’re like a bitch in heat. Jesus, Gallagher!”  
  
“Pff! And that’s coming from you?” Ian chuckled and took the smoke from between Mickeys lips before replacing it with his lips. The redhead could taste the cigaret on Mickeys soft lips and sighed into the kiss as he gently brushed his lips against Mickeys. The kiss was tender and loving. They gently ate each other up before Ian broke it off. “Acting all cool and collected. Please!”  
  
“Careful, Firecrotch,” Mickey warned as they looked into each others eyes. “Just ‘cus you’ve got a big ass dick between your legs doesn’t mean I’m gonna give you freepasses on calling me cute and shit!”  
  
“You sure about that?” Ian teased and placed the smoke back between Mickeys lips after taking a drag.  
  
“Positively!”  
  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, babe,” Ian laughed and Mickey too chuckled, adjusting a little and resting a hand on his knee. Ian watched Mickey as the raven haired scratched the back of his head and placed the smoke back in the corner of his mouth. The crimson color on his cheeks were finally fading away, which actually bugged Ian a little. After a moment in silence Ian slowly moved his hand to Mickeys knee, tenderly touching his lovers fingers, lightly stroking them and eventually intertwining his fingers with Mickeys. The cheesy move made Mickey look resignedly over at Ian, who just grinned back at him. Mickey scoffed with a smirk.  
  
“Jesus, Gallagher..!”  
  
***


	20. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everybody, for your kind words! I feel so overwhelmed and happy :3 Hope you'll like this chapter too! Enjoy!

“What the fuck, Ian?!” Mickey yelled when he noticed the second hickey on his neck as he looked himself in the mirror. They’d been chatting for hours when Ian’d noticed the time and put on his clothes, ready to leave when Mickey hesitantly and shyly had asked if he wanted to spend the night ‘since they got the privacy-insurance in place and shit’. The question’d made Ian jump Mickey from joy and after fighting a cheerful Ian off Mickey’d gone to brush his teeth. That’s when he noticed the big, dark purple hickey on the side of his neck, just below the other one Ian’d left on him days ago. With the toothbrush hanging from his mouth Mickey’d stumbled out of the bathroom to glare at Ian, who was putting on some fresh sheets. “The fuck’s this, huh?!”  
  
“It’s a hickey, Mickey,” Ian blinked bluntly at the scowling raven haired.  
  
“I fucking know that, Einstein,” Mickey spat and took the toothbrush out of his mouth to wave it in front of Ians face. “Why the fuck are you giving me hickeys all of a sudden?! These sure as hell aren’t making it any easier hiding our - our thing!”  
  
“I just wanna mark you a little, Mick,” Ian scratched the back of his head as he explained the reason to Mickey. “You know how hard it is to pretend like nothing’s ever happened between us when we’re out in public?”  
  
“Yes, thank you very much! I know that, but can you please stop leaving these on me?”  
  
“No, you don’t get it,” the redhead hissed back and walked over to Mickey. “I hate that I’m not allowed to touch you or kiss you whenever we’re out, and this is just my way of dealing with all this stupid secrecy. This way,” Ian placed his hand on the side of Mickeys neck and gently rubbed the thumb over the hickey. “I’m with you even when we’re apart and we have to pretend in front of people. When everyone can see you’re spoken for - even if they have no clue that it’s me marking you. It just.. It makes it a little more bearable for me,” Ian sighed with a single nod as he looked for some acceptance in Mickeys clouded eyes. The raven haired chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched his lovers innocent look.  
  
“Fine,” he growled and put the toothbrush back in his mouth while walking back to the bathroom. Ian snickered victoriously and returned to changing the sheets. “But try to control yourself a little next time! You’ve bruised my entire left side, I look like a got damn Dalmatian!” Mickey called before joining Ian in the bedroom again.  
  
“Sure, baby,” Ian grabbed the collar of Mickeys shirt, pulling him closer as he stole a kiss, tasting the freshness of the toothpaste on Mickeys lips. “You ready to sleep, bossy bottom?”  
  
“Hell yeah, I’m beat!” Mickey snickered as he playfully shoved Ian away from him when they heard a buzzing sound. The sound came from Ians jeans on the floor and the redhead found his phone in the pocket. It was Lip calling him. Ian frowned, wondering why he was calling him at 2:31 am. Mickey stripped down to boxers and turned to lay down on the bed, letting Ian have as much privacy as possible in the small room.  
  
“Hello? Lip?”  
  
“ _Iaaaan!_ ” Lip sang from the other end of the phone, which made Ian run his free hand down his face. Lip was shit-faced.  
  
“‘Ey what’s up, man? It’s 2:30,” Ian laughed halfheartedly.  
  
“ _Oh yeah..? It’s that late already..?_ ” Lip slurred and Ian looked over his shoulder at Mickey who was yawning while making himself comfortable under the covers.  
  
“Yeah.. Was just about to hit the sack.”  
  
“ _Yeah_?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian groaned impatiently. “What’s up?”  
  
“ _You’re home then?_ ”  
  
“..No,” the redhead had no idea where this conversation was going, but he didn’t like the mocking tone of Lips voice. Unsure of why Lip was asking him that question Ian sincerely hoped Mickey wasn’t paying attention to him or his conversation as he casually walked to the bathroom. “I’m at Mandys.”  
  
“ _OH!_ ” Lip gasped sarcastically and loudly, which made Ian grimace. “ _Reeeaaally_?”  
  
“Yes, **Lip**! Geez! What do you want?”  
  
“ _You sure you don’t mean you’re at Mickeys, hm?_ ”  
  
“Lip!” Ians face turned white. It was obvious Lip was at some bar or party, where people could hear his conversation and it agitated the redhead that Lip would blur out his secret like that. He knew it was a secret! “What are you getting at, man? I’m fucking tired!”  
  
“ _It’s just,_ ” Lip interrupted himself with a loud laugh and Ian dreaded what was coming next. “ _It’s just.. I’ve just arrived at the Alibi and - and guess who I run into of all people?_ ”  
  
“Who..?” Ian growled in a low voice, discreetly popping his head out of the bathroom to make sure Mickey was still in bed.  
  
“ _Mandy Motherfucking Milkovich!_ ”  
  
“ _Hi Ian,_ ” the redhead could hear a just as drunk slur from Mandy in the background. He palmed his face and sat down on the toilet.  
  
“Hi Mands - Lip? Are we done?”  
  
“ _But! It’s not just Mandy! Iggy, Joey and Colin are here as well! They’re playing pool right now._ ”  
  
“Oh my fucking God! So what? Why do I need to know this?” Ians quiet outburst made his older brother laugh and it pissed Ian even more off. He’d rather spend his night spooning his raven haired lover than listen to Lips drunken and mocking slurs.  
  
“ _You shoulda bring Mickey, it would be like a Milkovich family reunion with a touch of Gallagher!_ ”  
  
“Lip, I’m hanging up! Night, asshole!”  
  
“ _Wait—_ ” Ian hung up on Lip with a growl and turned off his phone. If he didn’t know any better Lip’d keep calling or texting snide remarks, which would eventually provoke Ian so much he’d drag his tired corpus down to the Alibi to kick Lips ass. Ian sighed before turning off the light in the bathroom and close the door behind him as he watched Mickey sleep. He looked absolutely adorable! Ian silently stripped to boxers and crawled under the covers and snuggled up to Mickey, who was facing him on the pillow. Mickeys nose wrinkled a little before he tiredly opened his eyes, looking at Ian.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Lip?”  
  
“Yeah, he was shit-faced at the Alibi.”  
  
“Mhm?” Mickey yawned as they made themselves comfortable, Ian sneaking his arm under the pillow and gently massaging Mickeys scalp and ran his other hand over his back as the raven haired laid on his stomach.  
  
“You’re sleepy?”  
  
“What gave me away?” Ian snickered as he watched his lover snooze.  
  
“Mickey..?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“What are we gonna do when your dad gets released?”  
  
“What..?”  
  
“We’ll have to be even more careful than we’re now, I know your dad can’t find out about us and.. And sleepovers like this will be off the map, right?”  
  
“Ugh, Gallagher,” Mickey groaned displeased and turned to face Ian, his eyes red from the tiredness, but he could hear the concern in Ians voice and would rather comfort the redhead than go to sleep knowing Ian felt that way. “You really wanna talk about that now?”  
  
“Well, he’s outta the joint tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Sunday.”  
  
“Which technically is tomorrow,” Ian winked at Mickey, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know, it probably will, yeah,” Mickey sighed and looked into Ians green eyes. They weren’t sparkling like they usually did when Mickey looked into them. There was a sadness in them and Mickey felt a small sting in his chest. “But I can come by your house?”  
  
“It’s pretty chaotic at my place and we’d have to share a room with Lip and Liam.”  
  
“You’re selling yourself pretty well, Firecrotch,” Mickey snickered and decided he was fed up with the thought of how his dads release would fuck up their fling, and leaned in with a smirk. “Guess we’ll always have the restroom by the library then,” he whispered jokingly before placing his lips on Ians, making the redhead feel butterflies from the unexpected move. The raven haired would rather spend the night making out with Ian than talk about his asshole of a father. After all it was one of the last nights they’d have together in probably a long time and since now he was awake he’d take advantage of having the house all to themselves. Ian eventually pulled away from Mickey with a frown.  
  
“I don’t wanna settle for some occasional fucks in the restroom by the library, Mickey! Thought I made that clear earlier?”  
  
“Relax, I don’t wanna settle either,” Mickey reassured him before sneaking a hand up Ians toned torso as he looked him into those deep green eyes. “We’ll figure something out, Firecrotch.”  
  
“We’d better,” Ian growled, which made the raven haired snicker.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ian sighed and gently took Mickeys caressing hand and kissed it on the back before placing it calmly on his own cheek, closing his eyes as he took in the feeling of Mickeys hand on him. Mickey chuckled at Ians sentimental move, which made the redhead shoot him a challenging look.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“You, dork!” Before either of them could say another word they heard the front door slam open and cheerful and drunken slurs were heard. Both of them went silent as they listened to the voices and movements from outside of Mickeys bedroom. Someone slammed the front door shut again and from what they could hear it sounded like the owners of the voices sat down in the kitchen, opened some beers and continued their cheerful chat. At first Ian was convinced that it was Joey and Iggy, who’d returned home from the Alibi, but when he heard a high pitched voice and an awfully familiar, darker voice he mentally facepalmed himself. Why the fuck was Lip with them?  
  
“Aw, shit!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s Lip,” Ian groaned and wrapped his arms around Mickeys waist, pulling him into a tight embrace as he buried his head in the crook of Mickeys neck. “That fucker!”  
  
“Why’s he with them?”  
  
“I have no idea!”  
  
“He’s hooking up with Mandy again..?”  
  
“Don’t know, can’t really be bothered with that right now,” the redhead groaned and nuzzled Mickeys neck while petting his head. “Let’s just sleep, babe.”  
  
“Ian,” Mickey said in a low voice and Ian grimaced into his lovers neck. “Why did Lip call you? And why’s he here now..?”  
  
“He, uh.. He.. Uh,” Ian searched for the right words as Mickey growled impatiently.  
  
“He what, mumbles?”  
  
“He just called to say ‘night,” Ian laughed nervously and looked at Mickeys stern eyes. The raven haired shook his head before he pushed Ian down in the mattress, climbing on top of him and held his hands in place.  
  
“Why’s Lip here, Ian?”  
  
“I have no idea why he’s here! I swear, Mick,” Ian tried to reassure Mickey, but he just stared unamused down at him, not flinching one bit.  
  
“Continue. Why did he call you then?”  
  
“Mick—”  
  
“Ian!” Mickeys stern voice made Ian flinch and he sighed, about to tell him what they’d talked about earlier on the phone when someone pounded at the door to the bedroom.  
  
“Heeey guys, you’re awake? Hellooo,” they heard Mandys soft voice sing before giggling drunkenly. Both of them stared at the door as the doorknob turned, but luckily the privacy-insurance (aka the chair blocking the door) worked and the door didn’t move. Mickey slowly looked back at Ian, who just smiled nervously up at him.  
  
“I suggest you tell me what’s going on now, Ian.”  
  
“Mickey, I—”  
  
“Hey! Why’s the door locked? Hello! Thought you didn’t use locks in this house?” They could hear Lip ask Mandy, and Ian mentally cursed his stupid ass brother.  
  
“We don’t.. I’ve no i-idea why it won’t open.”  
  
“Maybe it just binding?” A loud bang on the door made Mickey roll his eyes and jump off of Ian, who sat up and scratched the back of his head as he watched Mickey grab his oversized shirt and walk to the door.  
  
“Ay-ay, chill the fuck out, Jackie Chan!” He yelled and pulled the shirt over his head before moving the chair away from the door. He opened the door and shot both Lip and Mandy a pissed of glare. Lip and Mandy goofily smiled at him before popping their heads in and saw Ian sit up in the bed, his arms resting on his knees with an annoyed expression.  
  
“I knew you were awake,” Lip chuckled as he looked at Mickey before looking back at Ian. “C’mon, lovebirds, join us for a night cap!” The lovebirds comment made Mickeys eyes widen comically and Ian put a fist to his lips to stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. He knew he wouldn’t be laughing when he’d have to face Mickey alone later, he’d probably kill him for letting Lip know about them.  
  
“Oh yeah, pleeeaaase, guys! Join us?” Mandy squealed and jumped drunkenly up and down. “It would be so much fun! Like last weekend!”  
  
“How about you fuck off?”  
  
“Mickey! Don’t be such a party pooper, c’mon,” Mandy pleaded and tugged at his arm as she gave him her best puppy eyes. “It’s just the four of us, Iggy and Joey’s staying at Colins!”  
  
“Fuck no! I was about to hit the sack when you started banging on the door like a couple of morons!”  
  
“Hitting the sack, Milkovich? Sure ya weren’t gonna hit something else instead,” Ian palmed his face when he heard Lips stupid comment. Did he have some kind of death wish? Mickey glared at Lip, who just smiled mockingly back at him.  
  
“The fuck you getting at, Lip?!”  
  
“Oh, quit the act, Mickey, Ian’ve already told me about you guys!” Lip scoffed and Mickeys eyes darkened.  
  
“He did, did he?” Mickey growled and stepped closer to Lip, eyeing him threatening.  
  
“Yeah and y’know what?” Mickey shrugged intimidatingly. “I don’t appreciate you playing around with him if you’re not serious about him,” the words took Mickey by surprise and he frowned.  
  
“Playing around? The fuck you talking about? And who fucking asked you, huh?”  
  
“I don’t need to be asked, I’m Ians brother!”  
  
“So that automatically gives you the right to butt in?” The comment made both Lip and Mandy laugh, but Ian didn’t find it one bit funny, knowing now how Mickey really felt about him and he silently hoped they’d stop the fighting before someone got hurt.  
  
“Was that a fucking pun? No thanks! You guys can keep the butt-playing all to yourselves,” Lip laughed as Mickeys nostrils widened and Ian knew that it was only a question of time before his raven haired lover snapped. Lip really pushed Mickeys buttons and not in the good way!  
  
“Hey-hey-hey,” Ian quickly jumped from the bed to stand between the two of them, placing his hands firmly on Lips shoulders while Mandy laughed at the scene. “Calm the fuck down, okay? Jesus! Just stop. Okay, Lip?”  
  
“You listen to me, Milkovich, I’m dead serious, no one hurts my brother, ‘kay?” Both Ian and Mickey raised their eyebrows at the comment. This whole situation was so fucking awkward. “No fucking one! Not even you! And I don’t give a shit how fucking tough you think you are, if you ever as much as curl a single hair on his head I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Lip pointed at Mickey, who just glared back with arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Geez, you’re wasted, Lip, can you just go and lay the fuck down for a while? Please?” Ian turned Lip around by the shoulders and pushed him out in the livingroom, towards the couch. Mickey curiously and silently followed the two brothers with Mandy right behind him.  
  
“Ian, he made you fucking cry! That’s fucking unforgivable—”  
  
“Yeah-yeah, just lay the fuck down, Lip,” Ian sighed while a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
“I’m gonna kick his fucking ass if he ever hurts you again, you know? I love you, man,” the redhead helped Lip sit down on the couch before finding a blanket on the armchair he could use.  
  
“Please shut up, Lip,” Ian snickered nervously, feeling both embarrassed and entertained by his brothers outbursts. He placed the blanket on Lip before placing his hands on his hips. “You need anything else?”  
  
“No,” Lip yawned before eyeing Mandy, who leaned up against the opposite wall and shot him a flirtatious look. It made Lip smirk and Ian looked over his shoulder at Mandy. “Or.. Maybe,” Mickey grimaced in disgust and walked to the kitchen.  
  
“Oookay, you just.. Do whatever you.. Yeah,” Ian stuttered and followed Mickey to the kitchen as Mandy joined Lip on the couch. The redhead snickered when he found Mickey sitting on the kitchen counter in his boxers and oversized shirt, looking lost in his thoughts. “Sorry about that, babe,” he sighed and cocked his head to one side before moving in between Mickeys dangling legs, running his hands up his thighs and hips before intertwining them on the back of the raven haired. “When Lip’s this wasted he talks a lot of shit and I’m sure he won’t even remember it when he wakes up tomorrow, but—”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Mickey interrupted while looking deeply into Ians green eyes. Ian frowned confusedly at him.  
  
“What? Why? Why’re you sorry? He’s the one being a jerk!”  
  
“I.. I never wanted to hurt you, y’know?” Mickey mumbled and ran his hands up Ians muscular chest and placing them around the back of Ians neck, watching his own hands move. He couldn’t look Ian in the eyes as he apologized. “I guess I’ve been pretty selfish about this whole.. Thing. Not really considering how you feel and shit, and.. I’ve just never.. I don’t..” he sighed heavily as he dreaded looking into those green, sparkling eyes, but finally gathered the courage to do so. Thank God - he didn’t turn into stone.  
  
“Mickey—”  
  
“I’m sorry, Ian,” the seriousness of Mickeys words made Ian swallow hard. Usually the seriousness was followed with some kind of threat, but this time it was something else. Regret..? Sincereness? Vulnerability? It made Ian feel all warm inside as he stood there in the kitchen, caught between his lovers legs, looking deeply into those beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
“Mickey,” Ian whispered and closed the space between them as he captured Mickeys soft lips. Gently brushing his lips over Mickeys while both of them moved closer. The kiss was tender, soft and somehow apologetically. When they parted Ian smiled widely at Mickey, who still looked a little blue. Ian felt a little sting in his chest and nuzzled Mickeys face with his nose. He didn’t want Mickey to feel all sad and shit, but he was glad Mickey responded like this to Lips words. “Don’t think about it, Mick.”  
  
“Sorry, Firecrotch,” Mickey cupped Ians face and looked deeply into his eyes. A smile spread across Ians lips.  
  
“Does this mean I’m off the hook for telling Lip about us?”  
  
“Hell nah,” Mickey chuckled and send him a smug smile. “You got a lot of making up to do, Gallagher.”  
  
“I might have an idea—”  
  
“A single blowjob ain’t gonna do it. Just letting you know.”  
  
“Then maybe my ‘big ass dick’ can do the job, hm?”  
  
“Guess it’s worth a shot, ain’t it?”  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Ian snickered back at him as they playfully rubbed their faces together before going in for a more passionately kiss, hungrily eating each other. Mickey gently placed a hand on Ians chest and pushed him away before the make out session went too far.  
  
“C’mon, Firecrotch, I’m beat! Let’s hit the sack.”  
  
“Wha’?” Ian breathed disappointedly as Mickey smirked at him, patted him on the cheek and jumped down from the counter to go to bed. The redhead sighed resignedly and scratched the back of his head before following Mickey into the bedroom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________


	21. The need for coffee..

Ian woke up the next morning, spooning his raven haired lover as he heard rain pour down outside of the window. Who would have known Mickey Milkovich was this much into spooning? Mickey Little Spoon Milkovich - so adorable! Ian yawned and nuzzled the back of Mickeys neck, inhaling his scent before running his free hand up and down his side.  
  
“Morning, Mick,” the redhead whispered and kissed Mickeys bruised side of his neck. Mickey grimaced.  
  
“Still sleeping,” he mumbled and leaned back into Ians body, pressing his butt firmly up against Ians crotch to get deeper into the spooning. Ian snickered.  
  
“You’re sending seriously confusing signales there, babe. Still sleeping, but at the same time grinding against me? How does that make sense, huh?”  
  
“‘Doesn’t have to,” Mickey smirked sleepily, eyes still closed shut and enjoying the warmth as they cuddled.  
  
“Is that so, sleepyhead?”  
  
“Mhm,” Ian laughed and kissed Mickeys neck and shoulder before unwrapping himself from the smaller boy.  
  
“I’m gonna make coffee.”  
  
“Nooo, stay a little longer,” Mickey whined sleepily as Ian carefully stepped over him. The whiny plead made Ian chuckle while he put on his jeans and shirt.  
  
“You’re so cute when you beg, babe,” Ian said and leaned down to press his lips against Mickeys. The raven haired willingly opened his mouth as he hungrily brushed his lips over Ians, teasingly running his tongue along Ians bottom lip and encouraging the redhead to enter his tongue. Ian felt his knees go weak and he kneeled down next to the bed to better lean into the kiss. Mickey lifted his head to better control the kiss and sneaked a hand around the back of Ians head while he pushed his tongue against Ians.  
  
“Oh my God, Mick,” Ian breathed heavily as they parted. Mickey opened his eyes and lazily smirked back at him.  
  
“You sure the coffee can’t wait?” Ian chewed on his lip and hesitated.  
  
“Fuck, you’re gonna be the end of me, you know that?”  
  
“I’m sure you could do worse,” Mickey snickered and made room for Ian in the bed while he watched Ian get undressed. The redhead laid down beside him and smiled goofily at him. “Like a fucking puppy!”  
  
“Shut up and c’mere,” Ian growled huskily before they went in for a second kiss that morning. Ian rolled on top of Mickey and nudged his legs apart with his knee, placing himself between them as he hotly breathed into his partners mouth. “Get ‘em off.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Your boxers, silly,” Ian grinned at Mickey, who already seemed lost in their making out session. “Can’t get to your goods when you’re dressed, y’know.”  
  
“Got it, got it,” Mickey mumbled and pulled down his boxers while Ian reached for something on the floor. The raven haired cupped Ians face when the redheads attention returned to him and he kissed him sloppily. Ian snickered smugly into the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance. That was when Mickey felt something cold brush against him and he curiously looked down on Ians hands. “You’re not planning on using that on me.”  
  
“Actually that was the idea,” Ian answered between licks and kisses. Mickey intriguingly watched Ian fumble with the belt in his hands. As arousing as it was imagining Ian pinning him down on the mattress and spank his ass, Mickey was painfully aware of the fact that the party poopers from last night was sleeping just outside of his bedroom. And he wasn’t gonna risk Lip walking in on them getting their kink on, especially not after what happened last night!  
  
“You’re really pushing your luck, Gallagher, if you think you’re gonna spank me! Especially with those drunken idiots sleeping on the other side of the wall!”  
  
“Aw, you’re no fun, Mick,” Ian snickered and ran the belt up on the inside of Mickeys thigh before sitting up between Mickeys legs. The raven haired shivered from the touch of the metal on the belt. “I guess I’ll just use it to keep you in place then,” he growled huskily and grabbed Mickeys hands. The move made Mickey cock an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
“Seriously? This is what you get off to?”  
  
“You got a problem with that, hm?”   
  
“Nah-huh, I just,” Mickey murmured and watched Ian tie up his hands with the belt. His dick twitched from excitement, it was surprisingly hot having Ian tie him up like this. “I’ve never done anything like this.”  
  
“You for real?” Ian asked surprised and took a good look at his lover, laying on the bed, naked and tied up, totally at his mercy. The almost innocent look on Mickeys face changed instantly and he shot Ian a glare.  
  
“Shut up! Not like I’m a fucking virgin or anything,” Ian chuckled and leaned down, smirking.   
  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be gentle,” the redhead pressed his lips hard against Mickeys, teeth clashing before their tongues playfully wrestled, a fine line of saliva connecting their lips when they parted.  
  
“Touch me,” Mickey panted as he felt rather exposed and untouched, just laying naked there on the bed with hands tied. Ian grinned, feeling his hard-on throb and moved Mickeys tied hands over his head, placing them on the top of the pillow Mickeys head was resting on.  
  
“I will in a moment, but first,” Ian ran his hands from the belt around Mickeys wrists, down his arms and chest before pausing by the hips. He looked around and eventually found what he was looking for on the floor. Mickey watched his movements closely and Ian showed him the thing he’d been looking for. It was a pair of clean socks, wrapped up in a little ball. Mickey confusedly stared back at Ian. “We don’t want Lip and Mandy to hear us, right?”  
  
“Uhh.. No..? What are you gonna do with them..?”  
  
“You’ll see. Now, lift your head a little,” he did as Ian told him even though he had no clue what he was doing.  
  
“Can we just get to the fucking already? This is some weird shit,” Ian ignored the comment and lifted the bedding of the pillow, cupped Mickeys cheek to tell him he could lay down again and tied the bedding around Mickeys head, covering his eyes. “What the fuck, Ian?!”  
  
“Trust me, Mick, you’ll love it.”  
  
“Oh, is that right, huh?”  
  
“Hush, baby,” Ian snickered at Mickeys protest as he made sure he wasn’t able to see anything. “Are you comfortable?”  
  
“Except for the fact that I can’t see shit? Yeah, I’m as comfortable as you can possibly be blindfolded!”  
  
“Good,” Ian licked his lips as he watched Mickey lay in front of him, hands tied and placed above his head, blinded by the bedding around his head. Ian leaned down and captured his lips with his own, running his hands up Mickeys body and gently rubbing his thumbs over the sensitive nipples.  
  
“Mmm,” Mickey moaned into Ians mouth and the redhead smirked down at him before moving further back on the bed, eventually laying down on his stomach and caressed the inside of Mickeys milky thighs with his big hands and placed small kisses on both thighs. He heard Mickey swallow hard as he lightly nuzzled his erected dick and balls. He grabbed Mickeys dick with one hand while he stuck out his tongue and started licking and gently nibbling his balls. “Oh fuck,” Ian ran his tongue around the now tight sack, licking patterns and teasingly nibbling whenever he heard Mickey sigh heavily. He then gently sucked on the sack, eventually taking it all inside of his mouth and Mickey responded with a loud gasp. The redhead made sure to suck and play with the sack while slowly jerking Mickeys now rock hard cock, a mixture of precum and saliva making the cock slick. His other hand made its way to Mickeys pretty, pink hole and with the drool running from his chin, down onto Mickeys balls and gooch he started massaging his tight hole gently. Ian was right, it felt fucking amazing being tied up and with eyes covered! Mickey was totally at Ians mercy and it was hot. So hot! The raven haired felt ecstatic as he laid there, naked and vulnerable. It was difficult however to keep his moans and whimpers down. “Fuck! Ian..! Feels too good! Sl-slow the fuck down..!”  
  
“You need to keep your voice down, babe, otherwise they’re gonna hear you,” Ian whispered teasingly as he released Mickeys balls again.  “And we don’t want them to come in and disturb us, right?” The raven haired breathed heavily in an attempt to keep himself from making all those sweet, sweet sounds. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, sighing deeply and feeling a little frustrated. “Good,” Ian applaud in a deep voice before returning to Mickeys hard dick. He looked up at Mickey, who was still breathing heavily. Damn, he loved the smalls sounds Mickey made whenever they made love. They made him go crazy! He cursed their siblings away, but decided he’d rather make Mickey feel good than be careful Lip and Mandy didn’t hear them. So in one movement he swallowed Mickeys entire cock, which made the raven haired cry out loud in pleasure as he instinctively arched his back.  
  
“Oooh Gooood, Ian!” Ian grinned around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down, drool dripping from his mouth. It was exactly that kind of respond he wanted from the raven haired! He tasted the precum on the tip of the dick as Mickey twitched underneath him, feeling every single touch, lick and kiss with an out of this world intensity. “Shit, don’t stop - ahh!” Mickey moaned loudly and threw his tied hands in Ians messy, red locks of hair, thrusting into that familiar, warm mouth. As much as he loved hearing Mickey cry out Ian started worrying they’d actually get busted if they didn’t turn it down, so he released the dick and grabbed the socks from earlier.  
  
“Damn, baby, you’re too loud! Open up!”  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
“Open up,” Ian instructed before gently, but firmly tugging at Mickeys bottom lip with his middle and index finger, and shoving the fabric into Mickeys now open mouth. That made the raven haired groan into the socks as he threw back his head on the pillow. Ian smirked and went back to work on his dick. “Good boy.. I’m gonna make you cum so hard into my mouth,” An almost scared and muffled sound escaped Mickeys lips, but was replaced with another loud, muffled cry when Ian swallowed his dick for the second time that morning. Drool was everywhere and while Ian deep throated Mickeys dick his long, skillful fingers found their way to his asshole. His fingers moved around the saliva covered gooch before Ian painfully slowly entered the first finger, curling it up and immediately found Mickeys sensitive spot, which was swollen and throbbing from the foreplay. It made Ian smile victoriously when he brushed his fingertip over the spot and received a muffled moan from Mickey while he felt Mickey thrust even further up into his mouth. Fuck, it was hot torturing Mick with pleasure like this! He moaned around his lovers dick and adjusted his own hard dick with his free hand, it was rock had and throbbing almost violently between his legs. He felt the dick inside of his mouth pulsate as he entered another finger since he knew Mickey was close. Ian could tell from his encouraging thrusts, the tightness of his asshole and twitches of his body. Surprisingly Mickey was still very noisy even though they both were aware of their siblings presence next door, and even more surprisingly it aroused Ian knowing they might be caught as Mickey clearly was giving them away with his muffled sounds.   
  
“Pwease-pwease-pwease..!” Mickey whimpered from around the socks and the redheaded decided to go in for the kill; added a third finger which as the first two messaged the swollen, sweet spot inside of Mickey, but pressing against it in one hard, vibrating move as Ian deep throated and sucked his dick harder at the same time. He felt Mickey thrust wildly into his mouth as he shot his load deep inside of his throat, arching his back further up and pulling on his red hair. Ian swallowed every single drop, milking Mickey as the raven haired fell into the softness of the mattress, trembling from one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. Ian watched his lover breath heavily through the fabric of the socks as Mickey recovered from the orgasm and Ian gently pulled out of him and released his semi-soft dick. He smugly looked down at Mickey as he took out the socks from his mouth and moved the bedding from his face, exposing his flushed, beautiful face. As Mickeys eyes adjusted to the light again he smiled happily up at Ian. “Fuuuck, Firecrotch! That was fucking amazing!”  
  
“Told you so,” Ian chuckled, obviously satisfied with himself as he untied Mickeys hands and laid down beside the raven haired. His rock hard, throbbing dick poked Mickeys thigh and the raven haired looked down at it.  
  
“You didn’t finish yourself?”  
  
“Nah, my hands were kinda busy,” Ian chuckled and hungrily kissed the raven haired, who was still breathing unsteadily from the orgasm.  
  
“Want me to take care of it?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Ian cupped Mickeys cheek as they looked deeply into each others eyes. The raven haired hesitated as a frown appeared on his face.  
  
“You better not laugh at me this time then, fucker! Otherwise I’m done sucking your big ass dick!” Both of them knew it was a lie, but Ian just laughed and pulled him into a tight embrace as he showered him with kisses on his face, neck and hair.  
  
“I won’t, baby! I’m sorry I laughed last time. You were just so fucking adorable,” Ian chuckled and received an annoyed glare from Mickey. “It was so hot watching you trying to take all of my dick in at once.. My dick’s getting harder just from the thought of it,” he then whispered and took Mickeys hand and placed it on his dick. A rush ran through Ians body as he felt the touch and closed his eyes while leaning his forehead against Mickeys. The raven haired watched their hands on Ians dick before looking up at the redhead, studying his expression while he grabbed a hold of the dick. Fuck, Ian was hot and Mickey got it bad for this dork. He felt it deep down from the bottom of his heart. “Yesss, baby..”  
  
“Don’t fucking laugh then,” Mickey mumbled before moving down between Ians legs. He sat down and slowly started jerking him as he looked down at Ian, who was laying on his back and tilted his head a bit to the left, sending Mickey a flirtatious smirk. Mickey swallowed nervously and bowed down to lick the precum off the head, which made Ian groan in pleasure. Ian desperately tried not to blink as he watched the raven haired work on his dick, he didn’t want to miss a single second of Mickey giving him a blowjob. It was true, Mickey was both adorable, beautiful and sexy as he sat there, licking his head clean from precum and caressing his toned stomach with the other hand.  
  
“I won’t, I won’t,” Ian reassured him as he watched him go down on him. Mickey wrapped his lips around the nine inch cock, bobbing his head slowly up and down as he adjusted to the weight on his tongue. He could feel himself get hard again while he gradually entered more and more of Ians cock. The redhead watched in awe as Mickey successfully swallowed most of his dick. Seeing his dick disappear into Mickeys warm, wet mouth made Ian moan as he leaned on one arm to get a better view of his lover and gently brushed some locks of raven hair out of Mickeys face. The movement made Mickey look up, directly into Ians green eyes and Ian had to bite down on his bottom lip, stopping a louder moan escaping his lips. “Damn, Mickey, you feel so good!” Mickey ignored the comment and returned to focus on the dick in his mouth. Ian swallowed hard and breathed heavily - a desire to throw Mickey down on all four and pound his ass like there was no tomorrow boiled inside of him, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to let Mickey finish him with his mouth. He wanted to get inside of that sweet ass! To stop himself from acting on the urge Ian closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow again, enjoying the blowjob. That was when Mickey swallowed the last inch of Ians dick and relaxed his throat by humming a sigh, and Ian eyes flew open. The vibrating feeling of Mickey humming was the last drop. “Fuck, Mickey, get off!” The order made Mickey look confusedly up at Ian, who gently grabbed his chin. “Off, babe.”  
  
“What the fuck, Ian?! I’d finally got you all inside—”  
  
“Don’t care, I need to enter your fucking sweet ass now!”  
  
“But—” Ian flipped Mickey around by the hips, spreading him out as he positioned himself behind him, the raven haired laid flat on his stomach. Mickeys heart raced and he looked over his shoulder, watching Ian run his hands up his milky thighs, puzzled by Ians actions. Was he that bad at giving head? “You didn’t like it?”  
  
“Hell yes, I did! Couldn’t ya tell?” Ian grabbed one asscheek and ran his thumb down to the pretty, pink hole. It was still nicely moist. “Good! You’re still stretched out for me,” Ian growled in a low voice before pressing the head of his dicks against Mickeys entrance “You ready for me, baby?” The pressure made Mickey flinch in pleasure and he buried his face in the sheets, grabbing a fistful of the fabric while Ian gradually pressed further and further inside of him. Ians eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the tight, wet and warm entrance surround his hard cock. Eventually he was all inside of Mickey and a throbbing and pulsating feeling made both boys moan out loud. While Ian started pounding Mickey chewed on the inside of his cheeks. How was it physically possible for him to be this hard again already? How? Ian picked up the pace, fucking Mickey down into the mattress and the raven haired couldn’t hold back his cries. He cried out every time Ian hit the sweet spot inside of him and Ian groaned. “Fuck, we need to get that sock into your mouth again..!”  
  
“N-no-no, I’ll be, ahhh..! I’ll be quiet,” Mickey whimpered and met Ians thrust by moving his ass up in the air. The move made Ian let out a low moan and he grabbed Mickeys hips, thrusting harder up inside of Mickey.  
  
“Yeah? You’re gonna keep your voice down for me, baby?”  
  
“M-hm,” Mickey nodded with a quiet moan. Ian smirked devilishly and pulled almost entirely out of his lover only to thrust deep and hard back in again. The hard thrust made Mickey cry out in surprise before he bit down on the sheets, desperately trying to keep his own voice down. “Shit!!”  
  
“That ain’t being quiet, babe,” Ian panted and picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Mickeys as he fucked him.   
  
“N-not fucking f-air!”  
  
“You feel how hard my dick is inside of you, Mick?”  
  
“Yesss..!”   
  
“I love watching my dick disappear into your gorgeous ass,” Ian moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“Fuck me harder, Ian!” Mickey cried out and got up on all four, meeting Ians thrusts. The sound of sweaty flesh clashing filled the air. Long fingers grabbed a hold of Mickeys raven locks, forcing him to get up on his knees and leaned onto Ians body as they kept up the pace.  
  
“Yes, baby! C’mere,” Ian breathed and moved his hand from the raven hair to Mickeys jaw, turning his head so that he could capture the swollen, plump lips with his own, drowning into a passionated kiss. Mickey whimpered into his lovers mouth when Ian bit down on his bottom lip, filled him up with his cum and felt long, slick fingers jerk his dick. Seconds after Ian’d cum inside of him the raven haired followed, spilling his lovejuice all over the sheets. Ian milked Mickey and afterwards they stood there in silence, eyes closed as they caught their breaths and Ian pulled out of Mickey.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey breathed hotly, opening his eyes to see Ian watching him with a small smile on his lips. “Fuck!” He growled and pressed his lips hard against Ians. No one had ever made him cum twice in a single round of sex, and honestly he’d never thought he would be able to get hard so quickly after cumming. But of course Firecrotch would prove him wrong! It seemed like anything was possible with the fucking carrot top and Mickey sighed happily into their kiss. Ian rubbed his thumb along Mickeys cheek before they parted. “I love you.”  
  
“What..?” Shit-shit-shit-fucking-shit-fuck! Mickey silently cursed at himself, staring shocked back at Ian, who seemed to be frozen in his movements. He wasn’t supposed to blur it out like that! The thought’d just crossed his mind! Fuck! What was he supposed to say?!  
  
“I-I-I-I-I..” Mickey stuttered, not able to take his big eyes off Ian.  
  
“You love me?”  
  
“I didn’t—”  
  
“Oh Mick,” Ian sighed blissfully and closed the space between them, pressing their lips together again. Mickey just stared back at him, too numb and shocked by his own words to do anything. “I love you too,” Ian whispered into his mouth before brushing his lips over his. Mickeys heart was racing and he blinked, panicking.  
  
“Ian, I-I didn’t mean to say that, I-I-I,” Mickey pulled away from Ian, watching him with wide eyes. “I.. Ugh,” he groaned and covered his face with his hands, regretting his fucking sissy feelings for making him blur out something so gay! He’d never told anyone he loved them. Not even his mother or Mandy, no one! He didn’t even know what love meant..  
  
“Hey, hey,” Ian said softly and pulled Mickey back in for a warm embrace. “’S okay, Mick,” the redhead pushed them back onto the bed and held tightly on to his raven haired lover. Ian was sure Mickey’d never said that to anyone before, and while he was aware of the fact that sex could make you say something just in the spare of the moment, he didn’t want to believe Mickey’d just said it because of the sex. He wanted to believe that Mickey had meant it. Mickey nervously bit down on his thumb, stealing a quick glance of Ian, who smiled down at him. “What?”  
  
“Nothin’,” he responded with a shrug and looked away from Ian. Mickey hesitated before speaking again. “You.. You think it’s weird..?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What I said..?” Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey.  
  
“Hell no! I think it was amazing you said that, Mick! I really do,” Ian chuckled and tightened his arms around his body. “I feel the exact same way about you, you know!”  
  
“I don’t even know what it means,” Mickey sulked in a low voice and looked up into Ians sparkling, green eyes. Ian chuckled.  
  
“I don’t think there’s one definitive answer to what love means.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Nah, it’s all about feelings, and feelings are irrational and illogical,” Ian shrugged and pressed his nose against Mickeys as the smaller boy looked innocently up at him with his beautiful pair of blue eyes. “So if you unconsciously blurred it out I guess it’s just because that’s how you felt at the moment.. Right?”  
  
“Maybe,” Mickey shrugged. “Or maybe it was your big ass dick that confused me.”  
  
“Right, Mick,” Ian chuckled and kissed his forehead before he got up. Mickey felt his heart drop when Ian left him alone on the bed.  
  
“Where are you going?” The words came out a bit too shaky and desperate for Mickeys liking, but they made Ian feel certain that Mickey’d actually told him his true feelings.  
  
“Gonna make the damn coffee before you lure me into another one of your traps.”  
  
“You don’t seem to need coffee though,” Mickey snickered as Ian looked for his clothes.  
  
“Babe, when it comes to you I’d never need coffee,” Ian winked, making Mickey feel all warm inside. “But I really need it if I’m gonna survive the rest of the day with work and shit!” Ian noticed Mickeys expression change as he put on his clothes. “You could join me?”  
  
“Nah, just get your ass back here when you’re done,” Mickey sulked and wrapped the cover around his body, cuddling into the soft fabric and trying to avoid the cum covered spots. After all it was only 10:43 in the morning. Ian smiled gently and kissed Mickey on the head before leaving the bedroom. Mickey blinked as he tried to process what had just gone down between the two of them. Love..?  
  
***


	22. Morning chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter and there's no smut, just fluff and smalltalk between the siblings, but I hope you'll like it anyway :D

“Morning, idiot,” Ian roughly nudged Lips hair as he walked past the couch, where he was snoozing. Mandy was still fast asleep. Just like Mickey she was quite a heavy sleeper, so she didn’t even flinch when Ian woke up Lip.  
  
“Morning,” Lip grunted sleepily and looked down at Mandy, who was sleeping on his arm. He gently sneaked his arm away from under Mandy and joined Ian, who was making coffee in the kitchen. “I’ll probably regret asking this, but why am I an idiot?”  
  
“Because you and Mandy crashed our sleepover,” Ian shot Lip an annoyed glare as he made the coffee. “But mostly you’re an idiot for yelling at Mickey.”  
  
“Shit, why did I yell at him?”  
  
“‘Cus you were fucking wasted and somehow thought it would be a good idea to 1) tell Mickey that I’d told you about us even though I told you it was a secret, and 2) bring up that time when I came home from Mickeys crying,” Lip ran his hand through his hair as he leaned up against the kitchen counter, next to Ian.  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry about that, Ian. You know the shots at the Alibi get the best of me and Kevin was real generous with them last night,” Ian just raised an eyebrow at Lips chuckle.  
  
“Still not cool, bro.”  
  
“I’m a drunken idiot! Sorry,” Ian turned to look at Lip while the coffee maker brewed the coffee.  
  
“I’d appreciate it if you apologized to Mickey instead,” Lip grimaced at Ians request. “I’ve no problem with you knowing about us, but Mick does. And I’ve already apologized to him for telling you, so now you just need to apologize for yelling and threatening him.”  
  
“Oh, is that what I heard earlier?” Lip grinned as Ian reached for some coffee mugs in the top cabinet. Ian froze. “You _apologizing_ to Mickey?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah-yeah, I heard some, uhm.. How did they sound..? It sounded like some kind of apology at least, I think,” Lip teasingly asked, rubbing his chin while a crimson color spread across Ians face.  
  
“Don’t!”  
  
“There was some ‘I’m gonna make you cum so hard into my mouth’, I think it was you saying that, right? That sounded like one motherfucker of an apology,” Lip tried not to burst out into laughter as he watched Ians face turn from a light pink to deep red.  
  
“You heard..?!”  
  
“Oh! And a ‘you feel how hard my dick is inside of you, Mick’!”  
  
“Okay-okay, you’ve made your point! Shut up, jerk!”  
  
“And of course a lot of ‘oooh’s and ‘ahhh’,” Lip continued, not noticing the door to Mickeys room’d opened and a tired Mickey’d stepped out in an oversized shirt, boxers and socks. “And a ‘fuck me harder, Ian!’, that was pretty hard not to hear too,” Ian dropped his jaw when he saw Mickeys eye widen as he entered the kitchen. Lip turned around when he saw Ians expression and put a fist in front of his mouth as if to stop the inevitable laugh escaping his lips when he noticed Mickey. “Oh shit, Mickey, I didn’t hear you!” Ian snorted, hiding his laugh behind his hand too.  
  
“That’s hard to believe since you obviously heard him earlier,” Mandy giggled from behind the couch before getting up and joining the boys in the kitchen, breaking up the tense atmosphere. “Morning, bro,” she chuckled as she walked past Mickey, gently stroking his messy hair and headed towards the freshly brewed coffee next to Ian.  
  
“I told you to be quiet, babe,” Ian shrugged with a sly grin on his face, and handed Mandy a warm cup of coffee. “Coffee?” The redhead offered his lover a cup, which he reluctantly took.  
  
“Traitor,” Mickey mumbled as he joined his sister by the dinner table. The two Gallaghers filled their cups while Mandy moved closer to her brother, nuzzling his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Aw, you guys are so cute together,” she giggled, which made Mickey frown.  
  
“Shut up, Mandy!”  
  
“Yeah, so damn precious,” Lip grinned as he and Ian joined them by the table. Mickey shot him a hard glare.  
  
“Fucking watch it, college,” he growled and took a sip of his coffee. Ian smiled widely at him as he placed an arm around the backrest of Mickeys chair, nudging his left leg with his own to get his attention. The raven haired looked unimpressed over his shoulder at Ian.  
  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Lip! Have you applied to any colleges yet?” Mandy asked sincerely intersted in knowing the answer, but both Ian and Mickey couldn’t give less of shit about Lip and his collegeplans at that moment. Their eyes were locked, Ians arm on the backrest moved to rest on Mickeys lower back, playfully nuzzling his waistband underneath the shirt. This was perfect, exactly how Ian wish it could be like always! Chilling in the kitchen on weekend mornings, chatting and joking with their friends as they drank coffee. No need to hide their affections from anyone. They both turned their attention back to the subject of the conversation, but the redhead had a hard time taking his eyes off of Mickey. He was so adorable, sitting there with his messy hair, oversized shirt and tired, but sparkling blue eyes.  
  
“Ian? Ian? Hello?”  
  
“Sorry, what?” Ian snapped out of his thoughts when Mandy waved her hand in front of his face. Mickey scoffed and took a sip of his coffee. Firecrotch were so obvious!  
  
“Lip says you’re not going to college? How come?” Ian sighed at the question while looking over at Lip, who took a sip of his coffee with a shrug.  
  
“Oh, I dunno.. I’d rather do something else.. Besides it’s not really the Gallagher way, I guess, going to college and shit,” Ian snickered and winked at Lip, who scoffed.  
  
“If we were bound to only do what our family name allowed us to do, none of us would ever get anywhere, am I right?”  
  
“You’re right about that, Lip,” Mandy sighed and rested her head in her hands before raising her cup. “Here’s to breaking the pattern!” Everyone joined in the cheer.  
  
“Speaking of family.. When’s your dad getting out tomorrow?” Ian asked cautiously, which made Mickey roll his eyes. Ian knew Mickey would just try to change the subject if he brought it up again when they were alone. This way he knew he’d get a straight answer from Mandy.  
  
“I think Tony said early morning, right?” She asked Mickey, who just shrugged. “Yeah, early morning - whatever that is!”  
  
“So what’s the plan after that?” Lip asked genuinely, making the rest of them look at him with confusion. “I mean with this,” he pointed with his cup to Mickey and Ian. “I might be wrong, but I can’t imagine Terry being all thrilled about this whole situation!”  
  
“Shit, I haven’t even thought of that,” Mandy gasped and placed a hand in front of her mouth. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about it, it’s fucking depressing!” Mickey rose from the chair to go get some more coffee. Ians eyes followed him. He could hear the sadness in Mickeys voice and it made Ian sigh resignedly.  
  
“Well, you gotta figure something out, Mick! You’re not gonna tell dad?”  
  
“Fuck no, he’ll kill me!” Mickey scoffed and poured some more coffee in his cup. Ian felt his heart sink.  
  
“So you guys will just keep sneaking around and pretend like nothing’s ever happened?” Lip raised an eyebrow and looked from Mickey to Ian. “That’s fucking stupid!”  
  
“Yeah and it’s not a very solid plan either, Mickey!”  
  
“Then what do you suggest we do, Mandy? Hm?” Mickey placed his hands on the table in front of Mandy and nodded with raised eyebrows. “Go pick up dad, hand in hand like a couple of queers with a fucking rainbow flag in the other hand?” Lip rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip, watching the Milkovich siblings before he laid eyes on his baby brother. The joyful charisma was gone from Ians body. Lip felt bad since he hadn’t considered Ian and Mickeys relationship as more than just occasionally fuckbuddies. Of course after Ian stormed home crying over the Milkovich boy a couple of days ago he’d started thinking they were more than just fuckbuddies. And now, seeing how they interacted with each other - especially considering the fuck sounds earlier - and how sad Ian seemed, Lip knew they were the real deal. It wasn’t just sex. His younger brother actually liked Mickey. A lot.  
  
“Can’t you talk with your dad? I mean, you kinda have to, right?” Lip asked and it caught all of them off guard how sincere Lip sounded. Ians eyes brightened a little at the question, Lip actually cared.  
  
“Have you ever met Terry?”  
  
“Who from the southside hasn’t? I know he’s a fucking psycho and stuff, but you’re really gonna let him controle your life? What’s the worst thing that could happen?”  
  
“He’d fucking kill me, that’s what would happen. Not just beat up, stab or pistol-whip - fucking dead, okay?!” Mickey growled in a low voice. Although he tried to hide it the fear in his voice was painfully clear to all of them. Ian swallowed hard, feeling a sting of pain in his heart as he watched his lover glare back at Lip, he’d never seen Mickey like this, so scared. Mandy gently put her hand on Mickeys.  
  
“Mickey’s right, it’d be pretty bad. You’ve been pistol-whipped for less and I can’t.. Or I don’t even wanna try to imagine what dad’d do to you if he found out,” Mandy said in a small whisper.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet, Ian,” Lip noticed and all eyes were suddenly on the redhead, who felt a little uneasy from the attention. “How do you feel about all of this? You’re okay with hiding and shit?” Ian hesitated before speaking.  
  
“I don’t want Mickey to get hurt,” he shrugged and looked from Lip to Mickey. Those beautiful, icy eyes were looking back at him with a spark of sadness and it hurt, fuck, it hurt seeing Mickey like this! “That’s what’s most important to me. If Mick got hurt or something because of me.. I.. I don’t know what I’d do if that happened.. His safety is what’s most important, even.. Even if it means I can’t be with him openly or we have to hide and pretend,” they all went quiet, listening intently to Ians words. Mickey could feel his knees go weak from the tender words. “Nothing’s more important to me than your safety, Mick.”  
  
“Oh my God, Ian,” Mandy squealed in a high pitched voice as if trying to hold back tears of joy. “That was so beautiful! Sacrificing your own happiness for someone else like that, so fucking romantic!”  
  
“Yeah, damn! Didn’t know you got it that bad for sergeant killer over here,” Lip chuckled, finally acknowledging Ians pure feelings for Mickey. The redhead snickered nervously and scratched the back of his head. He had no idea how Mickey would respond to his words and was actually a little scared to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Lucky bastard,” Mandy joked and elbowed Mickey, but the raven haired didn’t even flinch, he just stared at Ian. He was lost for words. How was he supposed to react? No one had ever said anything like what Ian’d just said to Mickey. No one. Not even his family had expressed such a concern for his safety. But Ian did.. He cared. It was so unfamiliar and Mickey stood paralyzed. What was he supposed to say..? During the last 24 hours they’d gone from not really talking about anything else but the sex to how both of them’d fallen in love with one another, and finally to saying ‘I love you’. Mickey felt overwhelmed, but it wasn’t in a bad way anymore. He’d never, ever experienced such deep feelings with anyone and he’d been sure he’d reached the maximum of how one could feel about someone else, but now.. With Ian saying those loving words.. Ian finally met Mickeys eyes, the latter convinced his heart stopped for a second as the green eyes met his. He was falling. Falling hard. He’d been falling for a long time. Mickeys body moved on its own and walked to the redhead, cupping his face and kissed him deeply, right in front of Lip and Mandy, who dropped their jaws simultaneously, but it didn’t matter. Mickey didn’t care they saw him kissing Ian. ‘Cus he loved him! He loved the fucking dork - his fucking dork! The kiss was sweet and tender, none of them pushed for more. It was pure. Pure love.  
  
“I think we should leave, Mandy,” Lip coughed, but Mandy only waved at him, not removing her eyes from the two lovers.  
  
“Are you kidding?! This is better than fucking Romeo and Juliet!”  
  
“C’mon, you creeper,” Lip laughed and gently pushed Mandy out of the kitchen and toward the front door. “I desperately need a smoke, my head’s still spinning from last night!” They closed the door behind them and Mickey eventually parted from Ian, who was still sitting on his chair.  
  
“Mick,” Ian panted breathlessly as he looked into his beautiful eyes. He grabbed Mickeys way too long sleeves and desperately pulled him closer. His legs betrayed him and he was not able to stand, so he just stared up at Mickey. “Mick,” he breathed again.  
  
“I think I get it now,” Mickey mumbled and moved closer to Ian, gently running his hands up Ians cheeks and hair. “I fucking love you, Gallagher.”  
  
“Mick,” it seemed to be the only thing Ian was able to say as he pulled the raven haired down on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and cupping one cheek to keep him as close as possible. “I love you too,” he whispered before pressing their lips together again.  
  
***


	23. Four-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update - those damn exams >.< Anyway, thank you so much for your kind comments - I really appreciate them, I love them!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter as well! :D

“Ohhh, Ian..! Fuck, yes!” Mickey moaned loudly and threw his head back on the pillow as Ian stuck his tongue inside of him. The raven haired was on his back, legs in the air with Ians face buried in his ass, rimming him like there was no tomorrow. After their tender moment in the kitchen they’d moved to Mickeys bedroom again, sparing their siblings the sight of their heavy PDA. Although the two boys had gotten better at using their words when expressing their feelings, their bodies still hungered for redemption. Which was why the innocent, sweet kisses from earlier now had resulted in Ian eating Mickeys ass. The raven haired panted hard, feeling Ian rotate his tongue inside of him with every thrust as he caressed his asscheeks, holding them firmly up so he could rim him properly. Mickey’d never imagined how much he’d love to get his ass eaten - aside from Ian plowing him with his amazing cock, his favorite thing was definitely to get rimmed by his redheaded lover! “Shit..! Ian! You-you’re gonna make me cum! Ughhh..!”  
  
“Nah, I’m not,” Ian whispered huskily as he breathed into Mickeys cute asshole, which was now nicely moist and ready for him.   
  
“Wh-what..?” Mickey groaned and looked up at Ian, who hungrily looked down at him.   
  
“I’m not done with you yet, baby!”  
  
“Ah, Ian..!” The thought of cumming for the third time that morning was almost overwhelming for Mickey and he arched his back as he threw his head back again. “You’re fucking torturing me!”  
  
“Mmm, exactly as you like it,” the redhead placed his lovers butt back on the sheets and towered over him, brushing his fingertips up along the gorgeous body while Mickey trembled under his touch. Ian gently grabbed a hold of Mickeys chin and directed him to his face before capturing the pretty, pink lips with his own. This was perfect. Perfect! “You want my ‘big ass dick’ inside of you, hm?”  
  
“Y-yeah!”  
  
“Good,” Ian whispered huskily and trailed kisses down Mickeys body, watching his lovers dick twitch with sparkling precum leaking out of the head. Ian licked his lips from the sight and looked back up at Mickey, who panted heavily with flushed cheeks as he met Ians gaze. “God, you’re beautiful!”  
  
“Shut the fuck up and get on me, Gallagher!”  
  
“With pleasure,” Ian purred and returned to Mickeys throbbing dick, which he licked sensually, tasting and licking the precum. Mickey groaned and reach down to run his fingers through the red locks of hair on Ians head. He grabbed the red hair and pulled Ian back up for another kiss.  
  
“C’mere, Firecrotch,” the raven haired breathed hotly before their lips met. Mickey could taste himself on Ians tongue and it made him moan deeply into the kiss. Ian smirked and positioned himself between Mickeys legs as he teasingly sucked on the plum bottom lip of his lover, receiving another low moan from the raven haired in return. The moan made Ian smile smugly into the kiss. Mickey forcefully pulled Ian down on him as Ian fumbled with his dick, trying smoothly to enter Mickeys tight ass.   
  
“Jesus, Mick! We’ve already fucked once in the last hour, how can you still be this tight?” Ian panted into the kiss when he felt the tightness of Mickey around the head of his cock. Mickey snickered breathlessly, Ian feeling the vibrations of the snicker through their touching lips.   
  
“You’re complaining, Gallagher?”  
  
“Hardly,” Ian smiled and looked into Mickeys half opened eyes, which were both smiling and sparkling at him. The redhead returned the warm glance and pushed even further into Mickey, making Mickey frown from pleasure. “I love the tightness of your cute, little ass!”  
  
“Oh my fucking god, would you guys shut the fuck up and get it over with?! Geez, there’s other people in the house, ya know,” they heard Lip yell from the outside of the bedroom, which made them look at the door. Both of them looked back at each other, Ian shrugging and Mickey smirking back at him. Neither of them cared - for all Mickey cared Lip could fuck off! Mickey grabbed the back of Ians neck and pushed the redhead down for another passionated kiss before they continued their lovemaking.  
  
***  
  
 “Well, I gotta go! My shift starts in 20 minutes,” Ian sighed with a grunt and got up from the bed, where he and Mickey’d spend the last couple of hours, fucking, talking and laughing. Mickey laid on his stomach with his head resting on his crossed arms on the pillow as he watched the redhead move around the room. It was weird, that feeling of emptiness rushing through Mickey when he watched Ian, he’d never felt like that before. Usually he loved these quiet weekend afternoons in the house, since he had the house to himself and could do whatever the fuck he wanted to. But today he didn’t feel like that. He didn’t want Ian to leave.  
  
“When do you get off tonight?” Mickey eventually sighed as he sat up in the bed and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the drawer next to the bed. Ian shrugged and zipped his pants.  
  
“At 6:00, but you never know with Linda. Sometimes she wants me to close down the store and then I’ll be stuck until 8:00.”  
  
“That sucks.”  
  
“Money makes it worth it,” Ian smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. Mickey raised his eyebrows and nodded, unimpressed as he lighted his smoke. Silence filled the room and Mickey rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“You ever thought of skipping?”  
  
“Skipping?”  
  
“Yeah, you know.. Call in sick or some shit? You’re working your ass off every week,” Mickey shrugged nonchalantly and locked eyes with Ian, who paused from tying his shoes. “Whenever you’re not working you’re doing your homework like some fucking nerd or picking up your little brother. You’re such a goodie goodie, Gallagher.”  
  
“Is that so?” Ian snickered and leaned back on the bed as he watched Mickey. The raven haired licked the corner of his mouth and looked away from Ian.  
  
“Mhm, you should cut yourself some slack and enjoy your weekend for once,” Ian raised an eyebrow, teasingly as Mickey glanced back at him. He waited for Mickey to finish the sentence, clearly the raven haired’d an agenda with the proposal. Silence filled the room again until Mickey finally cleared his throat. “And stay in with me.”  
  
“Aw, babe,” Ian chuckled and ran his hand up the back of Mickeys neck, gently pulling him toward him and kissing his cheek. “There’s nothing I’d rather do, but I need the money.”  
  
“Fuck money! We’ll make some money tomorrow or something.. Think we got some coke left from the last run,” Mickey mumbled and watched Ian get up again and gather his stuff.  
  
“That’s cute, but no.”  
  
“Please,” it was barely a whisper, but Ian stopped in his movements when he heard the tone of Mickeys voice. Ian looked back at Mickey, who looked at the floor, still leaning up against the wall as he sat on the bed with a smoke in his hand. The redhead had never heard Mickeys voice so fragile. “Just this once?”  
  
“What’s all this really about, Mick?”  
  
“The fuck do you mean?” Mickey snapped resentfully and frowned at Ian. “Coulda just be nice hanging out, that’s all.”  
  
“Uh-huh?” Ian sat down on the bed again, facing Mickey who tried his best to ignore Ians glance. It was hard to admit, but with the last 24-hours events with exchanges of feelings and shit Mickey really didn’t feel like being away from Ian any time soon. It was weird and something he’d never experienced before, but now that it was all out in the open Mickey suddenly feared it would all fall apart as soon as they parted. Things usually fell apart for him and as nice as it was knowing that both of them were now on the same page and stuff, the fear of losing it all had increased gradually as well. Mickey finally met Ians glance. Ian saw right through him and he knew it.  
  
“Please stay, Ian,” the words broke Ians heart and he sincerely considered calling in sick. How was he suppose to leave Mickey like this? He couldn’t!  
  
“Shit, Mickey,” Ian sighed and ran his hand through his hair, hesitating and Mickey hopefully looked back at him. Ian looked up at Mickey and his puppy eyes. “You’re serious?”  
  
“Wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t,” Mickey answered. Ian watched the sparkling blue eyes and cursed his weakness for the raven haired with a loud sigh.  
  
“Only this once then. Can’t make this a habit, ‘kay?” the redhead smiled gently.  
  
“Deal,” Mickey grinned and Ian took off his shoes before joining Mickey on the bed. Both of them knew it was a lie, of course it wouldn’t be the last time Ian skipped work to be with Mickey. He reached for the smoke between Mickeys fingers and they enjoyed the silence and the company. Ian gently caressed Mickeys thigh when the raven haired casually placed his left leg over Ians lap. “I’m gonna tell my dad about all of this tomorrow.”  
  
“You are?” Ian asked surprised. Mickey nodded and Ian continued running his hand up and down his milky white thigh. “You’re ready to do that?”  
  
“Yeah, man,” Mickey shrugged and started fumbling with Ians fingers on his thigh. “Eventually he’ll find out anyway, right?”  
  
“Maybe, yeah.”  
  
“I figured.. It wasn’t that bad telling Mandy about us.”  
  
“That bad?” Ian snorted and shot Mickey a doubtful look. “Seemed like a lot of drama, if you ask me,” but Mickey just chuckled.   
  
“Actually it was really relieving to tell Mandy about us and not having to hide from her and Lip this morning. Being able to touch you and kiss you without having to tiptoe around it like we’ve done before. It’ll be miserable living here when Terry gets out no matter what. So what difference does it make if I tell him or not?”  
  
“I guess,” Ian nodded slowly, trying to get Mickey to look at him. “You want me with you when you tell him?” Mickey silently shook his head.  
  
“Nah.. Can’t ask you to do that.”  
  
“But I want to!” Silence. “Mickey?”  
  
“Look, I.. I just don’t wanna hide anymore, Ian,” the raven haired finally looked back at Ian, who felt his heart skip a beat. “I’m gonna tell dad tomorrow and then we’ll take it from there, okay?” they silently looked at each other for a while, Ian accepted Mickeys wish to tell his father without him.  
  
“This was so worth skipping work for!”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey chuckled and elbowed Ian in the side. “I don’t wanna fuck this up..”  
  
“You won’t, babe. You won’t,” Ian said softly as his laughter faded. He leaned in for a long, deep kiss with Mickey. When they parted Ian smiled goofily back at Mickey, who just snorted before taking another puff of the smoke. “So..?”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Does this mean we’re going official? You’re gonna be my boyfriend?” Ian asked in a hopeful tone of voice, feeling his heart beat faster. Mickey swallowed hard, the mentioning of a title making his palms sweaty. Boyfriend? Really..? The raven haired looked into Ians hopeful eyes.  
  
“You wanna be boyfriend and boyfriend..?”  
  
“We practically are, aren’t we?”  
  
“Y-yeah.. I guess,” he stuttered and scratched his temple with his thumb, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away from Ian, who smiled widely.  
  
“Is that a yes, Mick?”  
  
“The fuck do you think, huh,” the raven haired mumbled, feeling embarrassed. It was one thing to admit how much Ian meant to him, but to go all out with the boyfriend-title was a whole other thing. It wasn’t Mickey style, but if that made Ian happy Mickey’d cope. Besides, as Ian said, they already acted like boyfriends, so what would be the harm of them going official? Right..? Mickey actually didn’t mind, it just seemed a little silly to him. Why did they need a title when both of them knew exactly how they felt? Ian however ignored the harsh tone and nuzzled Mickeys neck with his nose.  
  
“Aw babe,” Mickey shrugged him off and crossed his arms, not ready to give Ian the pleasure of fully agreeing with the whole boyfriend-idea yet. “Come here, silly, you’ve already told me you love me! A title can’t be that bad, huh?” Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey closer to him by grabbing his hips, kissing up and down his sensitive neck as he did so.  
  
“’S not.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?” Ian asked between kisses, hugging Mickey tightly.  
  
“The problem is your smug fucking face,” the raven haired chuckled as Ian kept the kissing going, tickling the sensitive spot beneath Mickeys ear. “You’d better wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it!”  
  
“Oh, that almost sounded like a threat? Are you threatening me, Mickey Milkovich?” Ian grinned as Mickey playfully fought him off. They wrestled on the bed until Ian noticed the time and immediately stopped in his tracks. “Shit, I gotta call Linda!”  
  
“You're sooo bad at skipping work already, Gallagher,” Mickey laughed as he watched Ian jump off the bed and grab his phone, nervously considering what to say to Linda while he tried to ignore Mickeys laughter.  
  
“Oh, shut up, Mickey!” Ian groaned with a smile and walked to the bathroom to get some privacy. He didn’t want Linda to suspect anything and hearing a laughing Mickey Milkovich in the background would without a doubt make her suspicious. The beep of the voicemail was heard and the redhead hung up as he walked back to Mickey. “She didn’t answer..”  
  
“You left a voicemail then?” Ian lazily sat down on the bed next to Mickey, leaning his back up against the wall and looked at the phone in his hand.  
  
“No?”  
  
“Why the fuck not?” Mickey asked and grabbed his phone, throwing it down on the bed before straddling Ian. The redhead just looked confusedly up at him.  
  
“Did-didn’t consider leaving one. Thought you were supposed to talk directly with your boss when calling in sick..?”  
  
“Jesus, Gallagher,” Mickey chuckled and leaned down to give him a small peck on the lips, running his hands from Ians neck and down his chest. Fuck, he loved Ians muscular chest! The raven haired pulled away slightly. “You know you gotta call her again then, right? Or she’ll call you.”  
  
“Shit,” Ian really hated the idea of skipping and hated the fact that he had to call Linda again even more. Luckily Mickey made it all easier with his soft touches and kisses. The redhead loved the feeling of Mickey on top of him and placed his hands on Mickeys hips, encouraging the slow, grinding movement the raven haired’d picked up. Ian smirked back at Mickey, who leaned back and shot him a flirtatious look while licking the corner of his mouth.  
  
“You ready for round three, Firecrotch?”  
  
“The question is are you ready for round four?” Ian asked huskily, referring to the three orgasms he’d already given Mickey during their two rounds of lovemaking that day. The redheads smirk made Mickey laugh and toss a pillow in Ians face.  
  
“I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”  
  
“Not a chance,” Ian grinned as he threw the pillow away and grabbed both of Mickeys hands, lacing their fingers together while he leaned in for a kiss, gently pulling Mickey towards him. “My proudest moment to date, don’t ruing it for me, baby,” He whispered softly before their lips met and Mickey gave in, sighing happily into the tender kiss.  
  
“Never,” Mickey panted breathlessly as they parted and started unzipping Ians jeans. Ian placed his hands gently on Mickeys naked thighs while he watched his raven haired lover - or boyfriend! - work on his zipper. Damn, this body was perfect. This body, mind and soul were perfect, and so, so beautiful, Ian thought as he glanced up at Mickeys flushed face. When Mickey noticed Ians dreamy look he frowned sheepishly and cleared his throat. “You’re gonna help or..?”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Ian chuckled and lifted his hips, allowing Mickey to get rid of his jeans and boxers. His impressive, hard dick standing proudly in front of Mickey, who nearly drooled from the sight. Shit, Ian was so fucking delicious! The head already dripping with precum and throbbing slightly. Ian could feel his heart race as Mickey positioned himself between his legs and leaned down to sneak a hand around the root before teasingly licking him clean from precum. Mickey smirked when he noticed Ians overly focused expression; eyes wide, starring down at Mickey with lips slightly parted. When the head was licked clean from precum Mickey leaned up and ran his precum covered tongue along Ians bottom lip, making the redhead groan from arousal and sexual frustration when he tasted himself on Mickeys tongue.  
  
“Shit, Mickey,” without further ado Mickey returned to Ians pulsing dick and took the tip inside his mouth, gently sucking and circling his tongue around the head, receiving a low, encouraging hum from Ian. When Mickey eventually started entering more of the nine inch dick Ian threw his head back against the wall with a loud, deep moan, nearly hitting his head. Who would have thought Mickey Milkovich was such a great cocksucker? His fingers found their way to Mickeys dark locks and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into that wet, warm and inviting mouth. The movement made Mickey moan, he really loved the choking feeling of Ians dick and as he pushed it further down his throat they heard a buzzing sound. Both boys looked at Ians phone, it was Linda calling him back. “Fuck! I-I gotta take it.”  
  
“‘Kay,” Mickey simply said as Ian reached for the phone and he continued giving Ian head. The redhead fumbled nervously with the phone before looking confusedly down at Mickey when he didn’t stop sucking his dick.  
  
“Mickey!”  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
“Stop it,” there was nothing in the tone of Ians voice that indicated he really wanted Mickey stop, so Mickey couldn’t help but scoff and continue sucking the hard cock in front of him. Ian frowned and looked back and forth between Mickey and the lightening screen on his phone. “Mick, p-please..” He whined in a low voice before answering the phone. “H-hi Linda.”  
  
“Ian, you’ve called? Where are you? You’re supposed to be here at three!”  
  
“Y-yeah, I know,” Ian answering breathlessly and looked down at Mickey, who was glaring seductively up at him. He’d taken the dick out of him mouth and was licking the base before slowly licking his way around the head and sucking softly on it, not breaking eye contact as he did; truly putting on a show for his redheaded boyfriend. Ian could feel the heat in his cheeks and ran his free hand down Mickeys cheek, caressingly encouraging him to continue. “I c-can’t make it today. I’m—” Ian gasped as Mickey capture Ians thumb with his lips when he ran it across his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before closing his eyes and slowly jerked Ians hard cock. To cover his gasp Ian coughed, not able to take his eyes off Mickey even though he knew he only made it harder for himself to keep up the conversation with Linda. “Sorry-y, I-I’ve caught myself a-a cold-d.”  
  
“That’s too bad. You do sound a little out of breath, you need something from the store? I could stop by you with soup when we close the store.”  
  
“Ah,” Ian moaned as Mickey wrapped his lips around his dick again and cursed Linda for keeping up the conversation. Couldn’t she just leave it at that? He was sick ‘too bad’, ‘get well’, ‘see you next time’, for fucks sake! “N-no, that’s o-ok-okay, just need sleep,” Mickey smirked around Ians cock as he swallowed more and more of him. He started bobbing his head up and down while he heard Ian try to keep his moans down.  
  
“Okay, Ian, get well soon, alright?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Ian sighed, relieved the conversation was ending and licked his lips as he watched Mickey work thoroughly on his cock. He was about to drop his phone when he heard Lindas stern voice call out again.  
  
“Oh and Ian?”  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
“Drink some tea and eat lot of spicy food, it helps the body get over the cold quicker,” the redhead’d reached his limit and threw his head back again, forcefully pushing Mickey down on him by his hair as he thrusted up against his warm mouth, making the raven haired moan from surprise.  
  
“Yes-thank-you-bye-Linda,” he panted, hung up and threw the phone away before returning his full attention to Mickey. “Fuck, baby, you’re taking my cock so fucking good!” He breathed hotly and ran both hands into Mickeys messy hair as he thrusted up into him. Mickey felt his eyes water up from the pressure of Ians huge dick in his throat, but he loved it. Loved the feeling. Loved Ians sounds. Loved the thought of Ian climaxing in his mouth. He wanted it - needed it. Mickey relaxed his jaw and throat before deepthroating Ian completely, letting his redheaded lover fill him out. Ian made a deep sound, which could only be described as a mix of a moan and gasp. “Shit! Gonna cum,” before either of them could do anything, Ian shot his load down Mickeys throat, hands buried deep in raven locks as he moaned loudly. “Yesss!” Ian collapsed his entire body with a big, satisfied sigh as he watched Mickey swallow it all and wipe his mouth while he sat up, still sitting between Ians legs. The raven haired smirked back at Ian.  
  
“I assume she bought your lame excuse?”  
  
“Hell yeah..”  
  
“We’re even then,” Mickey chuckled and joined Ian, who was leaning up against the wall, lazily smiling at him.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Four-four.”  
  
“Oh,” Ian snickered at Mickeys smug expression as the raven haired reached for the pack of cigarets. “Still made you cum twice in _one_ round though!”   
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you're interested please check out my new fanfiction called "Delicate" - it's a little different from this one, a more "mature" story about our boys <3


	24. Supermassiv black hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, vacation and finally I can use all my time on writing, mwahaha!! :D Sorry for the late update - I'll probably edit this later..

Later that afternoon Ian and Mickey had joined Lip and Mandy in the living room as they zapped through channels on the TV. Lip and Mandy was snuggling against each other on the couch while Mickey’d placed a pillow on the floor, so he could sit comfortably in front of the armchair, which Ian was sitting in. Mickey leaned up against the stained armchair as Ian massaged his scalp and tried to focus on the weird tv programs Lip and Mandy was watching. Ian smiled while he watched Mickey lean into his touch. He sighed heavily and placed his arm on the armrest to rest his head on his palm as he continued massaging Mickey with his other hand. The day’d gone by too quickly for Ians liking and he started to worry about Terrys release. It frustrated him that there wasn’t enough time for them to enjoy each other before that jackass was out of the joint again, and he’d most definitely ruin their little, safe lovenest. Even though Mickey’d told him he’d tell his dad and that they’d figure everything out afterwards, Ian feared it wasn’t going to be that easy. Stuff like that never was. But the fact that Mandy knew and accepted them - encouraged them even - comforted him a little. Then Mickey wouldn’t be all by himself when he told Terry now that he didn’t want Ian with him. Iggy and Joey didn’t even know yet, how would they react..?  
Ian shook the depressing train of thoughts off and leaned down to wrap his arms around Mickeys neck and squeezed him tightly as he nuzzled his nose into his messy hair - he smelled so fucking good! Mickey raised his eyebrow wondering at the move, but decided to just lean into the touch.  
  
“Hey! You two,” Lip called and Ian looked over at his brother. “Keep it PG-13 over there, ‘kay?”  
  
“Don’t like what you see then you can fuck off,” Mickey said calmly without removing his eyes from the screen. Ian smirked at the response and raised his eyebrows at Lip, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hey, what’s you guys plans for the evening?” Mandy asked cheerfully and smiled at Ian while their respective partners ignored them and continued staring at the screen.  
  
“Nothing, I think,” Ian said and looked down at Mickey, who just continued watching TV. Silent consent, good enough! “I just need to lay low since I’ve told Linda I’m sick. Whatcha thinking, Mands?”  
  
“We could make some dinner and watch a movie, if you’d like to? Just the four of us?”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds great!”  
  
“Iggy and Joey’s gonna stay at Colins for the night anyway, so we’ve got the house all to ourselves!”  
  
“Sweet! You hear that, babe?” Ian rubbed Mickeys shoulders and the raven haired finally looked away from the screen to be a part of the conversation.  
  
“They’re not coming to pick up dad tomorrow?”  
  
“Iggy said they’ll meet us at the station. We can just decorate before we leave tomorrow, ’s not like dad really cares anyway,” Mandy nodded with a soft smile. Mickey scoffed.  
  
“Decorate? I ain’t decorating shit! The welcome home signs’s their idea, they can do it,” Ian could feel his heart sink by the mentioning of Terry as he watched Mickey look back at the TV. He locked eyes with Mandy, who just shrugged, knowingly at him.  
  
“Well, dinner sounds fucking amazing!” Lip yawned and stretched his body, making Mandy giggle. “What are we gonna eat?”  
  
“Yeah, what are people in the mood for?” Mandy asked joyfully.  
  
“I could eat whatever,” Lip shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Ian nodded.  
  
“Do any of you even know how to cook?” Lip finally asked since none of them seemed to know what to make for dinner. Ian and Mandy glanced at each other, smirks appearing on their faces. Lip chuckled confused. “What..?”  
  
“Mick’s actually an excellent cook, ain’t that right, babe?” Ian leaned forward in the armchair and cupped Mickeys face, gently rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks as he made the raven haired look up at him. Mickeys eyes had been glued to the screen since the mentioning of Terry, but his sparkling, beautiful eyes were now focused on Ian.  
  
“What?” Mickey and Lip said simultaneously, Mickeys words said in confusion as Lips were more doubtful.  
  
“You can cook us dinner, right?” Ian asked hopefully as he smiled down at Mickey, who frowned.  
  
“Wha’— why? Why can’t we just order something? Why do I have to do it?”  
  
“‘Cus it would be sooo much fun and you’re the one with the cooking skills, Mick!” Mandy exclaimed cheerfully, which caused Mickey to glare at her.  
  
“You don’t even know that, bitch, you’ve never tasted my food!”  
  
“Aw, babe, c’mon!”  
  
“Then this’s the perfect occasion for you to show me your amazing cooking skills! It’s not fair it’s only Ian who’d had the chance to taste your food,” Mandy whined. Lip just sat beside her, eyeing the whole situation and not quite sure how to feel about the whole thing. Mickey cooking..?  
  
“Please, Mick! I can be your cooking assistant and you can boss me around all you want,” Ian pleaded huskily, whispering the last part seductively in Mickeys ear. The breathing sensation made Mickey shiver and he could feel his dick twitch a little.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cus that went real well last time!”  
  
“Okay, come the fuck on, Milkovich, just do it - we’ll go get the groceries and then you and lover-boy over here can cook. That’s fair, right?” Lip got up from the couch while Mickey stubbornly crossed his arms and Ian goofily smiled as he hugged his sulking boyfriend. “How about lasagna? That’s okay with everyone?”  
  
“Oh yeah and with a nice side salad!” Mandy added.  
  
“Yes, whatever. Can you manage a lasagna, Milkovich?” Mickey just shot him a death glare and flipped him off, making Ian snicker.  
  
“He can manage a lasagna, thanks, Lip!”  
  
“Good! You’re coming, Mandy?”  
  
“Coming! We’ll be right back,” Mandy followed Lip out of the house, leaving Ian and Mickey in the living room. Ian looked back down at Mickey, who was still sitting between his legs on the pillow.  
  
“You do know how to make a lasagna, right..?” Ian asked carefully, Mickeys eyes glued to the screen yet again.  
  
“The fuck do you think, huh!”  
  
“You’re such a bitchy hothead sometimes, you know that?” Ian groaned cheerfully and wrapped an arm around Mickeys shoulders, squeezing him tightly and gently tugging at his hair with the other hand to make room for him to plant small kisses and licks along Mickeys jawline and neck. “It’s so cute!” The move made Mickey smirk and turn around in Ians arms, facing Ian as he got up on his knees and placing his hands on Ians thighs, leaning towards him.  
  
“Is that what you think, Firecrotch?”  
  
“Yes, you’re absolutely _adorable_ when you’re pissed!”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, dork,” Mickey said in an empty threatening tone before leaning in for an innocent kiss, which Ian quickly deepened by playfully biting at Mickeys lower lip. He grabbed Mickey by the chin and forcefully opened his mouth further with his own lips, hungrily tongue-fucking his pretty mouth when the sound of a slamming door caught their attention. Both of them looked over at the front door, where Mandy was standing, looking paler than usually and breathing heavily.  
  
“Mandy..?”  
  
“Ian, you need to go. Now!” Mickey immediately got up on his feet as they both looked confusedly at Mandy. Deep down Ian knew what was going on, but he wasn’t quite sure. “Ian!”  
  
“Wha’? What’s going on, Mands?” Ian asked, slightly panicked. Mickey walked straight to his room without a single word, slamming the door behind him, which made Ians heart break a little as he watched him leave. “W-why do I have to go?” Ian asked and finally rose from the chair, walking towards Mandy.  
  
“Ian,” she whispered sadly. “Tony just called. They’re releasing dad tonight.”  
  
“Tonight?!”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded slowly, carefully placing her hands on his tense arms. “I’m sorry. Iggy and Joey’s gonna go get him, they’re already on their way.”  
  
“B-but.. I thought,” Ian stuttered as he confusedly scratched the back of his head. “Tomorrow..?”  
  
“I know. I thought so too,” she sighed when Lip opened the front door, popping his head in. Mandy looked over her shoulder and Ian stared speechless back at him.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Lip smiled at Ian, who looked like a deer in the headlights. “You’re okay? Let’s get home before Terry gets here, ‘kay?”  
  
“But Mickey..?”  
  
“He’s gonna be fine, Ian. C’mon, we don’t wanna be here when they get back,” Lip nodded responsively and waved Ian towards him, but Ian just frowned at him.  
  
“I have to say goodbye, I can’t just leave him!”  
  
“You’re not, Ian. He knows you’re not,” Mandy reassured him.  
  
“No, fuck you guys, I’m not leaving without saying goodbye to him!” Ian hissed, ignoring Mandy and kept his cold glare at Lip. After a while Lip finally sighed resignedly.  
  
“Go, hurry! I really don’t wanna be here when Terry gets here,” he mumbled the last part as Ian walked to Mickeys room. Mandy looked worryingly at Lip, who tried his best to give her an encouraging smile. None of them knew what would go down when Terry got there, but they knew it wasn’t going to be good..  
  
“Mick? Mickey?” Ian called softly before entering the bedroom. Mickey was in the middle of changing clothes when the redhead caught his attention. Ian smiled gently at him while the raven haired kept his stern expression as he continued changing his clothes.  
  
“The fuck you’re still doing here, Gallagher?”  
  
“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Mickey kicked a bunch of dirty clothes underneath his bed to hide it.  
“You better get out before Terry gets here!”  
  
“I know, but.. You’re okay..?” Ian asked as he watched Mickey frenetically clean up his messy room. The raven haired remained silent. “Mick..?” The silence cut Ian like a knife and his heart sank. Was Mickey getting cold feet..? Ian frowned at Mickeys cold behavior and walked to the smaller boy, gently cupping his face. “Hey-hey! Relax, Mick—”  
  
“Stop fucking touching me! Why are you even still here?!” Mickey hissed through gritted teeth and shoved Ian away from him, making the redhead fall down on the couch behind him. The push wasn’t supposed to be that hard, but Mickey ignored the guilt and turned around to continue the cleaning of his room. Not that Terry ever cared about the mess, but this whole situation was so overwhelming and cleaning was the only outlet right now. It was too soon. Too fucking soon! He wasn’t ready to face his dad..  
  
“Fuck, Mickey, stop!” Ian yelled when he got back up on his feet and grabbed Mickey by the shoulders, turning him around before pushing him up against the wall. The push was hard, making both of them groan in pain and glare at each other, breathing heavily. As Mickey was pinned up against the wall he noticed Ians concerned look. The guilt returned instantly and Mickey mentally cursed at his sissy feelings. Shit, he was an emotional wreck right now! “Stop!”  
  
“Does it look like I fucking stopped, huh?!”  
  
“I gotta make sure! I never know with you,” Ian yelled back. “You fucking hothead,” he whispered with a hint of a smile in his eyes, making Mickey lower his guard a little. Ian was there, he was there for him. He wasn’t alone. They looked silently into each other eyes for a moment before Lip knocked on the door.  
  
“Ian? We gotta go,” Ian rolled his eyes before returning to Mickey.  
  
“I’m gonna go, but text me if anything happens, okay?” Mickey nodded. “Mick? Promise?”  
  
“Yeah-yeah, whatever!”  
  
“ _Anything_ happens and you text me or call me,” it was Mickeys turn to roll his eyes, which made Ian push him harder up against the wall. “Mick!”  
  
“Jesus! Text you if anything happens, got it!”  
  
“Good,” Ian eventually pulled Mickey into a tight embrace. When he felt Mickey hug him back he sighed deeply, savoring the tender touch, knowing it was probably going to be a while before he’d feel Mickey again. He inhaled his smell for the last time before they pulled apart. Ian leaned his forehead against Mickeys, desperately seeking those beautiful, blue eyes as he gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. They finally looked at each other and Ian sighed. “I love you, Mickey. Please don’t shut me out. Not now,” he whispered and kissed Mickeys forehead, giving his hand a quick squeeze before leaving him alone in the bedroom. If Ian didn’t leave now he was afraid he wouldn’t end up leaving at all. Lip waited for him by the front door, talking to Mandy. They both looked at Ian when he stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
“You’re ready?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s go,” Ian nodded as they walked out on the porch. Mandy was about to close the door behind them when Ian turned around. “Mandy?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Please.. Call me if anything happens, ‘kay?”  
  
“I will,” she nodded with a soft smile. Ian could feel a huge lump in his throat as he said the next couple of words.  
  
“And please.. Take care of him for me, alright?”  
  
“Of course. I promise, Ian,” she reassured him before closing the door.   
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :3


	25. A little bird..

“What the fuck?” Ian woke to a confused outburst from his younger brother and looked up. Carl was staring at him from his bed, looking confused. Ian was spooning Mickey, arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist and neck. With a soft chuckle Ian gently moved away his arm under Mickeys neck and palmed his head with it, the raven haired still sound asleep.  
  
“Morning, Carl!”  
  
“What’s Mickey Milkovich doing here?!”  
  
“He, uhh..” Ian glanced down at Mickey. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he laid there with both hands resting under the pillow he was sleeping on. Ian knew Carl’d always thought of Mickey as the coolest thug, almost an idol, so he was probably pretty starstruck with Mickey being there in their bedroom. “He came over last night, his dad’s just been released from jail and he couldn’t sleep at his house because of all the partying going on.”  
  
“Cool!”  
  
“Morning,” the light sounds of Ian and Carls voices had woken up Lip, who yawned loudly and was about to jump down from his bed when the couple in the bed caught his eye. “What..?”  
  
“He came over last night,” Ian explained in a whisper. It was not really an explanation, but Lip nodded, he understood completely and jumped down on the floor.  
  
“Everything’s okay then?”  
  
“I actually don’t know,” Ian shrugged and looked back down at Mickey.  
  
“Well, we’ll go make breakfast. C’mon, Carl,” Lip waved and the two of them left the room. Ian couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he sneaked his arm around Mickey again, hugging him tightly and receiving a soft moan from the raven haired.  
  
“You’re poking me,” Mickey mumbled and Ian grinned. His morning wood was impressively poking against Mickeys soft butt, and had they been alone Ian wouldn’t have hesitated jumping Mickey right then and there. But instead he just nuzzled the back of Mickeys neck and hair, inhaling his scent.  
  
“You’re complaining?”  
  
“Did it sound like a complain?” Mickey yawned, leaning into the tight embrace as Ian ran long fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the cozy morning. It was a nice contrast to how their evening had been last night!  
  
“Nah,” the redhead whispered and placed soft kisses on the still visible hickeys he’d left on Mickeys neck. Mickey looked tiredly over his shoulder at Ian, who smiled happily back at him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, baby!”  
  
“Oh God, please, shut the fuck up,” Mickey groaned and covered his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks boil from embarrassment. “It’s too early for shit like that!”  
  
“But you are!” Ian exclaimed and hugged Mickey even tighter, poking that delicious ass with his hard dick. “So fucking beautiful,” his voice now dripping with lust as he turned Mickey around on his back and nudged his milky white legs apart so he could position himself between them. Ian grinned mischievously at the drowsy and confused Mickey before he disappeared under the covers, pulling Mickeys boxers down as well. When Mickey felt a warm and wet mouth around his semi erected cock he couldn’t help the moan and arched his back.  
  
“Fuck, Ian! The door’s not even closed!” Mickey frenetically looked from the door to underneath the covers, where Ian was sucking him. When Ian looked up at him with his intense eyes, lips wrapped around his cock and hands fondling his balls, Mickey felt himself give up immediately. How could he not? “Shit..!” He threw his head back on the pillow and sighed deeply, trying to hold back his moans as Ian swallowed his dick whole. Ian felt so amazing! The way his tongue circled his sensitive head, the perfect combination of pressure, wetness and pace, the way he took all of him down his throat. “I-I-Ian.. Your family,” Mickey panted as his hands found their way to Ians red locks. “They’re gonna hear us!”  
  
“Then you better hurry up and cum before they come,” Ian breathed huskily and swallowed Mickeys dick again.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Mickey whimpered and bit down on his fist in a desperate attempt to lower the sounds he was making. Ian grinned around his boyfriends dick and bobbed his head up and down. He could taste the smokes and alcohol in Mickeys precum, it was bittersweet. Exactly how Ian liked it! When Mickey eventually threw both his hands back into Ians hair and pulled it, Ian knew he was close. That only made Ian suck even harder and bob his head quicker. “Fuuuck, Ian!!” Mickey groaned and thrusted up into Ians warm mouth, spilling his load down the redheads throat. Ian made sure to swallow all of it, milking Mickey slowly before crawling back out from under the covers with a goofy smile. Mickey breathed heavily and turned his head to look directly into Ians sparkling eyes. A smirk spread across his plump lips. “Goddamnit, Firecrotch..!” Both of them laughed as Mickey teasingly pushed Ians face away from him.  
  
“You ready for breakfast, babe?”  
  
“Didn’t you just have breakfast?” Mickey joked and watched Ian walk over him with an impressing big bulge in his boxers as he stepped out on the floor. Ian grinned back at him as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
“My absolute favorite breakfast, yeah, but you know I need my coffee!”  
  
“Right,” Mickey snickered as he laid in the bed, looking around in the messy room. It felt like a home, very safe and homelike in a weird, chaotic sense. Not like his own home.  
  
“There! Let’s go,” Ian walked cheerfully back into the bedroom and threw on a pair of sweats. Mickey sat up with a frown.  
  
“You seriously expect me to go eat breakfast with your family?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian nodded uncomprehendingly and threw Mickeys jeans and shirt on the bed. “Why not?”  
  
“‘Cus it’s fucking weird, that’s why!”  
  
“It’s not weird, Mick,” Ian chuckled and sat down on the bed, looking awaiting at Mickey. “You’re my boyfriend, there’s nothing weird with us joining my family for breakfast.”  
  
“But they don’t know that!”  
  
“Oh, c’mon. Lip knows and the rest of them won’t even care why you’re here. People stay over all the time,” Ian shrugged and rose from the bed again. Mickeys eyes widened.  
  
“‘People stay over all the time’..?” Ian shut his eyes, instantly regretting his choice of words.  
  
“No, you know what I mean, Mick. The kids have friends over constantly and Mandy’s even stayed over. Besides Carl’s already seen you, he’s gonna go all fanboy on you when you join. He thinks you’re the coolest thug at school,” Ian winked and crossed his arms, looking down at Mickey, who hadn’t moved since he’d left him in the bed earlier. Mickey frowned, still affected by the mentioning of other people staying over. He wondered how many guys Ian’d have over for sleepovers like theirs and the mere thought pissed him off. Mickey scoffed and looked away while Ian waited for his reply.  
  
“You often have people staying over..?”  
  
“What?!” Ian couldn’t believe his ears. Was this the issue now? Ian’d only said that to convince Mickey to go eat breakfast with him and his family. They’d never talked about Ians past relationships. “No! No, Mick.. I,” Ian stuttered and sat down on the bed again, watching Mickeys sulking expression. “Are you jealous?”  
  
“Hell no!” Mickey scolded, still avoiding Ians glance. A small smile spread across Ians lips.  
  
“You are, aren’t you?”  
  
“Fuck off, gingerbread!”  
  
“Aw, babe, c’mere,” it was kind of cute, Mickey getting all jealous of something he’d no need to be jealous about. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, who poutingly glared at him, not even flinching. “There’s nothing to be jealous of, I promise! You’re my absolute favorite person in the whole, wide world,” Ian chuckled and reassuringly kissed Mickeys temple before tilting his head to make him look at him. He flashed Mickey a perfect smile when the blue eyes finally looked back at him and gently rubbed his nose against Mickey. “Okay?”  
  
“Whatever,” Mickey mumbled reluctantly, but Ian could tell his words had comforted him as his body wasn’t as tense anymore.  
  
“Great! C’mon, let’s go get breakfast now, I’m starving!” Mickey rolled his eyes, but decided to go eat breakfast with the Gallaghers. Even though he hated the thought of a probably awkward breakfast with them he wanted to make Ian happy. And if it was gonna make him happy that they joined them for breakfast together, so be it. It was not like they would just assume something was going on between them, right? As Ian’d said, friends stayed over at the Gallaghers all the time! The entire family except for Frank sat by the kitchen table, chatting and laughing loudly when Ian and Mickey jumped down the stairs.  
  
“Morning guys,” Ian smiled widely, the joy of having Mickey with him was written all over his face, but he couldn’t help it. He was so excited to introduce him to his family! Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam looked up at them and greeted them as they made room for two extra chairs.  
  
“Well, well! Good morning, boys!” Fiona smirked at them, making Mickey feeling even more nervous about the whole breakfast situation. “I didn’t know you’d company, Ian?”  
  
“Nah, uhh, Mickey came over pretty late last night, right?” Ian chuckled nervously and sat down with Mickey at the table. Mickey nodded silently when Carl caught his attention, the kid was staring at him with stars in his eyes. Mickey Milkovich, the schools coolest thug, was sitting next to him! Right next to him! The raven haired just frowned back at him before getting some food. “Yeah, his family had a big release party for his dad last night, so Mickey crashed here.”  
  
“Oh, Terry Milkovich, right?” Fiona asked with a nod.  
  
“Mhm,” Mickey nodded. Fionas smile widened.  
  
“I’ve heard of these Milkovich parties. They’re pretty common, ain’t they?”  
  
“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Mickey snapped back at Fiona.  
  
“Ah okay,” she chuckled. “It’s just.. I must say it sound like a real lame excuse for a booty call,” Both Ian and Mickey choked on their food as Fiona and Lip bursted out laughing.   
  
“Wait, what?” Carl asked confusedly.  
  
“Are you boyfriends?” Debbie asked just as confused as Carl. Mickey blushed a deep shade of pink and glared at Ian. Ian swallowed hard when he noticed Mickeys glare, he knew if he told them Mickey’d kill him, but.. They kind of knew already anyway.  
  
“Y-you could call it that, yeah,” the redhead stuttered and looked shyly down at his food as Mickey leaned back in his chair, chewing his eggs and glaring at Ian with crossed arms. Fiona detected the tense atmosphere between the two.  
  
“Oh, relax, you two! It’s not like you’re the first gay couple in the history of Southside!”  
  
“Weren’t you supposed to tell your dad about you guys anyway, Mickey?” Lip asked and took a sip of his coffee. Mickey growled and ignored Lip, deciding to just eat up and get the breakfast over with.  
  
“Maybe a release party for your imprisoned father isn’t the best occasion to tell something like that! You’re so unconsidered, idiot,” Fiona playfully shoved Lips shoulder, who just nodded.  
  
“Guess not,” he shrugged and Mickey looked up at Fiona, surprised she’d defend him like that. She didn’t even know him!  
  
“No matter what it’s hard to tell people you care about stuff like that. I don’t think you’ll ever feel like there’s a good time or place to do that,” Fiona sighed and wiped Liams face with a dishcloth as he’d gotten oatmeal all over himself. “Just know, there’s always a spare bed - or.. At least a couch, if you need it, ‘kay, Milkovich?” Mickey was speechless, what an amazing understanding Fiona had of his situation. There was no judgement, no pressure, no nothing. Just acceptance of him and Ians relationship. He felt a hand rub his back and looked over at Ian, who just smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
“Mickey’s gonna tell him when he’s ready, right, babe?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey nodded and the table went silent until Carl tugged at Mickeys sleeve.   
  
“Is it true you once beat up half the baseball team at school all by yourself?” Carls eyes were sparkling while Ian, Lip and Fiona snorted. Of course that was the interesting part, not the part where Mickey Milkovich actually came out of the closet with Ian as his boyfriend, no-no. It was the beating and weapons! However the question actually made Mickey relax a little more as the conversation turned to some more light topics and it ended up being a pretty nice breakfast at the Gallaghers.  
  
***  
  
Ian was washing the dishes as the rest of his family left the table, kicking off their peaceful Sunday. It was still raining outside, so Debbie, Liam and Carl went to the living room to watch TV while Lip went upstairs to do some homework before meeting up with Mandy. Fiona placed the last plates next to the sink, where Ian was doing the dishes. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
“What?” He asked with a chuckle when he noticed her looking at him. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just nice seeing you this happy. You really like him, huh?”  
  
“Well,” Ian shrugged and looked from the dishes to Fiona with a smirk. “I like how he smells.”  
  
“Silly head!” Fiona laughed and ruffled his hair before walking out of the house. “I’m going to Vees! Be home for dinner later, alright? We’re making Italian!”  
  
“Sure, Fi,” Ian chuckled and Mickey walked down the stairs, noticing how empty the kitchen all of a sudden was now that everybody had left. There was only Ian left, who stood by the sink, washing dishes and seemingly in deep thoughts. Mickey made sure no one was watching and a small smile appeared on Mickeys pink lips as he moved to stand behind Ian, placing his hands on his hips and kissing the back of his neck. Ian looked over his shoulder, a couple of piecing blue eyes smiling back at him. “Hey.”  
  
“I better get going.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yeah. Don’t wanna leave Mandy all by herself with those assholes at home,” Mickey sighed with a shrug. Ian pouted a little, feeling disappointed Mickey would leave already, but he knew he had to.  
  
“Well, at least keep me company while I finish cleaning the dishes?” Ian asked hopefully, arms spread out as he turned to face Mickey. The raven haired grinned at his goofy face.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Great,” and with that Ian pushed Mickey in front of the sink and positioned himself behind him as he sneaked his arms around Mickeys waist to continue doing the dishes.  
  
“Thought I was just supposed to keep you company?”  
  
“You are, but this way I can feel you as well,” Ian snickered and placed his head on Mickeys shoulder, making him chuckle.  
  
“You’re a fucking dork!”  
  
“You love it though,” Ian playfully grinded up against Mickeys soft butt, making the raven haired elbow him in the ribs, nervous someone would catch them. The move however just made Ian laugh out loud as he kept washing. Mickey grabbed the dishtowel on the kitchen counter and started drying the plates Ian was done washing, both of them going quiet for a moment. “You’re planning on answering my texts and calls this time?”  
  
“If you insist,” Mickey snickered.  
  
“I’m serious, Mick. I was worried sick last night!”  
  
“But I was fine. Don’t I look fine?”  
  
“Yeah, thank God! But I can’t know you’re okay unless you answer me! So please, just answer this time, ‘kay,” it wasn’t as much a question as it was an order, which made Mickey roll his eyes. He wasn’t a baby, he could take of himself!  
  
“You’re not my sitter, Gallagher,” he growled as he dried the last plate and placed it on the counter. Ian placed his hands on either side of counter, cornering Mickey, who turned around, arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face.  
  
“I know I’m not your sitter and I’m not trying to be, but I’m your fucking boyfriend and I’ve a pretty good reason to worry about you right now, you know. So the least you could do is to text me back when I text you. I’m not asking for a fucking report, just a.. ‘I’m ok’ kinda response,” Mickey just clicked his tongue as he looked Ian up and down. He knew Ian was right, but he was too fucking stubborn to agree with the redhead and Ian knew that. So when Mickey raised his eyebrows cockily Ian answered with a challenging look. “I’m not letting you go before you promise me you’ll text me back.”  
  
“Is that so, Firecrotch?” Mickey snickered smugly and returned Ians challenging glance. “You don’t think I can take you down?”  
  
“You..?” Ian snorted and leaned closer. “You don’t stand a chance!”  
  
“Okay, tough guy,” Mickey laughed and placed both hands on Ians toned stomach, pushing him up against the kitchen counter opposite of them, Ian obviously letting him. They stared into each others eyes as they laughed off the undramatic fight, the redhead gently brushing his hand against Mickeys cheek.  
  
“Promise, Mick,” the raven haired sighed and looked deeply up into Ians sparkling eyes. Who could resist those pretty eyes?  
  
“Fine, I promise.”  
  
“Good,” Ian smiled and placed his hand on the back of Mickeys head, pulling him into a kiss. Mickeys hands, which were still placed on Ians stomach, gently rubbed the toned abs as they deepened the kiss. They got lost in each other as they hungrily kissed and lost track of time and place before Lip jumped down the stairs.  
  
“Whoa-whoa, guys,” he laughed as they frenetically split. “There’s kids present!”  
  
“Like you ever consider that whenever you’re having girls over,” Ian sulked, annoyed at Lip for ruining his tender moment with Mickey. The raven haired ran a hand through his dark hair before greeting the family goodbye, Ian walking him to the front door.  
  
“So I’ll talk to you later, hm?”  
  
“I hope so,” Ian smiled and grabbed the collar of Mickeys shirt. “And text me, Mickey. ‘Kay?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise,” Mickey rolled his eyes, but Ian ignored it and kissed him softly on his plump lips, making him blush a little before he jumped down the stairs of the porch and walked home.  
  
***  
  
Ian walked slowly to the Kash and Grab. Work wasn’t exactly what he was in the mood for, but it would keep him occupied and distract his constantly wandering thoughts. The thoughts of Mickey coming clean made his stomach turn from fear of what Terry would do to Mickey. He shook his head and reached the Kash and Grab when he saw Mandy exit the store.  
  
“Mandy..?”  
  
“Ian!” She gasped when she saw the redhead and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Ian noticed the black mark around her cheekbone as he wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking lightly.  
  
“Mandy, what happened to your face?” Ian grabbed her gently by the shoulders and stared at her.  
  
“M-my dad, that’s what happened,” she chuckled nervously.  
  
“What the fuck..? Why? What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I.. Uhh, I am okay,” she paused and Ian could feel how she was struggling to say the words. “Dad knows about you and Mickey.”  
  
“He does? But how..?”  
  
“I-I told him,” she swallowed hard and her eyes filled with tears as she watched Ians eyes widen. “I’m sorry, Ian, it just.. It just slipped, I couldn’t — I mean, dad — Iggy —”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, Mandy, breath! Tell me what happened!” Ian tried to keep calm as he waited for Mandy to catch her breath. Had Mandy told Terry about them..? She sighed shakily and looked up into Ians worried eyes.  
  
“Dad couldn’t find Mickey this morning, I assume he’s been staying with you?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“So he started asking all of these questions, throwing things around and yelling. You know how he gets and I-I.. It scared me and it just.. It just slipped, I panicked! I don’t know—”  
  
“Fuck, Mandy!” Ian groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Are you serious? You fucking told him about us?!”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Ian, I’m so-so sorry,” Mandy cried and wrapped her arms around him again. “I-I went to the Kash and Grab, I thought you guys would be there—”  
  
“‘You guys’? What do you mean..? Mickey’s not with me,” Ian looked confusedly back at her as she covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
“He’s not..?”  
  
“No! He’s not with me, he went home like.. Half an hour ago?!” Mandy just shook her head in disbelief. She’d been sure Mickey was with Ian - that Mickey was safe! Ian could feel his heart race. “I gotta go find him!”  
  
“No, Ian, no! Dad’ll kill you!”  
  
“ _I’m_ going to kill your dad if he as much as touch a single hair on Mickeys head, don’t you worry about me!” Ian growled and watched tears run down Mandys cheeks. She gently placed a hand on his chest.  
  
“Please, Ian,” she whispered softly. “I don’t want you hurt—”  
  
“What about Mickey?! Huh? Your _fucking brother_?!” Ians words stopped when Mandy slapped him across the face. It wasn’t hard, but it clearly shocked Ian, who rubbed his cheek as he looked back at Mandy.  
  
“How can you even ask that, Ian?! Of course I don’t want him hurt either, but my dad’s a dangerous man and if you just stroll right up to our house I guarantee you you’re gonna break more than your fucking nose!” Ian stared in disbelief back at the raven haired girl, who glared back at him, tears still running down her face. “Mickey knows our dad and he knows all his moves, you don’t! You wouldn’t—”  
  
“Fuck,” Ian growled when he saw Linda step out of the Kash and Grab.  
  
“You’re waiting for an invite, Ian?”  
  
“Sorry, Linda, I can’t work today, I gotta..” Ian paused and turned on his heels, Mandy followed him quietly as Linda stared at the two.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Ian?! Ian!”  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I know it seems like this confrontation between Mickey and Terry will never happen, buuut it will in the next chapter - I promise!
> 
> Hope you won't get too upset, I'll make sure they're going to be alright ;)


	26. Terry Milkovich

“This is bullshit! You’ve no idea where they coulda gone?! You were there a moment ago!” Ian growled while he and Mandy entered the Gallagher household. Debbie and Liam looked up from the couch as the two walked to the kitchen. Lip was sitting by the kitchen table, studying when he noticed them — and noticed Mandys black eye.  
  
“What the fuck, Mandy?! What happened?” He exclaimed and jumped to gently cup Mandys face. Mandy smiled sadly up at him.  
  
“It was my dad, b-but it was my own fault—”  
  
“Own fault? How the fuck could this be your own fault?!” Lip hugged her tightly when he noticed Ians stern look as the redhead leaned up against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”  
  
“Yes. But then Mandy came to tell me she’d told Terry about me and Mickey,” Lip dropped his jaw as Ian ran his hands down his face. “And now I can’t find Mickey or Terry anywhere! And it’s freaking me out!”  
  
“Shit,” Lip whispered and looked back at Mandy, who looked embarrassingly down at her feet. “You told Terry, Mandy? Why?”  
  
“I-I didn’t mean to, I swear! It’s just.. He was throwing a tantrum when he couldn’t find Mickey this morning, screaming and hitting everybody and-and..” She sniffled and looked up at Ian, who was glaring at her. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Ian, I.. I really am, so-so sorry!”  
  
“I don’t fucking care, Mandy! Right now all I care about is finding Mickey, I really can’t be bothered with your bad conscience!”  
  
“I know, Ian, sorry..”  
  
“You’ve tried looking at the Milkovich house?” Lip asked, sounding sincerely worried as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around Mandy again.  
  
“Yeah, they’re not there. They’re not at the Alibi either, I don’t know where to fucking look, man!”  
  
“Calm down, Ian, we’ll find them. I promise,” Lip reassured Ian and rubbed his back, nodding at him meanwhile. The redhead sighed resignedly and nodded back at his brother when the front door flew up. All three of them dramatically turned to see who’d slammed the door.  
  
“Guys, guys, guys!” Carl breathed heavily from running into the house and tried to catch his breath before continuing.   
  
“Wow, slow down, Carl,” Lip called as their little brother joined them in the kitchen. “What’s up?”  
  
“There’s.. They.. Police’s everywhere.. Paramedics too! D-down by the river! I-I heard they’ve found a dead body!”  
  
“What?!” Lip and Mandy exclaimed as Ian turned even paler. A dead body..?  
  
“Mickey..?”  
  
***  
  
Mickey walked down the street towards his house, smoking and in deep thoughts. It might have seemed easy for him to leave the Gallagher house and Ian, but deep down he’d longed to stay. Just stay at that nice, warm house with Ian and never return to those assholes he called his family. It would be so easy to forget about them and run off with Ian, but Mickey couldn’t ask that of Ian. Ian was so close with all of his family members — some of them at least! Mickey sighed and ran a hand down his face after throwing the smoke on the ground. His feet were so heavy as he approached his house.  
  
“What the fuck..?” He mumbled when he saw Iggy walk out of the house and down the stairs while something that looked like a toaster was thrown out of one of the windows, breaking the glass. “Yo, Iggs! What’s going on?” Iggy stopped in his tracks when he heard his brothers voice and looked over his shoulder at Mickey. Without another word Iggy looked up at the house and back at Mickey as he ran towards the raven haired. “What the fuck, man?!” Mickey exclaimed as Iggy pushed him behind one of the pillars under the bridge.  
  
“Mickey,” Iggys usually goofy smile was replaced with a concerned and serious frown, which made Mickey notice the small bruises along his jawline. What was going on inside of that house..? “Dad’s freaking out - like for real and it’s bad! Do yourself a favor and get outta here before he finds you.”  
  
“What are you talking about?! Why’s he freaking out, aren’t he supposed to be all hungover and shit from last night? And why are you all bruised?”  
  
“Bro, please, just do as I tell you—”  
  
“No, fuck off, Iggs!” Mickey pushed Iggy away from him just as they heard a loud crack from inside the house and someone screaming. “Tell me what’s going on?” Iggy bit his lip before looking back at Mickey.  
  
“Mandy told dad about you and Gallagher,” Mickeys eyes widened at Iggys words. Mandy had told Terry about them?! Time seemed to stop and Mickey leaned up against the pillar, covered his face with his hands while he tried to process what Iggy had just told him. “And as you can hear he’s not taking the news very well.”  
  
“Fuck.. Why..? Why did she tell him..?”  
  
“I have no idea. I just heard him roar and when I went to ask them what was going on dad smacked me on the side of the head. That fucker!” Iggy growled and pointed at his bruised side of his jawline. Mickey watched his brother laugh halfheartedly as his smile faded away. “I was going out to find you.”  
  
“Find me?”  
  
“Yeah! Terry’s on a rampage right now, cursing, beating people up and throwing things around like some maniac, I’ve never seen him like this,” Iggy chuckled. “I don’t want him to fuck you up and trust me, he will when he finds you, Mick!” Mickey swallowed nervously and looked back at the house. It seemed like Terry had calmed down since there was no more screaming or yelling.  
  
“Fuck man,” he whispered and nodded. “Thanks for the heads up, Iggy.”  
  
“Sure,” Iggy smiled as Mickey looked back at him, wondering why Iggy was taking the news so surprisingly well. “What?”  
  
“Did you know about me and Gallagher?”  
  
“I had no fucking clue!” Iggy laughed with a shrug. “But whatever floats your boat, man! More girls for me then, right?”  
  
“Right,” Mickey chuckled and watched someone leave the house. It was Mandy. Both brothers watched her walk quickly down the street, away from the house and the pillar they were hiding behind. Mickey could feel his blood boil from anger and confusion as he considered whether he should follow her and confront her or do as he’d planned all along and face Terry. But why’d Mandy told Terry? Why..?  
  
“You okay, man?” Iggy asked and gently elbowed Mickey, who sighed with a nod.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.. I, uh, I just wasn’t expecting it to go down like this.. With Mandy ratting me out and Terry beating you up.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me! This,” Iggy pointed at his bruises with that familiar goofy smile. “This is nothing!”  
  
“I know, I know, but it’s my fault he’s freaking out right now and hitting you and shit.”  
  
“Nothing Terry ever does can be your fault, Mickey. It’s no ones fault, but his own! Seriously!”  
  
“But.. Fuck,” Mickey sighed and rubbed his eyes with his tatted knuckles. Suddenly him coming out had affected his entire family, resulting in violence and Iggy getting hit. But of course things usually ended up violently when Terry was involved and Mickey had expected that, but he hadn’t expected his brother and sister would be this involved in his mission. Terry would probably beat him up good, maybe knock him out and pistol whip him, and Mickey was ready to take those punches, but Terry hitting Iggy because of Mickeys sexuality.. That was a whole other story!  
  
“Hey, hey,” Iggy gently rubbed Mickeys shoulder as the two looked at each other.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Iggs.”  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up because Terry’s acting like a fucking psycho. I know someone who’d happily do that for you!”  
  
“Shut up, jerk,” Mickey snickered and shoved Iggy away. “Thanks for letting me know about Terry and shit.”  
  
“Of course,” Iggy smiled and playfully ruffled Mickeys hair. “You’re my brother, Mick, I fucking love you! I don’t want Terry tear you into pieces - at least without a warning!” Iggy joked and Mickey scoffed at his last comment when the front door of their house was slammed open and Terry stormed out of the house in his greasy wife beater, boxers and a baseball bat in his hands.  
  
“You fucking filthy cocksucker!” Terry screamed and walked quickly towards Iggy and Mickey, who he’d spotted from the kitchen window a few seconds earlier. “No son of mine’s gonna let some fruity faggot fuck him, I’m gonna fucking kill the both of you!”  
  
“Shit,” Iggy whispered and watched their dad approach them. Mickey tried to keep his cool as he stepped away from the pillar and pointed threatening at Terry with an unsteady hand.  
  
“You as much as touch Gallagher and **I’m** gonna fucking kill **you**!”  
  
“Terry, stop—”  
  
“Get out of my fucking way, Iggy! You, I’ll show you how the Milkoviches deal with limb wristed fairies! C’mere, boy!” Terry spat and angrily walked into Iggy, who tried to block him with no success as Terry just continued walking towards Mickey. Mickey barely dodged Terrys swing with the bat and stepped a few steps back as Iggy finally succeeded in shoving Terry away from them.  
  
“Dad, calm the fuck down!” Iggy yelled when Terrys eyes darkened and grabbed ahold of Iggys collar.  
  
“You stay the fuck outta this, boy! You hear me?! I don’t wanna have to beat the shit out of you too! Unless you’re sucking cocks too, huh?!” Terry growled as he towered over Iggy. His dads actions infuriated Mickey and the raven haired jumped on the back of Terry, trying to grab the baseball bat as he wrapped his other arm around Terrys neck.  
  
“You fucking leave Iggy outta this, you asshole!” Mickey spat as Terry let go of Iggys shirt and reached back to grab the back of Mickeys messy hair. The grip was painful and made Mickey flinch for a second, which Terry quickly took advantage of as he pulled Mickey by the hair over his shoulder and down on the ground, keeping his fist in Mickeys hair as the raven haired landed on his stomach the ground. Terry placed a knee in Mickeys back as he forcefully pulled him up by the hair. Iggy watched the scene in horror as Terry held up the bat, pointing it at him threateningly.  
  
“You stay right there, Iggy. If you move a single muscle I’m going to snap his neck, understood?” Terry growled with eyes glued to the back of Mickeys head. Iggy swallowed hard, but stayed still, not wanting to risk anything. “And you,” Terry growled at Mickey in an even deeper voice. “You’re going to show me how much you love pussy by fucking one of the whores at the massage clinic while I watch. Show me how wrong Mandy was about you being a little bum-driller, show me that you’re a real man, a real Milkovich. Understood?”  
  
“Fuck you!” Mickey panted as he felt the pain in both his back and hair. Terry just jerked at his hair some more.  
  
“C’mon, get up. Now!” He removed his knee from the back of Mickey and pulled him up on his feet by his hair as he shoved him towards the sidewalk. “You stay here, Iggy!”  
  
“Fuck,” Iggy whispered as he watched Terry shove and kick Mickey down the street. He frenetically looked around as if looking for a solution or someone who’d help him, but no one had seen or heard them, supposedly and Iggy just stood there, alone. “What am I gonna do..?”  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in ages!! It was such a hard chapter to write.. But now I'm finally back and I hope I won't disappoint any of you and (of course) I hope you guys liked the chapter <3


	27. No son of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, you guys, I have been away for such a long time! But now - I'm back!! A little outta shape, but I'm back and I cross my fingers you'll like my last couple of chapters :3 Enjoy!

“Fucking hell,” Mickey breathed heavily as Terry held a tight grip at the back of his shirt while he shoved him forward. They walked along the river toward the massage clinic, which was located in the industrial area of the city, down by the river. “You weren’t supposed to find out this way—”

“The fuck you’re saying?!” Terry screamed and shoved Mickey up against one of the buildings they were passing. Mickeys sore back made contact with the cold bricks of the building and he yelped quietly as Terry held up the baseball bat against his throat, eyeing him angrily. “There’s nothing to ‘find out’. Milkoviches ain’t faggots and if that cocksucker Gallagher has told you otherwise I’ll be more than happy to prove him wrong! You got it, Mikhailo?!” Mickey glared back at his furious father. How could he’d ever thought coming out to Terry was a good idea? That he’d understand or eventually understand when Mickey explained? And explain what? All Terry’d ever taught his kids was how to fight, drink and fuck whores. He’d probably never understand or wish to understand. It dawned upon Mickey at that moment as Terry choked him with the baseball bat and held him up against the wall. His dad would never want to understand his son.

“You.. You think it’s Gallagher’s idea..? That he has convinced me I’m gay?” Mickey panted as he watched Terrys red, angry face.

“Shut the hell up! You’re my own flesh and blood—”

“So fucking what?!” Mickey spat, which infuriated Terry even more and he kneed Mickey in the stomach while holding the bat up against his now bruised throat. The kick made Mickey cry out in pain as he wasn’t able to neither defend or collapse. “Fuck you!” Mickey yelled as he tasted blood in his mouth.

“I’d rather kill you myself than—”

“Terry, stop!” Both of them heard the voice of a nervous Iggy and looked back on the sidewalk, where Iggy was pointing at them with one of Terrys guns, shakily holding it up with both hands. Mickey felt tears in the corner of his eyes as he watched his brother point the gun at their father. It was like some bad dream!

“Iggy..”

“The fuck do you think you’re doing with one of my guns, Iggy?! You’re gonna use it on your own father, huh?” Terry growled as he kept Mickey pinned to the wall of the building with the baseball bat. Iggy swallowed hard as he nervously adjusted the trigger. There was no way he’d use it on Terry, but he knew Terry respected guns - as long as they weren’t in the hands of a cop - and if it made him drop the whole ‘set Mickey straight’-plan Iggy would use the gun. For his brother. After a short pause Terry started snickering mockingly at Iggy. “You pussy, you ain’t got it in you!”

“Of course I don’t wanna use it on you, dad, but.. Just let Mickey go and I’ll hand you over the gun.”

“Iggs, don’t—”

“Shut the fuck up! No son of mine’s gonna tell me what to do, not even with a gun pointed at my fucking head,” Terry spat at Iggy and turned to glare at Mickey again. The raven haired had a tough time breathing now as the baseball bat against his throat was pushed harder against him. “No son of mine..” Terry whispered as his eyes darkened and Mickey suddenly remembered those eyes.. The same eyes that had watched his mother take her last breath the night she died.. It was the same eyes that had looked lustfully at Mandy that night when she’d been raped.. The same eyes were watching Mickey as he’d been pistol whipped for the first time at 6 years old.. The same fucking eyes were watching him now as he slowly suffocated from the pressure of the baseball bat.

“Terry, stop! Fucking let him go!” Iggy yelled as the sounds of Mickey choking and suffocating filled the air, but Terry didn’t even flinch. He just watched as Mickeys eyes rolled to the back of his head, a small smile spreading across his lips. Iggy groaned and cried out before pulling the trigger. “I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

***

Ian, Lip, Mandy and Carl ran down the sidewalk by the river, where three police cars and two ambulances were blocking the street. The four of them slowed down as they tried to get a good look at the scene. There was blood stains at the wall of one of the buildings and on the ground as if someone had been hurt and crawled away. Ian felt his heart stop as he spotted Iggy sit on the sidewalk, a blanket wrapped around him and a plastic cup in his hand as he talked to a police officer.

“Iggy!” Ian whispered and walked past the cars. Lip, Mandy and Carl followed him.

“Hey-hey, kids! This is a crime scene, please stay behind the cars,” a familiar voice yelled and Ian turned to look at Tony, who approached them.

“Tony..?”

“Tony! What happened?” Lip asked as they joined Ian and Tony, surrounded by the cars. 

“What’s going on?” Ian asked frenetically and looked back at Iggy, who waved at them from the sidewalk.

“There’s been some.. Disagreements between the Milkoviches, but everything’s under control now. There’s nothing to see here, c’mon! Fiona must be worried sick—”

“Milkoviches?” Ian interrupted and stared at Tony.

“I-I’m a Milkovich,” Mandy added and gently grabbed Tonys arm. “Please, tell us what happened. I’m allowed to know, right?” Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he considered whether or not to tell the kids. Fiona would probably kill him if he did, but on the other hand..

“Terry Milkovich, your dad, right? He has been shot.”

“What?!”

“By who?” Mandy asked with a gasp and Tony nodded towards Iggy. They watched him drink from the plastic cup. “But why? Is he okay?”

“Your dad? He’s being taken care of in one of the ambulances—”

“Fuck, no! Iggy! Is Iggy okay?” Mandy interrupted with a grimace.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’ll be charged with attempted murder, but..” Tony chuckled with a shrug. “There’s probably a real good reason why he tried to kill your father. It ain’t Terrys first time someone has attempted to murder him!”

“Shit,” Mandy sighed and looked back at her brother, who seemed surprisingly cheerful as he looked around at some of the female police officers, drinking from the plastic cup.

“Your brother on the other hand—” Tony continued and Ians eyes widened.

“Mickey?!”

“Yes, Mikhailo Milkovich’s in pretty bad shape—”

“Where is he?” Ian interrupted Tony and the cop frowned at his tone of voice.

“I can’t tell you, Ian, you’re not—”

“Christ, Tony, just fucking tell him! You’ve already told us everything there is to know about this fucking ‘crime scene’,” Lip scoffed as he held Carl in place, not wanting Carl covered with Terry Milkovichs blood. Tony ran a hand down his face. What was it with these Gallaghers?!

“Fine, he’s in that ambulance,” Tony groaned and pointed at one of the ambulances. Ian ran around it and saw Mickey lay on a roll-in stretcher as an EMT moved around inside of the car. For a short moment Ian just stared at Mickey, who looked like he’d just been in a boxing match or something. Dark bruises covered his pale neck and face, and he was stained with what Ian assumed was Terrys blood. 

“Mickey..” Ian sighed relieved. The sound of his voice made Mickey ran his tongue along his bruised bottom lip when he noticed the redhead stare at him from a distance. The blue, piercing eyes made Ians stomach flip.

“‘Ey Firecrotch..”

***


End file.
